Sailor Moon: Redemption
by dragonfang33
Summary: Part I of VI Sailor Moon Star Wars crossover, Anakin Skywalker must atone for the sins he commited as Darth Vader before the Force will alow him to rest in peace, therefore he must confront the Jedi's most ancient enemy, Queen Beryl
1. Introduction: Anakin's Quest

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Synapse: A Sailor Moon/Star Wars Crossover, The Force will not allow Anakin Skywalker to rest until he atones for the sins of Darth Vader, and to bring this about, he must confront the Jedi's most ancient enemy, Queen Baryl

Introduction

Anakin's Quest

The bright light finally faded away, leaving a man encased in sinister black armor, sitting before the crumbling ruins of the Ancient Moon Kingdom.

Anakin Skywalker regained his footing, though he felt different, he felt like he had during the Clone Wars, young and mighty, but as he gazed upon his reflection, in a near by viewing pool, he fell to the ground, for the reflection staring back at him was one he never wanted to see again, an image that he'd thought he'd been freed of that day on the Death Star II.

Anakin once again looked in to the pool, to make sure he wasn't dreaming, indeed it wasn't a dream, the face of Darth Vader, the identity he'd abandoned so long ago, was staring back at him. The Jedi Warrior nearly burst into tears at the sight of that monstrous face, as memories flowed back into his mind, memories of horrible atrocities, Alderran's destruction, and Obi-Wan, his friend and mentor, being destroyed by his hand.

"Why," Anakin said, looking over his gloved hand, "Why has the Force done this? All I want is to rest in peace."

"Because Anakin Skywalker" a beautiful female voice said from behind him, Anakin spun around in time to gaze upon the image of a young woman, encased in the energy of the Force, "you have yet to fully redeem yourself for the crimes you committed as Darth Vader."

"Stop it," Anakin said, "Never say that name, that man was not me."

"Oh yes he was," the woman said, "and now only by accepting him will you be able to fully redeem yourself in the eyes of the Force Guardians." Anakin dared not reply to that statement, he'd heard of the Force Guardians from his days as a Padawwan, they were said to be the very beings from which the Force was created. Anakin slowly stood up, trying to make sense out of all that was occurring.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked

"My name is Queen Serenity, ruler of the Moon Kingdom, in the days before your Old Republic existed." Serenity replied, she reached out, and took Anakin's black gloved hand, and began to recount a history that not even the Jedi or the Sith knew of, how those who would become the Jedi Order, were at one time the Royal Guard of the Moon Kingdom, and how they were scattered to the farthest reaches of the Galaxy.

"What is it that you want me to do?" Anakin shouted, "I'm a fallen Jedi."

"And you still have a duty," Serenity replied, "to earn the forgiveness of those you betrayed, and to redeem yourself not only in the Guardians eyes, but in your own as well." Anakin began to calm down, as the thought of full redemption flowed through his head. The Force had restored him to life as the young man he once was, though he still wore the armor of Darth Vader, allowing him the chance to start over, and maybe even build a new life.

"Tell me," Anakin said, "What is it I must do?"

"Queen Baryl has returned," Serenity said, "and I fear my beloved daughter will not be able to defeat her alone, your mission is this Anakin Skywalker, aid the Sailor Scouts in the battle with Queen Baryl, only at the end will you find redemption. To aid you in this, the Guardians have given you the ability to summon forth your armor, use this and all your abilities wisely."

"I won't fail, and I won't fall," Anakin replied, "Not this time."

"Then go forth Anakin," Serenity said, "and may the Force be with you." With that Queen Serenity disappeared, leaving Anakin alone facing the blue green planet before him.

"Padme," Anakin said to himself, "Luke, Leia, what I set out to do I do for you."

Stay tuned for Chapter I: Morga


	2. Chapter I: Morga

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter I

Morga

Location: Juban District, Tokyo Japan, Earth

Anakin Skywalker, emerged from the blinding energy, his black armor had vanished, till it was needed again. The fallen Jedi gazed at his image in the near by shop window, it had been so long since he had gazed upon the face of a young Anakin Skywalker, not since that horrible day so long ago, a day the Jedi warrior wished he could just erase from his mind and from history.

The young girl made her way down the bustling streets of the great city, a look of both sadness and fear to her face.

"Oh how can I tell Mom I flunked another test?" Serena asked herself, gazing at the piece of paper she held in her hand, "How can I show her this thing?" the girl crumpled the paper up and threw it over her shoulder, and continued her on her way.

Anakin had made his way out of the alley where he'd landed when he arrived on this planet. He'd been to countless worlds, and seen other civilizations, but the one he gazed upon, seemed about as primitive as primitive could be. Yet he could also sense the largest concentration of Force energy he'd ever felt, yet this wasn't enough to keep his mind from wondering back to his family, especially the image of Padme. Anakin was so caught up in his day dream that he failed to notice the young man standing in front of him.

"Excuse me," the young man shouted, "why don't you watch were you're going."

"Forgive me," Anakin said, when he suddenly noticed a young girl standing in front of the young man. When Anakin made his way over to her he could see she was on the verge of tears.

"Hay pal," Daren shouted, "pay no attention to that Meatball headed ditz, I think you owe me an apology." Anakin didn't say anything, as he turned to face Daren.

"No my friend," Anakin replied, coldly, "I think you owe this young lady an apology."

"What do you mean?" Daren asked, confused

"You spend all your time calling her names and putting her down don't you?" Anakin replied. By now the anger in Anakin's voice was unmistakable.

"What's it to you?" Daren replied, "What I do to her is none of your concern." Anakin didn't reply, instead he drew his lightsaber, and faster then anything Daren had seen, sliced his sunglasses in half.

"Now beat it," Anakin shouted, as he deactivated his saber, "before I really lose my temper."

"Um yeah," Daren said, backing off, "Um sorry Serena, uh bye." and with that Daren raced down the street.

"Hay thanks," Serena said, slapping Anakin on the back, "That guy always has been such a jerk to me."

"Think nothing of it," Anakin said

"My names Serena," Serena replied, "Serena Tsukino."

"Anakin Skywalker," Anakin said.

"Nice name," Serena replied, "Say how did you know what he'd done to me?"

"His thoughts betrayed him," Anakin replied," He thought he could hide what he'd done from me, but he couldn't hide it from the Force." Serena couldn't help but laugh.

"Really," she suddenly caught a glimpse of her watch," OH MY GOD I'M LATE, nice meeting you Anakin." Serena bolted off down the road, as though she was on Force Speed.

"Strange planet," Anakin said to himself, "But I've got far more important things to do." As Anakin made his way down the road, a small black cat, who'd been watching what had just transpired, gazed upon the Jedi Warrior.

"I sense something about that man," Luna said, to herself, "Is it possible he's descended from a member of the old Royal Guard?"

Location: Negaverse Throne Room

The dark woman sat upon a throne made from the skeletons of numerous Royal Guardsmen.

"The Oracle says it's time to attack the other Dimension," Queen Beryl said to her gathered army, "But to do this we need a vast amount of energy. Tell me of your progress Jedite," a young man, with blonde hair, and dressed in a dark gray, military style uniform, appeared before Queen Beryl's throne.

"All goes accordingly my Queen," Jedite said, "I've already dispatched my servant Morga to the other side, to begin harvesting the energy we need. We just await your approval my Queen."

"Proceed," Queen Beryl replied.

Location: Jewel Shop, Tokyo Japan

The shop keeper was bound and gagged, and pushed into the back closet. The creature behind her was more of a skeleton then a woman, clad in a tattered black dress. As the woman sat bound, the demon seemed to change, into a mirror image of the shop keeper.

"Soon," Morga said to herself, as she slammed the door, "The Earth shall belong to Queen Beryl and the Negaforce."

Stay tuned for Chapter II: Confrontation: Darth Vader vs. Morga


	3. Chapter II: Confrontation: Darth Vader v...

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter II

Confrontation: Darth Vader vs. Morga

Location: Apartment Building, a few hours later

Anakin sat in the traditional Jedi lotus position, the Force flowing through him, the wind, he hadn't felt since that day he fell into that lava pit, blowing on his face, memories began returning, memories of old friends, and brothers betrayed, but none was more painful to the warrior then the images of his dear Padme.

"Padme," Anakin said to himself, as he remembered the final time he saw her, the final time she saw him as Anakin. A small tear began welling up under Anakin's closed eye.

"I'm sorry," It was an apology that he felt was long over due. But alas his happiness was soon shattered by a tremor in the Force; a beast of great dark power had manifested itself on Earth.

"Thus my quest begins," Anakin said, as he stood up two words suddenly formed in his mind.

"DARK ACCESS," Anakin shouted, as his body was encased in the light of the Force, and once it faded, Anakin found himself encased in his armor.

With his trade mark heavy breathing, Darth Vader made his way toward the source of the Force Tremor, a small jewelry shop, in the shopping district.

Location: Jewelry Shop, soon after.

"OHH somebody please help me!" the red haired girl shouted, as the creature grabbed hold of her, pinning her to a wall. The creature laughed manically, as it changed from the image of Molly's mother into its true form.

"Soon you and your kind shall cease to exist," Morga shouted, "once Queen Baryl unleashes the Nega Force."

"Let her go!" A voice from behind her shouted, Morga's head turned around to find herself face to face with a young girl, dressed in a Sailor Suit.

"And who might you be?" Morga asked

Serena didn't know how to respond, she had only become Sailor Moon an hour ago, and this was her first real mission.

"I'm Sailor Moon," Sailor Moon shouted, "Champion of Justice."

"Never heard of you," Morga replied, "and I'm sure I never will again, ARISE MY CHILDREN AND SERVE THE POWER THAT IS THE NEGAVERSE." Instantly the shoppers, who had been victims of this energy draining vampire, rose to their feet, the scent of dark energy flowing from them. Instantly they attacked, and in the space of a few minutes had fought Serena into a corner.

"I don't want to play this game anymore," Serena said, and instantly burst into tears,

"LUNA I WANNA GO HOME!" Morga simply laughed manically, as she extended her bony arm. But as she did, a strange red light swirled passed her, but as it made its way back, it sliced her extended arm off, before returning to the hand of its master.

"And who might you be?" Morga replied, as her arm quickly regenerated. The figure slowly moved out of the shadows, his heavy breathing sending chills up Sailor Moon's spine, as well as Luna's. His armor was blacker then night, his face mask looked like something out of a horror movie, and the sword that had cut Morga's arm off glowed blood red, with an eerie hum emanating from it.

"My name is Darth Vader," Vader said, in his typical booming voice, "Jedi Knight, Master of the Force, and Dark Lord of the Sith."

"Jedi, Sith, Force," Morga replied, "I have no idea what you're going on about. But I'm sure I'll never hear of it again." The demon flew toward Vader, but before she could make her move she found herself slamming into an invisible wall.

"What," Morga shouted, but before she could finish that statement, she found herself pinned to the back wall of the store.

"You know," Vader shouted, "all the energy you stole from these people, all the power that young girl possesses is insignificant next to the power of the Force." Slowly Vader made his way toward Morga, deactivating his lightsaber as he moved, "You're scum, no you're worse then scum. You and your people have no idea who you are, let alone how to master your powers." Vader held up his gloved hand, "I was revived to deal with you and your Queen, and let's just say that you're not even worthy to die at the hands of my lightsaber, let alone my most powerful Force techniques." As the Dark Lord advanced on Morga, the Negaverse demon began to feel her neck being crushed by the same energy that was pinning her to the wall. Morga gasped for air, as Vader's Force Grip tightened, till finally the energy of the Force snapped the demon's neck, leaving her body to disintegrate.

Location: The Negaverse

Jedite was gloating over the energy he had gathered, when suddenly the energy ball disintegrated.

"NO" Jedite shouted, "Someone will pay for this."

Location: The Jewelry shop

Vader turned his attention from the disintegrated Demon, to Sailor Moon. As Vader made his way toward the frightened girl, she suddenly stood up, removed her tiara, and hurled it at the Dark Lord.

Vader couldn't help but grin underneath his mask, as he brought the tiara to a halt with the Force.

"I do believe that me saving your life," Vader shouted, saying words that he hadn't said in a lifetime, "means I'm the good guy." Sailor Moon looked at Vader, as he tossed her tiara back at her.

In the window, a shadowy figure gazed upon the Dark Lord.

"I thought I was supposed to protect Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask said to himself, "then why is he doing my job?"

Stay tuned for Chapter III: Dark Offer, PS I apologize if this is weird, but I wrote it at two in the morning


	4. Chapter III: Dark Offer

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter III

Dark Offer

Location: Jewelry Store, soon after the battle with Morga

"Saving her life?" Luna shouted, "You're obviously an agent of the Negaverse." Vader couldn't help but grin, in his long life Vader had seen many worlds, and many civilizations, and had even taken part in the devastation of an entire galaxy, but a talking cat was something he'd never thought he'd encounter.

"I'm not an agent of this Negaverse, though I was at one time an agent of evil." Vader replied, "My mission is to aid the Sailor Scouts in the battle with Queen Beryl." Luna couldn't help but break out laughing.

"Yeah," Luna laughed, "someone in black sent to aid the Sailor," Luna was suddenly cut off, as Vader once again activated his Force Grip.

"Kitty," Vader said, "I find your lack of faith disturbing."

"Let her go," Sailor Moon shouted, as she spun kicked the Dark Lord, but her attack was no use against Vader, who caught Sailor Moon by her long blonde hair, and sent her across the room.

"I see," Vader replied, as Sailor Moon, took up one of her goofy fighting stances, "I'll have to work hard to earn your trust, but may be if you see me with out this armor, you'll come to trust me." With that Vader went through the process of deactivating his armor, and before Sailor Moon stood a familiar face.

"Anakin," Sailor Moon said, in shock to see Anakin Skywalker standing before her, "How did, I mean How did you?"

"Long story," Anakin replied, "But I'm sure both of you have questions."

"Indeed," Luna said, "For starters why are you helping Sailor Moon, when this is her task?"

"Redemption," Anakin replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Sailor Moon asked. What he was about to do, was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

"A long time ago," Anakin said, "during what we in the Republic call the Clone Wars, I was a Jedi Knight. But during the course of that conflict, I allowed my anger, and hatred for the Sand People of Tatooine to cloud my judgment. I was deceived by a man I thought I could trust, and I ended up betraying those I once called brothers, and thus the Force won't allow me to rest until I atone for my sins." The images of the Jedi Purge began entering Anakin's mind, memories of fallen comrades, his betrayal, Palpatine. Just thinking about Palpatine was enough to get Anakin's blood boiling, for that dark genius had taken everything he held dear from him, his friend Obi-Wan, and above all dared to rob him of his beloved Padme.

"What do you mean by the Force?" Luna inquired, for she had heard mention of that before.

"The Force is the source of Jedi's power," Anakin explained, "it exists within every living thing, from the flame of a match to the mightiest of beasts. Yet this comes at a price, a price I'm all too familiar with, like every living thing in the Galaxy, The Force has a Dark Side, through which the Sith drew their dark powers." Suddenly Luna jumped in.

"Now I remember this," Luna shouted, "The Knights of the Royal Guard had a power that no one, not even Queen Beryl, or the Sailor Scouts could match."

Before Anakin could form a reply, the sounds of Sailor Moon's ear piercing scream penetrated the room. Turning as fast as they could, they saw Sailor Moon fading, as if something invisible was eating her.

"Please Help me," Sailor Moon pleaded, but it was to no avail, as the energy soon devoured her.

"Sailor Moon," Luna shouted, as she turned to Anakin, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Anakin replied, "but I sense the presence of the Dark Side. No it can't be."

"What?" Luna asked

"He's returned," Anakin asked, "My old Sith Master, Emperor Palpatine."

Location: The Roof of the Jewelry Store

Tuxedo Mask was about to leap into the night, the image of Darth Vader doing what he was destined to do still burned in his mind.

"You seek an explanation," an elderly voice said from behind him. Tuxedo Mask turned around just in time to come face to face with an old man, whose face was hidden by a dark cloak.

"Who are you?" Tuxedo Mask asked

"My name is Palpatine," the Dark Emperor said, "Master of the Sith."

"What do you want?" Tuxedo Mask replied

"Just to help you Prince Darien," Palpatine said, as he held out his bony hand, a small blue orb appeared, in the orb appeared the image of Sailor Moon, lying unconscious beneath the Skull of the Negaverse, "If you wish to save Princess Serena, then I suggest you listen well to my offer." The image of Sailor Moon and those names the Emperor mentioned began awakening memories of a long ago existence in Darien's mind. Memories of a beautiful kingdom, of a bloody war, of a white knight who dared to try and steal his beloved Princess.

"Very well," Tuxedo Mask said, "I'm listening."

"The man who aided Sailor Moon this day," Palpatine said, "is a traitor named Anakin Skywalker, at one time he was my trusted apprentice, Darth Vader his mission here is to steal your beloved Princess form you. Defeat him, and the Princess shall be yours, and to see to this I will train you in the art of the Sith."

"How do you know all this?" Tuxedo Mask asked

"

The Force sees and knows all," Palpatine explained, "and for now I'm forced to hide my true powers from Queen Beryl."

"Beryl?" Tuxedo Mask said

"My current ally in my quest for revenge," Palpatine explained, "She is blind to the existence of the Force, but should she ever find out she'll attempt to feed it to her precious Nega Force," Palpatine clenched his fists, at the thought of that mockery of the Dark Side, being feed the energy of the Force "So do we have a deal?" Tuxedo Mask, raised a nervous hand.

"Deal," Darien replied

"Very well," Palpatine said, "welcome my young apprentice."

Stay Tuned for Chapter IV: The Force Revealed


	5. Chapter IV: The Force Revealed

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter IV

The Force Revealed

Location: Beryl's palace, Negaverse

Jedite knelt before his queen, as Beryl stood up, a look of pure rage reflecting in her cold red eyes.

"So tell me Jedite," Beryl said, coldly, "Where did this Darth Vader come from?"

"I don't know my Queen," Jedite replied, "But he'll pay for interfering with the Nega Force."

"Indeed he shall," Beryl said, coldly, "But what he said interreges me, is it possible that Vader could be a Knight of the Royal Guard?"

"That's impossible," Jedite said, "We wiped the Royal Guard out long ago."

"Then why is it he wielded the weapon of a Royal Guardsman?" Beryl asked

"I don't know, my queen," Jedite said, "But believe me he'll pay for what he's done."

"Indeed he shall," Beryl replied, "Now on to the matter of this Force he spoke of."

"Pure nonsense," Jedite replied,

"True," Beryl said, "But remember no one, not even the Sailor Scouts knew where the Knights of the Royal Guard received their powers, and if this Force does exist, then I must have it." At that instant, Palpatine, having returned from Earth, walked into the throne room.

"You can't possess the Force," Palpatine said,

"And why not old man," Beryl replied.

"The Force is not some being, or jewel," Palpatine said, "its energy, and the powers of both the Light and Dark Sides are far beyond those of this mockery you use." Palpatine sent a bolt of Force Lightning across the dark room, as Jedite attempted to raise a shield around Beryl, the Lightning bolts shattered Jedite's shield, and came to within an inch of hitting Beryl.

"You'd better have a good explanation Palpatine," Beryl shouted

"I believe I just proved my point," Palpatine said, "Your precious Nega Force is no match for the true power of the Dark Side."

"How dare you mock the Nega Force old man," Jedite shouted, "The Nega Force is the supreme evil energy in the universe."

"Not so," Palpatine said, "Your Nega Force is merely a mockery, a shell created from spell books and hocus pocus. You have no true understandings of the nature of the Force." and with that Palpatine stormed out. Jedite turned to face Queen Beryl.

"You're Majesty," Jedite said, "Why do we have to put up with that fossil."

"He seems to posses' knowledge of the old Royal Guard, and if the rumors are true that there were survivors of the Knights, then we need someone who knows their tactics." Beryl said, "But if what the old man said is true, then we must take possession of this Force, for its power will be all we need to release the Nega Force, and rid the universe of these Humans."

Location: Corridor, Negaverse Palace

Palpatine made his way toward his chamber, when Tuxedo Mask approached him.

"I sense that you've seen your precious princess," Palpatine said

"Yes," Darien replied, "But how did?"

"The Force has many ways of seeing," Palpatine replied, "You will learn this in due time my young apprentice." A question Palpatine hadn't asked in a long time suddenly formed in his mind.

"Have you chosen your Sith Name yet?" Palpatine asked

"No," Darien replied.

"Then I believe I shall refer to you a Darth Tyrus." Palpatine said. Darien was not at all comfortable with this new name, but if it meant protecting the princess he was willing to do anything.

"As you wish," Darien replied, "Master."

"Good," Palpatine added, "We'll begin your training immediately, but it will be many months before you're ready to face the enemy in battle."

"It doesn't matter," Darien replied, "All I want is Vader's head."

"Patience my friend," Palpatine said, "In time you will learn the true Power of the Dark Side."

Location: Jubban District, Tokyo

"I can't believe Sailor Moon's gone," Luna shouted, "I can't believe I've failed." Luna was borderline on breaking into tears.

"It's not over yet," Anakin replied, "I'm still here." Anakin moved a small rag from one of the dumpsters and wiped the tears from Luna's eyes.

"Thank you," Luna replied, "It's just, Sailor Moon was the Earth's last hope against the Negaverse, and now she's." Anakin walked up to Luna, and pet her on the head.

"Things are going to be fine," Anakin said, "The Force will protect her, and it will guide us on our quest."

"If that is to be reassuring," Luna said, "it's not working." Anakin began to once again lose his cool.

"Right now," Anakin shouted, "I'm the best hope you have, so I suggest that we stop fighting, and try to work together." Luna assumed a straight face.

"Indeed," the cat replied, "If we're to stand against the Negaverse, we need to find the other Sailor Scouts, and since Sailor Moon has been kidnapped, it looks like you'll have to lead them." Anakin tried to back his way out of what Luna had just roped him into, but it seemed as if their was no way out.

"Very well," Anakin replied, as he held out his hand, "Partners." Luna placed her paw into his hand, and they shook.

"Partners," Luna replied, and with that a new alliance was forged. An alliance that hadn't existed since the collapse of the Silver Millennium so long ago.

Stay Tuned for Chapter V: Enter Sailor Mercury, PS I will pair Anakin with which ever Sailor Scout most resembles Padme.


	6. Chapter V: Mission: Sailor Mercury

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter V

Mission: Sailor Mercury

Location: Sunshine Plaza, a few weeks later

"Who's there?" the woman shouted, as the lights of the old theater when out. The only sound she could make out was that of heavy breathing.

"Show yourself," the woman once again yelled.

"Game over," A loud frightening voice said, as the lights went up, revealing the image of Darth Vader standing upon the stage, "Surrender of die, Imposter." The woman would hear none of it, as she leapt into the air; the actress began to change, into a form of pure ice, with the face of someone who just rose from the dead.

"Never thought I'd have a chance to face off against the famous Darth Vader," Derella said, as she blew a stream of ice toward the Dark Lord.

Vader looked on, and sent the blast right back at Derella.

"Foolish girl," Vader said, angrily, "Once again you underestimate the power of the Force."

"Oh contrail," Derella said, "The Force is why I'm here." Vader didn't say anything, "My mission is to collect the Force from these silly Humans, and place it to a much better use." Vader couldn't help but laugh.

"Funny," Vader said, grinning beneath his mask, "I've heard this entire story of how the Force can best be use to control or feed evil before." Vader drew his lightsaber, "And now young fool, you'll die." Vader leapt toward the Demon, who leapt into the air, sending Vader into the orchestra pit.

Laughing manically, Derella flew toward the skylight, with a full load of Force Energy.

"Nice going Darth," Luna said, as she leapt into the pit, "She's getting away." Vader wasn't listening, as he pulled himself up.

"If you'll excuse me," Vader said, finally taking notice of Luna, and leapt into the air, propelled by the Force.

"ANAKIN," Luna shouted after him, but it was too late, "Meow; I hate it when he does that." Derella thought she was home free, as she neared the skylight, suddenly she felt the sharp pain of a lightsaber slicing through her back. Turning around, she saw Darth Vader hovering in mid air, supported by the Force, his arm extended. Looking down, the demon watched in horror, as Vader's lightsaber sliced its way through her, eventually carving her in half, and releasing the Force Energy she had stolen from the performers.

"Another Neg bites the dust," Vader said, as he floated to the ground. Luna immediately raced out to meet him.

"Do you always have to show off," Luna shouted, "That was very irrisponisble." Vader held out his arm, and drew his lightsaber back.

"You're job is to track the Negaverse," Vader said, as he deactivated his armor, "Mine is to fight them in the way I see fit." Anakin began walking away.

"You're as stubborn as ever," Luna said, "I'm sure Padme would not like it." Anakin halted in his foot steps.

"How do you know about her?" Anakin said, the tone in his voice changing.

"Are you nuts," Luna said, "Every night I hear you talk about Padme this and Padme that, just who is she?"

"Padme," Anakin said, trying to hold back his tears, as the memory of that horrible day so long ago came back, memories of Padme's plea for him to turn back to the light, and of his refusal, just thinking about her and the look on her face when she'd heard of his betrayal of the Jedi and the Republic, was enough to make Anakin hate himself as much as he hated Palpatine and Beryl, "was my wife, the only part of joy I had before I fell to the Dark Side. Time and again I wonder how I could have been so blind to that madman's lies."

"You mean Palpatine," Luna said.

"Yes," Anakin said, as he clenched his fists, "I swore on the day he took Sailor Moon, that I would take his head should we ever meet."

"I don't recall you doing that," Luna said, confused.

"I did it in silence," Anakin replied, "But I think we'd best get going before the sleeping beauties wake up." The two exited the theater just as the first person awoke.

Location: Arcade, just outside of Luna and Anakin's apartment building.

Luna made her way into the arcade, it was as dark as night, with the only source of light coming from the moon. Slowly Luna leapt onto a near by game console.

"Welcome to Sailor V's Video Challenge," a strange voice said from the game.

"This is Luna," Luna said, "Password, Cat Stalks in Moon Light."

"Welcome Luna," the voice replied, "What have you to report?"

I'm worried about Anakin," Luna said, "He doesn't seem to be taking finding Sailor Moon as seriously as he does redeeming himself."

"He has a right to want to redeem himself," the voice replied, "But you have to tell him that the only way to defeat Beryl and this Palpatine is to find Sailor Moon, and the Sailor Scouts. Key in your password, we have new recon. information." Luna touched a series of keys on the screen, the image of a blue haired, serious faced young girl appeared on the monitor.

"Who's this?" Luna asked

"A new student at the school Anakin works at," the voice said, "We sense something about her, she could be from the Negaverse."

"Got it," Luna said, "I'll ask Anakin to check it out." With that Luna signed out.

Stay tuned for Chapter VI: Enter Sailor Mercury, PS I decided to break each Sailor Scout quest into two parts, PSS Neg is my way of saying Negaverse Monster, PSSS I've decided to go with Anakin/Lita, both for Lita's resemblance to Padme, and for a reason I'll reveal in another chapter


	7. Chapter VI: Enter Sailor Mercury

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter VI

Enter Sailor Mercury

Location: Anakin and Luna's Apartment

Anakin tossed and turned, messing up the covers. It was clear that he was having a very bad nightmare, a nightmare that had repeated itself countless times since his revival.

"Dream Sequence Begin"

Anakin raced down the dark corridor, his blue lightsaber humming. Anakin could feel his heart racing, as he marched through the muck, and grime. Suddenly he heard a sound that had played itself over and over again in his mind, the roar of a Tusken Raider.

With rage burning in his eyes, Anakin brought his lightsaber around for the kill, but instead of striking a Sand Person, he found himself face to face with Padme.

"Anakin" the phantom said.

"Padme" Anakin said in disbelief, as he raced to embrace his wife, only to find that she had faded. As grief filled Anakin's tortured heart, he heard a familiar, and sinister laugh.

"Palpatine" Anakin shouted, as he once again readied himself for an attack, only this time he crossed blades with none other the Darth Vader.

"Stay back" Anakin shouted, as he stumbled and fell"I want nothing more to do with you."

"How can you not want anything more to do with yourself," Vader replied.

"You're not me" Anakin shouted, as he staggered back to his feet"you died that day on the Second Death Star."

"It is you who are mistaken Anakin" a familiar voice said from behind, a man clad in armor similar to Vader's only white, and with a scarf around his face emerged from a blinding white light, with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Padme at his side.

"Who are you" Anakin demanded. The figure removed his scarf, and for the first time Anakin cought a glimps of the man's face, it was his own.

"I'm known as the White Knight" the man said"I'm what you once were during the Silver Millenium, and who you could have become had things been different."

"Enough of this" Anakin shouted, as he walked away.

"He speaks the truth Anakin" Obi-Wan said"He is you, what you can become if you only accept him." Obi-Wan pointed to Vader.

"Redemption" Qui-Gon added"Is only a part of your quest, Palpatine will stop at nothing to win you back, even if it means destroying this planet. Defeat Queen Beryl and you'll have redeemed yourself, confront Palpatine and the darkness that gathers." Anakin cut him off.

"All I want is to be left in peace" Anakin said, as he began sobbing"I'm so sorry for all that I've done." Padme walked up to him.

"What you did" Padme said"you did under Palpatine's influence, you have every right to be angry with yourself, but I fear that Palpatine has won over another to his side." Anakin looked at her in fear.

"No" Anakin said.

"It is true" The White Knight said"only by uniting the Scouts, and with Vader, will you be able to triumph over Palpatine and the Darkness."

"End Dream Sequence"

Anakin sat bolt upright in the bed, his mind racing, as he tried to piece together the dream.

Location: Anakin and Luna's Apartment

"You seem troubled" Luna said

"Long night" Anakin replied, as he grabbed his equipment.

"By the way" Luna said"Central Control asked you to check this girl out." Luna produced a small picture from the air.

"Very well" Anakin replied"Like I've got nothing better to do."

Location: Jubban Junior High

Anakin had managed to land a job at the Junior High as an assistent Metal Shop Teacher, primarily because of his talent for building and repairing items. But to the students he taught, he seemed to be on a whole nother playing field.

Class had ended for the day, when Anakin noticed the girl from the picture. She was short, about 5'2" with short blue hair, blue eyes, and a sad frown to her face.

"Luna must be crazy" Anakin said to himself, as he approached her, suddenly Anakin felt a tremor in the Force, but not one of evil.

"Odd" Anakin said to himself"I've never sensed that before. Both Light and Dark."

"Excuse me" the girl said, Anakin turned to face her, not knowing he'd spoken out loud,

"What did you just say"

"Nothing" Anakin replied, waving his hand, and unleashing his Jedi Mind Trick.

"Okay" the girl said"Hay aren't you Mr. Skywalker, from Metal Shop"

"Yes" Anakin replied"But school's over, so you can call me Anakin."

"I'm Amy Anderson" Amy replied"and I'm wonder where you got the ideas for you shop projects, not even the Defense Ministry could thing up the stuff you're having us do."

"Trade secret Miss Anderson" Anakin replied"I think you'd better run along, or you'll be late for your computer class." Amy didn't stop to ask how Anakin knew about her class, all that mattered was she was running late. As she raced past Anakin, she dropped a small red disk.

"Hay" Anakin shouted, but it was no use, Amy vanished. Anakin turned to the disk lying on the floor. As he reached for it, he could sense the presence of the Dark Side.

"Maybe Luna was right" Anakin said"But I didn't sense any evil emanating from the girl." Picking the disk up, Anakin raced to find Luna.

Location: Negaverse Palace

"You'll be pleased to know my Queen" Jedite said"That my plan for gathering more Force Energy is going accordingly."

"It better produce better results then your last few attempts." Beryl said"So how does it work"

"We'll be using something the Humans call a Computer" Jedite replied"We'll turn their own device against them."

"Sounds promising" Beryl replied"Very well." Jedite bowed, and faded.

"You're overconfidence will be the death of you Beryl" Palpatine said, entering the room.

"Silence old man" Beryl shouted"When I want your advice I'll ask for it." Palpatine bowed, and faded back into the shadows.

"I don't turst him" Beryl said to herself"He knows more about the Force then any of us, and he's training that Darth Tyrus on top of it. For his sake he better not be up to something."

Location: Computer School

"You're sure this is were Amy is" Anakin asked

"Indeed" Luna replied"This is what the address on the disk said, and I still think we should check it out, instead of following your hunches all the time."

"Trust me" Anakin said"Amy is not working for either Palpatine or the Negaverse, but someone in that school is." Anakin pushed open the door and was soon overcome by a massive Dark Side presence.

"Anakin" Luna shouted"you okay"

"Yeah" Anakin replied"Someone in there's been draining the Force from the people, and the building. Come on." The two warriors raced into the building, and quickly made their way up the stairs, toward a small class room on the second floor. With all his might, Anakin kicked the door in. Revealing a room full of half dead zombies.

"May I help you Mr. Skywalker" Amy said, standing up"Is their an emergency tell me"

"None of your concern" Anakin said, drawing his lightsaber.

"I think you know what to do" Luna said, from behind the door.

"DARK ACCESS." Anakin shouted, as once again his armor connected to his body, and his lightsaber turned blood red. In the space of a few seconds, Darth Vader stood where Anakin Skywalker once was.

"Uh" Amy said in shock"Darth Vader" Suddenly Amy was grabbed from behind. A young woman, with thick glasses and brown hair appeared behind her.

"What's the problem" the woman asked, as she transformed into a massive 7 foot red demon, known as Garoben"Can't you see we're trying to conduct a class here." Vader didn't say anything, as he held his hand up, and through the power of the Force pushed Garoben against a wall.

"Impressive" Garoben said, coldly"just like Jedite said."

"And who's Jedite" Vader roared, as he probed the vampire's mind.

"So" Vader said, laughing sinisterly"This Jedite is one of Four Generals of the Negaverse, maybe they'll provide more of a challenge then you wimps." Vader charged toward Garoben, his lightsaber, coming within an hair of hitting Amy, as he took off her arm, freeing Amy from Garoben's grasp.

"Run" Vader shouted, before he noticed a small mark on Amy's head"LUNA, I think we've got a Sailor Scout." Luna looked at Amy's head and recognized the mark.

"Mercury" Luna said"So Anakin was right, she's not from the Negaverse she's one of us." Luna immediately leapt into the air, and produced a small blue pen.

"AMY" Luna shouted"Take this." She rolled the pen to Amy"Hold it up and Shout Mercury Power." Garoben had managed to break Vader's hold over her, and sent the Dark Lord across the room, before turning to Amy.

"Surrender your Force Energy to the Nega Force" Garoben's wounded arm, immediately lengthened into an axe. Amy stood her ground, and with a look of anger to her face, held the blue stick up.

"MERCURY POWER" Amy shouted, as she underwent a transformation similar to Anakin's. By the time it ended, Sailor Mercury stood where Amy Anderson once was. Sailor Mercury was clad in a sailor suit, with a blue mini skirt, and blue knee high boots. Garoben was about to bring her axe down, when she was suddenly struck by a computer, and then another. Garoben looked over, to see Vader standing up, with a large number of computers hovering in the air, and one by one being hurled at her.

"Use your Mercury Bubbles" Luna shouted"while she's distracted."

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST" Mercury shouted, as a small blue sphere of energy formed in her hands and in an instant had become a thick fog.

"What" Garoben said"it's freezing."

"Vader" Mercury said"use your sword to finish her off." Vader didn't reply, instead he leapt through the fog, and before Garoben could block, jammed his lightsaber through her gut, killing the creature instantly, and releasing the captive Force Energy.

"Rule number one Amy" Vader said, kicking the body"NO ONE ORDERS ME AROUND." Once again Vader went through the process of de summoning his armor. Sailor Mercury gazed at her glove hand, unsure at what just happened.

"Sailor Mercury" Luna said"You were wonderful, welcome to the Sailor Scouts."

"Uh hum" Anakin said"I'm not a Sailor Scout, I'm a Jedi." Amy and Luna couldn't help but laugh.

"Knock it off" Anakin said as he pushed his way out of the building"I think we'd best go." he turned to face Amy"We apologize for thinking you were with the enemy, but heed my warning, your planet powers are insignificant next to the power of the Force."

"You'll have to excuse Anakin" Luna said"That's his way of saying welcome aboard."

Stay tuned for Chapter VII: Temple of Cheery Hill


	8. Chapter VII: The Temple of Cherry Hill

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter VII

The Temple of Cherry Hill

Location: Sith Training Room, Negaverse

The blood red lightsaber sliced through the hologram like nothing. The man swinging the blade panted, attempting to catch his breath, but his eyes burned with unquenchable hate toward the man in the hologram.

"Traitor" Darien growled"You'll never have Serena." In many ways Darien, Prince Darien, or Tuxedo Mask was no more, and in his place was a Sith Lord, Darth Tyrus.

Once more Tyrus activated his blade, and except this time he discharged a bolt of Force Lightning that nearly shorted the Holocron out. Tyrus paused for a breaf momen, as the sound of applauding echoed behind him.

"Master" Tyrus said, as he turned to face the dark form of Emperor Palpatine.

"Rise my friend" Palpatine replied"You're training has advanced far quicker then I'd foreseen. I believe you are about ready to face Skywalker, and his Sailor Friend. Just the mention of Anakin Skywalker was enough to get Tyrus's blood boiling.

"Don't meniton that name Master" Tyrus said.

"And now I sense that you wish to be with your beloved." Palpatine replied, changing the subject.

"Yes" Tyrus replied.

"Very well" Palpatine said, as he turned to leave, smiling sinisterly as he did so.

"The fool" Palpatine said to himself"he has no idea what I plan for him." The evil sorcerer gave off a sinister laugh.

Location: Sailor Moon's Prision

The young girl looked like an angel asleep on a cloud, though in reality she was encased in pure Force Energy.

Tyrus slowly made his way to her side, and placed his white gloved hand upon hers.

"Don't worry" Tyrus said, as he stroked Sailor Moon's hand"I'll find away to free you" a tear trikled down the Sith Lord's face"Please forgive me my love."

Location: Near the Temple of Cherry Hill, Earth

Ramua was a sinister looking Negaverse demon, with pale skin, and a black scar that ran beneath both of her piercing yellow eyes.

"Try as you might Sailor Scouts" Ramua shouted into the dark"You'll never be able to halt the hands of Nega Time." She held her hand out and increased the age of large cherry tree, to the point that the trunk gave way.

"Look out" Vader shouted, as he held the falling tree up with the power of the Force.

"Thanks" Mercury added.

"We're not finished yet" Vader added"Blast her with you bubbles." Mercury held her hands out.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast" she shouted, as a stream of bubbles shot out, blinding the demon.

"Where are you" Ramua shouted, trying to fight her way threw the fog that had appeared in front of her. But it didn't take her long to recognize a sound that was becoming all to familiar to the Negaverse Fighters.

The eerie sound of Vader's raspy breathing seemed to be enhanced by the fog, sending chills crawling up Ramua's spine.

"Show yourself" Ramua shouted. Vader didn't answer, and the only thing Ramua saw before her demise, was the glow of Vader's lightsaber, as the Dark Lord sliced her in half, releasing the Force Energy that she had stolen through her clocks.

"Good riddance" Vader said, as he seemed to become lost in thought.

"You okay Vader" Mercury asked.

"It was all too easy" Vader replied"This whole thing smells more like a diversion, I think this Neg was a decoy."

"How would you know" Mercury asked

"The Dark Side is strong here" Vader said"But even stronger up there." He pointed toward a small temple structure at the top of the hill.

"You mean the Temple" Mercury asked.

"Yes" Vader replied"I sense both a strong Dark Side and Light Side aura there."

"Maybe we should let Luna know about this" Mercury added

"Luna seems to never take my warnings seriously" Vader replied

"True" Mercury said"But I've come realize that when ever you get one of those hunches, you're normally right."

Stay Tuned for Chapter VIII: Confrontations: Sailor Mars Joins The Battle. PS Sorry if this is short; I've been caught up in other work.


	9. Chapter VIII: Confrontations Part I

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter VIII

Confrontations Part I: Meeting Sailor Mars

Location: Outside of the Cherry Hill Temple, a few days later

It had been only a few days since the battle on the outskirts of the temple, but Anakin was still unable to shake the feeling he had about the temple.

"Anakin are you sure about what you sensed" Luna asked, snapping Anakin from his day dream.

"I'm positive" Anakin replied"At times you act more like Obi-Wan, unwilling to trust me" His tone began to sour"But then again, after all I've done I wouldn't trust me either." The conversation was soon interrupted by the whirling sounds of police sirens, as two patrol cars raced passed them.

"Odd" Anakin said"Wonder where their going" Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin spotted Amy.

"Hay Amy" Anakin shouted, to his friend.

"Anakin, Luna" Amy replied, as she picked up Luna. Suddenly a third police car whizzed passed.

"Hay do you know where they're going" Anakin asked

"They seem to be heading for the Temple on Cherry Hill" Amy replied"The same place you said you sensed both a Light and Dark Side aura."

"Oh please" Luna said"At times I think Anakin and his Force nonsense" Luna suddenly shut her mouth, when she gazed upon the cold look in Anakin's eyes, know full well what he intended to do if she'd finished her comment.

"I mean" Luna said, with a silly smile to her face"I think we should investigate. it could be the Negaverse."

"Don't remind me" Anakin said"I suggested that we should investigate two days ago."

"Oh" Amy said, as she picked up her book bag"You guys go ahead, I've got too much homework to do, but call me if you find out anything."

"Will do" Anakin replied"Come on Luna." Luna followed Anakin down the street toward the temple.

Location: Sailor Moon's Prison

Darth Tyrus was once again lost in meditation, as memories of rich times, and an ancient love flowed through his mind, only to be brought to an end by a bloody battle.

"Traitor" Tyrus growled, as the image of Darth Vader filled his mind"I'll take great pleasure in ending your life." His red lightsaber suddenly leapt from the floor into his hand, as he stood up, and faced the sleeping Sailor Moon.

"Soon my love we'll be together again." Tyrus said to himself.

"Indeed you shall" Palpatine said, surprising Tyrus.

"Master" Tyrus replied"you startled me."

"My apologize my apprentice" Palpatine said"I've got good news, Beryl has decided to

allow you the chance of confronting the traitor." Tyrus's eyes began glowing with hatred.

"Thank the Force" Tyrus replied"Just tell me when and where."

"Jedite will draw Vader here" Palpatine explained"Then you will take over, and finish the traitor off." Tyrus smiled evilly at the thought of destroying Vader once and for all.

Location: Temple of Cherry Hill

A young blonde man could be seen sweeping the cement walkway outside of the temple, as two girls talked about the new good luck charms they had just bought.

"I'm going to where mine all the time" one of the girls said.

"I do hope they work well for us" the other replied

"They'll work all right" Jedite said to himself"Zap the Force clear out of those giggling girls." The girls turned to leave, when a strange bald old man approached.

"Welcome to the Temple of Cherry Hill" The old man said, as he slid up to the girls"would ya like the guided tour."

"Sorry" one girl said"We've got to go." The old man broke out laughing.

"I bet you'd rather go with Jed wouldn't you" The old man took out a large white fan,

"Any well let me give you some blessings to go with your new charms." The old man began a blessing ceremony, that didn't last very long, before the girls left.

Anakin slowly made his way up the stairs, the stern look to his face, sending chills up Luna's spine. As the Jedi and the cat approached the temple, the same old man approached them.

"Ah back again huh" The old man said, catching Anakin and Luna off guard"You'll miss your bus better go." A young girl with raven hair, and glad in a red priestess robe walked up behind the old man.

"Grandpa" Raye Hino said, crossing her arms"why won't you ever wear your glasses"

"Cause I don't need um" Grandpa replied

"He's not even a girl" Raye said"and you say you don't need glasses. Anakin didn't say anything, he could sense a strong energy coming from this girl. It was more then just the fact that she was giving off a Sailor Scout signature, it was the fact that she seemed to be Force Sensitive, which made Anakin concerned.

"Never expected to find a Force Sensitive person here" Anakin said to himself.

I decided to break Sailor Mars's story up into two parts, Stay tuned for Chapter IX: Confrontations Part II: Darth Vader vs. Darth Tyrus, PS I apologize for being late, I've been trying to revise a Fanfic series, that I hope to repost soon.


	10. Chapter IX: Confrontations Part II

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Key

' Thought

" Speech

Chapter IX

Confrontations Part II: To the Negaverse Border

Location: Temple of Cherry Hill

"What did you just say?" Raye asked, as Anakin turned to face her, not knowing he'd spoken out loud.

"Nothing," Anakin replied, as he turned to face the girls who were leaving.

The teens made their way down the stone steeps of the temple toward the main road, as Jedite watched from nearby.

"Time to activate those Good Luck Charms," Jedite said with a sinister grin to his face. Instantly the red charms seemed to glow bright red, and the girls lost all sense of time and space.

Back at the temple, Raye had begun to act strangely; in fact Anakin had also sensed the same thing.

"Something's happening to those girls," Raye said, with a look of concern to her eyes, this was what gained Anakin's attention.

"I feel a strong force here," Raye said, "an evil force." A look of concern came to Anakin's face, was it possible that she sensed his Dark Side Aura?

"I won't allow your forces near our temple, you must be banished," Raye shouted, as she leapt into the air, pulling a small scroll out of her priestess robe. Anakin managed to dodge Raye's blow thanks to Force Speed.

"Hay lady," Anakin shouted, "what's your problem?"

"I won't let you contaminate this place with your evil," Raye shouted as she once again produced a scroll, and this time tossed it at Anakin's head.

"I'm going to regret this," Anakin said to himself, as he held his hand up, and through the power of the Force deflected the scroll right back at Raye, who was struck in the head by her own spell and knocked out.

"What is it with the women of this planet and their wanting to kill me?" Anakin said to himself.

"I think you'd better learn to control your powers," Luna said.

"Self Defense," Anakin replied, "Now let's get her inside."

Location: Inside the Temple of Cherry Hill, an hour later.

Raye had finally regained conciseness, to see Anakin standing over her.

"Relax," Anakin said, "I'm not evil, at least not anymore."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Raye shouted, "and while we're at it how did you reflect my spell back at me?"

"For me to know and you to find out," Anakin replied, suddenly the door slid open, and Jed, the caretaker appeared. From the moment Jed appeared in the door, Anakin had a bad feeling about him.

"Mr. Skywalker," Jed said, "here are the bandages you wanted."

"Thanks," Anakin replied, with an uneasy tone to his voice.

"Who's he?" Anakin asked.

"That's Jed our new caretaker," Raye replied, "Grandpa used to run everything, but he's become to old to manage things on his own." Raye gazed at Anakin for a moment, "I'm sorry about what happened, I get these visions in my head, normally I'm right on, but this time I think I was way off."

"I know the feeling," Anakin replied, "I've been way off on lots of stuff, believe me." Suddenly the door burst open, revealing a very angry woman.

"Where is she?" The Woman bellowed, "I want to know where my daughter is?"

"I don't know," Raye replied

"She came up here to buy some good luck charms and she hasn't come home, WHERE IS SHE?" The woman said, even angrier.

"Excuse me," Anakin said, "She said she didn't know where your daughter is, and I think you'd better take your leave."

"WHY YOU LITTLE," the woman bellowed, Anakin waved his hand.

"You will leave." Anakin said

"I will leave," the woman repeated, and walked out the door.

"How did you," Raye asked, confused at what she just saw.

"The Force has a strong influence on the weak minded," Anakin replied, 'And the fact that most people on this planet have IQs lower then a Womp Rat doesn't hurt.' Anakin's train of thought was interupted by Luna tugging on his tunic.

"If you'll excuse me," Anakin said, as he bowed.

Location: Cherry Hill, outside

"Anakin," Luna said, "I'm getting really strange vibrations here."

"I know," Anakin replied, "I sense a very strong Dark Side presence here, but it's not coming from that girl."

"Will you stop talking this Light and Dark Side stuff," Luna shouted, "I mean it's obvious the Negaverse is at work here." Luna suddenly changed the subject, "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THE GIRL IS FORCE SENSITIVE?"

"The Force is very strong with her," Anakin said, "If she'd been born in the Republic the Jedi would have identified her and claimed her." The conversation was soon interrupted by the sound of laughter. Anakin once again shot a cold look toward Jed.

"So you want to buy a good luck charm?" Jed asked

"Better give me two," the girl replied.

"And I think I know who our Neg is," Anakin replied

"AND JUST HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Luna shouted

"That man's giving off a very strong, almost Sith like Dark Side Aura," Anakin answered, He turned back to face Luna, "Better leave the Mars Power Stick, I sense a Sailor Scout within that girl."

"Who," Luna asked, "the one buying the charm."

"No," Anakin replied, "the preistess." Luna was about to protest, when Anakin held his hand out, knowing all to well what it meant when Anakin did that, Luna agreed, leaving a small red stick on the sidewalk.

Location: Sailor Moon's Prision, Negaverse

Darth Tyrus sat beneath the hanging crystal, lost in his meditation.

"Arise Lord Tyrus," Palpatine said, startling the Tyrus, "It is time." Tyrus stood up, picking up his Lightsaber Staff.

"At last I can reveal myself to the traitor," Tyrus said, "At last I can be reunited with my love."

"You have been well trained my young apprentice," Palpatine said, "and together we shall restore the Galactic Empire, and rid the Galaxy of that traitor Darth Vader." Tyrus simply smiled evilly.

Location: Temple Basement

Jedite, laughed evilly at the sight of all the Force Drained individuals arriving at the Negaverse border.

"Seems like my hunch was right," a voice said from behind him. Jedite turned around, just in time to find himself face to face with Anakin and Luna.

"Who are you?" Jedite asked, Anakin didn't reply.

"DARK ACCESS," Anakin shouted, and once again Darth Vader emerged from the shadows of Anakin's soul.

"Darth Vader," Jedite said, in shock.

"Indeed," Vader replied, "I'm here to make sure you won't use this sacred place any longer for either Beryl or Palptaine."

"JED," another voice shouted, it was Raye.

Raye had entered the room where the two warriors stood facing each other, having used the sacred fire of the temple to reveal Jedite's true self.

"Huh," Raye said, in shock, "Darth Vader?"

"Stay out of this," Vader shouted.

"Too late for both of you," Jedite said as he opened a black portal pulling both of all of them in.

Location: Negavere/Galaxy Border

The trio landed in the midist of a dark field, and at the far end was a large crystal, standing beneath it, was a hooded figure, Vader knew all too well.

"YOU," Vader roared, "You've got a lot of guts to show your face TRIATOR."

"You're one to talk Lord Vader," Palpatine replied, "of treason." Vader ignited his lightsaber.

"You don't know how long I've waited for the chance to make you pay for what you've done." Vader growled. Luna and Raye regained their footing.

"Who is this guy?" Luna asked, not realizing Raye was right there.

"Hay how come you know how to talk?" Raye asked puzzled.

"This Luna," Vader replied, "is Darth Sidious, better known as Palpatine, Lord of the Sith and Emperor of the Galactic Empire." Vader by this time had become so enraged at the sight of the evil sorcerer that all he could see was red.

"WHERE'S SAILOR MOON?" Vader growled.

"She's right behind me," Palpatine replied, "But if you want her you'll have to face my new apprentice." A man dressed in a black tuxedo and a cape appeared in front of the large crystal, holding a blood red Lightsaber Staff.

Stay tuned for Chapter X: Rescue of Sailor Moon: Darth Vader vs. Darth Tyrus. PS Yes Sailor Mars will also appear in the next chapter, PSS I want to clear up a misunderstanding, in this story the Moon Kingdom is a part of the Star Wars Galaxy, located in the Unknown Regions of the Galaxy, and the Moon Kingdom was the precursor to the Old Republic. PSSS Sorry about the Name Change


	11. Chapter X: Rescue of Sailor Moon: Darth ...

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter X

Rescue of Sailor Moon: Darth Vader vs. Darth Tyrus

Location: Negaverse/Galaxy Border

"We meet at last Lord Vader," Darth Tyrus said, coldly

"So you must be Palpatine's new attack dog?" Vader asked, activating his lightsaber.

"Only until I kill you," Tyrus replied, "and then my love will be returned to me."

"He's lying," Vader replied, "Believe me I know Palpatine better then anyone, all he cares about is power. He stole every thing from me, my wife, my friends, and my children."

"Liar," Tyrus shouted, as he attacked Vader with unrelenting fury. The Dark Lord managed to block most of Tyrus's blows, but Tyrus had been tought well in the arts of the Dark Side.

"Try this," Tyrus shouted, "FORCE LIGHTNING." Beams of pure energy shot out of Tyrus's gloved hand, striking Vader in the chest.

"Nice try," Vader said, "But you're not the only one with Force Powers." Vader held his hand out and Tyrus began to gag on the strength of Vader's Force Grip.

"As you said," Tyrus replied, "Nice try." He hurled his lightsaber staff at Vader, who managed to dodge the blade, but not before it struck him in the shoulder. Vader clenched his shoulder, his armor pierced by the lightsaber, and a gapping hole in his skin.

"ANAKIN," Luna shouted, as she attempted to attack Tyrus, only to be knocked aside by Force Push.

"Leave him alone," Raye shouted, as she pulled out one of her scrolls. Tyrus simply gazed at Raye.

"You think one of your scrolls is enough to stop a Sith?" Tyrus asked, laughing, "I can sense that the Force is strong in you, the same as me. Join us and the Universe is ours for the AHHHHH!" Tyrus was struck in the back by Vader's lightsaber, though the only damage was done to his cape.

"TRANSFORM," Vader shouted,

"What do you mean?" Raye asked.

"Use the stick I left you," Luna shouted, "It's the only way to stop this psycho."

By now Vader and Tyrus were once again crossing lightsabers, as Palpatine looked on in glee as the two warriors slashed and sliced each other.

"Uh," Palpatine said, as a disturbance ran through the Force, "Tyrus stop the girl." Tyrus quickly broke off his duel and raced to stop Raye from transforming.

"MARS POWER," Raye shouted, as Tyrus covered his eyes with his cape. In the space of a few seconds Sailor Mars stood where Raye Hino once had.

"You've messed with the wrong people you ugly slime face," Mars shouted, "MARS FIRE IGNITE." A ball of fire same streaming from her hands, only to be deflected by Tyrus, who delivered a punch right to Mars's face.

"Pick on someone your own size," Vader shouted, as he lept up from behind Tyrus, and before Tyrus could block, Vader sliced his lightsaber in half, and kicked Tyrus out of the way, As quickly as possible Darth Vader made his way to Sailor Moon's prison.

"Step aside traitor," Vader roared. Palpatine simply glared back, a sinister look to his eye, as Vader raised his saber and prepared to strike the final blow.

Suddenly Palpatine vanished, along with Tyrus.

"You've won this round Lord Vader, we'll meet again at a time and place of my choosing," Palpatine's voice said, "and it will be I who puts an end to the war started so long ago." Vader clenched his glove in anger, before slicing Sailor Moon free of the prison she'd been held in for nearly five months.

Dazed Sailor Moon soon regained conciseness, and was soon back to her normal ditzy self.

"Look," Luna shouted, "The Portal's closing." Indeed the black portal that connected the Negaverse to the Galaxy was growing smaller, as Jedite attempted to seal them away for good.

"AHH we're toast," Sailor Moon winned.

"Not quite," Vader said, as he held his hands out, and from out of no where he generated a beam of pure white Force Energy, a techniqe that he'd only learned a few days ago, a Force Beam.

"Where did you learn that?" Mars asked

"From a White Knight in a dream," Vader replied, "Now follow me, I don't know how long my Force Beam will hold out. The group quickly raced to the portal, and were soon back in their own dimension. Only to find themselves face to face with Jedite.

"You've spoiled my plans for the last time," Jedite shouted, as he prepared to attack. Only to find himself pinned to a wall, by Vader's Force Push.

"You must be Jedite," Vader said, "Tell Queen Beryl that when I find a way into the Negaverse, She'll be the one who runs scared." and with that Vader hurled the evil soldier into the sky, where he vanished into another dark portal. Vader grunted as he stormed out of the temple, with Sailor Moon and Mars following behind him.

"I saw the way you looked at him," Sailor Moon said

"I just wanted to thank him for helping us out," Mars replied, "He's all yours, but if he liked you why did he wait five months to rescue you?" Mars walked off.

"He likes me I know he does," once again Sailor Moon burst into tears.

Location: Negaverse Palace.

Darth Tyrus was so angry that he could barley see straight. In a fit of pure anger he hurled everything about, as his powers went out of control.

"Today's battle just confirms what I told you," Palpatine said, as he entered the room, "Vader has stolen your love, and now we must become more visible in order to achieve final victory."

"It doesn't matter to me," Tyrus replied, "all I want is Vader's head."

"And you shall have it," Palpatine replied, "Beryl has proven to be a senile old fool, choosing to ignore the true potential of the Force, in favor of using it to feed her damn Nega Force."

"What shall we do with her Master?" Tyrus asked

"For now we'll keep things as they are," Palpatine replied, "She has yet to find out about our true plans, and I'm not ready to show my hand yet, and as for Vader and his Sailor Scout firends, we'll deal with them in due time." Tyrus simply looked out the window, on that day Darth Vader and Darth Tyrus became the bitterest of enemies.

Stay Tuned for Chapter XI: The Battle of Dreamland


	12. Chapter XI: Dreamland

Sailor Moon: Redempiton

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XI

Dreamland

Location: Hino Temple, a week later

It had only been a week since Anakin had released Serena from the clutches of Emperor Palpatine, and he was already regretting it. During the past week Serena and Raye had become friends, but they had also become bitter rivals, and their childish fights were beginning to drive Anakin crazy.

"Wow Sailor V. Goes to Hollywood," Serena said, in a little girl voice, as she looked at the Manga in her hand, "I'm going to take it home okay."

"No," Raye said, snatching the Manga from Serena's hand.

"Anakin, Luna," Amy said, her face buried in a book, "better get ready for another argument."

"I know," Luna said, as Serena and Raye began their fight.

"Let me have it Raye," Serena shouted

"NO BRAT," Raye hissed. Anakin was lost in meditation, attempting to figure out the recurring nightmare that had plagued him since he'd arrived on Earth, and this wasn't helping.

As Raye and Serena continued to argue, it became harder and harder for Anakin to stay focused. Then with a loud rip, the two girls tore the Manga in half.

"Nice going Serena," Raye shouted, "I never even got to read that one yet."

"Well if you'd just let me have it this wouldn't have happened." Serena replied. The two girls looked as though they bordered on a fist fight, as their argument became louder and louder it became harder and harder for Anakin to concentrate, and for Anakin this was the final straw

"SILENCE," Anakin roared, slamming his fist on the table, brining the feud to an end.

"Thank you," Luna said, "They were starting to get on my nerves."

"That's quite enough out of both of you," Anakin shouted, "That comic is a material possession, and Serena if you would stop acting like a brat."

"But I didn't want to give it back." Serena said interrupting. By now Anakin had had just about enough, he began raising his hand to Force Grip Serena just to shut her up.

"Guys," Amy said, "Let's get out of here and do something we're going to drive each other crazy."

"I'm with the genius on that," Anakin replied

"Where do you want to go?" Luna asked, curiously. Amy produced a magazine.

"How about Dreamland?" Amy asked

"The rides look totally killer," Serena added, jokingly

"That's not the reason," Anakin said, crossing his arms, "Just by looking at the picture I can sense something is wrong."

"Once again," Amy replied, "You're right Anakin, there are reports that people have been disappearing, it could be the Negaverse."

"I think we should check it out," Raye added.

"Yeah and have," Serena didn't get a chance to finish her statement before Anakin began Force Gripping her.

"We're not going to have fun idiot," Anakin shouted, "am I clear?"

"Crystal," Serena replied, Anakin dropped her, with a loud thud. Soon after he'd let her go Serena began making funny faces behind Anakin's back.

"Don't do that," Anakin said, "Or else." He began to reach for his lightsaber.

"Okay Sailor Business it is then," Serena replied, smiling.

Location: Negaverse

"Once again you've failed Jedite," Beryl shouted, "and you dared to allow Vader to make such a blasphemous remark?"

"My queen," Jedite replied

"He simply couldn't cut it," Darth Tyrus said, as he entered the room.

"Ah Palpatine's new attack dog," Beryl said, "Maybe I should send you to assist Jedite?"

"My queen," Jedite said, coldly, "I can handle this; I've already set up a new trap at a local amusement park."

"Please," Tyrus said, "Vader has sliced every warrior you sent into little ribbons, and now he's got three Sailor Scouts to aid him, no thanks to you." Jedite began to turn red in the face.

"You insolent," Jedite hurled a beam of pure energy at Tyrus, only find it reflected right back at him.

"Enough Apprentice," Palpatine said, entering the room.

"As you wish master," Tyrus replied

"Return to your training," Palpatine instructed, "you'll have your chance for revenge in due time."

"Yes Master," Tyrus said, bowing.

"Beryl," Palpatine said, "It might be best if you allow Jedite to carry out his plan." While Palpatine was talking, he began waving his hand.

"Jedite," Beryl said, under the influence of the Force, "Proceed."

"Yes my queen." Jedite replied, as he faded away.

'All goes according to plan,' Palpatine thought, 'the first of the Negaverse Generals will soon be out of the picture. All is proceeding as I have forseen.'

Location: Dreamland, Tokyo Japan, Earth

Dreamland was a little girl's fantasies come true, full of everything from sugarplum fairies, to prancing unicorns, and cuddly animals. The four friends had spent the better part of an hour searching Dream Plains for any signs of the enemy. But during the course of the hunt, a new debate came up, over who was to be leader of the Sailor Scouts.

"Sailor Moon is the rightful leader," Luna said, "and now that we have her back, you can go your own way Anakin."

"No," Anakin replied, "Palpatine is more dangerous then any of you know."

"Serena can handle it," Luna protested.

"I've been in charge I'll remain in charge," Anakin replied, "and as I said before, I'm the best chance you've got."

"Hay," Amy piped in, "When was the last time you guys saw Serena?"

"Back there when we passed the Merry-Go Round," Raye replied. Anakin didn't need the Force to guess were Serena was.

"Hay guys," Serena shouted from the Merry-Go Round, "I'm having so much fun."

"You were saying?" Anakin said, as he held his hand out.

"Like I was saying, what are your orders boss?" Luna replied, admitting defeat. It only took a few seconds for the Force to pull Serena from her horse.

"YOU'RE SO IRRISPONSIBLE," Luna roared, "We're suppose to be investigating, NOT HAVING FUN!"

"But I want to have fun," Serena replied, crying

"I want to have fun," Anakin shouted, "Congratulations you win the selfish prize." Anakin was border lining on punching Serena in the face.

"You should try it Anakin," Serena replied, "You might not be so totally cranky." Anakin didn't listen; instead he focused his gaze on a young white haired woman, in a pink dress, surrounded by a group of small furry animals.

"Hello," The girl said, as a small chipmunk leapt up on Anakin's lap.

"Wow," Serena said, "You're the Dream Princess." Raye and Anakin though were having different thoughts to Serena's daydream.

"I'm getting strange vibrations from her," Raye said

"I know," Anakin replied, "I can sense a strong Dark Side Aura." But as usual trying to convince Serena was like trying to cut a brick with a table knife. Serena had been picked up by a small bear, and tossed onto his back, and was acting as Getty as a school girl.

"Get off there," Anakin said, pulling Serena from the bear.

"What are you mental?" Serena shouted.

"No," Anakin replied, "I sense a strong Dark Side aura from her."

"No way," Serena said, "she's the Dream Princess."

"Things aren't always what they seem," Anakin replied

"Yeah," Serena shouted, "Well Mr. Psychic I think your totally wrong."

"The Force never lies," Anakin said, coldly, "You addle patted twit."

"YOU'RE MENTAL SKYWALKER." Serena once again shouted.

"Would any of you like candies and cookies as much as you like?" Dream Princess asked, interrupting the argument, and setting Serena's eyes on something other then having fun.

"ME," Serena said, raising her hand.

"Sure," Amy added, "Why do you ask?"

"Because in an hour we're having a party at our own sweet Dream Factory," Dream Princess replied

"All those Candies and Cookies," Serena added, "I can't wait to pig out." Anakin shot the Dream Princess a cold gaze.

"No thanks," Anakin said, "I've got better things to do."

"Typical," Serena replied, "Mr. Serious has to ruin everything."

Location: Dream Land, an hour later.

"I'm tired," Serena said, "can't we rest?"

"Tough," Luna said, "We've only covered half the park." Suddenly an idea crossed her mind, "I think we'd better split up, Raye, Amy you come with me, Anakin you go with Serena."

"I'd much rather be thrown to a Sarlac," Anakin said, angrily.

"My thoughts exactly," Serena added. But it was too late, the trio had run off.

"Come on," Anakin ordered.

"Quit ordering me around." Serena shouted.

The two had found their way to a small clearing, surrounded by a small artificial forest.

"Now can we go on the rides?" Serena asked

"No," Anakin replied, his hand resting on his lightsaber, "We have to keep an eye on our suspect." The Dream princess was busy handing out candies and showing off the remote controlled animals to a small group of children.

"Hay," Serena said, holding small bunny up to Anakin's face, "Feel him he's so soft and cuddly."

"Get that thing out of my face or I've just found my new training dummy," Anakin said, a cold smile crossing his face.

"Excuse me for trying to brighten your day Mr. Sour Puss," Serena shouted, before she saw Anakin raise his hand.

"So," Serena said, smiling, "What makes you and Raye suspect her?"

"The Dark Side is strong with her," Anakin replied, "and from what I've seen of the enemy so far the Negs like to disguise themselves."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Serena replied, putting her head on her hands.

Location: Outside of Dream Castle, 30 minutes later

Luna and Raye were waiting outside the door, for Anakin and Serena to show up.

"What kept you?" Raye asked, as the two showed up.

"Sorry," Anakin replied, "Serena insisted on us touring the park on Candy Cane Railroad." Anakin suddenly noticed Amy was missing.

"Where's Amy?" Anakin asked

"She went ahead," Raye replied

"She didn't even wait?" Serena asked, "What a hog." But Anakin and Raye were to busy gazing at the door of the castle to bother with Serena's compliment. Suddenly Anakin flashed at Luna.

"Party's over," Anakin shouted, "I can sense the Force being drained from the people inside."

"Let's hurry," Luna shouted, "Something's wrong." Raye attempted to pull the door open, and when that failed, Anakin tried to ram it.

"No good," Anakin said, "It's bolted." Serena suddenly began clawing at the door.

"No," Serena said, painting, "I must get in."

"Think how our friend feels trapped in there," Anakin shouted.

"But I wanted Cookies," Serena replied, Anakin couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"IS FOOD AND FUN ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?" Anakin shouted.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Serena asked, "You Jedi don't have any feelings." Anakin was beginning to lose his temper.

"YES WE DO," Anakin roared, "AND RIGHT NOW I'M BORDERLINING ON ONCE AGIAN TAKING A WALK DOWN THE DARK PATH," Anakin grunted in frustration, "FORGET IT."

"DARK ACCESS," Anakin shouted, and once again Darth Vader stood in his place.

"Raye, Serena hurry up." Luna shouted.

"MARS POWER."

"MOON PRISIM POWER." Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars once again appeared.

Vader drew his bright red lightsaber, and then in one quick strike, sliced the door in half, as though it was made of paper.

"Move," Vader said

"Quit ordering me around," Sailor Moon shouted, as the trio vanished into the darkness of Dream Castle.

Stay Tuned for Chapter XII: Muurido, PS: I decided to break this into two parts for length reasons, PSS: I also wanted to clear anther miss conception up. The White Knight is the supreme Jedi, and captain of the old Royal Guard, according to legend, a White Knight appears in every generation, unfortunately, the White Knight of the Clone Wars and Galactic Civil War was seduced by the Dark Side PSSS: I intend for Darien to remain Palpatine's apprentice till the end of the story, don't worry I fully intend to reunite him with Serena


	13. Chapter XII: Muurido

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XII

Muurido

Location: Inside Dream Castle

The trio made their way down the dark, hall toward the Dream Hall, where the people had gone for the Sweet Dream Factory Party. But as soon as they reached the end of the corridor, they came across the Dream Princess.

"Dream Princess," Sailor Moon said, "Step aside, it's dangerous."

"She's the villain fool," Vader replied

"No she's not iron face," Sailor Moon shouted.

"I'm sorry," the princess said, breaking in, "But I'm afraid you weren't invited." She began breathing a stream of red smoke from her mouth.

Vader drew his lightsaber, as he expected an enemy to emerge from the fog. Instead he and the Sailor Scouts found themselves in the Jedi Temple on Courusant.

'Dream Sequence begin'

"Where are we?" Mars asked

"A place I'd rather forget," Vader replied, suddenly he gazed into a small room, the floor slick with blood, a dark figure emerged, his blue lightsaber humming, and a sinister smile to his face. Vader almost at once recognized the man, it was the Anakin Skywalker he'd once been, the Anakin Skywalker that had existed at the time of the Jedi Purge.

"Fools," Anakin said, as he walked passed the trio, "They should have never tried to kill the Emperor." It was clear in the tone of his voice, that this Anakin relished what he'd just done.

"No that isn't what happened," Vader shouted, as he fell to his knees, "I didn't want to do it."

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked, but Mars's reaction to what was in the room Anakin had walked from was enough to convince her that something was wrong.

The room on the opposite side was full of children, hacked into pieces by Anakin's lightsaber.

"What happened here?" Mars demanded.

"I killed them," Vader replied, "When I first turned to the Dark Side, I took part in the slaughter of my brothers and sisters, as you can plainly see."

"You mean," Sailor Moon asked, "That was?"

"Me," Vader replied, "the me from a long time ago." Suddenly the room began to quiver and once again fade

'End Dream Sequence'

The trio was back in Dream Castle.

"We'll discuss this later," Mars said, as the Dream Princess approched her, holding a small ring of flowers. As the Princess placed the ring around Sailor Moon's neck, Mars pushed her out of the way, only be bitten in the arm by a snake.

"Vader help," Sailor Moon said, "Mars is hurt."

"Fools," Dream Princess shouted, "can't you see he's not going to help." Vader sat on his knees, the horrible memories of that awful time flowing through his mind, memories of his brothers screaming as he cut them down, his best friend, Obi-Wan, trying to tell him that he was wrong, only he didn't want to listen. Padme. The image of his dear Padme was enough to remind Vader of the vow he took when he was revived.

"It's in her name, and the names of my children," Vader said to himself, "that I'll put an end to the Negaverse." Vader raced over to Sailor Mars, her arm by now had completely turned to stone.

"Hold her still," Vader said, as he held his hand over her stone arm. Focusing the Force through his body, he began healing the wounded Sailor Scout. In the space of a few seconds, Mars's arm had been returned to normal.

"Thanks," Mars said, as she got back to her feet.

"Impossible," Dream Princess said, "No one could break that spell."

"I didn't break it," Vader said, "it reminded me of why I'm fighting, and your stone spell was no match for the true power of the Force."

"It doesn't matter," Dream Princess said, "it's time for the princess to go." Her head suddenly dropped into her body, which began twisting like a music box. Before long the Dream Princess had transformed into a sinister, half human half doll monster known as Muurido.

"Hello," Muurido said, in a polite tone, "I'm your dream dolly, do you want to play?"

"She's so cute," Sailor Moon said, happily

"She's the bad guy," Vader and Mars said in unison.

"Right," Sailor Moon said, in an embarrassed sort of way. But it was too late to attack,

Muurido had retreated to the safety of the Dream Hall.

Location: Dream Hall

Vader Force Pushed the barricade that blocked the door, enabling the trio to enter the room.

"You two find Amy," Vader ordered, "I'll deal with the Neg." Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon raced into the mound of bodies, which littered the floor searching for their wounded friend.

"Welcome Dark Lord," Muurido said, "Have you come to play." Vader just laughed.

"No," Vader shouted, "Show yourself, if you dare." Muurido didn't answer, but instead of the doll demon, a large teddy bear, armed with a weapon Vader recognized, a lightsaber, charged at him. The bear tried to surprise the Dark Lord, but one might say committing suicide was better. Vader leapt into the air and with one strike sliced the teddy bear in half.

"That was mean, you must pay," Muurido leapt out of the wood work.

"Your Force Energy is mine," She began waving her hand over her apple.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast," a familiar voice shouted, as the room began to fill up with fog.

"About time," Vader said,

"Where are you?" Muurido asked, unable to see

"Up here," Mars shouted, as she placed a scroll upon the demon's head.

"Vader, Sailor Moon now." Mars shouted

"Right," Vader said, as he hurled his lightsaber at the frozen demon.

"Moon Tiara Magic," Sailor Moon shouted, as she hurled her tiara at Muurido. As the two weapons sailed through the air, they seemed to combine into one, and within the space of a few seconds, Muurido was no more.

"Good riddance," Vader said, as he prepared to storm out, Mars grabbed him by his arm.

"Just a second," Mars said, "I want to know exactly what happened in that temple." Vader shoved her out of the way.

"Let's just say I was a young fool who believed in the lies of a deranged old man," Vader shouted, "never speak of that again."

"Man what's his problem?" Sailor Moon asked

"I think we hit a nerve," Mars replied, "But what ever he meant, I think he doesn't want to talk about it."

Stay tuned for Chapter XIII: Jedite's Final Stand PS I've come up with a way to combine both Sailor Moon: Redemption, and Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal into one, Kyber Crystal takes place during the first two parts of my Sailor Moon Trilogy, with the characters from Redemption and Kyber meeting in the Part III of my Sailor Moon Trilogy PSS: This idea is subject to change if it doesn't work out right, but if it does here's what you can expect for the final confrontation: Anakin vs. Palpatine, Kim Possible vs. Shego, Jupiter vs. Uranus, Kyle Wolf vs. Valarium, and my personal favorite, Ron Stoppable vs. Boba Fett, PSSS This is just a rough idea


	14. Chapter XIII: Jedite's Final Stand Part

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XIII

Jedite's Final Stand Part I: Offer

Location: Anakin and Luna's Appartment

Anakin stood on the balcony, over looking the bright lights of downtown Tokyo. The cool night wind, blowing his brown hair across his face. Anakin seemed to be lost in thought, as he struggled to drown out the memories the battle at Dreamland had reawaken, memories Anakin wanted nothing of. The screams of the Younglings, his masters pleas, the look on his dear wife's face when she'd saw what he'd become, but of all of them, he couldn't erase a memory from just before the Battle of Endor, the memory of a young girl, grieving over her slain parents.

'Flash Back begins',

Location: Air Tokyo Flight 490, Thirteen years ago, 1 week before the Battle of Endor.

The airliner moved across the sky, toward the sunset. Its passengers settling in for the long flight to Los Angelus. In the center of the plane, sat a small family, numbering about three. The father, Shinji Kino was a well known scientist on his way to attend a conference, the mother Sakura Kino, was a devoted mother, who cared deeply for her young daughter, Lita.

While eight year old Lita sat, playing with a small teddy bear, Sakura seemed to be very nervous.

"Relax dear," Shinji said, "if it's about that disk, I'm sure it's probably nothing."

"Your probably right," Sakura replied, as she pulled a small silver disk from her purse. It looked like any other disk, except that it bore the insignia of the Galactic Empire, and beneath the insignia was a note, deliver to Operative 235-Z5, Los Angelus California, Earth, Sol System.

"Besides," Shinji added, "you're scaring Lita, I'm sure who ever gave you that disk probably made a mistake."

Location: Super Star Destroyer Executer

The Imperial ship dwarfed the 747, as it closed in for the kill. The massive Super Star Destroyer, silently moved through the air, hidden by its cloaking device, and the dense clouds.

"Admiral," an Imperial Officer said, "We're in attack position now sir." Admiral Piett turned around to face the officer.

"Prep Tractor Beam," Piett ordered

"We're not going to attack?" another officer asked

"I've my orders from Lord Vader himself that primitive air speeder is to be taken intact, and the plans for the Endor trap retreated." The foreboding figure of Darth Vader made his way toward the two officers.

"Are they in range?" Vader asked

"Yes my Lord," Piett replied, "Shall we engage the tractor beam?"

"Engage," Vader replied, "Put the Air Speeder in Bay A132. I'll lead the bording party myself."

"Yes my Lord," Piett replied, bowing.

Location: Flight 490

The whole plane, seemed to jar, as the tractor beam locked on. Despite the pilots best efforts, it was no use, the Jumbo Jet was pulled backwards toward the Imperial ship.

The passengers had no idea what had just happened, some thought they had been attacked by terrorists, others that they had crashed and had gone to hell, either way they were no longer air borne. Instead when the passengers looked out the window all they saw was a large hanger bay, with ground crews racing about, trying to secure the plane, and what seemed to be armored troopers of some kind standing ready to board the plane.

The passengers and crew waited, as the sound of a cutting torch echoed through the plane, till at last the door blew off, and a squad of Storm troopers marched in, shooting a stewardess and an unruly passenger. The sounds of gunfire set off a panic in the plane, as passengers tried to make for the emergency exits, only to be cut down by blaster fire.

Only the entrance of Darth Vader, with his terrifying heavy breathing, was enough to restore calm. The Dark Lord made his way down the aisles, not even bothering to make eye contact with the passengers till he came to the Kino family.

"You bag," Vader coldly said

"Now see here," Shinji shouted, only to find Vader's lightsaber under his chin. Sakura didn't argue, as she handed Vader her purse. It didn't take long for Vader to find what he was looking for, the disk Sakura had been given.

"Take these three to the detention block, I'll deal with them there," Vader ordered, "as for the rest, destroy the Air Speeder's engines and dump it in the ocean."

"Right," A Storm Trooper said.

The only thing that the Kinos heard was the loud splash of the 747 as it hit the water. The cell where they were being kept was tight, only about 6" in height, and 2" wide, with a small bed sticking out from the wall. The door opened with swifter then anything the Kinos had seen. Two Imperial Naval Troopers, entered, their hands on their blasters, followed soon after by Darth Vader.

"And now my little Rebel spies," Vader said coldly, "we'll discuss your punishment."

"Listen up pal," Shinji shouted, only to find his abdomen pierced by Vader's lightsaber.

"SHINJI," Sakura shouted, as she ran to her dying husband's side.

"Your sentence, by the decree of the Emperor is termination." Vader said, as he raised his lightsaber over his head, and with one clear slice, decapitated Sakura, and sliced Shinji's body in half. Vader then turned his attention to young Lita, who by now was cowering in a small corner, tears welling up in her brown eyes.

"Mommy," the girl said, crying, "Daddy."

When Vader set his cold dead eyes upon the girl, something happened, for the first time in his life of darkness, Vader couldn't bring himself to kill the girl, she reminded him so much of himself, having just seen her parents die, the hate he saw in her eyes was the same hate he'd directed at the Sand People who dared to kill his mother, the same hate he'd directed at Obi-Wan. But there was something about her, which reminded him of his beloved Padme.

"Take the girl back to her home," Vader said, as he walked out.

"But my Lord," a trooper said, "our orders are to kill the rebel spies."

"Tell the Emperor that all the spies are dead," Vader shouted, "But the girl is to be returned home.

An hour later Lita was on an Imperial shuttle bound for Tokyo, as the Executor faded, Lita would never forget the face of the man who killed her parents, though deep down she knew the papers would say they died in the crash.

'End Flash Back'

Location: Anakin and Luna's appartment

"You alright?" Luna asked, snapping Anakin out of his dream.

"I'm fine," Anakin replied, "I'm just thinking about something I wish I hadn't done, and believe me there are a lot of things I wish I hadn't done."

"So," Luna said, "It's in the past, let it go."

"It's not that," Anakin replied, "I can sense the presence of a girl I met six years ago when I was still serving the Empire, I can sense she's near, and she's our next sailor."

"Oh please," Luna said, laughing, "More of that Force mumbo Jumbo." Anakin didn't answer; instead he turned his attention back to the stars in the sky.

Location: Negaverse

"Jedite," Beryl said, as lights illuminated the disgraced warrior that stood before her,

"While we are pleased with the Force Energy you've collected, you've also made several mistakes, you've been bested time and again by Darth Vader and his Sailor Scout allies."

"My Queen," Jedite said, borderlining on begging

"Once a failure always a failure," Tyrus said, as he and Palpatine entered

"What do you two want?" Jedite asked, coldly

"Simply to up the anti with your "punishment"," Palpatine said, "I've arranged with her majesty the Queen for my apprentice to accompany you."

"But," Jedite said, trying to start a debate

"Enough," Beryl replied, "You will accompany Palpatine and Darth Tyrus to Earth, there you will confront and defeat the Sailor Scouts and Darth Vader, but I warn you should you fail, the punishment is eternal sleep." The crowd began debating among themselves. As Jedite stormed out, the two Sith warriors in tow.

Location: Anakin's Apartment

Anakin and Luna were still talking when a loud, and sinister laugh broke the silence. The two gazed to the sky, as the image of Jedite appeared.

"I've come to issue a challenge," Jedite said, "to Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Darth Vader. Meet me at the airport, tomorrow night or else." Jedite hurled a fire ball into the city center, and instantly the city became a raging inferno.

"Stop it you monster," Luna shouted

"That was only an illusion," Jedite said, as the fire faded from view, "But if you don't show up I'll burn this city to ashes." Luna and Anakin looked at each other, as the image of Jedite faded from view.

"Sounds like it's time to go to work," Anakin said, finally coxed out of his dream.

Stay Tuned for Chapter XIV: Jedite's Final Stand Part II: Airport Duel PS: If you don't get the flash back my intent is for Anakin and Lita's relationship is for them to gradually fall in love. PSS: I apologize if this is being split, but I'm doing so because of length.


	15. Chapter XIV: Jedite's Final Stand Part I...

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XIV

Jedite's Final Stand: Part II Air Port Duel

Location: Temple of Cherry Hill, an hour later

The quartet had gathered just outside of the main temple house, where Raye lived with her wacky grandfather. The clear cool night air blew across the faces of the four warriors who had gathered.

"Count on it," Luna said, "Jedite will burn this city to ashes."

"That's right," Raye replied, "we have to answer to Jedite's evil challenge."

"No," Anakin added, "I can sense something wrong about this."

"You always sense something wrong," Raye replied

"Listen normally Anakin's right," Amy replied, "But you're right as well, so we should formulate a plan before we go into battle." Serena on the other hand seemed to be lost in thought.

"What about you?" Raye asked.

"What?" Serena replied, snapping out of her day dream

"We fight him," Raye said

"Not with out a plan he'll beat us for sure." Amy added

"What me fight Jedite?" Serena asked, obviously trying to worm her way out of the duel,

"Me cute little Serena no way!"

"Enough," Anakin replied, "Don't forget I'm still the leader of this group, and I'm not about to let this city be destroyed by some Sith reject."

"But we need-" Anakin cut Amy off right there.

"You're plans are not going to work against a Sith," Anakin replied, "Remember when I said I sensed something wrong, I can sense the presence of a Sith warrior with Jedite." The girls gulped in fright.

"Is it by any chance that guy you fought a few months ago?" Raye asked

"Tyrus," Anakin replied, "Probably."

Location: Juuban Middle School, the next day

The morning news, both TV and radio were buzzing with the news about the image that had appeared over the city the other night. Most were writing it off as a hoax, but the police were taking the threat seriously, and had announced that they were posting special assault teams at the airport that evening.

Anakin had just finished teaching the metal shop class for the day, and was preparing to take a break, when Ms. Haruna, Serena's teacher, approached him.

"Oh Anakin," Ms. H said, "think you can spare a moment?"

"Yeah," Anakin replied, "What's the problem?"

"Think you can talk some sense into these kids?" Ms. H replied, "They keep saying that they want to go to the air port tonight."

"I'll see what I can do." Anakin replied, as he entered the room.

The room was abuzz with the news of the strange image that had appeared the night before; with some saying it was a hologram, and a weird boy, with swirl lens glasses saying that it was aliens who wanted to destroy the Human race for polluting the Earth.

'Not quite,' Anakin thought to himself, 'But this kid's definitely been to one to many sci-fi conventions.'

"Oh Mr. Skywalker," Melvin said, "So what do you think about that strange event last night."

"I was sleeping, so I didn't catch it," Anakin replied, waving his hand, "and if I were you I'd stay away from the air port tonight."

"I think he's right," one of the girls said, "We should stay away from the air port." The kids all agreed.

"Hay," Serena said, tapping Anakin on the shoulder, "Will you ever teach me how to do that, I'd love to mind wipe Ms. H into letting me sleep in class."

"Nice try," Anakin replied, "But as you say in this corner of the Galaxy, DROP DEAD." Serena once again burst into tears, not that it surprised anyone.

Location: Hanada Airport, that night

The local police had stationed about 50-100 inside the airport's main terminal. Each one armed with either a 9mm Beretta hand gun, or simply a nightstick.

The two figures appeared on an overlook. One wore the uniform of a Negaverse officer, the other hid his face behind the hood of a Sith.

"We can dispense with the police presence," Jedite said, coldly, "I think you know what to do?"

"My pleasure," Tyrus replied, as he leapt to the level below. When the Sith Knight landed, he attracted the attention of some of the guards.

"Hay you can't be here," one of the cops said. The policeman approached the Sith warrior, to escort him out of the airport.

"I'm here on a mission," Tyrus replied, as he discharged a bolt of Force Lightning, shocking the guard into unconsciousness. Seeing the comrade fall, the other guards opened fire, or attempted to club the Sith warrior into submission.

Tyrus just mocked their attempts, as he deflected the lead bullets back at the police, killing 4 and wounding another, while he decapitated the others. In the space of a few minutes all the police were either dead or dying.

"At times," Jedite said, "I think you Sith make us true Negaverse warriors seem obsolete."

"Don't you have a duel to prepare for?" Tyrus asked, deactivating his lightsaber.

"I'm already ready," Jedite replied.

Location: Tokyo Tram Station

The group raced up the stairs toward the waiting red and white tram, only to find that they were stranded.

"I think we missed the last tram," Amy said

"Can we afford a taxi?" Raye asked, suddenly the doors of the tram slid opened.

"That solves our transportation problem," Anakin said, placing his hand on his lightsaber,

"Careful though, it might be a trap." The heroes entered the tram, just as the doors slammed shut, and the tram began moving through the darkened city.

"Anakin was right," Luna said to herself, "Jedite's leading us into a trap."

"I've got a feeling that Jedite will be the least of our worries," Anakin replied.

Location: Hanada Airport, Tokyo Japan

The group made their way through the airport as quietly as they could, so as to not alert the police that seemed to be stationed at every corner.

"I guess nothings happened yet," Amy said, unaware of the two police officers approaching from behind. Suddenly Anakin seemed to draw his lightsaber, and in a flash decapitated the two police.

"IT'S A TRAP," Anakin shouted.

"Anakin they were police officers." Raye said

"Guess again," Anakin replied, pointing to the ground, instead of blood, the ground was covered with mud.

"Hay these, RUNNN!" Raye shouted, as more of the imposter police appeared. The group made their way out onto the tarmac of the runway, followed closely by the imposters.

"I don't believe this," Anakin said, "DARK ACCESS." Once again Anakin Skywalker faded and Darth Vader appeared. Activating his lightsaber, the Dark Lord leapt into action and in the space of a few seconds had cut most of the Mud Men down to size. As the last Mud Man hit the ground, the girls followed Vader's move, and transformed into their Sailor uniforms.

"Hurry Up," Vader said, as he decapitated another.

"Sorry Darth," Mars replied, "MARS FIRE IGNITE." A ball of fire burst forth from Sailor Mars's hands and quickly incinerated the rest of the Mud Men.

"Easy as pie," Sailor Moon said, "Mars you were fantastic."

"But not good enough," Jedite said, startling the group, "But that was just the warm up, I sure hope you all enjoyed it, because you'll never leave here alive."

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," Vader said, coldly.

"And your talent for medaling is yours," Jedite replied, "Let's see how you handle this." Jedite raised his hands, and sent a strange magical energy at two parked planes, which suddenly began chasing the group.

"Now what?" Sailor Moon asked, as they rand down the runway.

"Maybe if I use my fire balls," Raye replied, before Luna cut her off.

"Don't do it," Luna said, "If you blow up a jet it will take your allowance for the next 10,000 years to pay it back." Luna's statement was soon interrupted by the sound of a jet exploding. The group managed to turn just in time to see Vader slice the second jet in half.

"Hay that was," Mercury tried to speak, but Vader cut her off.

"This is war," Vader replied, "It's a fight to survive, believe me. But remember our enemy is the one who was controlling the jet" Vader was cut off, when a rose cut his arm. Turning to face his attacker, Vader came face to face with an old enemy.

"Darth Tyrus," Vader said, holding his arm.

"We meet again," Tyrus replied, drawing his lightsaber, "we never did get to finish our last duel." The two titans began crossing lightsabers, and hurling Force attacks at each other. In the space of a few minutes, the two warriors had turned the airport runway into a warzone, and still they fought on.

"MERCURY BUB-" Vader cut Mercury off.

"You guys are no match for a Sith," Vader said, "You deal with Jedite." Vader managed to push Tyrus from him, and as they once again crossed lightsabers, Vader made another attempt to appeal to the part of Tyrus that was still Darien.

"Listen," Vader said, "I know Palpatine better then anyone, and I know he's lying to you."

"You're the one who's lying." Tyrus replied, as he hurled a bolt of Force Lightning at Vader, striking the Dark Lord in the face.

"You want to know why I betrayed him," Vader said, "I betrayed him because I saw his true colors, he tried to kill my son, and he deceived me into betraying my friends and family, and in the process he stole everything from me, including my children."

"No," Tyrus said, laughing, "I think it's you whose trying to deceive me, you abandoned the chance to have fantastic power, and to be reunited with your beloved Padme, as I will be reunited with my beloved Princess." Mention of Padme was enough to get Vader's blood boiling; he attacked Tyrus with his full fury. Forcing the Sith warrior into a corner.

While Vader and Tyrus traded blows with each other, Jedite was faring incredibly badly against the Sailor Scouts. He'd been tricked by Mercury's bubble attack, and had been chased down the runway by his own controlled plane.

"Why are they coming after me?" Jedite asked himself, as he neared the end of the runway, he came across the Sailor Scouts.

"You underestimated us Jedite," Sailor Moon said, "United we're invincible." The Sailor Scouts were about to deliver the final blow, when Tyrus made his way to Jedite's side, his side bleeding from a lightsaber slash.

"What happened?" Jedite asked

"Vader got lucky this time," Tyrus replied as he faded away leaving Jedite to face the wrath of the Dark Lord.

Vader walked up to Jedite, and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"Should we finish him off?" Sailor Mars asked

"No," Vader replied, "I've got a better idea." Vader simply looked into Jedite's eyes, and the Dark Side of the Force began pulsing through Jedite's mind, locking his mind into an endless nightmare. As Jedite tried to vanish, he pulled Vader with him.

Location: Beryl's throne room

Vader had appeared in the heart of the Negaverse, holding a deranged Jedite in his hand. Sitting upon the skull throne, was Queen Beryl. Vader cringed in pure anger, when he gazed upon what the throne was made of, the skulls and bones of Jedi Knights, this creature had dared to rob sacred tombs, and disturb the eternal rest of these honorable warriors. While Vader hated Beryl, he hated the hooded figure standing next to her even more.

"I think this is yours." Vader said, as he tossed Jedite to the ground.

"I admire your skill Lord Vader," Beryl said, "Why don't you join the side of winning?" Vader had heard all this before, but this time he was not going to be trick into serving the forces of evil.

"Not this time," Vader said, coldly, "and I've got a message for you Beryl. The next time you wish to face me, have the guts to face me yourself, don't hide behind these monstrosities like the coward you are."

"NO ONE SPEEKS TO QUEEN BERYL LIKE THAT!" Beryl shouted red in the face. She hurled a bolt of Nega Energy at the Dark Lord. Vader simply held his hand, and through the power of the Force, deflected it back at Beryl. The beam struck Beryl in the arm, completely severing it.

"You're weak," Vader growled, "not even worth the honor of dying at the hands of the Force, hell you're not even worthy of dying at the hands of a lightsaber," he turned his attention to Palptaine, "and as for your traitor, before this is over, I'll do to you what I should have done a long time ago."

Vader turned and faded from the Negaverse.

Stay tuned for Chapter XV: Enter Nephlite: The Hunt for the Gold Lightsaber begins. PS The Gold Lightsaber is the lightsaber used by the White Knight, and the symbol of not only the Captain of the Moon Kingdom's Royal Guard, but also the leader of the Jedi Order


	16. Chapter XV: Enter Nephlite

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XV

Enter Nephlite: The Hunt for the Golden Lightsaber begins

Location: Negaverse, One Day Later

Jedite had long since paid the price for his failure, by being trapped in an eternal state of madness. But losing Jedite was only a small sacrifice in the eyes of Beryl, and an even smaller sacrifice in the eyes of Palpatine. But to Queen Beryl Vader's insult was still burning in her twisted mind.

"How dare he?" Beryl growled, holding the bloodied stub of her right arm "No one insults me in my own palace," Beryl slowly calmed herself enough to call for her new commander. A handsome young man, with dark brown hair, and blue eyes entered the room. He was clad in a gray military uniform, similar to the one Jedite always wore, except for his shoulder crests, which were far more elaborately designed.

"Ah Nephlite," Beryl said, "I'm pleased you could arrive to take your position as my new commander."

"It is an honor my queen," Nephlite said, "Jedite was a fool, who tried to gather the Force from too many at once."

"Oh and you have a better plan?" Beryl asked

"The Knights of the Royal Guard had a saying," Nephlite began, "That the Force is generated by all living things, it surrounds, penetrates and binds the Galaxy together. My plan is to increase the Force generated by a single person to its highest output, and then harvest it to feed the Nega Force."

"Sounds promising," Beryl replied

"Sounds more like another foolish ploy," Palpatine added, as he entered the room.

"What do you want old man?" Nephlite asked

"Only to offer my advice to our beloved queen," Palpatine replied, before he turned to face Beryl, "Your highness, need I remind you that you can't possess the Force, let alone feed it to this monstrosity." Beryl began to once again loose her patients.

"I've about had it with your insults against the Nega Force old man," Beryl shouted, as she fired a bolt from her staff. Palpatine simply smiled as he held his hand up, and deflected the bolt harmlessly away from himself.

"As you can see," Palpatine said, "the Force is more then just mire energy, when used by those who value its true power, the Dark Side is an invaluable weapon, as we Sith know all too well."

"My Queen," Nephlite said, interrupting, "Simple parlor tricks aren't enough to convince me of the Force being anything more then the energy we need to feed the Nega Force." Palpatine cringed as he faded into the back ground, but if there was one thing this evil genius knew, it was how to be patient.

"Master," Darth Tyrus said, entering the corridor, "How much longer are we going to put up with her?"

"Patients my apprentice," Palpatine said, "The fool Jedite is out of the way, and now we simply have to deal with Nephlite and the others before we can strike."

Location: Anakin's Appartment, that evening

Anakin was lost in a deep meditation, as he tried to awaken more of the White Knight's powers. But so far he'd proven unsuccessful.

"You won't be able to fully become the White Knight, until you accept Vader," a familiar voice said from behind him.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said, as he snapped out of his meditation, the shimmering image of an old man emerged from the darkness.

"I'm pleased to see you again old friend," Obi-Wan said, "But you must know that I'm not here to reminisce, I've come to deliver a message on behave of the Force Guardians."

"Please," Anakin said, "Like I need another one of Serenity's lectures," Obi-Wan cut him off.

"Things have become more complicated then you know," Obi-Wan replied, "While you fight against the Negaverse here, the shards of the Kyber Crystal are being sought, the Sith have returned, the Imperial Military is being resurrected, and the Black Guard once again prowls the Galaxy, and I fear it's only a matter of time before Earth itself is attacked." Anakin paused, lost in thought about the threat the Empire now posed. During his stay in Tokyo Earth had become a second home for him, and he wasn't about to let Palpatine set one foot on it.

"Tell me what I must do," Anakin replied

"You must confront your sins, and defeat Queen Beryl, only then will you be able to challenge the might of Palpatine." Obi-Wan replied

"And does that mean accepting that monster Palpatine forced me to become," Anakin said, angrily, "Does that mean that I have to accept that fact that I murdered our brothers and sisters in cold blood? You have no idea how often I wake up at night, hearing their screams over and over again in my head."

"The Order has come to forgive you," Obi-Wan replied, "But the main reason you fight Beryl is to learn to forgive yourself, you were deceived by Palpatine, but you mustn't let it divide you and your friends."

"The only thing I want," Anakin said, "is to rebuild the shattered pieces of my life, not traverse the Galaxy hunting for pieces of a legend."

"The Kyber Crystal is none of your concern," Obi-Wan replied, "But you'll meet the ones who seek it in do time. Your quest is to become the White Knight, our leader, and to do that you must not only accept Vader, you must wield the weapon of the White Knight, the Gold Lightsaber."

"That's just a myth," Anakin roared

"It's here Anakin," Obi-Wan replied, "On this planet, in this city, find it before the enemy does." With that satement Obi-Wan faded back into the Force, leaving Anakin to pounder his nect move.

'Guess it's time to talk to the Scouts.' Anakin thought to himself.

Location: Temple of Cherry Hill, the next morning.

Anakin had spent the better part of an hour going over what Obi-Wan had told him the night before.

"The Sith?" Raye asked,

"Oh dear," Luna added, "and here I thought Queen Beryl was our only problem."

"We'll have to prepare ourselves carefully," Amy added

"I'm already prepared," Raye said, in her usual gung-ho style, "Just lead me to this Palpatine."

"No," Anakin replied, "Fighting a Neg is one thing, but a Sith is another matter."

"Oh please," Raye replied, "How tough can they be?"

"You saw a Sith warrior at the air port," Anakin added.

"You mean that hunk in the Tuxedo," Serena said

"That hunk," Anakin replied, "is a bad guy you moron, and if you have any ideas on how to stop the Negaverse or the Empire, I'm all ears." Suddenly an idea popped into Serena's head.

"I know," Serena shouted, "Why don't we all take tennis lesions." The three warriors simply gazed at Serena.

"And wait till you see that incredibly cute new tennis couch, Maxfield Stantin." Serena added in her typical googly eyed fashin.

"And how is you getting a date with a tennis couch suppose to help us find the Gold Lightsaber, and take down the Sith and the Negaverse?" Anakin asked, angrily

"Maybe you should try dating," Serena replied, "you might not be so totally cranky all the time Anakin." Anakin couldn't think of how to respond, and silently counted to ten, to keep from putting his fist through Serena's face.

"Calm down," Amy said, breaking in, "don't forget Serena Anakin's our leader."

"Then again," Anakin said, "I did sense a strong Dark Side presence at the Tennis Club, so it might not be a bad idea for us to check it out." The girls looked at Anakin, was it possible he was agreeing with Serena?

"You mean we can?" Serena didn't have time to finish her statement before Anakin cut her off.

"NO TENNIS LESSIONS!" Anakin roared.

Location: Tokyo Tennis Club, that evening

Serena had gone to the Tennis Club earlier then Anakin had ordered, but she had done so on the request of her friend Molly, who had accompanied her.

"You're sure Katie still here?" Serena asked, inquiring about Molly's friend, Katie Sandler. For the past week Molly had noticed a strange change in her friend, she had become aggressive, and mean, acting at times almost Sith like.

"Yeah, she's been training non stop," Molly replied

'I've got a bad feeling about this,' Serena thought to herself, 'it could be the Negaverse or the Sith, if I could beat them myself that would show that snobbish Anakin Skywalker what for' Serena was suddenly smiling at the thought of Anakin labeling her a hero.

"You okay Serena?" Molly inquired

"Yeah," Serena replied, "Let's go."

One of the two tennis players had been knocked down by the force of Katie's blow.

"You okay," The man's friend inquired

"Man what an arm." the injured man replied. On the opposite side of the net stood a young girl, with a gaze like ice. Normally Katie Sandler played Tennis for the challenge of the game, but tonight it seemed as though something was talking through her.

"Giving up so soon," Katie said, coldly, "I thought you were professionals?"

"We've got to be going,' the men replied in unison

"Just one more game," Katie said, as her racket began glowing.

"KATIE STOP," Molly shouted, as she leapt in front of her friend. Katie simply cringed.

"You'd better listen," a familiar voice said. Serena and Molly turned around to see Anakin standing before them, his Jedi cloak blowing in the breeze.

"Leave," Anakin said, "this is Jedi business." the two men bolted as swiftly as possible.

"GET OUT," Katie shouted

"Listen," Anakin replied, "We're here to help, the Sith are just using you."

"GET OUT OF HERE ALL OF YOU," Katie yelled. Anakin began reaching for his lightsaber.

"I don't want to harm you," Anakin said, "But I will defend myself and my friends if necessary." Anakin gazed into Katie's cold eyes; the Dark Side was out of control in this girl, as though someone was increasing her Force Energy to maximum.

"LAST WARNING!" Katie shouted, still Anakin didn't flinch. Katie suddenly lost it, as the Dark Side swallowed her. Anakin suddenly activated his lightsaber, and assumed a fighting stance.

"SERENA, MOLLY RUN!" Anakin shouted, as Katie hurled a bolt from her racket. While the Force protected Anakin, it sent Molly and Serena flying into a near by bush. Suddenly something emerged from Katie's racket, and in the space of a few seconds, had absorbed all of Katie's Force Energy.

"Now the Force is mine," the vampire like Tesunii said, gleefully.

"She's from the Negaverse," Serena said, as she gazed at the monster. After making sure Molly was alright, Serena raced to join Anakin.

"DARK ACCESS!" Anakin shouted, as he once again was encased in Darth Vader's armor.

"MOON PRISM POWER!" Serena shouted, and sure enough transformed into Sailor Moon. Tesunii began laughing, as she created a tennis racquet of pure fire from her hand.

"Must be my lucky day," Tesunii said, "I get to kill both Darth Vader and Sailor Moon, Nephlite will be pleased."

"Great," Vader said, to himself, "another wanna be Sith."

"Um do you think that we could focus on defeating her," Sailor Moon asked. But before Vader could reply Sailor Moon found herself encased in a ball of black energy, and before long, was sealed in a large tennis ball.

"SAILOR MOON," Vader shouted, as Tesunii began bouncing Sailor Moon across the tarmac, laughing at the girl's pain.

"Why did I have to go and prove myself?" Sailor Moon asked herself. Tesunii was so caught up with tormenting Sailor Moon, that she failed to notice that Vader had slipped away, but when she took notice, it was too late.

"UP HERE NEG," Vader shouted, as he hurled his red lightsaber at the vampire, slicing her arm off, and in the process damaging a small area of the court, revealing part of an ancient Jedi Tablet.

"You'll pay for that," Tesunii shouted, as she began hurling fireballs at the Dark Lord, but to her shock Vader deflected every one of them as though they were beach balls.

"Impossible," Tesunni said, as the Dark Lord approached.

"That Neg," Vader said, as he began to Force Grip the creature, "is the true nature of the Dark Side of the Force." As Vader tightened his grip, Tesunii began beaging for mercy.

"You showed her no mercy," Vader roared, pointing to Katie's unconscious body "NOW DIE." with that Tesunii's neck snapped under the crushing weight of Vader's grip. Slowly the Force that the demon had taken returned to its host.

"Way to go Vader," Sailor Moon cheered, as the giant tennis ball that encased her disappeared. But Vader wasn't listening; instead he focused on the tablet that his lightsaber had uncovered.

"The Tablets of the White Knight," Vader said, "the first of Three, and here I thought they were just a myth." The tablet Vader removed from the ground was covered with an ancient language, Huttese or Shyriiwook. Beneath the three lines of writing on the top, was the image of a Silver Millennium era Jedi Funeral and the image of the Gold Lightsaber being entombed.

"What is that?" Sailor Moon asked

"The first clue to the whereabouts of the Gold Lightsaber," Vader replied. But as the two warriors talked, they failed to notice that their conversation was being overheard, by a familiar enemy.

Nephlite stood on the roof of the main building in the complex, and what Vader was saying, intrigued him.

"The Gold Lightsaber," Nephlite thought to himself, "That could be useful."

Stay Tunned for Chapter XVI: Battle of Fairview Park

PS: If you're confused about the center portion of this chapter, I'm using it as the tie in to my Quest for the Kyber Crystal story. PSS: Yes Part III is probably going to be a three way cross between Kim Possible, Sailor Moon, and Star Wars, but as I said before that is subject to change. PSSS: Also in Part II I've planed to introduce Anakin and Lita's future daughter, problem is I can't figure out a name, and yes I also intend to have Luke and Leia appear in Part II.


	17. Chapter XVI: The Battle of Fairview Park

Sailor Moon: Redempiton

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XVI

The Battle of Fairview Park

Location: Nephlite's Hideout, Earth Sol System

Nephlite, sat upon his dark throne, the image of his previous battle passing in front of him upon a special crystal. But it wasn't the battle that was interesting him, but what he'd overheard.

"The Gold Lightsaber," Nephlite said to himself, as images of grandeur began flashing through his head, images of himself sitting upon Beryl's throne as King of the Negaverse.

"Indeed it would be useful," a sinister voice said from behind him.

"Palpatine," Nephlite shouted, "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to over hear you plot treason," the Dark Emperor replied, "But the legends say that only a Jedi can wield the Gold Lightsaber."

"It matters not," Nephlite said, "I shall find the Gold Lightsaber and I will be its master."

"And you will bring it before the Queen?" Palpatine inquired, this time Nephlite was caught in a bind.

"Fine," Nephlite roared, "you've figured me out, just tell me where the Gold Lightsaber is?"

"The location of the tomb was recorded on three tablets, but they have been lost for millennia." Palpatine replied, the moment Palpatine mentioned a tablet, the memory of the object the Sailor Scouts had retrieved from the tennis club entered Nephlite's mind.

"I believe that Vader and his Scout friends already have retrieved the first one," Nephlite said, the very thought of Skywalker having one of the Tablets of the White Knight was enough to send chills up Palpatine's dark spine, he knew all too well the price for over looking the slightest detail, and he wasn't about to let a traitor do him in again.

The memory of the Battle of Endor still burned heavily in Palpatine's mind, when he entered his quarters back in the Negaverse.

"LORD TYRUS," Palpatine shouted.

"No need to shout Master," Tyrus replied, appearing before the Dark Lord.

"I have a mission for you," Palpatine said, calming down, "Vader has something of great value to me, I want you to retrieve it, and bring it before me, and as for Skywalker and his friends, kill them." Tyrus shot Palpatine a cold gaze, killing the Scouts meant killing his beloved Princess, but a chance at killing Vader was a chance that Darth Tyrus wasn't about to pass up.

"As you command Master," Tyrus replied, as Palpatine left for Beryl's throne room.

Location: Jedi Graveyard, Fairview Park, Tokyo Japan

"So all these markers," Amy inquired, "are tombs."

"Yes," Anakin added, "tombs of the Ancient Jedi Knights, or as they were known at the time the Knights of the Royal Guard." It had taken the better part of a week for Amy's Sailor Scout computer to decode the runes on the tablet that they had found at the Tennis Club. But once they had been decoded they spelt out the Tomb of Anakin Starkiller.

"Can we go to the Video Arcade now?" Serena asked

"No Serena" Raye replied, taking notice of the beauty of the park, "Besides it's really peaceful here." The peaceful silence of Fairview Park was suddenly shattered by the sounds of bulldozers.

Anakin gazed up just in time to see a group of workmen begin tearing up the northern most area of the Jedi Graveyard. Time and again Anakin wondered why he protected a people that didn't seem to care about the Jedi and their sacrifices, but to violate sacred ground was crossing the line.

"Stop," Anakin growled, as he reached for his lightsaber.

"Hay kid this area's off limits," one of the workmen replied.

"Explain why you dare to violate sacred ground?" Anakin shouted

"What are you talking about kid," the workman asked, "we're filling in this worthless park for a new office building, and there's nothing sacred about a few old rocks and dust." Anakin would have lost it right there if the girls didn't restrain him.

The group came to a small bench by the lake, where they met up with Luna, and explained what had happened.

"Anakin," Luna said, "when are you going to learn to control that temper of yours?"

"Yeah," Serena replied, "what's so great about a bunch of old tombs any way?" Anakin brought his hand up, and was about to Force Grip Serena when he finally cooled down.

"Those tombs are the tombs of Jedi," Anakin replied, "My brothers and sisters, those are tombs of heroes who died for the old Moon Kingdom, as well as for the Republic, and they dare to violate their resting place." An old man, holding a small flower approached the group.

"Hay Mr. Baxter," Amy said

"Oh hay Amy," Baxter replied, with a sad look to his face.

"Do you know what's going on?" Amy asked

"Oh they're filling in the park for a new office building," Baxter replied, "I'm so mad about, but the government won't listen," Mr. Baxter turned his attention to planting the flower, "You'd better enjoy the park while you can because it's all going to be gone next week."

"They value money more then honor," Anakin said to himself, "Well I'm not going to let anyone violate the resting place of my brothers." Anakin turned to Raye.

"Raye," Anakin said, sternly, "Talk to your grandfather and see if there's anyway to save this park."

"Since when are you so interested in nature?" Serena asked

"I'm more interested in those tombs blockhead," Anakin said, clenching his fist, "don't forget if one of the tablets is lost then the Gold Lightsaber will never be found."

"I see your point," Serena replied, backing down.

Location: Near the Video Arcade, later that evening

Anakin made his way down the dark street, toward Fairview Park, for some reason he couldn't sleep, the thought of sacred land being destroyed, and the bodies of his brethren desecrated, made Anakin determined to find the tomb of Anakin Starkiller.

"I know you're back there," Anakin said, as a tremor flowed through the Force, "Luna."

"At times I wish I knew how you do that," Luna replied, "You seem very distracted from our mission."

"It's none of your concern Luna," Anakin said

"Sneaking out in the middle of the night," Luna replied, "my friend it's definitely my concern." Anakin didn't answer; instead he'd turned his attention to a familiar image.

"Tyrus," Anakin said, reaching for his lightsaber, when Luna looked upon the Sith warrior, she began to panic.

"YIKES," Luna shouted, Tyrus didn't answer, instead he began reaching for his own lightsaber. As the two warriors were just about to draw their lightsabers, when the door slid open, and a young man, with blonde hair emerged from the arcade. The man was dressed in brown jeans, and a white work shirt, and was clearly an employee of the Arcade.

"Hay Darien," the man said,

"What's up Andrew," Tyrus replied, taking his hand off his lightsaber, Anakin followed suit.

"I haven't seen you around in a while," Andrew said

"I've been very busy with school," Tyrus answered, Andrew suddenly took notice of Anakin.

"So you must be the new guy in town?" Andrew asked, "Anakin Skywalker is it?"

"Yeah," Anakin grunted, keeping his eye on Tyrus.

"Serena and her friends have mentioned you at the arcade, but I've never seen you drop by," Andrew mentioned

"I simply don't have the time," Anakin replied, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for a previous engagement." he shot Tyrus a cold glance, "We'll settle our score another time."

"Just name the time and place," Tyrus replied

"Whoa you two really seem to have some bad blood between you," Andrew replied.

"Stay out of it if you know what's good for you," Anakin shouted, and with that stormed back to his apartment.

Location: Fairview Park, Jedi Graveyard, the next day

Anakin had led the girls back to the tombs, sensing a very strong Light Side aura coming from a tomb on the far end of the park.

"Great more grave stones," Serena said, moaning.

"Shut up," Raye answered, before turning to Anakin, "So what's the big idea dragging us back to this graveyard, when we should be focusing on saving the park, or fighting the Sith and Negaverse?"

"I intend to retrieve the Gold Lightsaber," Anakin replied, "and that," he pointed to a large obelisk at the far end of the graveyard, "is our objective." The quartet made their way toward the obelisk.

The obelisk was massive, about 20 ft high, and carved with ancient Jedi Runes, spelling out the name of the Knight whose remains occupied the tomb, Anakin Starkiller.

Anakin concentrated, as the Force began to move the obelisk. While Anakin moved the obelisk, Amy spent the time trying to analyze Anakin's Force Powers.

"That's got it," Anakin said, as he tossed the Obelisk to the side, revealing a deep dark hole.

"Follow me," Anakin ordered.

"Why don't you go, and we'll stay up here and guard the obelisk," Serena said, trying to wimp out.

"GET MOVING," Anakin shouted, reaching for his lightsaber.

"Okay," Serena replied, "Raye why don't you go first?"

"Coward," Raye replied, as she followed Anakin into the tomb, with Amy and Serena in tow.

Within the tomb, the only light illuminating the dark corridor was the light from Anakin's lightsaber.

"Anakin," Raye replied, "I sense something strange."

"I can feel it as well," Anakin replied, "it's the Light Side Aura of this tomb, I've got a feeling that Starkiller wasn't just a normal Jedi Knight."

"I really wish you'd stop saying stuff like that," Luna replied, startling everyone.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin shouted

"I figured you'd need my advice on this treasure hunt," Luna replied, "So I followed you."

"You're about as much trouble as a Tusken Rader," Anakin answered, "But if you must follow us, keep up." The group continued down the tunnel till they came to a large circular room, lined with tunnels, and statues. In the center of the room was a large stone sarcophagus.

Anakin slowly approached the sarcophagus, and with all his might, opened the lid, revealing the remains of Anakin Starkiller. His mummified corpse was clad in white armor, similar to that of Darth Vader, with a red scarf wrapped around his face, but in his folded hands, was another tablet, not the Gold Lightsaber. Anakin reached in, and gently removed to tablet, this time it was only inscribed with a series of ancient runes.

"Got the tablet let's get out of here." Anakin said

"You mean the thing wasn't here?" Serena asked

"Correct," Anakin replied.

When the group climbed out of the tomb, Anakin and Raye had developed a bad feeling, it seemed to easy. But suddenly a familiar figure appeared before them.

"Tyrus," Anakin said, "What do you want?"

"Simply that tablet," Tyrus replied, pointing his cane to the tablet, which Raye held under her arms, "If you hand it over, I promise I'll make your deaths quick and easy."

"Over my dead body," Serena shouted, showing a rare form of back bone, "MOON PRISM POWER." In the space of a few moments Sailor Moon stood where Serena once was.

"It's odd," Tyrus said, gazing at Sailor Moon, "You're just as lovely as I remember you." Sailor Moon looked at the Sith Lord dumbfounded.

"Excuse me," Serena asked, "But you're the bad guy, and how do you know me?"

"Let's just say we're made for each other," Tyrus replied, "and when you truly awaken to both your past and the power of the Dark Side, you'll remember too."

"As if," Serena shouted, "I've never seen you before in my life, except when you attack my friends." Tyrus just about lost it when he heard that coming from the mouth of the woman he loved.

"Vader got to you," Tyrus shouted, "He'll never take you from me." He lunged at Anakin, drawing his Lightsaber, Anakin just barely blocked the Sith Lord's attack, leaving them with their blades crossed, and the light of their swords reflecting upon their faces.

"PALPATINE's lying," Anakin shouted

"How would you know, you've never loved anyone." Tyrus replied

"Yes I have," Anakin replied, "and I know the pain it is to lose that person, because I know that I had a chance to save her, only I was too busy thinking of myself to see the trap of the Dark Side."

"The Dark Side is power," Tyrus roared, "and with it I can take back my love anytime I want."

"If you follow the Dark path, loneliness is all you'll know," Anakin replied. Tyrus suddenly broke off the duel, Anakin's words burning in his mind, the Sith Lord wondered if Anakin did tell the truth.

"We'll settle this later," Tyrus said, coldly, as he held his hand out, "But I'll be taking this." The tablet flew out of Raye's arms, "But don't think I didn't remember to pick up a little something for you." The Sith Lord snapped his fingers, and Mr. Baxter walked out of the forest.

"My Master had Nephlite whip up a special something," Tyrus said, as he faded, "Hope you enjoy."

Mr. Baxter slowly approached the group, but something was different about the old man, his kind smile was gone, replaced instead by a look of malice.

"Raye, Amy," Anakin said, "Transform." The two girls immediately transformed into their Sailor Scout uniforms.

"DARK ACCESS," Anakin shouted, and soon Lord Vader stood where the Jedi once had been.

"Be careful," Vader said, "I sense the same thing we saw at the Tennis Club." Mr. Baxter let out a mighty roar, as something began devouring the Force energy he was generating. In the space of a few seconds, a large purple skinned, plant like creature stood before the group.

"Now your Force Energy is mine," Petasos said, as Baxter's lifeless body fell to the ground. Sailor Mercury simply looked at Baxter's body, as it hit the ground, and then looked at Petasos.

"What have you done with Mr. Baxter?" Mercury angrily shouted. As she attempted to attack, the planet demon trapped Mercury in a series of vines, which shot forth from her hair.

"Mercury," Sailor Moon shouted, as she tried to spin kick the creature, only to find herself trapped in the same vines as Sailor Mercury.

Petasos was so caught up in the moment of victory, that she failed to notice Vader and Mars approach from behind.

"Mars," Vader said, "use your fire balls to free the others, and while she's distract I'll finish her off."

"Right," Mars replied, "MARS FIRE IGNITE." A ball of fire shot forth from her hands, striking Petasos in the face, and setting the others free.

"You guys okay?" Mars asked, as she raced up to her friends.

"Okay," Sailor Moon replied, as she tried to remove the burning vines, "You nearly set me on fire Mars."

"So much for gratitude," Mars said.

Petasos had just about recovered from Mars's attack, and was preparing to attack again, but before she had a chance to do so, a red lightsaber punched through her abdomen, before it was jerked upwards, slicing the creature in half. Vader stood over his quarry, and simply gazed at the sky.

"Nice job Vader," Sailor Moon said, slapping the Dark Lord on the back.

"Do that again," Vader said, angrily, "and I'll do to you what I did to that monster."

Location: Nephlite's hideout.

Nephlite was looking at his star maps, he could sense that Petasos had failed to destroy the Scouts, and Vader, and even worse had failed to bring back any Force Energy for Queen Beryl. Suddenly the door flew open and Tyrus entered the dark room, and slammed the stone tablet onto his desk.

"What is this?" Nephlite asked

"The second tablet, and if we're lucky, this one will reveal the location of the Gold Lightsaber." Tyrus replied

Stay Tuned for Chapter XVII: The Third Tablet PS: sorry if this took so long, this was a very long chapter, and I wanted this chapter to introduce more background to the story, PSS: Anakin Starkiller was a character from the rough draft of Episode IV: A New Hope, and in this story he was the original White Knight


	18. Chapter XVII: The Third Tablet

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XVII

The Third Tablet

Location: Negaverse

Tyrus gazed at Nephlite, as they awaited the arrival of Palpatine. Vader's words still echoed in Tyrus's mind, was it possible that his master was lying to him?

'No,' Tyrus thought, to himself, 'it's more of Vader's deceit, if I listen, then I'll lose her for sure.' Tyrus's concentration was soon broken by the sounds of the door opening. Slowly the dark figure of Darth Sidious entered.

"You have done well my young apprentice," Palpatine hissed, "and yet I can sense doubt in your mind."

"I know not what you're talking about Master," Tyrus replied.

"You better not lie to me Lord Tyrus," Palpatine said, with a cold tone to his voice. Tyrus knew better then to try and conceal his doubts from Palpatine.

"I've just been thinking about something Vader said," Tyrus replied, "He claims you are the one who's lying."

"And you believe the man who has humiliated you, and stolen you love?" Palpatine asked, Tyrus clenched his hands in anger.

"Forgive me for that moment of weakness Master," Tyrus replied.

"Good," Palpatine replied, "Now to more important matters," the Dark Lord shifted his cold, dead gaze to Nephlite, "Beryl grows impatient, she claims that our energy reserves aren't growing fast enough, and she demands that you increase your operation Nephlite."

"Well if we'd spend less time trying to find some myth, we'd" Tyrus cut Nephlite off before he could finish.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Tyrus said, "but you want the Gold Lightsaber as much as we do." Palpatine placed his hand upon the tablet, and the Force began forming an image in his twisted mind.

"I believe that we can kill two birds with one stone," Palpatine said, "I can sense the presence of the third Tablet, the one that contains the location of the Gold Lightsaber. I can see the image of a wedding chapel, built over the tomb of the third White Knight of the Jedi Order, a Kel-Dor by the name of Tlo-Koon, yes I can sense its presence, and yet I also sense that the tomb has been desecrated, paved over and replaced by a Wedding Chapel. Lord Tyrus go and locate the Third Tablet."

"Yes Master," Tyrus said, but suddenly Palpatine stopped him.

"No my young apprentice," the Dark Lord replied, "Beryl is starting to become suspicious of our activities, and has ordered that you remain behind." Tyrus groaned, but he knew that it was best to keep up appearances.

Location: Jubban Middle School, Teacher's Lounge

Anakin sat upon the leather sofa in the Teacher's Lounge, a cup of hot coffee clasped in his gloved right hand. The Jedi was gazing out the window at a pair of kids playing soccer in the field below, and had become distracted enough that he failed to notice, the blue haired teacher enter, and walked right into her, spilling his coffee all over his black leather vest.

"Oh Anakin," The woman said, "I'm sorry I didn't see you."

"Don't worry Helen," Anakin replied, "I was daydreaming as well, buy the way a rumor's been going around that you and your boyfriend are finally getting married?" Helen Lambert started to blush.

"You're right as usual Anakin," Mrs. Lambert replied, "I hope to see you at the wedding." Anakin seemed to freeze up.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Lambert asked

"Nothing," Anakin replied, "Congratulations." The Jedi made his way out of the room, a small tear running down his cheek.

Location: Outside of the local wedding chapel

Anakin had meet up with Luna, as they had planned the night before. The two were making their way down the street, discussing how they were going to retrieve the Tablet the Sith had taken from them the day before.

"Look," Anakin said, frustrated, "You can't go into," he was suddenly overcome by a strong Dark Side presence, a presence he had come to know all too well. He fired a cold glance across the street, and found himself facing none other then Darth Tyrus.

"I think we may have just found our next target," Anakin said

"Another of your wako Force hunches?" Luna asked

"No," Anakin replied, "Tyrus is looking at that Wedding Chapel, and I can sense a very powerful Light side aura coming from within." Anakin had looked away for about a minute, but when he looked back the Sith Lord was gone.

As Anakin and Luna made their way down the street, they came across Serena, looking over a large sign that the owner of the wedding chapel had just put up.

"Sow the winning dress," Serena said, "AND WIN A TRIP TO HAWAII!" Serena nearly fell over when she read that message, and almost at once began daydreaming about her own dream wedding.

"Daydreaming again?" Anakin said, startling Serena. But before long they were taken in by another sound, this time Raye.

"That's not fair," Raye shouted, "having a contest only for people getting married, anyone who sows should be allowed to enter your contest."

"I didn't say you couldn't" The manager replied, "as long as you marry in my chapel someday you can enter." Raye instantly snapped her figures and began singing.

While Serena confronted Raye about "Sneaking behind her back" Anakin turned his attention to the owner of the chapel.

"Excuse me," Anakin shouted, "What's the idea having a contest for an event that is meant to be a private occasion?"

"Why to make a lot of money for my chapel sir," the manager replied. Anakin didn't need the Force to tell him that money was the only thing this man cared about.

"Weddings are meant to be about love, and honor" Anakin acidly said, "A marriage is between two people who have decided that they would rather die then be apart," memories of his own wedding began to resurface in his tortured mind, "A marriage is not something meant to put money into the pocket of a greedy man like yourself." and with that Anakin stormed off.

Location: Anakin's Apartment, later that day

Anakin stroked the white silk dress, of all the things he'd recovered from his days in the Emperor's service, this was the most precious to him.

"Padme," Anakin said, as a tear flowed down his cheek. He remembered their wedding well, how beautiful she looked, though they knew it would destroy their lives, they didn't care, as long as they had each other, the Clone Wars could rage on forever but as long as they had each other they didn't care. Padme, his angel, his entire universe, Anakin remembered that horrible day on Mustafar like it was yesterday, she tried to tell him something, she tried to reach what little good Palpatine hadn't driven from him, but more then that she wanted to say she loved him despite all he'd done. But he'd been too absorbed with himself to even consider it, and he remembered the last thing he said to her, not in the voice of a husband and a father, but in the voice of the nightmare he'd become.

Flashback begins 

Location: Mustafar, 30 years ago

Padme desperately tried to break the grasp of the demon that had once been her husband, trying as hard as she could to reach what little of Anakin Skywalker was left within a dead soul.

"I would thank you for this," Vader growled, sounding like a dark version of Obi-Wan, "if it were a gift of love." The look of fear on Padme's face only increased, as the Dark Lord closed in, like a vulture closing in for it's kill.

"Palpatine was right," Vader growled, "Sometimes it is the closest who cannot see. I loved you too much, Padme." He began to force grip her, "I loved you too much to see you! To see what you are!"

End Flashback 

Anakin didn't want to see anymore, as he fell to the ground, wondering how he could have been so foolish, so blind, for the first time in his life he began to cry.

Anakin spent the better part of an hour remembering the past, when Serena entered, looking madder then a hornet.

"What do you want?" Anakin asked, as he focused on Serena

"I need your help Anakin," Serena replied, "I've got to win that contest."

"And why should I help you?" Anakin asked again

"Because Raye wants to win MY trip to Hawaii," Serena replied

"Serena in your case you would want to miss two weeks of school?" Anakin said, Serena fell over, and began begging Anakin to help her. But it didn't take her long to notice the white silk wedding dress.

"That's perfect," Serena said, as she raced over to see if the fabric would work, but before she could she found Anakin's Lightsaber under her neck, and fire blazing in his eyes.

"YOU SO MUCH AS EVEN THINK ABOUT USING THAT DRESS FOR ANYTHING," Anakin roared, as he moved his Lightsaber to her stomach, "AND I'LL SLIT YOU OPEN, FROM NAVEL TO SKULL, AND GUT YOU LIKE A TROUT." Serena could tell from the enraged look to Anakin's face that he was deadly serious.

"Okay," Serena replied, trying to convince Anakin to cooling off, "How about we go for a walk, and you can tell me what I should do."

Location: Outside Mrs. Lambert's Apartment building

Serena and Anakin had spent about an hour walking down the tree lined street, toward Mrs. Lambert's apartment, and as usual Serena's behavior was starting to wear on Anakin's nerves.

"I SAID NO," Anakin growled, as Serena once again asked if she could cut up Padme's wedding dress and make her own.

"Please Anaki," Serena stopped in mid sentence, when she saw a short, man with thinning hair, and dressed in a brown suit making his way up the stairs. But as Serena began complaining about Mrs. Lambert's fiancé, Anakin once again had a cold look to his face, meaning he'd sensed a Dark Side presence.

Herbert made his way up the stairs toward Mrs. Lambert's apartment. But when he knocked on the door he was greeted by a site that nearly startled him. Helen Lambert normally dressed simply, and always had a kind smile to her face, but this time she was dressed like a punk rocker, and the look to her face was that of a harpy overlooking it's pray, cold and sinister.

"Helen," Herbert said, "I've been worried," he handed her some flowers; "Here these are for you." The answer he got should have been from the voice of his fiancé, instead the answer came in the form of a predator striking a death blow to it's pray.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR FLOWERS," Helen replied, knocking the flowers out of Herbert's hand, "I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU ANYMORE, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WIMPY BALDING," This part of Helen Lambert's answer alone was enough to devastate Herbert's heart, but the final part was like pure venom injected into a dying man, "IT'S OVER." and with that Helen Lambert slammed the door.

Anakin didn't need the Force to tell him that something was wrong, he could feel Mrs. Lambert burning like a fusion torch, but he could also sense another presence in her mind, confirming his suspicion about the wedding chapel being the Sith target.

"Serena find Luna and Ami," Anakin said, before taking notice that Serena was gone,

"Great," he pulled out a small black computer, and sent out a message for Luna and Ami to meet him at the temple, as for Serena Anakin didn't need the Force to tell him where she'd gone.

Location: Anakin's Apartment

Serena silently made her way across Anakin's apartment, toward Padme's wedding gown.

"Coast is clear," Serena said to herself, "No Skywalker in sight," she began to cuddle the gown, "You'll be perfect."

"Nice try," a familiar voice said from behind her, "Had you remembered to watch behind you it might have been perfect. But I have to give you an A for effort." Serena spun around, to see Anakin standing behind her.

"Anakin," Serena said, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Anakin replied, "and I believe you're going to ask how I got in with out you knowing, well the fact I saw you pick the lock didn't hurt." Serena began thinking about Anakin's threat, as he reached for his sword.

"No wait," Serena pleaded

"For the record," Anakin replied, "I had a much better plan, so before I came in I took the liberty of calling your mother, and she's on her way over right now." Serena backed off, knowing she'd been one upped, and her dream of going to Hawaii was gone.

"Oh Anakin," Serena said, beginning to cry, "You've dashed all of my dreams."

"Nice try," Anakin replied, "But your tears aren't going to work."

Location: Wedding Chapel, the next day

A long line of would be brides, and those hopeful of winning the contest stretched out the door of the wedding chapel, and around the block, on the far side of the street stood four friends, looking over the scene.

Serena had just found herself grounded for the next 5 weeks for breaking into Anakin's apartment, and had spent the better part of the day cleaning her room.

"Those chores I'll be maimed for week," Serena moaned.

"I guess your room must be squeaky clean?" Raye asked

"Don't worry," Anakin added, "you'll have plenty of time to dream up new dreams when you get grounded for another five weeks for flunking sowing." Serena began crying. Anakin suddenly shot a cold gaze at the wedding chapel.

"We've got trouble," Anakin said

"Yeah well how do we get in?" Amy asked, an idea suddenly crossed Luna's mind.

"Serena you disguise yourself as a contestant, the rest of you split up and see what you can dig up." Luna said.

"But I don't even have a dress," Serena replied.

"You've got the Luna Pen don't you?" Raye asked, Serena reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pink pen with a bright red jewel on top, and transformed her school uniform into an amazing bridal gown.

"So do I remind you of your precious Padme?" Serena asked, nudging Anakin in the gut. Anakin raised his hand, and began to Force Grip Serena, for even thinking about comparing herself to Padme.

"Knock it off you two," Luna shouted, convincing Anakin to let Serena go.

"Remember we're here on Sailor business nothing else," Amy added

"We're not going into win," Luna added. Serena reply came simply, as disappointment filled her mind.

Location: Interior of the Wedding Chapel.

The Wedding Dress Contest was well under way, when Anakin caught a glimpse of a familiar figure out of the side of his eye.

Darth Tyrus made his way into a back room, he could feel the presence of what had once been a Jedi Tomb, before it had been desecrated to build the wedding chapel, a look of fear came to the Sith Knight's face, at the thought that the Tablet had been destroyed, but even if it had been, he'd at least have the pleasure of watching Vader and his Sailor Scout friends die at the hands of Nephlite's new monster.

Tyrus drew his lightsaber, and began slicing the paint off the wall, till he spotted the edge of the third Tablet.

"Excellent," Tyrus said, as he removed the rest of the paint.

"Talking to yourself," a familiar voice said, from behind him, "or are you just glad to see me?" Tyrus spun around and found Anakin standing before him, his blue lightsaber activated.

"I was hopeing I'd have a chance at this," Tyrus replied, as he assumed a combat stance.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Anakin replied, "I was able to renounce the Dark Side, and I know that you can as well."

"You were weak," Tyrus replied, "As long as I have this power I will be able to take back my love when ever I want, and when I've learned all I can, I overthrow Palpatine, and rule with my princess at my side." Anakin had heard this before; because it was the same thing he'd offered Padme that day on Mustafar.

"Palpatine will just replace you the way he tried to replace me, and as for your princess, personally she's driving me crazy," Anakin replied, Tyrus attacked Anakin in a blind furry, no one dared to insult his beloved, especially his sworn enemy.

The two titans of the Force battled each other ferociously, causing severe damage to the room, but amazingly not striking the Tablet, suddenly the battle was interrupted by the sound of a scream, it was Serena.

"The choice is yours Skywalker," Tyrus said, as he pried the Tablet out, "pursue me or help your friends." and with that he returned to the Negaverse, taking the tablet with him.

Anakin raced back to the stage, as fast as the Force could move him.

The Wedding Dress Contest had become a graveyard, dozens of people, were lying on the ground, their Force Auras drained, among those on the ground, was Mrs. Lambert, she'd been posing as a judge, just as the demon that had inhabited her wanted. Now the Sailor Scouts, found themselves engaged in a battle against a giant spider like creature, the Black Widow.

Widow seemed to dodge everything the scouts threw at her.

"Take this," a sinister voice shouted, as Widow began cocooning Sailor Moon, a blood red lightsaber found its mark, and took her right arm off. Standing before the giant bug, was none other then Darth Vader.

"Ewe," Sailor Moon said, as she tried to get the spider gunk off, before turning to face Vader, "WHAT KEPT YOU?"

"Tyrus got the Tablet," Vader replied, "But I see that we may still have some fun after all." He shot Widow a cold gaze, as she began hurling webs at the Dark Lord.

Vader couldn't help but laugh, as he focused the Force to drive the webs back at their creator. Then he began collecting Force energy in his right hand, and in the space of a few seconds discharged a beam of pure Force energy, which penetrated Widow's abdomen, leaving her weakened, but still able to fight.

"Sailor Moon I'll give you the honor of finishing this one," Vader said coldly. Sailor Moon took her tiara off, and instantly it became a disk.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC," Sailor Moon shouted, as she hurled it at Widow, almost at once the demon disintegrated, and the Force returned to its rightful owners.

Location: Negaverse, soon after

"You've failed again Nephlite," Beryl said, as Nephlite snarled, in disgust.

"If only Tyrus or Palpatine had helped, instead of just," Nephlite was interrupted by Palpatine entering the room, with his apprentice in tow.

"Don't blame us for your failure Nephlite," Palpatine said coldly, as he bowed to the Dark Queen, "Majesty, permit me to offer a challenge to Nephlite, if he can retrieve a special artifact for me, he will be forgiven of his failures, but should he fail, he's never to return."

All this time he was waving his hand, and manipulating Beryl's mind.

"Very well it shall be so," Beryl replied, as Nephlite snarled, in disgust.

Stay tuned for Chapter XVIII: The Gold Lightsaber PS: Sorry if this seems to run, I got distracted a lot when I was writing it, PSS: Sorry about lack of activity, this was one long chapter, PSSS: I've been planning a part IV for this Sailor Moon series, featuring Palpatine's Teacher as the villain, PSSSS: Sorry about any Episode III spoilers


	19. Chapter XVIII: Gold Lightsaber

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XVIII

Secret of the Gold Lightsaber

Location: Tomb of White Knight Kane Starkiller, Earth, Sol System

Darth Tyrus made his way down the darkened hallway, the only light emanating from the torch he was carrying. The door that the Sith Lord gazed upon was elaborately carved with markings that hadn't existed since the days of the Silver Millennium spelling out the name of the tombs occupant. Kane Starkiller, grandson of Anakin Starkiller, White Knight of the Jedi Order.

"Master I've found the tomb," Tyrus said, as he pushed the door open.

"Good," Palpatine replied, "now retrieve the Gold Lightsaber." Tyrus didn't answer, but as soon as he entered his thoughts of glory had turned to thoughts of anger. The tomb was empty, desecrated by grave robbers, and the Gold Lightsaber was gone.

"Master," Tyrus suddenly said, "The Gold Lightsaber is gone."

"Return at once my apprentice," Palptaine replied, with his typical gruf voice, "We'll have to rethink our plans."

"As you wish master," Tyrus replied.

Location: Negaverse, an hour later

Darth Tyrus had returned from his expedition to Earth in defeat, and had spent the bulk of his time training, and had managed to defeat anything the Negaverse could throw at him.

"I know you're back there," Tyrus said, sensing the presence of a Negaverse Officer, "I'm very impressed, you mask you're presence, flawless timing, perfect execution."

"I don't need your opinion," a young woman, clad in a Negaverse Officer uniform, replied, "I've been a Sith longer then you have." Tyrus couldn't help but laugh.

"A bold claim," Tyrus replied, "You may fight like the Sith, and wear the trappings of the Sith, but you lack a quality found in all Sith, a lack of fear, and I sense much fear in you."

Zoycite suddenly drew a blood red single bladed Lightsaber, and attacked Tyrus, who managed to block every blow she threw at the Dark Lord. For a brief second it seemed that Zoycite would have the upper hand, but then Tyrus made his move, he discharged a burst of Force Lightning, pinning Zoycite to the wall of the room, and then pulled her lightsaber out of her hand.

"Finish it," Zoycite said, angrily

"We have other plans," Tyrus replied, Zoycite noticed that Tyrus's gaze was focused on the doorway.

"Have you been watching Master?" Tyrus asked, with a tone that symbolized his loss of trust in the Dark Emperor.

"Indeed Lord Tyrus," Palpatine replied, "This Neg's strength with the true Dark Side is unmistakable, you've found a promising disciple my apprentice." Zoycite bowed before the Sith Lord.

"I'm honored that someone recognizes my talents." Zoycite replied

"Indeed," Palpatine replied, "I may have use for one such as yourself."

"I'm truly honored," Zoycite replied, kneeling before the Emperor. Before long Palpatine turned his attention back to more important matters.

"Lord Tyrus," Palaptine asked, "have you any ideas as to where the Gold Lightsaber was taken?"

"No Master," Tyrus replied, "But I can still sense its presence on Earth."

"Just what makes this Gold Lightsaber so valuable any way?" Zoycite asked, cutting in.

"Legends speak that the Gold Lightsaber was crafted directly from the Force," Palpatine replied, "its blade is said to be powerful enough that it can actually cut through the blade of another lightsaber, and is said to hold powers of its own." He turned to face Tyrus.

"Beryl has sent Nephlite on his last mission," Palpatine said, "she has him looking for the second half of the legendary Jedi Crystal. I want you to investigate this," He placed an Earth newspaper on the table in front of them.

"Princess Diamond?" Tyrus replied

"Her family has many Jedi relics in their collection, and it is said she even carries something called the Jedi Crystal," Palpatine replied, "I can't sense any Force energy from the crystal, but it is possible that she bares the Gold Lightsaber."

"And you want me to retreave it?" Tyrus asked

"Indeed," Palpatine added, "and in the process eliminate Anakin Skywalker and his Sailor Scout allies."

"It will be done Master," Tyrus replied, as he faded back to Earth.

Locaion: Temple of Cherry Hill

"And you think she could be our Princess?" Raye asked, as Luna explained her theory about Princess Diamond.

"It's possible," Luna replied, "She's from a long line of royalty, and possesses something called the Jedi Crystal, and it will be better for all of us if we focus on our true mission, which is finding the Moon Princess."

"Things are not always as they seem," Anakin added, "Just because she's of royal decent doesn't maker her this so called Moon Princess." Luna shot Anakin a cold hard stare.

"And let me guess," Luna replied, "The Force told you that?"

"No," Anakin replied, "that's a gut feeling."

"Either way," Amy added, "we have to get in there and see her, and that Jedi Crystal she has."

"Fat chance," Serena said, "Melvin told me all about security at the embassy." Anakin began laughing, in his typical dark tone.

"It's obvious you've got spaghetti inside of your head to go with the meatballs on the side," Anakin shouted, "we'll figure something out." Once again Serena's eyes began to tear up.

"Why are you always yelling at me Anakin?" Serena asked, with tears in her eyes, "You're so mean."

"I WASN'T YELLING," Anakin roared, but it was too late, Serena had once again broken down into a ball of tears.

"Don't forget," Amy replied, "we still need to find that Gold Lightsaber, in the mean time I'll see what I can dig up on the Princess and all those treasures she has."

"Get on it then," Anakin ordered.

Location: Near Serena's House

"I really wish you'd take finding the Princess more seriously," Luna shouted, but as usual Anakin wasn't listening, instead he was focusing more on retrieving the Gold Lightsaber, then he was on finding the Moon Princess.

"Luna," Anakin replied, "You've got your mission, and I've got mine."

"Yeah," Luna added, "a mission a bunch of ghosts gave you," Luna then changed the subject back to how they were to get into the Embassy, "and just how do you plan to get in?"

"You've obviously forgotten about my Mind Trick." Anakin replied

Location: British Embassy, Tokyo Japan

Anakin and Luna arrived at the embassy just as the party had begun. For the first time in his life, Anakin wore a tuxedo instead of his typical Jedi robes and vest, though it made Anakin feel rather out of place.

"May I see your invitation?" a man asked, as Anakin approached the front door. Anakin choked as he formed the two words he hated most in the entire Galaxy.

"Lord Vader," Anakin answered, tugging on his shirt collar.

"Vader, Vader," the man said, "not on the list. But I still need to see your invitation."

"You don't need to see my invitation," Anakin said, waving his hand

"I don't need to see your invitation." the man replied

"I can go about my business." Anakin added

"You can go about your business." The man answered

"Enter," Anakin said

"Enter," the man added, as he showed Anakin the way in, before returning to his station.

"That was easy," Luna said, leaping out of Anakin's arms, "now all we have to do is-" Luna's comment was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I'm the Countess Popover," a familiar voice said, "look it up if you need to."

"Oh no," Anakin replied, "Serena, as if Amy and Raye aren't enough trouble."

"Don't tell me she used the Luna Pen?" Luna asked

"From the way that dress looks," Anakin replied, "yes." Serena had come to the ball wearing a bright purple ball gown, which was covered with roses, and in her gloved hands she held a matching umbrella.

She made her way up the stairs as giddy as a school girl, before she came across Anakin and Luna.

"Hay how did you guys get in here?" Serena asked

"We used the door," Anakin replied, "and I see you decided to use magic."

"You like," Serena said, twirling, "I look just like a real princess."

"Are the others here?" Luna asked

"They're outside," Serena answered, "don't worry I find the Crystal, and the Princess, scope out the guys and eat the food." Serena then walked into the ball.

"Not necessarily in that order," Anakin said

"You've got that right." Luna added.

"Luna," Anakin asked, "remind me when we get home to shove that Luna Pen of hers down her throat."

The ball was dazzling, with bright lights shinning down from the ceiling, as Mozart echoed through out the room. Those in attendance were dressed in their finest, with beautiful masks covering their faces. When Serena entered she almost at once felt that she a real princess, in a real fairy tale, but as usual the only thing that mattered to Serena, was the large buffet table at the far end of the room.

As Serena pigged out, Anakin felt a powerful Dark Side surge flow through the building, he looked over to see Serena's friend Molly, walk off into a restricted area of the building. But something was different, she seemed as though she was in a trance, acting solly on his feelings, Anakin followed Molly.

Darth Tyrus stood right outside the door, hidden from view, behind a stone pillar.

"Well this is a no brainier," Tyrus said to himself, "those muscle men arn't there simply to guard the doors." Suddenly he felt something, a surge in the Force, a presence he'd not felt in a long time.

"It can't be," Tyrus thought to himself, "my love she's here." Almost at once Tyrus bolted back to the ball room, as fast as the Force could carry him.

Tyrus burst in like a lightning bolt, startling everyone, except for Serena, who was too busy stuffing her face to notice. After a few moments the band once again began to play, and the party returned to normal.

"May I have this dance?" a familiar voice said from behind. Serena turned around to find herself facing the Sith Lord she'd fought at the park.

"Darth Tyrus," Serena said, "oh no, where's Anakin when I need him?"

"I said may I have this dance," Tyrus replied, holding out his hand, nervously Serena put her hand in his, but the moment they began dancing Serena suddenly felt that they'd danced before. For this one moment, Tyrus forgot about his loyalty to his master, and Serena forgot that this was her enemy.

"Why does this feel so right?" Serena asked herself, as her eyes lit up, noticing that in that tuxedo and mask, Darth Tyrus looked so romantic.

"Maybe Vader was right," Tyrus said to himself, as he looked at his princess, "maybe I am on the wrong side." But for this shining moment it didn't matter, he'd waited so long to hold his beloved in his arms again, that any thoughts of Palpatine, or Vader were the farthest from his mind.

Anakin had trailed Molly to the door of Princess Diamond's room, when suddenly he felt an even stronger surge in the Force.

"Well," Anakin said to himself, "it seems I can kill two birds with one stone." He watched as Molly approached the guards, and once the door had opened, Anakin raced in, as fast as the Force could carry him.

"How dare you," Princess Diamond shouted, the princess wasn't exactly what you pictured a Princess to be, she wore a bright red floor length dress, and wore glasses similar to Melvin.

"What do you want?" Diamond asked, "speak up." But before Anakin could answer,

Molly made her move, a large specter, emerged from her body, and almost at once entered Princess Diamond. Molly fell to the ground unconscious, as Princess Diamond let out a sinister laugh, and grabbed a small red box.

"Great," Anakin said, as he reached for his Lightsaber, "a Neg."

"Drawing a lightsaber," the creature hissed, "that's not the proper way to address royalty.

"It is where I come from," Anakin replied, as he switched his saber on. But before he could make his move, the creature bolted out the door. As Anakin turned to follow, he heard a strange voice.

"Wait," the voice said, "if you seek to vanquish this foe, you'll need my help Anakin Skywalker."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Anakin asked

"Once I was known as Anakin Starkiller," the voice replied, "but I'll explain later, right now you'll need my power." Suddenly a golden lightsaber hilt burst out of a large hickory chest, and flew into Anakin's hand. Acting on instinct Anakin switched the saber on. A bright gold blade, the same length as his old one emerged from the hilt.

"So this is the Gold Lightsaber," Anakin said to himself, "not to impressive." But Anakin had no time to debate, he heard the sounds of foot steps coming down the hall, and before he could bolt, the two guards grabbed him.

"Hold it right there," one of the guards said, before both of them were pushed to the wall. With the guards out of the way, Anakin raced after the Princess, as the alarms began to blare.

"DARK ACCESS," Anakin shouted, as he once again became encased in his armor.

In the ball room the sounds of the alarms had brought the dance to an end, leaving the people wondering what had happened.

"Let's find the other girls," Luna said, as she lept onto Serena's shoulder, "I think the Negaverse may have heard about the crystal as well." Serena wasn't listening, instead she looked for Tyrus, who had slipped away in the commotion.

Vader raced after the phantom that had once been Princess Diamond, but as soon as he came to the balcony, he found a familiar enemy waiting for him.

"Out of my way Tyrus," Vader shouted, as he activated the Gold Lightsaber.

"Give me that saber first," Tyrus replied, as he activated his own blade.

"Listen," Vader added, "I don't have time for you now," Tyrus didn't listen, instead he charged at the Dark Lord, and almost at once their Lightsabers crossed. The balcony glowed as the two titans of the Force exchanged their blows, and for a while it looked as if Tyrus had the upper hand, but as he brought his red saber in for the blow, the impossible happened. As Vader blocked Tyrus' sword, the blade of Tyrus's lightsaber snapped in half. The broken part of the blade soon extinguished itself, leaving Tyrus with a lightsaber that was about 1/2 of its former size.

Tyrus couldn't help but laugh, as he Force Pushed Vader right through the window, and in the distraction, leapt from the balcony to make his escape.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE," a familiar voice said from in front of him, and in the space of a few seconds, the ground had burst into flames.

"Let's see how brave you are when you haven't got all your creepy pals with ya." Sailor Mars shouted.

"Get out of my way Mars," Tyrus replied, angrily, "I have more important matters to deal with, but tell your friend Vader that we'll settle our score later." With that the Sith Knight vanished.

"Man," Sailor Mars said, "what's his problem?" Before Mercury could answer, another voice interrupted them.

"Hurry up,' Nephlite shouted, "I haven't got all night." The phantom was about to throw the box when Serena came up to her, and attempted to stop her. But before Serena could stop the rouge princess, the phantom pushed her over the side of the balcony.

"Excellent," Nephlite said, "I'll be able to kill two birds with one stone." He prepared to drain the Force from Serena, when Mercury launched her bubbles, which left Nephlite blinded. The only sounds he could make out were the sounds of heavy breathing.

Darth Vader emerged from the mist like a devil rising from his prison, his golden lightsaber humming.

"Mars, Mercury go help Serena," Vader ordered, "I'll deal with him." The girls raced into leapt to the balcony to help Serena, while in the courtyard, Vader and Nephlite faced off.

Mars and Mercury reached the balcony just as Serena let go. With only a few seconds to spare, the girls grabbed hold of their friend, and pulled her up. As the three girls looked on, Vader and Nephlite had begun their duel, as the courtyard erupted with the sounds of battle.

"We still have another problem," Mars said, remembering the phantom that possessed Princess Diamond, "Come on Serena transform."

"Quit bossing me around," Serena replied, as she held her broach up, "Moon Prism Power." Instantly Sailor Moon once again appeared.

The possessed princess had managed to sneak away, and entered the main ball room, where she came face to face with a gawking crowd.

"What are you all staring at?" the phantom asked, "Let's see if we can't put that wasted Force Energy to better use." She held out her hand, and began draining the Force from the people. One by one the people fell to the floor, as the Force left their bodies.

"Hold it right there Princess," a female voice shouted from behind, suddenly the Sailor Scouts appeared.

"I'm Sailor Moon," Sailor Moon shouted.

"Yeah we get the idea," the Phantom shouted, "But there's nothing you can do to stop me." She began another attack, hurling Force energy at the Scouts, while the Scouts dodged the blast, the Phantom then began to Force Grip the girls.

"I've got an idea," Mars said, as they struggled to break the monster's grip. Mars pulled out one of her temple scrolls, and tossed it at the phantom. The energy of the scroll's spell was enough to force the phantom out of the Princess's body, revealing its' true form.

The phantom was nothing more then a swirling purple cloud, with a sinister red face in the center. The specter gave off a sinister laugh, and once again discharged a burst of Force Energy at the girls. This time, though the attack was so strong, that it was becoming hard to breath.

"We've got to do something," Mercury said.

"Hold on guys," Sailor Moon replied, as she removed her tiara, and with what little strength she had left, created her signature disk, and tossed it at the Phantom. The disk scored a direct hit, striking the Phantom in the face, disintegrating the Neg instantly.

While the girls celebrated, Vader and Nephlite still faced each other. Their battle had turned the embassy's front lawn into a crater filled waste land while blasts of Nega Energy and Force Lightning filled the night sky. Shattered cars, and uprooted trees, which the titans of the Dark Side had hurled at each other, littered the ground. Nephlite, who had taken a beating from the Dark Lord, had managed to get up to the roof of the embassy, his tuxedo slashed by Vader's Lightsaber, and blood flowing from his wounds.

As Nephlite tried to catch his breath, a beam of Force Energy slammed into his back, knocking him into the small wall that ran the full circumfrnince of the embassy. Vader suddenly emerged, standing on the hood of a ruined car, like a demon come to claim it's due, the smoke from the ruined cars made the Dark Lord seem more intimidating, his sinister breathing sending chills down the spine of the normally fearless Negaverse warrior, in his hand, the Gold Lightsaber glowed brighter then any Lightsaber in the Galaxy, as it pulsed with the Force.

"This is the end for you Nephlite," Vader growled.

"No," Nephlite replied, "it's your end." He charged at the Dark Lord, his own energy sword clasped in his blood soaked hands. For awhile the two warriors crossed their blades, and every time Nephlite's sword came into contact with the Gold Lightsaber, it shattered. As the intimidating figure of Darth Vader moved in for the kill, the Neg blinded him, and pulled the Gold Lightsaber from Vader's grasp.

"Mine at last," Nephlite roared, triumphantly.

"Not likely," a voice replied, suddenly the Gold Lightsaber leapt out of Nephlite's hand, and began attacking him, as though it was held by an invisible warrior. Before long it had back Nephlite to the edge of the roof, and suddenly began drawing the Force to it, and instantly launched a storm of Force Energy at Nephlite, which basically punctured his abdomen, and sent him flying into Tokyo Bay, and to his death. Then as quickly as it had attack Nephlite, the Gold Lightsaber fell to the ground. Vader regained his composure, and as he moved to pick it up, the Lightsaber began to glow, and suddenly a Force Ghost appeared, it was the image of the first White Knight of the Jedi Order, Anakin Starkiller, and for the first time Vader could see his face, it was identical to his own, except for the fact that it didn't have a scar over his right eye.

"We meet at last Anakin Skywalker," Starkiller said, "I'm sure you have questions." Anakin deactivated his armor.

"For starters you can tell me what you are?" Anakin asked.

"Many centuries ago," Starkiller replied, "in the days of the Silver Millenium, I used the Force to graft my soul to my Lightsaber, and as you saw tonight, the Jedi of your era lost touch with the true nature of the Force."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked

"The Force is not just an energy field, it is a living entity, all life in the Galaxy was created from the Force," Starkiller replied, "through our dreams the Force talks to us, and through our pure hearts it guides us."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Anakin asked

"The destiny of the Chosen One wasn't just to bring balance back to the Force; it was to restore what had once been."

"What does that mean?" Anakin asked

"Long ago when the Moon Kingdom ruled the Galaxy," Starkiller replied, "though Luna will probably tell you that it was all parties and joy, a Knight of the Royal Guard was corrupted by the Dark Side, and lead the original Sith in a war against the Moon Kingdom, but the revolt was crushed by the Royal Guard, Jedi and Sailor Scouts, and the Sith Lord was buried alive in the molten lava of Mustafar. But it has been said that Darth Chaos, never really died, instead he used his knowledge of the Dark Side to preserve his life, and corrupt two more Knights from within his molten tomb, and with them opened a portal to an alternate universe, and when the Negaverse came the Knights succeded in stopping Queen Beryl but the Moon Kingdom collapsed, and the Jedi Crystal, the very symbol of our Order was shattered into the Imperial Silver Crystal, and the Kyber Crystal."

"I've heard that legend before," Anakin replied, "The Imperial Crystal then broke into Seven Rainbow Crystals, each one containing a Sith Elite Warrior, and the Jedi hid the Kyber Crystal, leaving only four rings to tell of the location."

"Indeed," Starkiller answered, "but to face the coming storm you'll need more then simply your old powers."

"What?" Anakin asked

"You were revived not because the Galaxy hasn't forgiven you no that happened at Endor but because you can't forgive yourself," Starkiller replied, "you lost the only person you loved, and it drove you insane. Let me train you, and maybe you can win over your greatest enemy, yourself, and only then you can truly claim your destiny as the next White Kngiht" Anakin wanted to say no, but something compelled him to accept. He bowed before Starkiller, but it wasn't the bow of an actor to the audience, but the bow of a student in the presence of his master.

"Good," Starkiller replied, as he faded, back into the Gold Lightsaber. Anakin suddenly felt a tremor in the Force, as he faced the sky, the Dark Side it seemed had become stronger.

Location: Beryl's Throne Room

"The Rebellion has been crushed," Palpatine said, his dark voice echoing through the dark palace, "yet our beloved Queen Beryl has been gravely wounded, and will no longer be able to perform her duties. Until she will be able to rule again, the Queen has entrusted me with the safety of the throne, and my resolve has never been stronger, then it is now. Soon we shall reclaim what is rightfully ours, and we will take our revenge on the Sailor Scouts." Cheers erupted from crowed, as the Sith Lord faded into the depths of the palace.

The Negaverse Officer Corps had been wiped out, but their wounds had come not from the Nega Force, but from Lightsabers and Blasters, it wasn't a rebellion it was a coup de tat. Palpatine evil face shined with joy as he approached the frozen Queen Beryl.

"You have done well," Palpatine said, placing his hand on Zoyicite's shoulder, "and you shall be rewarded for your loyalty, Commander." Zoycite's face lit up, now it was her chance, and maybe she could replace Darth Tyrus as Palpatine's right hand.

Location: Embassy, later that night

"So I guess the mission was a failure," Luna replied, "and I guess you were right." But Anakin wasn't listening, though he hadn't forgotten about the tremor he'd felt, he was more focused on Princess Diamond, as she presented the Jedi Crystal, in reality it was nothing more then a statue, encrusted with diamonds. Enraged at the thought of this blasphemy, Anakin began to Force Grip the Statue, as the princess spoke. Suddenly the priceless statue exploded into shards of worthless glass, leaving Diamond in shock at what had just happened.

"Why did you do that?" Raye asked

"To name a material item after the Jedi is an insult to our Order," Anakin replied,

"besides I didn't like it anyway."

Stay tuned for Chapter XIX: Enter Sailor Jupiter

PS: Sorry about the long delay, this chapter was incredibly long, and I had a case of writer's block, and internet problems, PSS: Sorry about the ending, as I've said I've had a bad case of writer's block.


	20. Chapter XIX: Enter Sailor Jupiter

Sailor Moon: Redemption

By Dragonfang33

Chapter XIX

Enter Sailor Jupiter

Location: The Roof of Anakin's Apartment, a few days after Palpatine's Coup

"You must learn to treat the Force like it is," Anakin Starkiller said, as his new Apprentice recovered from yet another failed attempt, "You must learn to treat the Force as a living entity, feel both halves, not just the Light Side, or Dark Side, but both as one."

"You ask me to do the impossible," Anakin Skywalker replied. Luna couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Here I thought Serena was the only one to give up, when the going got tough," Luna said, "and here's the great Anakin Skywalker, backing down from a challenge."

"I don't need your criticism Luna," Anakin growled, before turning back to his Master,

"What makes this Force Divide Technique so important any way?"

"Because of what you must face next," Anakin turned to the sounds of a familiar voice.

Three more Force Ghosts suddenly appeared on the roof top.

"I never get use to this," Luna said to herself.

"Yoda, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon," Anakin said, "Come to rub more wisdom in my face?"

"No," Yoda replied, "Only to encourage. Forgotten this technique we did."

"Indeed," Qui-Gon replied, "Most Masters passed the ancient legends of Earth and the Silver Millennium, and the various techniques of the Royal Guard off as just legends."

"For over 25,000 years not one Jedi has ever mastered what you're being taught now." Obi-Wan added, "And to face the Sith Elites you must master Starkiller's techniques."

"Please," Anakin replied, "I've beaten countless enemies. How bad can these Sith Elites be?"

"Not the Elites," Yoda added, "but what they are, reborn into the seven Humans they were."

"And as time went on, their Force Energy became one," Obi-Wan said, "It is against our code to kill the innocent. But these Elites must be destroyed before Palpatine or Beryl finds them."

"You must master these skills Anakin," Qui-Gon said, "we don't want to lose you to the Dark Side the way we lost you before."

Anakin didn't answer, but something told him to return to his training.

"Okay," Anakin said, "Let's try it again."

Location: Negaverse, the same day

"But Master," Tyrus said, angrily, "tell me why we can't just finish Beryl off?"

"Because my apprentice," Palpatine replied, "there might still be use for her in our plans. But now leave us turn our attention to the next phase of our operation." He motioned for one of the Negaverse guards to show in his new commander. A young girl, with fiery orange hair, and clad in the dark blue uniform of a Negaverse Officer entered the darkened room.

"You summoned me your highness?" Zoycite asked.

"Indeed my friend," Palpatine replied, "I have a mission of the greatest importance that I feel will fit your unique talents perfectly."

"Your wish is my command my Emperor," Zoycite replied

"You've heard the legend of the Imperium Silver Crystal?" Palpatine asked

"Indeed sire," Zoycite replied, "and is it true that our comrades the Seven Elites are imprisoned within the Crystal?"

"Unfortunately yes," Palptaine replied, "The Seven Elites were Darth Chaos's finest warriors in the First Sith War, unfortunately the Jedi used the power of the Jedi Crystal and imprisoned them, though in the process dividing the crystal into the Imperium Silver Crystal and the Kyber Crystal. While the Knights of the Royal Guard kept the Kyber Crystal, the Imperium Silver Crystal was given to Queen Serenity, and was lost during the so called Nega War, breaking into the Seven Rainbow Crystals. Losing them has always been a blemish upon the Order of Sith Lords, your mission is to find the Seven Crystals and retrieve them and the Sith Elites."

"But Earth is a vast planet with billions of people," Zoycite said, "surly there's a way to tell them from the rest?"

"Each holder gives off a unique Dark Side aura that other people on this planet don't." Tyrus replied, "You'll be able to sense it almost immediately."

"And as for the Sailor Scouts, and their leader, Anakin Skywalker," Palpatine added, "eliminate them." Zoycite bowed low to the dark duo, before fading to Earth.

"Master," Tyrus said, "Why not send me to handle this mission?"

"I can sense much confusion in you Lord Tyrus," Palpatine replied, "and that kind of confusion can be dangerous. Need I remind you that if Skywalker finds out about the true power of the Imperium Silver Crystal he will kill us, along with your beloved Princess Serena." Tyrus suddenly began to once again rethink his position.

"I feel you need to meditate on this my apprentice," Palpatine added, "But don't fear you'll have your chance to reclaim what is yours." the Dark Lord cracked one of his trade mark sinister smiles, as Tyrus bowed and took his leave.

Location: Outside of a movie theater, the same day.

Anakin had stormed out of the theater, enraged at what he'd just seen. He looked up at the title of the movie he'd gone into to kill a little time before his afternoon class began, Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith, and almost at once the memories of that horrible night on Courocant came back, the screams of the younglings as his lightsaber cleaved them in half, the cries of traitor and murderer as the Jedi in the Temple tried to cut him down. But worse of all, they dared to show what he'd done to his beloved.

"Well it seems someone didn't enjoy his movie," a familiar voice said from behind him.

"What do you want Luna?" Anakin asked, but before Luna could answer, Anakin suddenly felt a tremor in the Force, a presence he'd not felt in six years.

"It can't be," Anakin said, as he raced off in the direction of the tremor.

"Ugh," Luna said to herself, "he's going to end up being the death of me." Anakin raced down the street as fast as the Force could carry him. When he came to a small warehouse, he saw a young girl with brunette hair, and dressed in a green school uniform being forced into the building by three large men. But from Anakin's point of view the girl was almost a spitting image of his beloved.

"PADME," Anakin shouted, as he raced to the girls' aide, only to be punched in the stomach by one of the thugs.

"Hay guys seems like she's got a boyfriend," the thug said

"Yeah," the second thug replied, "he can have her back once we're done with her." the thug cracked a smile, as he and his cohort walked into the building.

"Anakin are you alright?" Luna said, as she entered the warehouse's courtyard.

"Luna," Anakin said, standing up, "stay here." He put his hood over his head, covering his eyes, which had once again begun to glow bright yellow, and stormed into the warehouse, his lightsaber clenched tightly in his hand.

Within the warehouse, the three thugs had pushed Lita against one of the wall.

"Well, well," one of the thugs said, pulling out a knife, and holding it to Lita's throat, "seems our little Amazon isn't so tough anymore." Lita struggled to break the free of the thug who held her against the wall. With one of her hands, she managed to dig her finger nails into the thug's wrist.

"Whoa guys," the leader said, "seems like someone's really feisty." He drew a 9mm semi automatic handgun, and pressed it to Lita's neck, "what do you say we teach her some manners." the three thugs began laughing sinisterly.

"Let her go," a sinister voice said from behind the three men. The three thugs turned to find themselves facing a tall man, clad in a dark brown hood and cloak, with his face obscured beneath the hood.

"Hay, hay," the leader said, "If it isn't the guy who thinks he's a Jedi Knight."

"I said let her go," Anakin replied

"Oh we're shaking," one of the thugs added, approaching Anakin with a knife drawn, "what you goanna do, hit us with your little plastic lightsaber?" Anakin didn't reply, instead he held his hand aloft, and instantly the doors and windows of the warehouse began closing. Then Anakin activated his lightsaber, and with one clean cut, took the thug's hand clear off his arm.

"What the?" the leader said, "Kill him." The second thug charged toward Anakin, a knife drawn. Anakin ducked out of the way, and with a quick swing of his blade, took the thug's leg off. Anakin then began approaching the leader, with a stare that was cold enough to send chills down the spine of a normally fearless individual.

"Stay back," the leader said, as he fired his weapon, but Anakin deflected all the bullets, like they weren't there.

"No don't," the leader said, as Anakin grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"It seems you and your gang get kicks out of trying to murder the innocent, but when the tide shifts you try and beg for the mercy you weren't going to show her," Anakin snarled, as he held his lightsaber to the thug leader's neck, "and what makes you think I'll even grant it."

"ANAKIN STOP," Starkiler voice said.

"Don't try to talk me out of this master," Anakin replied

"If you kill him it will prove to all that you haven't changed a bit," Starkiller replied. The very thought of Vader returning began eating away at Anakin's mind, for over thirty years he'd been a prisoner in his own mind, he'd seen countless people beg for mercy at his feet, yet he would kill them anyway. No, Anakin wouldn't allow the demon to return; slowly he lowered the thug leader to the ground.

"Take your men to the hospital, and if I ever catch you bulling anyone I swear by the Force that I'll kill all three of you where you stand." Anakin angrily shouted. In the space of few seconds all three thugs had fled from the warehouse. Anakin slowly approached Lita's side.

"All you alright?" Anakin asked removing his hood.

"You didn't need to help me," Lita replied, "I could have taken them."

"Overconfidence can be fatal," Anakin added, "believe me."

"What would you know about overconfidence?" Lita asked

"Only that it can lead to a great hero's downfall," Anakin replied, as he gazed at the girl, the memories of that day on the Executor came back, this was the same little kid he'd spared, all though she'd grown up quite a bit, and had begun to resemble Padme even more then she had in that cell, he could sense her anger and her hatred, and in a way he felt he deserved it for all the misery he'd put her through.

Anakin held out his gloved hand, to help Lita up.

"You'd better run along or you'll be late for class," Anakin said, as he handed Lita her bag.

"Thanks," Lita replied, as she stormed out.

"Rushing in as always I see," Luna said, as she entered the building.

"What of it," Anakin replied.

"I'm getting really weird vibrations from her," Luna said, "and I can tell from the look on your face that you've got the same feeling."

"If you think it's because I think she's the next Sailor Scout you're mistaken," Anakin replied, "I already know that. But I can sense that I may have to face her in combat in the near future."

"Why?" Luna asked

"Long story short," Anakin answered, "I'm the reason she's an orphan."

Location: Jubban Middle School, that afternoon

Anakin made his way from the main school building, after completing his class. Suddenly he noticed a familiar figure sitting by herself near some of the bushes that formed the middle school's garden.

"Hay Mr. Skywalker," Melvin shouted, catching Anakin off guard.

"MELVIN," Anakin shouted, "DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL TAKE YOUR HEAD OFF."

"Sorry Mr. S." Melvin replied, "I was just going to warn you about her," he pulled a small black notebook out of his shirt pocket, "according to my notes her name's Lita, she was transfered from her old school for fighting, and I also heard she karate chopped a teacher."

"That's quite enough," Anakin snarled, "going about judging someone before you even know her, what has the Galaxy come to." Slowly Anakin made his way over to Lita's side.

"Mr. Skywalker are you crazy?" Melvin asked, "Don't go over there."

"Hello again," Anakin said, as he approached from behind.

"What do you want?" Lita snarled

"Sheesh," Anakin replied, "I'm just trying to make a friendly conversation."

"You're the guy who helped me out this morning," Lita said, recognizing Anakin as the man who helped her out, "Here have a seat." Lita moved over to make room for Anakin.

"You want some of my homemade muffins?" Lita asked, producing a small lunchbox filled with all sorts of food, freshly made from her kitchen.

"Thanks," Anakin replied, taking one of the muffins.

"You're welcome," Lita replied, "usually I'm real hungry and I eat a ton," her normally happy face turned sour, "But everyone's been so mean I lost my appetite."

"I know how that feels," Anakin replied.

"It's weird," Lita said, "I can't help but feel I've met you before." Anakin suddenly froze.

"No I don't believe we've met," Anakin replied, "But I do travel a lot."

"But I think I should apologize for what I said back at the warehouse," Lita said, "I mean you were only trying to help."

"Don't worry about," Anakin replied, "I'm use to not getting appreciated for my efforts."

"Hay you um," Lita began hesitating, "want to hang out or something, it sure be nice to know more about you?"

"Well," Anakin said, tugging at his tunic collar, "I've got nothing better to do."

Location: The Downtown Arcade

"I'm suppose to meet a few of my friends here," Anakin said, as the two friends entered the Arcade.

"Do you like video games?" Lita asked

"Not really," Anakin replied, "how about you?"

"Only if there's lots of action," Lita answered, before racing over to one of the game systems.

'Where are they?' Anakin thought to himself

"Hay Anakin," a familiar voice said from behind him, turning around, Anakin discovered Raye, Serena, and Amy entering the arcade.

"What kept you?" Anakin asked

"Sorry we're late, but Serena wanted to hit the mall before we came," Raye said

"Traitor," Serena replied

"So how come you're late," Amy asked, noting her watch.

"Oh," Anakin replied, "I'm actually."

"Someone's got a date," Serena replied, googly eyed.

"IT'S NOT A DATE," Anakin roared.

"Yes and I'm a purple cockatoo," Luna replied, before taking notice of the girl, "why are you with her?" Anakin turned to gaze at Lita, who was still at the Sailor V. Video Challenge game.

"NO WAY THIS IS RIGGED," Lita shouted frustrated

"Hay Lita," Anakin said, "I'd like you to meet my friends." Lita stood up, she was about a few inches taller then the others, which naturally sent chills up their spines, "Raye, Serena, and Amy. Everyone this is Lita."

"Hi," Lita replied, before taking notice of Luna, "and who are you?" she began petting Luna under her neck.

"That's my cat Luna," Anakin replied, before he felt a sharp tremor in the Force, unlike any he'd felt before. Anakin turned his attention to a young man, dressed in a bright orange sweat coat, with blue jeans, and a blue hat turned backwards. The man was focused entirely on the crane game, and once he was over the prize he wanted, he used a technique similar to Anakin's Force Pull, to retrieve it.

"Are you okay?" Raye asked, snapping Anakin back to reality.

"That man," Anakin replied, "He's giving off a Force Signature unlike anything I've felt before," He turned to Serena, "who is he?"

"That's "Game Machine" Joe," Serena replied, "from what I've heard he's a master at the crane game, and he gives the prizes to poor kids." Anakin then turned his attention to Lita, who seemed to have traveled into a fantasy world of her own.

"He looks like my old boyfriend," Lita said.

"That helps," Anakin replied, before turning to the other girls, "I'm going to follow him, and I'll give you guys a ring if I need help."

Location: Abandoned Parking Lot, a few minutes later.

"Game Machine" Joe made his way home, and decided to take a short cut through a near by parking lot, as he jumped into the lot, he dropped some of the prizes he'd won that day.

"Trying to escape are you?" Joe said to himself, "don't worry we'll get you a good home." As he made his way toward the other end of the parking lot. A collection of rose petals began forming in front of him, and in the blink of an eye, Zoycite appeared in front of him.

"Excellent," Zoycite said to herself, "no one around."

Joe jumped back in a state of shock.

"Who are you?" Joe asked, in shock

"You're about to find out," Zoycite replied, as she pulled a black crystal from her jacket, and pointed it at Joe.

"I don't want any trouble," Joe said, "just let me get through." Zoycite didn't reply, as she began to focus her Force Energy into an invisible hand, which reached into Joe's soul to retrieve the treasure within.

"Hold it right there Neg," Anakin shouted, leaping from the same ledge Joe had jumped from.

"Well," Zoycite said, "if it isn't the famous Hero with out Fear, or should I call you Darth Vader."

"I'm sorry," Anakin replied, "But I think you have me confused with someone else." He activated his lightsaber, "now if you'll please." He assumed a fighting stance.

"Oh please," Zoycite replied, "you think I'm one of Beryl's weaklings. I'm a Sith Acolyte," She slid a small cylinder down her sleeve, and instantly activated a blood red lightsaber, "You're out of your league Skywalker."

"We'll see about that," Anakin replied, the two warriors immediately crossed lightsabers, but as with Tyrus's sword, Anakin's Gold Blade snapped Zoycite's in half. Though she was now with out a blade, Zoycite still knew how to use the Dark Side to her advantage; she immediately focused the Force around a large trash bin, and hurled it at Anakin, who managed to dodge the bin just in time. Thinking fast, Anakin holstered his lightsaber, and used the Force to lift a near by car, and hurled it back at Zoycite, who simply reflected it back at Anakin, who thanks to his Force Speed, managed to get out of the way.

"Behind you," Anakin shouted, as the two titans of Light and Dark began engaging in an all out fist fight. But in the long run, Zoycite's agility and knowledge of Sith combat arts that won out, sending Anakin into the wall. Anakin climbed to his feet, dazed but not out.

"DARK," Anakin was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"What's going on here?" Anakin turned skyward to gaze at Lita standing over the battle, like a vulture over a recent kill.

"Who's this?" Zoycite asked

"Leave them alone if you know what's good for you," Lita replied

"Excuse me but this was a private conversation," Zoycite added, since she was so distracted, she didn't see Anakin focus his energy into one of his favorite attacks, Force Beam. Anakin managed to discharge a few rounds, all striking Zoycite.

"You're going to regret that," Zoycite replied, before noticing that Joe had slipped away during the battle, "We'll settle this later, I've got bigger fish to fry." She faded from view.

"Way to go," Anakin said, as he tried to track where Zoycite was going.

"Excuse me," Lita replied, "But I think I saved your life."

"Which I didn't ask," Anakin shouted, before bolting off in the direction Zoycite had gone.

"You don't have to be so rude," Lita shouted, before following Anakin.

Location: Fairview Park

"Leave me alone," Joe said, as Zoycite closed in to finish what she'd begun in that parking lot.

"But you've got something I want," Zoycite replied, "You're a Sith boy you just don't remember." Joe's body suddenly began to glow, as the Dark Side energy of the Sith Elite that slept within him began to awaken.

"Joe," Lita said, having lost Anakin near the entrance of the park, "What's happening?" A bright red crystal flew out of Joe's abdomen, landing in Zoycite's hand.

"Ours at last," Zoycite said to herself.

"DROP THE CRYSTAL SITH SPIT," a sinister voice said, Lita turned to her right, and nearly fainted, standing right there was Darth Vader, the very man who had killed her parents six years ago.

"Well if it isn't the traitor," Zoycite said, laughing, "I do apologize but if it makes you happy I'll be leaving your friend alone from now on." She then faded back to the Negaverse

"COME BACK," Vader roared, before taking notice of Joe, who by now had succumbed to the Dark Side energies that the crystal had kept in check, and had transformed into a bright purple and black Sith Elite.

"I'm Darth Necro," the creature shouted, "Champion of the Sith Empire." Vader growled, as Luna arrived on the scene.

"I got your message and came as quickly," She soon caught a glimpse of the monster.

"What is that?" Luna asked

"A Sith Elite," Vader replied, but the two friends didn't have time to chit chat, as Necro began his assault. From the gauntlets on his arms he produced two death black lightsaber, symbol of the Elites who had guarded Darth Chaos. Vader managed to dodge the beams, but when he tried to block them, they proved more then an even match for the Gold Lightsaber. In the space of a few seconds Vader was on the ground.

"No bonus round for you Vader," Necro shouted, as he prepared to move in for the kill. Suddenly Lita grabbed Necro by the back, and lifted him over her head.

"New players up now," Lita shouted and you're heading for a bad fall." A bright green number four suddenly appeared on her forehead.

"Anakin was right," Luna said, as Lita hurled the Elite into a near by rose bush.

"Thanks," Vader said. But Lita didn't answer.

"But I'm not out," Necro said, he used the Force to form a grapple and attempted to trap Vader in it, only to have it deflected back at him. Lita attempted to move in, but she was stopped by Luna.

"Lita wait," Luna said, having produced a bright green power stick, similar to the ones carried by the other Sailor Scouts, "Use this to transform it's your only chance."

"How'd you learn how to talk?" Lita asked

"No time to explain," Luna said, "Hold it up and shout Jupiter Power." Lita took the stick and held it up.

"JUPITER POWER," in the space of a few seconds Lita had transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"Hurry up Jupiter," Vader shouted, having become locked in a deadly Lightsaber battle, but it wasn't long till Necro took notice of her.

"Ah Jupiter Smupiter," Necros said, as he produced another claw, and attempted to trap the Sailor Scout, but Jupiter managed to get out of the way just in time.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH," Jupiter shouted, as the Force gathered into a beam of pure lightning, and shattered Necro's mechanical body.

"We have to wait for Sailor Moon," Luna said, "I gave her a special wand that will change him back."

"No," Vader said, "I'll handle this." He began to envision the Force as a living being, half light and half dark, and instantly his right hand began to glow, as the Force gathered around it. Necro attempted to make one last charge, as Necro closed in for the kill; Vader plunged his hand into the Elite, and pulled the creature off of Joe, separating Joe's Light and Dark Side auras. With out the crystal to sustain him, or a body to dwell in, Necro faded away, becoming one with the Force, and leaving Joe out like a light.

"Nice job," Luna said, as she raced to Vader's side.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH," As Luna neared the Dark Lord, he suddenly reeled, having been struck by one of Jupiter's thunder bolts.

"JUPITER," Luna shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS LUNA," Jupiter shouted, as Vader regained his composure, though his armor was damaged, "I've waited a long time for this."

"Jupiter please listen," Vader said, as he held his hand out.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH," Jupiter hurled another thunderbolt at the Dark Lord, though this time Vader managed to block it.

"Jupiter please stop he's our friend." Luna pleaded.

"I'll never forgive you," by now Jupiter had become so blinded with rage over what Vader had done to her parents she could barley see straight, "because of what you've done." Jupiter readied another blast.

"I was a soldier who simply followed orders," Vader said, as he lowered his hand, "maybe if you see me with out this accursed mask you'll understand." Tears welled up in Jupiter's eyes, at the thought of seeing her parents' killer in the open; she wanted to finish her attack, but something deep down compelled her to listen. Vader slowly removed his helmet and mask, and for the first time, Jupiter gazed upon the real face of the man who had killed her parents.

It was the sad tortured face of a young man, with shoulder length blonde hair, and blue eyes that reflected both joy and sadness, and a scar running across his right eye. For a brief moment, he looked exactly like her old boyfriend.

"It can't be," Jupiter said, feeling betrayed "you're Darth Vader, I trusted you."

"I can't blame you for being angry," Anakin replied, "I murdered your family, and I can't ask for your forgiveness."

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face," Jupiter replied, "I thought you were different and now I find out you killed my parents in cold blood, do you have any idea what it's like claming a movie character killed your family."

"No," Anakin replied, "But I do know what it's like to lose your family. It's a feeling I know all too well."

"What does that mean?" Jupiter asked, becoming angrier.

"I watched as my mother died in my arms," Anakin replied, "I lost my wife, children, and best friend all on the same day, and I killed your parents all because of a lie." A tear began to form in Anakin's eye; it wasn't a tear of joy, but a tear of regret. But Jupiter couldn't listen anymore, she'd begun to feel a strong attraction to Anakin, an attraction she wanted nothing of, but this man wasn't the same as the man who had killed her parents. No, he and Darth Vader were one in the same.

"Liar," Jupiter shouted, as she ran off. Anakin didn't say anything, but in a way he knew he deserved every bit of that girl's wrath.

Stay tuned for Chapter XX: The Knight and the Princess

PS: I would like to give a little back ground here: Darth Chaos started out as Sieg Darklighter (A character from the second draft of episode IV) and was Darien's younger brother, and was the founder of what would become the Sith Order we all know.


	21. Chapter XX: Knight and Princess

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XX

The Knight and the Princess

Location: Lita's Apartment, that night

Lita sat against the door to her bedroom, the memory of the night's events flashing through her mind. At one point she thought she'd found her prince charming, only to discover that he'd murdered her parents in cold blood.

"How could he?" Lita asked herself, as she tried to fight off the strange attraction she felt. She remembered what it felt like when her boyfriend had dumped her in favor of the popular new girl, she remembered that sting of betrayal all too well. But when she gazed into that man's eyes she saw some one who also knew that feeling.

"No," Lita continued, "why should I feel anything toward him." She raced over to her bed, and almost at once began crying. Whether she wanted to admit it or not she did love him.

Location: Anakin's Apartment, that night

Anakin knew deep down that Lita had every right to hate him, but her wrath was nothing compared to how much he hated himself at that moment. Anakin slid down the wall, as he thought back to that day on the plane, wondering if he'd acted differently Lita would still have her parents. But then he remembered why he spared her to begin with, the look on her face that day was one he knew all too well, it was the same look he'd had that day on Mustafar, her tears were the same his beloved Padme had shed before he killed her because of a lie. But now, he once again knew what it meant to be in love, though he could never admit it to himself.

Anakin gazed out the window, as the rain began falling, he saw Lita's image in the rain from a few hours ago, he saw the hatred that burned in her eyes, but he could also sense a feeling of betrayal and confusion, feelings he knew all too well. In a way he loved her, as she loved him, though at the moment both were too proud to admit it.

Location: Juban Middle School, Tokyo Japan, the next day

"So Lita," Serena asked, "Who are you taking to the dance?" Lita was still distracted by the events of the previous evening, and didn't catch the question.

"I'm sorry," Lita replied, "could you say that again?"

"I asked who you're going to the dance with tonight?" Serena asked again

"Well," Lita's face went red, her hope had been to ask Anakin to the Annual Flower Dance, but after discovering his secret, she wanted nothing to do with him, even though her heart said differently.

"I'm going with Michael Wood," Lita blurted out, Serena and Amy almost fainted.

"You're kidding," Serena shouted, "he's the hunkiest guy in school."

"I know," Lita replied, blushing, "and he looks so much like my old boyfriend." Suddenly Lita noticed a figure from the corner of her eye, it was Anakin.

"If you'll all excuse me," Lita growled, as she stood up, and stormed off.

"Sheese," Serena asked, "What's her problem?"

"Long story," Anakin replied, "a story that should never have happened to begin with."

Location: Juban Middle School, Gymnasium, that evening.

The dance was in full swing by the time Lita entered the gym, she wore a black dress embroidered with a large red rose, and a bright gold necklace. The music of Backstreet

Boys blared through the speakers, as Lita awaited the arrival of her date. The sounds of rain and thunder filled the gym as the storm that was building finally broke. Lita's heart beat with excitement, when she saw Michael Wood enter the room, but her heart soon broke in two when she saw two other girls enter with him.

"Michael," Lita asked, with tears building her eyes, "Who are they?"

"My real dates," Wood replied, "as if I'd take someone who won't last a week to the most prestigious event of the school year." He pushed her aside, and continued to insult Lita till he was sure she was crying before taking his two dates to the dance floor, to dance the night away.

Lita bolted from the dance, and almost at once slipped in the mud, never before had she been dumped so quickly, the rain that now poured from the sky served to hide the tears of a broken heart, the only thought that ran through Lita's mind was the thought that she'd never find her knight in shinning armor.

"Excuse me miss," a familiar voice said from behind her, Lita froze for a second, and turned to find Anakin standing behind her, his brown robe and shoulder length hair flowing in the breeze that blew across the city, his face illuminated by the occasional flash of lightning. Slowly Anakin extended his gloved hand to her. At first the memory of that horrible day so long ago made her want to run, but something deep within made her take his hand. As the music of Trisha Yearwood's Georgia Rain, echoed through the evening, Anakin Skywalker and Lita Kino shared a simple dance in the rain.

Georgia Rain

By Trisha Yearwood

Barefoot in the bed 'a your truck

On a blanket lookin' up

Half a moon peekin' down at us

From underneath the clouds

Teenage kids sneakin' out again

Heard the thunder rollin' in

We were fallin' the moment when

It all came pourin' down

The memory of that horrible day suddenly faded from Lita's memory, as she gazed into Anakin's blue eyes, and instead of them dancing in the muddy courtyard, she envisioned them dancing in magnificent palace, herself in a bright white gown, and Anakin clad in the bright white armor of the Knight she'd dreamed of since she was a little girl. A Knight and his Princess, yes that what it felt like to Lita. Was it possible that her prince charming was the very same man who had killed her parents?

The Georgia rain

On the Jasper County clay

Couldn't wash away

What I felt for you that day

Just you and me down an old dirt road

Nothin' in our way

Except for the Georgia rain

Cotton fields remember when

Flash 'a lightnin' drove us in

We were soaked down to the skin

By the time we climbed inside

And I don't remember what was poundin' more

Heart in my chest or the hood of that Ford

As the sky fell in, the storm clouds poured

Worlds away outside

Anakin Skywalker had all but forgotten what it was like to feel love, or to even touch another human being. A single bolt of lightning illuminated Lita's face, and for the first time, Anakin felt like he was reunited with his beloved Padme. To gaze into Lita's eyes rekindled the spark that had once been the real Anakin Skywalker, a man who had once taken in all life with a twinkle in his eyes, a man who was willing to sacrifice his life to defend those he loved. In that simple thunderstorm, a small flame burned within a dead soul.

The Georgia rain

On the Jasper County clay

Couldn't wash away

All the love we made

Just you and me down that old dirt road

No one saw a thing

Except for the Georgia rain

"Is this heaven," Lita asked herself, as she looked into Anakin's eyes, "I've never felt so comfortable dancing with a guy before, if only he could be my boyfriend, this would be a dream come true." For that single moment two broken hearts were mended in the energy of the Force, and were made whole again.

Screen door flappin' in the wind

Same ol' house I grew up in

Can't believe I'm back again

After all these years away

You fixed your Daddy's house up nice

I saw it yesterday when I drove by

Looks like you've made youself a real good life

What else can I say

"I'm sorry," Anakin said, a tear forming in his eye, that simple saying caught Lita's attention, "for what I did to your parents. I was simply a soldier who was following orders." Lita's mind didn't want to believe what she'd just heard, but her heart told her that he was telling her the truth.

"I can't ask for your forgivness," Anakin continued, "but at least tell me your name."

"Lita Kino," Lita replied, "but what happened then doesn't matter, not now." She took Anakin in her arms. Lita had waited her entire life for the moment to know a night like this, and she wasn't going to let her pride ruin it.

The Georgia rain

On the Jasper County clay

Couldn't wash away

The way I loved you to this day

The ol' dirt road's paved over now

Nothin' here's the same

Except for the Georgia rain

The music faded in the background, as Anakin and Lita stood there staring at each other, and what had just transpired. The day before Lita couldn't stand to even look at Anakin, and now she was willing to share a dance with him. Suddenly, Anakin felt a tremor in the Force.

"LITA DUCK," Anakin shouted, as he pushed Lita to the ground, just in time to avoid the assassin's shot. Anakin activated his lightsaber, just in time to see a crimson saber engage. A Sith Acolyte emerged from a tree near the front of the school. Lita reached for her transformation stick, only to find she'd left it at home.

"Don't worry," Anakin said, "I won't let anything happen to you, not this time." The two warriors crossed swords, flashes of lightning illuminating the two warriors as bolts of Sith Lightning, and Lightsabers crisscrossed the sky in front of Lita. Then with one swing,

Anakin cleaved the Acolyte in half.

Lita simply looked at the warrior that stood before her, a smile of confidence across his face, his cape and hair blowing in the breeze, his golden sword glowing brightly in the night, and the small amount of moonlight that managed to break through the storm clouds illuminating his face. No, this wasn't the man who had killed her parents.

"I'd better be going," Anakin said, as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"Wait," Lita said, "please dance with me again, I, I, really believed that you would spend more tonight with me." Anakin froze in his tracks.

"You believed in me?" Anakin asked, confused, it had been so long since he'd heard those words.

"It's funny," Anakin said, with a smile that he hadn't used for so long, "I haven't heard that from anybody for a long time, and after yesterday, you were the last person I'd expect to here it from." For a brief second they gazed at each other.

"If you must go," Lita said, sadly, "at least tell me your real name." Anakin looked at Lita confused.

"I know Darth Vader isn't your real name," Lita continued, "it would make me so happy if I knew who you really are." Anakin turned and began to walk away, leaving Lita standing in the rain for a brief minute before he replied.

"Anakin," Anakin said, placing his Jedi Robe over Lita's shoulders, "my real name's Anakin Skywalker." Lita touched the robe softly.

"Anakin," Lita said to herself, "will you?"

"Walk you home," Anakin answered; extending his gloved hand, "it would be my pleasure." That night two figures left a simple school dance, when they first met they were enemies, but now for one the past was left where it belonged, but for the other the past still all too much alive, but for Anakin Skywalker and Lita Kino it didn't matter, for that one night they were a Knight and a Princess.

Stay tuned for Chapter XXI: Second Crystal

PS: Sorry this one took so long, but I wanted it just right, PSS: Sorry if I seem to be rushing, but I had this chapter outlined for a very long time.


	22. Chapter XXI: The Second Crystal

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XXI

The Second Crystal

Location: Negaverse, the next day

"You have done well," Palpatine said, as Zoycite entered with the Red Rainbow Crystal, "But there are still six more Crystals to find."

"Thank you my Emperor," Zoycite replied, kneeling before the Dark Emperor.

"Master," Tyrus said, distracting the Emperor, "with all due respect I'd like to seek the Second Rainbow Crystal."

"Very well then," Palptaine replied, with a sinister smile to his face.

"I thank you my master," Tyrus said.

"Lord Tyrus," Palpatine said, catching Tyrus's attention, "be aware of your beloved princess, I can sense she's plotting to trap you."

"My Lord," Tyrus replied, "Princess Serena would never do that to me."

"Tread lightly my apprentice," Palpatine replied, "Your love of her will end up being your down fall."

"Do I ever tread lightly Master?" Tyrus replied, before taking his leave.

"But my Lord," Zoycite protested, "Lord Tyrus can't be trusted."

"Indeed," Palpatine replied, "I have foreseen the outcome of this battle, and soon all doubts he had will be erased. But till then, I want you to keep an eye on him."

"Your wish is my command my Emperor," Zoycite replied.

Location: Lita's Apartment, dawn.

Anakin Skywalker stood in the door way of the balcony. He'd spent the night at Lita's apartment with the fear that the Sith would attempt to kill her again. No, he wouldn't lose her the way he lost Padme. The fresh smell of the numerous plants that filled Lita's apartment reminded him so much of Naboo. To look upon Lita in the bright morning sun, it was like he once again gazed upon his beloved.

"I never had a chance to thank you for last night," Lita said, "it really meant a lot to me."

"No," Anakin said, "I should be the one to thank you."

"Why?" Lita asked confused

"Love is something I've all but forgotten," Anakin replied, he was suddenly at a loss for words.

"No," Lita said, breaking the silence, " I want to thank you, out of everyone at the dance you were the only one who wanted to dance with me."

"I don't see why anyone wouldn't want to," Anakin replied, "you're so beautiful." Lita froze, no one, not even her old boyfriend had ever called her that.

"I have a reputation," Lita said, with a tear in her eye, "everyone seems to think I'm a bully, you're the first person to think that I'm beautiful." Anakin placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Then maybe it's time you forget what others say," Anakin replied, as he gazed into her brown eyes. He stroked her chocolate hair. The two warriors simply looked at each other, with the warm morning sun to their backs, they shared something neither of them had experienced for so long, a simple kiss. With that simple kiss the bond that had developed between them was complete.

Location: Hino Temple, that afternoon

"So Lita," Raye asked, inquisitively, "how was your date with Anakin?" Lita began to blush.

"I don't know what you mean?" Lita replied

"Nice try Lita," Raye added, "We saw you dancing with Anakin in the courtyard last night, and we saw you leave with him."

"Well," Lita replied, but was soon interrupted by Anakin and Luna entering the temple courtyard.

"Has anyone seen Serena?" Luna asked, knowing full well that Serena was probably at the arcade, or out with her friends.

"On second thought," Luna added, "Forget it, now down to business."

"Have you discovered what the Sith are up to?" Amy asked

"Not really," Luna said, "All Starkiller has reveled is that they're after something called the Rainbow Crystals." The girls looked at Luna with confused looks to their faces.

"But I thought they were trying to steal the Force?" Raye asked

"Maybe these Crystals give them more Force Energy," Lita ventured.

"Not quite," Anakin added, "the Crystals themselves are seven parts of another gem, the Imperium Silver Crystal."

"And what would that be?" Raye asked.

"It's an old legend that is not well known," Anakin replied, "even among the Jed, and has become even less known because the Empire altered most of the records in the Jedi Archives soon after Palpatine came to power. All that is known is that during the First Sith War, there existed Seven Sith Elites, who served as Darth Chaos's elite guard, with the most powerful serving as the Dark Lord's personal bodyguard. Yet they were trapped within the white hot light of the Jedi Crystal, when Darth Chaos's Titan Castle fell to the Royal Guard. After that the details become sketchy, all that is known is that the Elites vanished into Earth's atmosphere soon after the Nega War. But as Lita saw the other night, they retrieved one crystal from "Game Machine" Joe, and I know Palpatine will try for the other six, and should the Imperium Silver Crystal fall into Sith hands, it can be used to bring about the final destruction of the Light Side, including the Jedi and Sailor Scouts." The girls began to look very concerned, when Anakin had finished his statement.

"Well in that case," Raye said, "I think we need a new leader." For a long time now Raye had wanted Anakin's place as leader of the Sailor Scouts, ever since that day in Dreamland.

"Excuse me," Anakin answered.

"You heard me," Raye said, "I should be the one who carries that Gold Lightsaber of yours. After all you were once a Sith, how do we know you won't turn again?"

"What makes you such a good choice?" Anakin ventured

"I'm far better looking then you, and way braver," Raye replied.

"But don't forget, the Gold Lightsaber chose Ana," Amy tried to defend Anakin's position, but Raye put a sleeper hold on her.

"Are you okay Amy?" Luna asked

"Still I think Raye would be a much better choice," Amy said, drowsy.

"Thanks," Raye said, smiling.

"I think you're wrong Raye," Lita said, "Anakin's got guts, and he's no longer the man he was."

"That's quite enough," Anakin shouted.

"Still," Luna said, "it may be best if a Sailor Scout does take over, after all if anything causes friction among the Sailor Scouts we must fix it."

"No," Anakin said, "good looks, money, and bossing people around don't make someone a leader, those are things that anyone can have. A leader has the courage to do what is right and what needs to be done, a leader has the strength to guide his or her people through the darkness of disaster or war, and more a leader has the skill needed to hold us together."

"And that sums Anakin up in a nut shell," Lita added.

"Still," Raye added, "I would be a much better choice." Anakin shot her a sinister grin, and she knew when ever Anakin had that look in his eye, it was time to back down.

"Now," Anakin said, changing the subject, "does anyone know where Serena is?"

"Darien sent her a letter asking to meet her in the graveyard," Amy replied

"Oh no," Anakin said, "let's go."

"Why?" Lita asked

"Darien is Darth Tyrus," Anakin answered, "it sounds like a trap." The three girls simply looked at each other, but before any of them could say anything, Anakin had left for the graveyard.

Location: Local Cemetery

Serena had transformed into Sailor Moon, just as the letter from Darth Tyrus had said, and now she waited in the eerie cemetery, waiting for the Sith Knight to show his face.

"I was hoping you'd come," Tyrus said, startling her. But when she turned around, she saw a familiar face. For the first time she saw Darth Tyrus without his mask.

"It can't be," Sailor Moon said, "Darien, you're Darth Tyrus?"

"Worry not Serena," Tyrus replied, "I've come to talk."

"After all you've done?" Sailor Moon replied, clenching her fists, but for some strange reason she rushed over to embrace the Sith Knight.

"I've waited a long time for this," Tyrus said, "at long last we can be together, and the Galaxy will be ours."

"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Don't you see," Tyrus replied, "I've become more powerful then anyone, even the Emperor. I can overthrow him and together we can rule the Galaxy." Sailor Moon backed away from him, she knew deep down that she loved him, but this wasn't the man she knew.

"Darien," Sailor Moon answered, "listen to yourself, this isn't you. You're a good person, obnoxious, but good. Don't let the Emperor take that away from you." Tyrus wasn't listening; instead he was gazing behind her, at a familiar face, Anakin Skywalker.

"You're saying that because of Anakin," Tyrus answered, his face no longer seemed human, as the Dark Side began to consume him. Sailor Moon turned around to see Anakin standing behind her.

"No," Sailor Moon said, "it's not what it looks like."

"LIAR," Tyrus shouted, "YOU'RE WITH HIM, SIDIOUS WAS RIGHT, YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE TO KILL ME." He began to Force Grip her. To Anakin it was a repeat of Mustafar, except this time, he was in Obi-Wan's place.

"Let her go Tyrus," Anakin said, as he drew his lightsaber, "I said let her go." Tyrus finally dropped Sailor Moon.

"YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME," Tyrus roared, his eyes burning with pure hatred.

"YOU'VE DONE THAT YOURSELF," Anakin replied. Tyrus drew his own lightsaber.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME," Tyrus roared

"YOUR ANGER AND YOUR LUST FOR POWER HAVE ALREADY DONE THAT," Anakin shouted.

"Don't play games with me Skywalker," Tyrus replied, "I see through the deceit of the Jedi, I'll bring freedom, peace, and security to my new Empire, and rule with my princess by my side." Anakin had heard all this before, because the last time he heard those words, he was the one saying them.

"Your new Empire," Anakin said, "Listen to yourself, your following the same path I did, and all it leds to is destruction." Sailor Moon finally regained conciseness.

"Darien listen to him," Sailor Moon pleaded, "he's just trying to help you." Tyrus couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"MY LOVE," Tyrus shouted, "IF YOU'RE NOT WITH ME, THEN YOU'RE MY ENEMY." For Anakin it was the last straw.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes," Anakin said, "I'll do what I must."

"You will try," Tyrus replied, as his tuxedo changed into a suit of black and silver armor and a flowing black cape. In that moment, the last trace of the man who called himself Darien Shieds, the last trace of Tuxedo Mask, friend of the Sailor Scouts, died, and in his place was Darth Tyrus, a full fledged Dark Lord of the Sith.

The two titans of the Force crossed sabers, and as before Tyrus's red blade broke under the strength of Anakin's Gold Saber, but suddenly he drew a new blade, only this one was as black as night.

Anakin had heard stories about Black Lightsabers before, they were said to have been created directly from the Dark Side of the Force, and were rumored to be the one item the Gold Lightsaber couldn't cut through, yet he'd never seen one. It was said that only three Sith Lords ever carried a Black Lightsaber: Darth Chaos, Darth Plagiues, and Darth Sharus, and yet Tyrus wielded one, and seemed to fight Anakin to a stalemate because of it.

"Seems the rumors were true," Anakin said, "about Sidious having a Black Lightsaber."

"My Master rewarded me with this weapon," Tyrus replied, "for luring you into our trap." Tyrus suddenly broke off the engagement.

"For you see," Tyrus pulled a bright orange Crystal from his pocket, "Thanks to Zoycite, we've already got the Orange Rainbow Crystal, and I believe I'll let the Elite deal with you both." A large humanoid appeared behind them, though he looked human, his feet were shaped like those of a bird, and he had a pair of large wings emerging from his back.

"I'm Darth Vulturus," the creture said, "Champion of the Sith Elites." Anakin and Sailor Moon looked at the creature before them, this was the first time Sailor Moon would confront a Sith Elite.

"Vulturus," Tyrus said, from behind the creature, "Wipe them out," he caught something out of the corner of his eye, it was Sailor Jupiter, "All of them," suddenly he felt something, a bond between Anakin and Jupiter.

"Wait," Tyrus said, "kill the Green Sailor Scout after you kill Skywalker."

"As you wish Lord Tyrus," Vulturus replied. His hands suddenly began glowing with raw Force Energy, as he drew the Force inward till it collected in the form of two large glowing spheres.

"Force Bomb," Vulturus shouted, he hurled the two glowing spheres at the three heroes. One by one the bombs slammed into the ground, though the three warriors managed to dodge the blasts, the explosions left a gaping crater in the ground.

"DARK ACCESS," Anakin shouted, as he once again became encased in his battle armor.

"Where are Amy and Raye?" Vader asked

"They wouldn't come," Jupiter replied, "I mean Sailor Scouts can't go on strike, can they?" Vader groaned angrily, he would deal with Raye's little insurrection later, but now there was a bigger problem. Darth Vulturus began charging up for another attack, and hurled another set of Force

Bombs. Once again the two balls of energy missed their intended mark.

"Jupiter can you distract him?" Vader asked

"I can try," Jupiter replied, "just tell me you have a plan."

"Just do it," Vader shouted, as he sensed Vulturus charging up for another attack.

"I'll try," Jupiter replied, "Jupiter Thunder Crash." She hurled a bolt of thunder and lightning at Darth Vulturus. As soon as the thunder connected with Vulturus's Force Bomb, the Force energy that he'd gathered erupted, the discharge was enough to knock the Sith Lord to the ground.

"Now," Vader ordered, "Sailor Moon, use your wand."

"Right," Sailor Moon replied, producing a pink wand with a golden crescent moon on top.

"Moon Healing Activation," Sailor Moon shouted, a stream of energy emerged from the wand, energy that hopefully would return Vulturus to normal.

"Nice try," Vulturus said, he began collecting Sailor Moon's energy, and suddenly reflected it back at her, knocking her to the ground.

"What gives?" Sailor Moon shouted, "Luna said the Crescent Moon Wand could change people back from Nega Monsters."

"This isn't a Nega Monster," Vader said, "It's a Sith Elite, and there's only one way to stop it." Vader approached Darth Vulturus, who had begun collecting energy for another Force Bomb, his right hand glowing. With Vulturus distracted with gathering the Force, Vader plunged his right hand into Darth Vulturus, and once again, pulled the Sith Elite from his host, and like Darth Necro before him, Darth Vulturus became one with the Force, leaving a young priest lying on the ground.

"That was amazing," Sailor Moon said, "What was it?"

"A technique called Force Divide," Vader answered, as he deactivated his armor, "But now we have more important things."

Location: Negaverse

Darth Tyrus entered his master's throne room, and placed the Orange Rainbow Crystal on the ground.

"You have done well Lord Tyrus," Palpatine said.

"Forgive my weakness Master," Tyrus replied, "I've learned today that my beloved would rather side with my enemy then with me."

"True," Sidious replied, "I foresaw this, which was why I wanted you to find out about Sailor Moon's treachery for yourself, now you must realize what must be done, if the Empire is to be reborn, Sailor Moon and Anakin Skywalker must be eliminated."

"As you wish my Master," Tyrus answered, "just tell me what to do?" He knelt before the Emperor, as his master cracked his trademark sinister smile.

"We must move quickly," Sidious replied, "Skywalker is relentless, and if he should succeeded in finding the Rainbow Crystals before we do it will be civil war without end. Take Zoycite and find the other crystals, use any means and show no mercy to the traitor and his allies."

"As you command Master," Tyrus replied, his eyes no longer showing any trace of the man he once was.

Stay tuned for Chapter XXII: Third Crystal

PS: Black Lightsabers are the Sith version of the Gold Lightsaber, and like Gold Lightsabers are very rare.


	23. Chapter XXII: The Third Crystal

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XXII

The Third Crystal

Location: Hino Temple, the next day

It was something that the Galaxy hadn't seen in more then 25,000 years, a Shar Niq, a challenge for authority when a Sailor Scout challenged a Jedi Knight for the right to command that group. Anakin Skywalker stood at the far end of the cement courtyard; he was shirtless, with the exception of the black glove on his right arm. Anakin had covered his body in bright blue lines, each one forming unique patterns, similar to the ones the Tusken Jedi A'Sharad Hett had painted on his face during the Clone Wars, to Anakin this wasn't a simple case of a misunderstanding, Raye's challenge had violated his honor, and threatened the stability of the group as a whole, this was something Jedi Law hadn't seen since the founding of the Republic and all laws dealing with a challenge of authority had faded from the Order's laws. To Anakin this was a fight for survival, in this duel it would be the law of the desert not the law of the Jedi that would win the day.

At the other end of the courtyard stood the challenger, Sailor Mars. Raye was clad in her Sailor uniform, her gloved hands clenched the katana that had been in her family for 900 years. Though she was by nature a priestess, her ego wouldn't allow her to sleep until she was the leader. For Raye this challenge was not a matter of honor, as it was to Anakin, it was a matter of her getting what she wanted.

On the sidelines stood four Force Ghosts, a black cat, and three girls with concern looks to their faces.

"Combatants take your places," Obi-Wan said, stepping forward, Anakin and Sailor Mars walked forward, each with cold looks to their faces.

"The rules of the Shar Niq are as follows," Obi-Wan continued, "use of the Force in any form is strictly forbidden, any use of the Force during the duel will result in disqualification. The first person to knock the other out of the Force Ring will be declared the winner." Obi-Wan extended his hands, and a bright blue ring appeared around the combatants.

"It doesn't have to be like this," Anakin said, "our enemy is the Sith, not each other."

"Save it Skywalker," Sailor Mars replied, "I'm going to prove to everyone that I deserve to be the leader of the Sailor Scouts, I mean after all," Sailor Mars launched into one of her famous monologues about all the goals she had, and about how beautiful she was.

"It seems I'll have to knock you down a peg," Anakin said, as he activated his Gold Lightsaber.

"Wait," Serena said, "if Anakin uses his Lightsaber it could kill Raye."

"Relax," Anakin replied, "I've got everything under control."

"Combatants take your places," Obi-Wan shouted, Anakin and Sailor Mars assumed their fighting stances.

"Shar Niq," Obi-Wan shouted, "Commence." Anakin and Sailor Mars lunged at each other, and instantly crossed swords with each other. For ten minutes the sparks from Anakin and Mars's swords lit up the temple grounds, both of them struggling to push the other out. But as fate would have it, Sailor Mars's antique Katana was no match for Anakin's Gold Lightsaber, the antique sword broke in half soon after it came into contact with Anakin's blade, having been worn down by the on going sword duel.

"No fair," Sailor Mars shouted, "that sword of yours can cut through anything."

"A leader knows that on the real battlefield anything can happen," Anakin replied, "but since this is a duel and Jedi believe in a fair fight." He then discarded his lightsaber.

Sailor Mars once again charged Anakin, expecting him to be easy pray for her skills as a martial artist. But to her surprise Anakin moved out of the way, and grabbed her by her ankle, and tossed her out of the circle.

Sailor Mars looked on as Anakin emerged from the circle, Serena, Amy, and Lita running over to embrace him, but to their surprise Anakin pushed them away.

"This wasn't right," Anakin shouted, as he looked at Sailor Mars, as she got up from the ground, "don't you get it; I'm the leader because it's what I have to do, not because if I don't get it I'll die." The tone of his voice sounded more like that of a true soldier, instead of the rub it in your face response Sailor Mars expected.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Sailor Mars asked, as she went through the process of transforming back.

"Listen," Anakin replied, as he faced the other three Sailor Scouts "each one of us here has been given great powers, and it's up to each of us to use those powers to defend this planet from the Sith. By fighting amongst ourselves over trivial things like leadership, food, or comic books we allow our enemy to divide us, and pit us against each other. Jedi don't seek joy in material possessions, which was something I forgot, a Jedi tries to give a little hope to a small corner of a dangerous Galaxy. If we forget why we're fighting this war, and choose to use our powers against each other, while the enemy marches his troops down these streets, instead of facing him as one. Then we don't deserve the powers the Force has given us." Luna looked at Anakin in shock, she'd never heard him sound so serious before, in fact for the first time she began to think that maybe it was Anakin, and not Serena who was the true leader of the Sailor Scouts.

Location: Negaverse

Darth Tyrus knelt before his master, like a priest kneeling before his God. Slowly he placed the Orange Rainbow Crystal on the ground, and watched as the Emperor made his way toward the small gem, and picked it up.

"Good," Palpatine said, with his trade mark cackle, "Very good my apprentice." He began to stroke the gem like a Raven stroking the cheek of its dark master.

"But you know that there are still five more crystals out there?" Palpatine said

"Yes Master," Tyrus replied, "I also ask your forgiveness for any doubts I may have had."

"You are forgiven," Palpatine said, "just remember your love has made her choice, and now she is your enemy as well."

"As you command Master," Tyrus replied. As Tyrus exited the room, Zoycite entered, having overheard everything.

"Master Sidious," Zoycite said, "You can't possibly still trust him?"

"Indeed," Palpatine replied, "I can sense that he still has doubts, but I want him to believe that I don't know." Zoycite looked at the Emperor.

"My Lord," Zoycite said, "it's only a matter of time before he finds out the truth."

"Indeed my apprentice is right," another voice said from behind, a second Negaverse General entered the room, and like Zoycite he too was a Sith, only far more powerful. He wore a uniform similar to Zoycite's with the exception of a flowing white cape, and black dress shoes instead of the standard knee high boots. Tied to his waist were two single bladed lightsabers.

"Malachite I'm honored," Zoycite said, as her master approached the Emperor.

"Please Zoyicite I no longer wish to be called that," Malachite replied.

"As you command Darth Dracus," Zoycite replied

"My Lord," Dracus said, "It would be best to remove Tyrus, for I too can sense that he still has doubts."

"No," Palpatine said, "his usefulness to me will end in time, but till then we'll continue to use him when need be."

"But why Master," Zoycite asked

"Because it amuses me," Palpatine said, before changing the subject, "Now, Zoycite have you found our next Rainbow Crystal Holder?"

"Indeed my Lord," Zoycite replied. A strange beam of energy revealed the next target, a young boy with thick black hair, and dressed in a white dress shirt and blue pants.

"You know what to do," Palpatine replied

"As you command my Emperor," Zoycite replied.

Location: Juban Junior High School, that afternoon

Anakin stood on top of the roof, watching the volleyball game like a god watching over his creation. For the entire time he thought about the duel with Raye, and what he had said to the girls.

"Hay Anakin," a familiar voice said from behind him, Anakin turned around to find Lita behind him, with a pink lunch bag, inscribed with small white bunnies.

"Lita," Anakin said, "What is it?"

"I was thinking that maybe you'd like to have lunch?" Lita replied.

"Well," Anakin said, "I really don't have anything else planned, so I guess, Okay." Lita's eyes lit up, as she and Anakin sat down for a small picnic. But as Anakin took his seat next to Lita, he suddenly sensed a strong disturbance in the Force. He gazed over toward a young boy with thick black hair and dressed in the standard school uniform. The boy suddenly turned and made his way toward Anakin and Lita, as he passed he made eye contact with Anakin.

"Be careful around water," the boy said, before taking his leave.

"What was that about?" Lita asked, but Anakin didn't answer, as his eyes followed the boy down the stairs.

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling," Anakin replied, "The Force is unusually strong with him."

"Who, Greg?" Lita replied, "I mean he's nice but they say he can see."

"Things before they happen," Anakin added, cutting Lita off, "I have that ability to, it's a

Jedi trait." his mind turned back to Greg, "it's a shame really, he's like Raye, if he'd been born in the Republic the Jedi would have identified him early. But that's not what I sensed." The look to Lita's face suddenly became one of concern.

"You don't think, he could have a Rainbow Crystal?" Lita asked.

"It's a possibility," Anakin replied, "and this is one of those times where I hope the Force is wrong." Lita was about to reply when suddenly the Janitor, who was standing on the small structure Anakin and Lita were sitting against, tossed a bucket of water on both of them.

"Well," Lita said, "that answers the question of what he meant, by be careful around water."

Location: Downtown, that night

The TVs in the near by TV shop buzzed with the latest news, as Anakin and Lita walked past.

"World Famous Teen Hero Kim Possible, her sidekick Ron Stoppable, and her father Dr. Hugh Possible are still missing," the reporter said, "all are believed to be involved in the recent slayings of their families. If you see either of these three," the pictures of Kim, Ron, and Hugh appeared on the screen, "report it to your local police, do not attempt to approach. In other news, the UN General Assembly met today to condemn the latest flair up of anti-Mutant violence in the United States, citing lack of evidence to support the US ambassador claims the violence was sparked by a Mutant attack on a Human run anti-Mutant meeting, led by the famous Mutant Team known as the X-Men." The news continued playing, as Anakin and Lita made their way toward Lita's apartment.

"Hay Anakin," Lita ventured, "I've always wondered why you wear that glove?"

"To hide the evidence of a foolish mistake," Anakin replied.

"What mistake?" Lita asked, Anakin hesitated for a moment, and removed his glove. Lita just about fainted, his entire right arm, from just below his elbow was mechanical.

"Long ago," Anakin said, as he put his glove back on, "I attacked a Sith Lord who was far more skilled then me, and in the process I lost my right arm." Lita was about to make her reply, when her communicator went off, ducking into a near by ally Lita and Anakin answered

"Yes," Lita said, as Sailor Mercury's image appeared in the small screen in the corner of the communicator.

"Lita, Anakin," Sailor Mercury said, "get over to the park now."

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked

"It's my friend Greg," Sailor Mercury replied, "He's an Elite," Mercury managed to duck just as a bright red blade swung past her, "get here now; I don't know how much longer we can hold out."

"We're on our way," Lita said, as she pulled her transformation stick from her school bag.

"JUPITER POWER," Lita shouted

"DARK ACCESS," Anakin added, in the space of a few minutes Sailor Jupiter and Darth Vader once again appeared.

"Let's go," Vader said

"Right behind you," Jupiter replied, still finding it hard to believe that she was fighting along side her parents' killer. As fast as the Force could carry them, they made their way to the park.

Location: Fairview Park, that night

The Sailor Scouts were on the ground, bludgeoned but not beaten. The wounds that covered them could have come from any kind of sword, but the gashes that covered their bodies came from only one kind of sword, a lightsaber.

The creature that stood before them was easily a walking lightsaber; both of his arms were massive lightsaber staffs. His skin was a mesh of green and white armor, covering a cyborg body. His name, Darth Blade, Darth Chaos's greatest swordsman.

"There has to be a way to stop this thing?" Sailor Mars said, holding the gash in her arm.

"For once we agree," Sailor Moon added, as she removed her tiara, Darth Blade leapt in front of her, and quickly sliced the gold band in half.

"Okay bad idea," Sailor Moon said. Darth Blade launched another attack on the already crippled Sailor Scouts, his twin lightsabers doing even more damage.

"Mercury Bubbles," Sailor Mercury shouted, as she gathered the Force into what had become her trade mark attack, "Blast." Once again a dense fog rolled in, obscuring the heavily damaged battlefield.

"Mars Fire Ignite," Sailor Mars shouted, Darth Blade felt Sailor Mars's attack through the Force, and quickly ducked out of the way, and then as the Fireball traveled by, he fed off of the Force Sailor Mars had used to create her fireball, thus making him bigger and stronger.

"Did I forget to mention," Zoycite said, laughing, "That this Sith Elite's able to feed off of the Force, the more energy you throw at him the stronger he gets." Zoycite stroked the yellow crystal in her hand, when suddenly she felt a sharp pain, as bolts of Force Lightning plowed into her.

"YOU," Zoycite said, as Darth Vader approached from out of the fog.

"You seem surprised to see me," Vader said, as he pulled the Yellow Crystal from

Zoycite's hands, "and I believe this belongs to the Jedi."

"Give that back," Zoycite said, her face turning red with rage, she drew her lightsaber.

"Attacking when you don't know the enemy's strength," Vader said, "how typical of you Negs. Sailor Jupiter now."

"Jupiter Thunder Crash," Sailor Jupiter hurled a bolt of thunder and lightning at both Zoycite and Darth Blade, while Zoycite was able to dodge the attack, Jupiter's attack struck Darth Blade in the back. Zoycite had neglected one thing, Darth Blade had been trained to absorb light side energy, but Jupiter's Thunder Crash attack consisted of Dark Side Energy. Darth Blade's circuits over loaded, his right lightsaber arm exploded, and his energy was cut in half.

"About time," Sailor Mars said, "what kept you two?" By now Zoycite had become so mad, she could barley see straight.

"I don't need Blade, Tyrus or the Force to defeat you traitor," Zoycite roared, as she charged Vader like a blind tiger. Their Lightsabers crossed only once, before Zoycite's shattered. Enraged Zoycite used the Force to pull a tree from the ground and hurled it at Vader, pining the Dark Lord beneath it, Zoycite stood above the trapped warrior like a hawk above it's pray, the look to her face no longer seemed human, slowly Zoycite began gathering the Force to deliver the final blow. Suddenly Zoycite reeled from yet another blast, this time coming from Sailor Mars. This was the break Vader needed, to make his move, mustering all his power, the Dark Lord lifted the heavy tree, and was able to escape, and then Force Pull Zoycite's lightsaber from her hand, but just before the handle reached Vader's hand, Zoycite regained control, and called it back. Before Vader could block Zoycite's attack, she had slashed his mask clear in half, and left a deep cut in his cheek.

"How does it feel Vader?" Zoycite asked, as she held her blood covered lightsaber over her head to strike the final blow, "to know defeat?"

"I was just about to ask you the same," Vader replied, "FORCE BEAM." Vader fired a beam of Force Energy right into Zoycite's abdomen at point blank range, sending her into the lake.

"Vader hurry up," Mercury shouted, "Blade's getting ready to attack again." Vader turned to see Darth Blade regaining his footing.

"Hurry up and do you're splitting thing," Sailor Moon said, panicking, "or we're all going to die."

"Sorry," Vader replied, he once again envisioned the Force just as Starkiller had taught him, and once again his right hand began to glow.

"FORCE DIVIDE," Vader shouted, as he plunged his hand into Darth Blade, and just like the last two times, he pulled the Sith Elite free of its' Human host, and it quickly became one with the Force.

"What about the Crystal?" Luna said, emerging from a bush, "did anyone see who got the crystal?"

"I did," Vader said as he produced the Yellow Rainbow Crystal, "while the Sith may have two, this equals that their plans have been slowed."

"I guess I was wrong," Sailor Mars said, "maybe you are meant to be the leader." She extended her hand, "truce."

"Truce," Vader said, as he shook Sailor Mars's hand. As the Sailor Scouts watched as Sailor Mars finally came to her senses, Zoycite made her way out of the lake, wounded but still alive.

"The Emperor's not going to like this turn of events," Zoycite said, as she faded back to the Negaverse.

Stay Tunned for Chapter XXIII: Dark Artist

PS: Sorry if this took so long, I've been swamped with homework from my Japanese Class at the University, PSS: I also was asked where all this takes place in reference to the Star Wars timeline, Dark Trooper, Sailor Moons I-IV and Kyber Crystal all take place 5 years before the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion, and Sailor Moon V takes place 5 years after the events of New Jedi Order. PSSS: I also used this chapter as a marker for when Kim and Ron arrive on Yavin 4 in Kyber Crystal.


	24. Chapter XXIII: Visions Part I

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XXIII

Visions of the First Sith War Part I: A New Apprentice

Location: Palpatine's Throne Room, Negaverse

Zoycite weald in pain as another bolt of Sith Lightning slammed into her, sending her careening into one of the many pillars that emerged from the ceiling.

"FOOL," Palpatine roared, as he discharged another blast. Tyrus looked on, with a sinister smirk to his face, the Dark Lord had never seen his master so enraged, but in a way he knew that soon Zoycite would be out of the way.

"Please Lord Sidious," Zoycite pleaded, "It wasn't my fault."

"Then whose fault was it?" Tyrus asked, coldly, Zoycite and Tyrus traded looks that were cold enough to freeze liquid ammonia.

"Enough," Palpatine shouted, "believe it or not, Zoycite's blunder might work in our favor." He motioned for one of his Royal Guards to come to his side.

"Scrape a small amount of the blood from her jacket sleeve," Palpatine ordered, "and have it sent to Kamino at once."

"Yes Master," the guard replied, bowing. Palpatine then turned his attention to Tyrus.

"Excuse me for asking Master," Tyrus asked, "but what good is a small amount of Skywalker's blood going to be?"

"Patents my friend," Palpatine replied, "right now we must concentrate on retrieving the next Rainbow Crystal."

"As you wish Master," Tyrus replied. Once again the Force seemed to gather into a strange circle, revealing a shy young girl, dressed in a blue dress crossed with a white line in the center.

"You know what to do Lord Tyrus," Palpatine said

"Yes Master," Tyrus replied, kneeling before the Dark Lord.

Location: Outside the First National Bank, Tokyo Japan

"Ah I love the smell of money in the morning," the robber said, as he ripped the 2 ton vault door off its hinges. The man who was robbing the bank was well known in America, as well as in Europe and Japan, he was a massive, six foot ten inch armored behemoth known as the Juggernaut.

"Seems like someone needs to be taught a lesson," a female voice said from behind. Juggernaut turned around to find himself facing what he'd come to Japan to confront, a Sailor Scout.

"Well, well," Juggernaut said, cracking his massive knuckles, "seems my little banking spree has brought baby cuddles out." Sailor Jupiter clenched her fists in rage; no one called her a baby.

"I'll show you," Jupiter snarled, "you overgrown trash can, JUPITER THUNDER CRASH." She gathered the Force into what had become her trade mark attack, and hurled it at the Juggernaut.

"I hear thunder but there's not a cloud in the sky," Juggernaut said, with a sinister smile to his face, Jupiter's thunder bolt slammed into the armored behemoth, doing absolutely no damage.

"No way," Jupiter said, as the armored behemoth plowed his massive fist into her face, sending her clear through the wall.

"I think I'd better run away," Juggernaut said, as he stepped out, to a swarm of police cars, which had gathered around the bank.

"Freeze Mutie," the cops said.

"I'm not a mutant," Juggernaut shouted, as he slammed his fist into one of the cars, "my powers are magical." He lifted one of the cars like it was a toy, and hurled it at the onlookers. Juggernaut simply smiled sinisterly, as the car slammed into the police line.

Jupiter slowly regained her footing, and prepared for another attack.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash," Jupiter shouted, as she threw another thunderbolt at Juggernaut.

"Oh dear what ever shall I do?" Juggernaut said, laughing, as he activated a green force field, which absorbed Jupiter's energy.

"Come on," Juggernaut cackled, "the news said you Sailor Babies were unbeatable." He grabbed Jupiter by the head and began to crush her.

"LET HER GO," another voice said from behind, Juggernaut turned to find a young man, clad in a dark cloak, and weather beaten uniform emerged from the crowd.

"And who's this," Juggernaut asked, "another weakling?"

"I SAID LET HER GO," Anakin roared, Anakin gazed at the hulking monster in front of him, like the most of the Force Sensitives on this planet, Juggernaut was another Force Sensitive who had allowed his powers to go to his head, and ignored the responsibility that went with them.

"Oh I'll let her go," Juggernaut replied, he slammed his massive fist into Jupiter's gut, which sent her careening into one of the police cars. That was the last straw. Anakin leapt into the air, and drew his lightsaber, and with one clean slash, did the impossible.

Juggernaut let out a massive roar of rage, as blood began flowing from the wound in his back; a huge gash had been cut into his armor.

"You," Juggernaut growled, "you'll pay for that." The armored behemoth charged at Anakin, who simply smiled, as he discharge a burst of Force Lightning, Juggernaut expected the burst to do no harm, but to his surprise the blast halted him in his tracks, and did even more damage to his armor.

"I don't know how you're doing this," Juggernaut said, with a look of pure rage to his face, "but I'll crush you like an insect." The Juggernaut once again charged at Anakin, his massive fist held high, ready to deliver his final blow. As Juggernaut brought his fist down, he came into contact with an invisible energy, which seemed to form a protective barrier around Anakin. Juggernaut spent the next few minutes trying to punch his way through Anakin's Force Protection.

"Nice try," Anakin said, with a sinister grin to his face, as he Force Pushed the hulking psycho into one of the near by buildings.

"I have to admit," Juggernaut said, as he emerged from the rubble, "you're good," he lifted a near by car, and hurled it at Anakin, "BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH." Suddenly the car stopped half way in the air, as Anakin Force Pushed it back at Juggernaut.

"I always crush my cans before I throw them away," Juggernaut said, as he activated his Force field, and smashed the car. Anakin simply smiled.

"You're overconfidence is your weakness," Anakin said, as he began to Force Grip the Juggernaut. Juggernaut struggled to break free of Anakin's grip, he couldn't figure out how someone could psychically choke him through his helmet. As Anakin tightened his grip, the Juggernaut's brown helmet began to cave in on itself, and with all his strength, Anakin hurled the Juggernaut clear across the city, and into the waters of Tokyo Bay. Jupiter slowly regained her footing, and a feeling of both joy and sadness came over her, seeing Anakin once again standing victorious over a much more powerful foe.

Location: Roof of Anakin's Apartment, that evening.

"Control, you must learn control." Starkiller shouted, as Anakin once again gathered the Force in an attempt to perform a Force Fire Ball attack, and like all the previous attempts, the Force Energy dispersed before it ignited.

"Control was never something I was good at," Anakin replied, "and if you ask me, the so called Elemental Techniques are a waste of my time, and if you three think I'm going to try again, you're wrong."

"Do or do not," Yoda added, "there is no try. Weaken in you the Dark Side has, but still consumed by the past you are."

"Understand Anakin," Qui-Gon added, "Force Elemental Techniques have been banned for twenty five thousand years, and you should consider it a great honor to learn techniques reserved for the leader of the Jedi Order."

"I thought I was the leader of the Jedi?" Anakin ventured.

"Only in you mind," Obi-wan added, as he placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder. Suddenly he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

"It seems we have a visitor," Obi-wan added, Anakin turned around just in time to come face to face with Lita.

"Why are you here?" Anakin asked.

"I um," Lita could barely form the words, but after a few moments she finally spoke.

"I wanted to ask if you'd train me." Lita asked, Anakin was at a loss for words, not too long ago this girl would have nothing to do with him, now she was asking him to teach her everything he knew.

"What brought this up?" Anakin asked

"It's just that you're more powerful then all the Sailor Scouts put together," Lita replied, "I thought if I trained under you I'd be able to be as strong as you."

"I've heard that before," Anakin said, "and the last time I heard it I was asking a traitor to become my master." The memory of that day in Palpatine's office suddenly came back, every time he thought about that day, the more he wondered how he could have been so foolish.

"Please Anakin," Lita begged, "I can't be of any use to you if I can't be strong."

"Strength comes with a price Lita," Anakin said, "a price I paid with my very soul, as you well know." The memory of the murder of her parents flowed back into Lita's mind, but at this moment she didn't care.

"I don't care about the risks Anakin," Lita replied, "I know what happened to you, and I'm willing to take that chance if it means protecting my friends," the tone of her voice suddenly changed, "but more then that I want a chance to prove myself to you." Anakin hesitated for a moment, before he could respond.

"If you become my apprentice," Anakin said, "then you'll end up facing Palpatine at my side."

"It doesn't matter," Lita replied

"To me it does," Anakin added, "you don't know Palpatine like I do," the look to his face seemed to change in an instant, to one of pure hatred, "I know him better then anyone, HE'S AN ANIMAL, I HATE HIM I HATE HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME, I HATE HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO THE GALAXY, and I won't lose you the way I lost everything I cared about," Anakin couldn't bring himself to finish his statement, Lita just looked at Anakin, and for the first time saw a tear running down the side of his face, as Anakin's mind filled with memories he'd thought he'd forgotten, the Jedi Temple, Mustafar, and above all the Junland Wastes. Never before had Lita seen Anakin so broken, as his last statement crossed her mind.

'I won't lose you the way I everything I cared about.' Lita took Anakin's hand.

"Anakin," Lita said, "I know you've been through a nightmare, and I know you regret everything you've done. But it's time to move on." Anakin took Lita's hand in his own. He wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"Learn to forgive you must," Yoda said, breaking the silence, that filled the air.

"It wasn't coincidence that brought you two together," Obi-Wan added, "but the will of the Force, understand Anakin that she does care for you, and she only wants to prove it." Anakin looked into Lita's brown eyes, after a few minutes he finally spoke.

"Before we begin," Anakin said, "I think this belongs to you." He tossed a green lightsaber hilt to Lita. It was typical of any Jedi's lightsaber, except it was green, and inscribed with Jupiter's insignia, and was crisscrossed with a network of runes spelling out the Jedi Code.

"I found that in an old temple in the mountains a few days ago," Anakin explained, "I figured that since it had your symbol it was yours." Lita didn't know what to say, instead she activated the lightsaber, revealing a bright green blade, Anakin followed suit.

"From now on," Anakin said, "when we train, you're to refur to me as master."

"What ever you say master," Lita replied. With the moon behind them Master and

Apprentice assumed fighting stances, and a few seconds later, the sounds of lightsabers crossing echoed through the night sky.

Location: Fairview Park, the next day

"How could you take a Sailor Scout as your apprentice with out consulting me?" Luna snarled, as Anakin finished his story, "have you any idea as to what you've done?"

"I'm helping a friend," Anakin replied, "and besides it was her idea not mine."

"That's no excuse," Luna said, sounding like Anakin's mother, "besides the girls are destined to fight the evils of the Negaverse, you're just along for the ride, and you still have to answer to me and Central Control." Luna once again began to feel her neck cave in on itself, as Anakin began to Force Grip her again.

"I find you're lack of faith in me disturbing," Anakin said, as he dropped Luna, "remember what I said, we can't allow the enemy to divide us, if we do then all we've fought for will be for not." Luna began to turn red in the face.

"YOU'RE SO STUBBORN SKYWALKER," Luna snarled, "and you know it's forbidden for a Sailor Scout whose destiny it is to guard the Moon Princess to fall in love." Anakin froze in his tracks, he'd heard that before, yet he didn't listen, and he wasn't about to start.

"Then Luna," Anakin replied, "I think it's time for a change."

Stay tuned fro Chapter XXIV: Visions of the First Sith War Part II: Darth Verus PS: Due to the length of the chapter I outlined, I've decided to break it into two parts. PSS: I've also decided to introduce another SW character, but I don't want to ruin the surprise, PSSS: In response to an E-mail I received, yes Marvel Comics and Top Crow Comics (X-Men, Spider-Man, Witchblade etc) will be featured, come Part III of my planed Five Part Series, since my ultimate goal is to create a mega crossover with my favorite comics, movies, and series, but until then, I've been adding a little here and a little there to link things up


	25. Chapter XXIV: Visions Part II

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XXIV

Visions of the First Sith War Part II: Darth Verus

Location: Tokyo University, Science Building

The white haired scientist sat at his desk, his eyes transfixed on the clock, and a telephone gripped tightly in his hand.

"I know," Professor Tomoe said, with his trade mark laugh "first old DNAmy went crazy, and now Dr. Possible has vanished too," he paused for a few minutes to let the person he was talking too make his statement.

"Indeed, they're giving scientists a bad name," Tomoe replied, the door to his office slid open, a young girl with raven black hair, and dressed in a brown shirted school uniform entered with a bright smile to her face. This was Hotaru Tomoe, his young daughter.

"Listen I've got to go," Tomoe said, he turned to face his daughter, "my 3:30 appointment is here."

"High daddy," Hotaru said, as she jumped into her father's arms.

Down in the lobby a strange man, clad in jet black armor, and his face obscured by a sinister helmet entered the building, and began to make his way toward Professor Tomoe's office. A small circular device was clenched in his hand, and his presence seemed to attract a few stairs.

"I'm in," the man said, over an intercom hidden within his helmet, "take the shot."

Perched high on a building across the street, was another man, dressed similar to the one in the lab, next to him stood a massive machine, clad in steel gray armor, and bristling with weapons not seen on Earth, a Dark Trooper, and the two men were some of the few remaining members of the Order of the Shadow left on the Earth.

"You know what to do," the man said, the Dark Trooper didn't answer, as it raised its' massive hand, and locked onto it's target, and in the space of a few seconds, fired a pair of homing missiles at Professor Tomoe's lab.

"Okay Hotaru," Professor Tomoe said, "we'll head to Dreamland just as soon as," just before he could finish his statement, his office erupted in flame, and soon imploded, showering debris down upon the victims.

Tomoe managed to claw his way out of the debris, but was unable to locate his daughter.

"HOTARU," Tomoe shouted, as a small stream of blood began flowing down his forehead, "HOTARU, WHERE ARE YOU?" he heard a faint moan come from underneath a large beam. He turned, and with a look of horror to his face, saw the lifeless body of his daughter pinned beneath the beam.

"HOTARU," Tomoe shouted, as he raced to his dying daughter's side, "HOTARU SPEAK TO ME." By now he was becoming panic stricken, "SOMEONE HELP ME!" He heard the sound of heavy boots enter the office, turning he found himself face to face with a Shadow Trooper.

"Please you've got to help me," Tomoe pleaded, "my daughter," the dark figure held out his hand, and a hologram appeared. The man in the hologram was human only by name, but beneath that he was a monster pure and simple. He was clad in all black, with a heavy chest plate across his chest, the left side of his face seemed to be obscured by his hood, and his eyes glowed blood red, sending chills up Tomoe's spine.

"I have the power to save your daughter's life," Darth Plaguies said, his chilling voice echoing in the room, "however should I spare your child you must do something for me." Tomoe couldn't figure out how the hologram seemed to be able to communicate with him. But now scientific curiosity didn't matter to him.

"Anything," Tomoe replied, "just name it, please save my daughter."

"In the ally behind this building," Plaguies said, "is the shard of a black crystal, once she is revived, you are to place it in her body."

"What will this crystal do?" Tomoe asked

"The Emperor I serve will explain all," Plaguies replied, "but for now do as I tell you." Tomoe heard Hotaru begin to choke, as if something invisible was constricting around her neck.

"Okay," Tomoe said, "I'll do it, just please save her." Plagueis began guiding the Force that remained in the room into Hotaru's body, rekindling the spark of life with in her.

"One last thing," Plaguies said, "You, like your daughter now belong to the Empire." the Dark Lord held his hand out, and a beam of energy emerged from the hologram, and implanted itself into Professor Tomoe's head, leaving the Imperial insignia inscribed on his forehead.

"Now go," Plaguies ordered

"Yes Master," Tomoe replied.

Location: Outside the local Art Musieum, later that day.

"All I'm saying is this is the way things have been since the Silver Millennium," Luna continued, "and you have no right to change it." Anakin shot Luna a cold stare.

"I said the choice was Lita's alone," Anakin replied, coldly, "at times you remind me of Obi-Wan." Even though Anakin had learned that what had happened on Mustafar was his own doing, he still couldn't forgive Obi-Wan for leaving him in that flaming pit.

"All I'm saying is," Luna replied, "you're a Jedi, a Knight of the Royal Guard for Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, it's time you started acting like it."

"The Jedi broke with Serenity a long time ago," Anakin replied, "the Silver Millennium is over, and besides there was more to it then what you care to believe." Anakin didn't hear Luna's reply to his previous statement, he'd become transfixed on a painting that was hanging in the Museum. It was a painting of two figures, dancing beneath a star lit night.

One was a Knight clad in shining white armor, with a flowing white cape, and a lightsaber, that was strangely similar to the one at Anakin's side, the other was a young girl dressed in a bright green dress, and looking like a sun rise, but what struck Anakin the most was the girl's face, she looked just like Lita.

"Kara," Starkiller's voice said, from Anakin's sword.

"Who?" Anakin asked

"My wife," Starkiller replied, "the Princess of Jupiter, she was killed in the Nega War, leaving me to raise our son alone."

"You're wife?" Anakin asked, with a shocked look to his face.

"We were married in secret," Starkillier continued, "like you and Padme." Anakin froze, he hadn't thought of his wedding for a long time, and in many ways he didn't want to, even now some thirty or forty years later he still couldn't believe his beloved was gone, and worse he still didn't want to believe he was the one who had done it.

"If Lita is the reincarnation of your wife then," Starkiller cut Anakin off.

"That was a long time ago," Starkiller said, "I've learned to accept the fact that she loves you," Starkiller paused for a moment, "it's ironic, the reincarnation of my wife, falls in love with my own reincarnation, the Force truly does work in mysterious ways."

"IT'S STILL FORBIDDEN," Luna snarled

"Luna," Anakin ventured, "as I said before, the Silver Millennium is dead, while you want to believe it was a place of eternal peace and prosperity, it wasn't, and as a very wise man once told me. Not even stars are eternal; sooner or later they too burn out and die." Anakin thought back to the day Obi-Wan had told that to him, and how he didn't want to believe it, and how that one incident set him on a path that would make him a shadow of the man he was.

Luna was about to say something else when she noticed Anakin entering the building.

"Anakin wait," Luna shouted, she barely made it in, before the door slammed on her tail.

"Seems Serena's clumsiness is rubbing off," Anakin said, with a smile to his face.

"Very funny," Luna replied, but Anakin didn't reply, his eyes were fixed on a large mural that was hanging on the wall. The painting was that of a massive battle, one that occurred over 35,000 years before. The image of the painting was one of two huge armies, consisting of both Jedi and Sailor Scouts, with huge war beasts in the background, and a dark fortress burning in the foreground. The flag the main army carried was one of a crescent moon upon a blue background, while flying over the burning fortress was one of a blazing red circle surrounded by flame. High in the sky giant winged Dragons flew over the carnage on the ground, while beams of Force Energy were exchanged by both sides.

Luna looked at the painting, and though she couldn't place it, she felt she knew the event that was portrayed.

"What is it?" Luna asked

"It's an old story well known in the Jedi Order," Anakin replied, "the First Sith War, the beginning of the end for the Silver Millennium."

"What?" Luna asked, "Impossible, I would remember it."

"There's plenty of history about the Silver Millennium you're not ready to know," Anakin answered

"Hello," a familiar voice said from behind, giving both Anakin and Luna a fright.

"SERENA," they both growled.

"Oh come on," Serena replied, "you're not the only ones transfixed by Lonie Lanie's paintings."

"What do you mean by that?" Anakin asked. As Serena explained what the gallery was about, a young woman, dressed in a bright blue dress, with large glasses, and a pink jacket made her way through the gallery, gazing over almost every patron, as if looking for something.

"Oh it's no use," the woman said, "I'll never find the right models." She couldn't help but overhear the conversation going on between Anakin and Serena.

"So you're saying she likes to paint a version of Star Wars that has never been seen?" Luna asked, Serena was about to reply, when she heard Anakin's fist slam into the wall, he was gazing at a painting showing an event he wanted to forget. It was the image of Anakin and Obi-Wan's duel on Mustafar, and by gazing upon that single painting, the memory of that horrible day returned, the memory of Obi-Wan's lightsaber slicing into his flesh, the searing pain of a raging inferno consuming his body, his last words to a man who had once been his friend, "I HATE YOU!"

Time and again he wished things would have been different, at times he wished he'd died in that molten pit, instead of being trapped within that accursed suit.

"Anakin," Serena asked, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," Anakin replied, "I'm fine."

"Well, well," a familiar voice said from behind them, "it seems we've got some gate crashers." the trio turned to find Darth Tyrus standing before them.

"What do you want?" Anakin asked, reaching for his sword.

"If you're inquiring whether I came to pick a fight with you," Tyrus replied, "you're mistaken. Like everyone else, I'm here to simply enjoy the art show."

"Yeah," Anakin said, "I hope they keep the paintings under lock and key, with Palpatine's right hand in the vicinity."

"I suppose I had that coming," Tyrus answered, before taking notice of Serena, his eyes began to burn with hatred, a small, yet sinister smile crept across his face as he reached out with the Force, and once again Serena began to feel her throat tighten, and her breath slow.

"Darien," Serena said, with a tear in her eye, "look at yourself, you've become a shadow of the person you where."

"Because of you," Tyrus replied, "and don't call me Darien again," he whispered under his breath, "Sailor Moon." Anakin began reaching for his sword.

"You know if you draw that," Tyrus replied, "it will create quite a scene, and after that incident with Juggernaut I believe that attention is the last thing you want. However we can settle our score later if you so desire." He suddenly dropped Serena.

"Just name the place traitor," Anakin snarled.

"Oh you'll know where," Tyrus replied, before taking his leave.

Outside of the Art Museum Tyrus began thinking back to what he'd just done, a long time ago he and Serena were inseparable and now he would kill her with out so much as a second thought, yet in a way he felt Serena deserved it for what she'd done to him, he offered her the universe and she sold him out to Skywalker. Tyrus was just about to leave, when he bumped into a young woman emerging from the museum, almost instantly Tyrus felt something strange, as though a second entity existed within her, almost at once Tyrus knew what it was.

"Excellent," Tyrus said, to himself "the next rainbow crystal is within my grasp." The woman instantly grabbed onto Tyrus's arm.

"It's you, it's you," the woman said, as if she just found buried treasure. Though Tyrus knew his mission was important, it didn't stop him from taking the woman's statement with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you some kind of nut?" Tyrus ventured, trying as best he could not to frighten his pray away.

"No," the woman replied, "my name's Peggy Jones, I'm a local artist, please sir, I need you to pose for me." It wasn't long till Anakin had emerged from the museum, to investigate the commotion.

"Picking on defenseless women now," Anakin said, with a grin to his face, "you've really hit rock bottom now Tyrus."

"Shut up Skywalker," Tyrus shouted. Peggy didn't hear the two men continue their argument; instead she grabbed Anakin by the sleeve, and began begging him to pose for her next painting. The two rivals glared at each other for a moment, Anakin too had sensed the presence of the Rainbow Crystal, and there was no way he was going to let Tyrus get his hands on it.

"Very well," Anakin said, with reluctance

"Okay," Tyrus added, with the same reluctance.

Location: Peggy Jones's House, the next day

Peggy Jones's house was not that dissimilar from most of the other houses that dotted the neighborhood, it was a modest two story house with a small garden on either side of the main walkway. The house was painted dark blue, with a red door in the center. While most considered their houses as places of peace and quiet, the two men who stood outside were anything but peaceful, in fact they could barely stand the sight of each other let alone sit in a room.

"Ah," Peggy said, as she answered the door, "Anakin, Darien, come in." Anakin and Tyrus entered, with neither one taking their sights off each other.

Peggy led the two men to a small pink couch in the center of her living room.

"Please," Peggy said, "have a seat, we'll get started soon."

"I'll stand," Tyrus replied, facing Anakin with the coldest gaze possible.

"I agree," Anakin added. Peggy didn't need to guess that her two models absolutely hated each other, but the fact that they did hate each other made them all the more perfect for her painting. Peggy made her way into the kitchen and returned with a blank canvas

"Do you think maybe you could use these?" Peggy asked, handing them both plastic lightsabers that had been painted black and gold.

"Very well," Anakin said, feeling as though he was disgracing himself, by using a toy instead of his own blade, 'what's with this planet, it's as though they make money off the sacrifice of the Jedi?'

"After all," Tyrus replied, "if she wants us to pose with lightsabers, it safer to use plastic imitations instead of the real thing." Peggy gazed at Tyrus, she thought she heard him say real lightsabers, no that would only happen in her dreams, after all Star Wars was just a series of movies.

Peggy requested that the two men assume a fighting stance, with their toy lightsabers extended. Once she was satisfied with their pose, Peggy began her drawing.

It took over an hour for Peggy to finish the preliminary sketch and allow Anakin and Tyrus to relax. As Peggy continued her work, the two warriors gazed at each other, as if they were sizing each other up for their next battle, each one waiting to see if what the other would do.

"I know there's good in you Tyrus," Anakin replied, keeping his hand on his lightsaber, "the Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully."

"Like I care," Tyrus replied, "all I know is you stole the one thing I care about, you turned Sailor Moon against me, and now use her to fight me."

"Learn to let go of your hate Tyrus," Anakin replied, "if you continue on this path, it will lead you to the same place it led me, destruction."

"Like you let go of your hate," Tyrus answered, probing Anakin's mind, "when you tortured your own daughter and stood by idly while her homeworld was destroyed."

Tyrus's statement revived memories in Anakin's mind he wanted nothing more to do with, the memory of using the Force to tear apart the mind of his own daughter, the memory of standing by while a Torture Droid pumped Leia full of truth serum, and worst of all knowing that he could have done something to stop Tarkin from firing on Alderran, and yet he did nothing. He remembered hearing the screams of the people of Alderran through the Force, as their beloved homeworld was reduced to space dust, he remembered the joyous look to Tarkin's face, as Alderran erupted in flames he remembered the guilt of standing by and doing nothing to save the lives of the billions of innocents who perished on that horrible day, yet he also remembered the fear, the fear of what the Emperor would do to him, if he stood up to Tarkin, and spared Alderran form the fire, but more then that he learned to hate himself even more because at that time he didn't want to know the Anakin Skywalker he'd once been.

"Stop it," Anakin snarled

"Yes," Tyrus said, probing deeper into Anakin's mind, "you seek to redeem yourself for your crimes, and yet your feelings for the Sailor Scouts are strong, especially for, yes it was so obvious." Anakin froze; he didn't need the Force to tell him what Tyrus had just found out.

"Jupiter," Tyrus replied, "you love her, yes she is your weakness."

"Leave Lita out of this," Anakin snarled, "your quarrel is with me."

"And the Sailor Scouts," Tyrus replied, "did you hear that master." Palpatine's voice began echoing in Anakin's mind.

"I did indeed Lord Tyrus," Palpatine said, "this information is indeed most enlightening, and will work to our advantage, now is the time strike."

"Sidious if you lay one hand on her head I'll," by now Anakin had become so blinded with rage he could barely see straight. Tyrus though just cracked a sinister smile, and through the Force, ripped a green crystal from Peggy's chest, unleashing the Sith Elite that dwelled within her. The creature that emerged from the shy artist was sold green, with a set of white bird like wings emerging from her back and was clad in a pink dress; a long time ago this creature was one of Darth Chaos's elite bodyguards, Darth Verus, Dark Lady of the Sith Empire.

"DARK," Anakin couldn't finish his statement, before Tyrus Force pushed him into the wall.

"You can't stop me this time," Tyrus replied, "after all I believe you have a date with your girlfriend." Something caught Tyrus's eye, it was the painting Peggy had been working on, it was of two warriors, one clad in blinding white armor, and clenching a golden lightsaber, the other clad in black armor and clenching a black lightsaber with a seemingly living gauntlet attached to his left arm, his face though looked almost exactly like his own, the exception being his eyes glowed blood red. Gazing upon this painting, a memory of a long ago kingdom awoke in Tyrus's mind, and he began to wonder about a dead man, a traitor, who gave up everything in his quest for more power, he began to wonder about the brother he never knew.

"No," Tyrus said, to himself, "I've got more important things to do." Tyrus and Verus leapt out of the room, and disappeared into the night, heading for toward the construction site. Anakin regained his footing, and began to try and sense where the dark duo had gone. Once he had their location, Anakin pulled out the communicator Luna had given him a few weeks before.

"GUYS," Anakin shouted, into his communicator, "SITH ELITE heading toward the construction site." Once he had gotten the alarm out, Anakin placed his communicator back on his belt.

"DARK ACCESS," Anakin shouted, and once again he was encased in the armor of Darth Vader.

Location: Construction Site, near Peggy Jones's House

The construction site was as quiet as a ghost town, when the Dark Lord made his way in, he could feel Tyrus's Dark Side aura, which made him all the more cautious. Vader slowly made his way across the site, toward the skeleton of the building. Suddenly Vader felt a sharp tremor in the Force, and managed to get out of the way, just as a large boulder slammed into the ground beside him.

"What," Vader shouted, as a small feather began drawing a series of large rocks, which began to fall on the Dark Lord. Vader managed to slice a few in half with his lightsaber, yet Darth Verus continued to produce more and more rocks, and Force Threw each of them at the Dark Lord.

High on the building Tyrus watched the battle unfolding below him like a vulture over it's latest kill.

"Excellent," Tyrus said to himself, "soon I'll be rid of him." On the ground Vader was slowly gaining ground. Verus decided it was time to change tactics; she leapt into the air, and produced a crimson bladed lightsaber, which had been clipped to her belt. Verus flew toward the Dark Lord, her blade aimed right at his heart, Vader held his golden sword up, and prepared to try and deflect the attacking Elite.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE," Sailor Mars shouted, Verus's left wing suddenly burst into flames, knocking the Sith Elite out of the sky.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH," Jupiter shouted, a bolt of lightning struck Verus's other wing, eliminating her ability to fly.

"About time," Vader said, as the Scouts entered the fray.

"So any ideas on how to," Sailor Moon never got to finish her statement, before Verus launched her next attack.

"Listen," Vader said, "she's not the real enemy," he pointed to Tyrus, who was still watching the battle like a hawk, "he is, and if you guys think you can hold her off for a while I might be able to get the crystal."

"Excuse me," Sailor Moon asked, "why is it always US who end up running for our lives?"

"Because if you don't the Sith will get another crystal," Vader replied. Verus suddenly attacked again, just as she was about to bring her blade down on the group, Jupiter managed to get in front of her, and block the creature's sword with her own lightsaber.

"Hay," Mars said, jealously, "since when does Lita have a lightsaber."

"Since I gave it to her," Vader said,

"No fair," Sailor Moon said, "I was the first Sailor Scout I should have one," Sailor Moon once again began balling like a baby.

"Uh guys," Jupiter added, "I could use a little help here I may have a lightsaber but I don't know how to use it very well." Darth Verus soon broke the stalemate and Force Pushed Jupiter away, before launching yet another attack on the trapped group. Verus produced two feathers, that she had managed to pull lose before her wings were destroyed. One by one she tossed the feathers out, and one by one they produced copies of Darth Verus. The two clones moved in on the trapped group, each drawing a crimson bladed lightsaber, as they prepared to attack, they failed to notice Vader focusing the Force around his hand, and in an instant his hand had burst into flames. As the first clone moved in on Sailor Mercury, Vader hurled the Force Fire Ball at the clone, in the space of a few seconds the clone erupted in flames.

Tyrus looked on with a concern look to his face, no one, not even the Emperor himself was able to create pure fire from the Force, the Dark Lord looked on as Sailors Mars and Moon destroyed the second clone. Tyrus knew that he was beaten, yet he had what he was after, the Green Rainbow Crystal.

Vader could feel Tyrus fade back to the Negaverse, yet Tyrus was the last thing on his mind.

"Sailor Moon," Vader said, "try your wand."

"What?" Sailor Moon asked, confused, "I thought my wand wouldn't work on Sith Elites."

"Listen," Vader replied, "Darth Verus was the weakest of Darth Chaos's guards, her Dark Side aura is weak enough your wand will work." Sailor Moon decided to take the gamble, Vader though would remain on stand by should it not work.

"Moon Healing Activation," Sailor Moon shouted, enveloping Darth Verus in the healing light of the Force, and like the Elites before her Verus became one with the Force, leaving a dazed Peggy Jones in her wake.

Location: Negaverse, a few minutes later.

"You've done well Lord Tyrus," Palpatine said, as Tyrus placed the green crystal at the Emperor's feet.

"Thank you my master," Tyrus replied

"Indeed," the Emperor continued, "and your mind probe of Lord Vader has given us a crucial advantage."

"My Lord," Tyrus asked, "we don't even know that much about Jupiter."

"You don't," Palpatine replied, as he began thinking back to events that had occurred three years previous, "but I do." the look to his face turned serious, "we must move quickly," he waved his hand, a shadowy figure emerged from the darkness behind the Emperor, Tyrus burned with hatred, it was Anakin Skywalker, in every way, except there was no trace of Anakin Skywalker in the creature's soul, this clone was 100 Darth Vader, "take this clone to Jupiter's apartment, at 3:00 Monday, we'll catch her off balance, and with luck, we'll lure Skywalker into and then convince Jupiter to do what I trained her to do, kill Anakin Skywalker, if she refuses destroy them both."

"As you wish my Lord," Tyrus said, bowing, "but what about the next Crystal?"

"I'm well aware of that," Palpatine replied, "Once you've accomplished your mission with Jupiter, track down the next crystal." Zoycite, who was standing near by, suddenly spoke up.

"Your Highness," Zoycite added, "let me track down the next crystal. Tyrus has enough to deal with as is." Palpatine shot Zoycite the coldest gaze possible, forcing the Sith Knight to withdraw her statement.

Location: Art Museum, the next day

Anakin had agreed to meet with Peggy to discuss the latest addition to her exhibit, and as usual she was running a little late. Anakin was just about to leave when Peggy came rushing in, a large canvas in her hands.

"Oh Anakin," Peggy said, "you're here," she removed the cover from the painting, "it's finished." Anakin gazed upon the picture, and then looked at the pictures on the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me who you are?" Anakin asked, "Lonie Lania." Peggy froze; she never figured he would guess who she was.

"What gave it away?" Peggy asked

"In a way I always knew," Anakin replied, "I can feel a lot of fear from you," he cracked a smile, "you don't have to be afraid to let people know who you really are. Hiding behind someone else is the path of a coward who's lost all confidence in his or her own ability." Peggy was about to reply, when Anakin added one more thing.

"You don't have to be afraid," Anakin continued, "the opinions of others don't matter, all that matters is your own opinion, all you want is to add beauty to a dark world."

"You know," Peggy said, feeling a surge of confidence, "you're right Anakin, from now on Lonie Lania is finished in the painting business." Anakin smiled as he took his leave, and made his way home in the rising sun.

Stay Tuned for Chapter XXV: Wrath of the Empire PS: Kara was Lita's name during the days of the Moon Kingdom, and for the record the top portion of this chapter is meant to connect it with Kim Possible: Dark Trooper. PSS: The mention of Palpatine knowing Lita is a little something me and my brother came up with tonight to fill in the three years between this story and Dark Trooper, and was also meant to lead up to something very special in the chapter I call Emperor's Wrath.


	26. Chapter XXV: Wrath of the Empire

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XXV

Wrath of the Empire

Location: Tokyo Convention Center, a few days later

From the very moment Darien Shieds and Anakin Skywalker met they were enemies. The hatred they felt for each other only increased as Darth Tyrus and Anakin Skywalker faced each other across the roof of the convention center, their black and gold lightsabers burning with the energy of the Force, the Light and Dark Sides poured out of the two warriors like a raging inferno, their cloaks blowing in the wind.

"I never expected you to show up late," Tyrus said, with a sinister smile to his face, "what's the matter is the great Darth Vader losing his nerve to face me?" Anakin snarled at the mention of that name, though he did the best he could to keep himself under control.

"If it wasn't for the traffic on this rock," Anakin replied, "I would have gotten here faster. After all I would relish the chance to inflict another defeat on Palpatine's Attack Dog."

"Defeat," Tyrus said, with a sinister cackle, "At times I wonder how you've been able to beat us time and again, especially with that ditzy moron Sailor Moon on your team."

Normally Anakin could care less about what was said about Serena, but on the battlefield no one insulted his friends.

"She may be ditzy," Anakin replied, "but she has a good heart."

"And Lita," Tyrus said, knowing mentioning Lita would get Anakin's blood boiling, "what do you know of her? Only that you killed her parents, but what of those thirteen years in between? You're a fool, falling in love at first site, just like your pathetic mother." Mention of his mother was the final straw; Anakin attacked Tyrus with the furry of a ravenous wolf. Black and Golden blades crossed as the two titans of the Force unleashed their furry upon the other. Bursts of Force Lightening lit up the sky, and the sounds of Lightsabers crashing filled the sky. This wasn't a simple contest of swordsmanship or knowledge of the Force, it was personal, Anakin vs. Darien, Vader vs. Tyrus winner take all.

For a brief moment Anakin grabbed Tyrus in a Force Grip only to be nearly Forced Pushed off the roof, gazing below him he saw a large crowd had gathered, for the conventions being held, yet before anyone took noticed Anakin managed to Force Jump back onto the roof, and slam his boot into Tyrus's face, sending the Dark Lord falling backwards. The look to Tyrus's face seemed less human every second, his eyes burned with rage in its purest form, and once again he and Anakin began crossing lightsabers. Tyrus once again Force Pushed Anakin, this time Anakin slammed through a near by skylight, with Tyrus in hot pursuit.

The Tokyo Convention center was hosting a very unusual event that day, the First Annual World Star Trek-Star Wars Convention. The convention hall was packed with all sorts of people, some in full costume others wearing a t-shirt with the image of their favorite show or movie inscribed on it. In the Auditorium A34, Star Trek Fans who had come from every part of the planet gathered in hopes of meeting the actors of Star Trek, as well as a chance to glimpse the holy grail of Star Trek merchandise, the original model of the USS Enterprise from the Original Series. In Auditorium A33 Star Wars Fans had gathered for a chance to meet Hayden Christenson, Natalie Portman, and above all a rare appearance by Star Wars creator George Lucas. Within both areas you also saw a variety of dealers selling rare Trek and Wars merchandise, Clubs vying for memberships, and even a few tables devoted to real life superheroes like Spider-Man, the Fantastic Four, and most recently Sailor Moon.

The joyous sounds of the Star Trek part of the convention was soon interrupted by the sounds of breaking glass, as Anakin and Tyrus fell through the skylight, and landed right on top of the model of the USS Enterprise, crushing the model space ship. The two warriors rolled off the stage, and resumed their fighting stances, and once again their lightsabers crossed. Anakin managed to dodge one of Tyrus's swings, and managed to once again get on the stage, but once Tyrus began throwing Force Lightning the people in the Convention began running about, trying to make for the nearest exits. Yet the panic that was filling the auditorium, was the last thing on Anakin's mind, grabbing a model Bat-leth, Klingon Sword, Anakin once again lunged at Tyrus, with both his lightsaber and the Bat-leth held over his head, catching the Dark Lord off guard, and just as he prepared to plunge the Bat-leth into Tyrus's heart, the plastic sword broke in half when it slammed into Tyrus's armor.

"Is every weapon on this planet plastic?" Anakin asked himself.

"Why don't you find out," Tyrus shouted, as he held his lightsaber over his head, but before the Dark Lord could deliver his blow, Anakin managed to get off a quick swing with his lightsaber, slicing a huge gash across Tyrus' face from the lower part of his chin, to just beneath his scalp.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT," Tyrus snarled, as he threw his lightsaber toward Anakin, who managed to get out of the way just as the Lightsaber sliced it's way through a statue of Captain Picard, before it flew back into Tyrus's hand.

By now the panic filling the Trek half of the convention had become loud enough to gain the attention of the Convention's security. A pair of blue uniformed officers made their way through the panic crowd to confront the two warriors, who by now had resumed their duel.

"BOTH OF YOU FREEZE," one of the officers said, "Drop your weapons now." Tyrus cracked a sinister grin, as he took control of one of the Guard's minds, forcing him to turn his weapon onto his partner. The mind wiped guard fired three shots into his partner's chest, killing him instantly, and then with a sinister twinkle to his eye, Tyrus leapt in front of the last guard, and with a quick swing, decapitated the officer. Anakin leapt to the floor with a look of rage to his face.

"They had nothing to do with this," Anakin shouted

"Oh please," Tyrus replied, "I know that," a sinister smile crept over his face, "it was just so much fun to kill them." Once again he and Anakin crossed sabers, and slowly Anakin began pushing him toward a large steel door, marked Stage Entrance, A33.

Location: Auditorium A33

It had been the moment many fans had been waiting for, the arrival of the actors who'd played Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amadala in Episodes I-III. Hayden Christenson and Natalie Portman sat in two bright red chairs in the center of the stage, both of them held a microphone in their hands, and as soon as the wave of sound that had preceded their entrance, they began to take questions from the mob of fans that had gathered.

"So I begged," Hayden's statement was interrupted by the sounds of the stage door bursting open. Two figures were making their way onto the stage, the sounds of two lightsabers slamming together reverberated throughout the convention hall, as Anakin and Tyrus began exchanging punches. Hayden angrily made his way over to the dueling warriors.

"EXCUSE ME," Hayden said, as he grabbed Anakin by the shirt, but when he spun the warrior around, the look to his face became one of shock, and confusion, the man standing before him looked exactly like him in every detail with the exception of his hair being longer, and he was dressed in the same costume he'd worn in Episode III, it didn't take long for Hayden to put two and two together.

"No way," Hayden said, "you can't be real. This has to be some kind of joke."

"LOOK OUT," Anakin said, as he Force Pushed Hayden out of the way of one of Tyrus's Lightning bolts.

"For the record," Tyrus said, with a sinister smile, "he's a lot better looking then you."

"Well," Anakin replied, "I was never that fat." Once again the two warriors crossed sabers, and in the space of a few seconds, Tyrus had Force Pushed Anakin into the crowd. Natalie had managed to get to Hayden's side.

"What's going on?" she asked, concerned

"It was real," Hayden replied, "all of it, every single line was real." Natalie thought Hayden had lost it, it wasn't until Tyrus stood over her, like a vulture over his pray, his black lightsaber glowing like the blackest star in the evening sky did she relies what Hayden had meant. Tyrus grabbed Natalie by the collar of her white shirt, and held her aloft, his saber held under her neck.

Anakin managed to regain his footing, just in time to set eyes on Tyrus's prisoner, she looked exactly like, no she was Padme.

"PADME," Anakin shouted, as he leapt onto the stage, and with a quick strike, hacked Tyrus's left arm off.

"Padme," Anakin said, as he raced to Natalie's side, "are you okay?" Natalie proceeded to slap him in the face.

"Get away from me mutie," she shouted

"Padme wait," Anakin said trying to get her attention.

"The name's Natalie," Natalie replied, as she helped Hayden off the stage, "I just played Padme in the movie, why don't you get a life freak." She never once gave Anakin any eye contact. Anakin couldn't believe what had just happened, he remembered the last thing Padme had told him, "I will always love you," and yet here she was with an imposter acting like she didn't even know him. This burned hotter then even the lava of Mustafar had, it burned like the fire of a thousand suns within him, for the first time Anakin shed a small tear. The sound of Tyrus's cackle soon won over Anakin's attention.

"I can't believe you fell for it," Tyrus said.

"What do you mean," Anakin snarled, placing his saber under Tyrus's chin, "and with out your arm you're in no place to make demands."

"By now your little girlfriend is either dead, or out hunting you," Tyrus replied.

"Lita," Anakin said, "trust me if you harmed her in any way I'll do worse then cut your arm off." He dropped Tyrus and began fighting his way through the crowd, attempting to get out of the convention center.

From behind the curtain, an elderly filmmaker had seen the entire thing, in many ways he felt that it was inevitable that he'd witness the Empire's attack on Earth, yet ever since he'd found that holocron in the deserts of California, he'd wish he never would have lived to see the beginning of a war. Every convention he went to, it was clear his warning had gone unheeded.

Location: Lita's appartment, that night.

Lita hid behind a knocked over coffee table, as the sounds of heavy boots echoed through out her ruined home.

The man who was pacing about was dressed in all black, the Dark Side oozing out of him like a fountain, his face was obscured by the shadow of his cloak, yet Lita recognized his fighting style, Form V Lightsaber Combat, Anakin's style. Lita looked out from her hiding place, her lightsaber was sitting on a book case by the kitchen, yet the assassin was standing right there, his back to Lita.

Lita tried to think, she'd only been training with Anakin for a few weeks, and showed no signs of being able to use the Force outside of her Sailor form, and yet the dark figure had her transformation stick.

'What was it Anakin said about the Force?' Lita thought to herself, trying to remember what Anakin had said, 'A Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him, and can hear the Force when he's at peace.' Lita tried to quiet her mind, she could feel the Force flowing through her, and slowly the lightsaber began to lift itself off the book case, and in the space of a few seconds flew into Lita's hand.

"I did it," Lita said, however speaking out loud alerted her assailant to where she was hiding. A crimson blade sliced through the table like it was nothing.

"Found you," the assassin laughed, but just before he could land the fatal blow, Lita managed to activate her lightsaber, blocking the warrior's sword, and with a quick spin kick, she knocked him to the ground.

"Impressive," the warrior said, "But not good enough." He Force Threw her into the kitchen. Lita slammed into the counter like sack into a brick wall, and instantly she felt the Force close around her neck.

"Whether you'll admit it or not," the assassin said, "you are doomed." The sound of the kitchen window shattering, broke the silence, though the only thing the assassin felt was the heel of Anakin's boot slamming into his face.

"Wrong Sith Spit," Anakin snarled, activating his own blade, "if you want her, you'll have to go through me."

"So be it," the assassin replied, and instantly he and Anakin crossed swords. Yet as they battled, Anakin couldn't help but notice that his fighting style was very familiar, but as with all other lightsabers, the assassin's crimson blade broke apart upon contact with Anakin's gold saber. The assassin leapt behind Anakin, and discharged a burst of Force Lightning, striking Anakin in the back, and sending him across the room. Anakin regained his footing, and charged the dark warrior, who got out of the way just in the nick of time, causing Anakin's saber to strike the gas line that ran behind the stove. It only took a few seconds for the heat from Anakin's saber to ignite the gas, blowing Anakin and the assassin clear across the room.

"Seems like you've done my job for me," the assassin hissed, as fire began to consume the apartment, the dark figure leapt from the window and disappeared into the night.

"Come on," Anakin said, grabbing Lita by the hand, and with the flames to their backs they leapt from the blazing apartment, landing in a small pile of garbage.

Anakin and Lita looked on the burning building, from the alley they landed in. By now they heard the sounds of fire engines and police cars responding to the fire, approaching from the south.

"I'd better get out of here," Anakin said

"Wait," Lita replied, grabbing Anakin by the arm, "I've got no where else to go." Anakin froze in place.

"Listen," Anakin added, "you can stay with me, after all I think it's the least I can do." He took Lita's hand, and led her back to his place.

Location: Anakin's Apartment, an hour later.

Lita was used to the sights and smells of flowers in a house, but Anakin's Apartment was the polar opposite of hers', with the exception of furniture, it felt positively eerie.

"Make yourself at home," Anakin said, hesitantly, "it may be a mess."

"Everyone says that when company comes over," Lita replied, trying to sound cheerful, except when she entered it was clear he was right, training gear was scattered about, and it looked as though the maid hadn't been there in a month.

"Except in this case," Lita replied, Lita decided to tidy up Anakin's apartment, as she swept the floor she noticed a small circular device sitting on the dresser. When she pressed a small red button on the far side, a blue hologram appeared, the woman in the hologram looked exactly like her, except her hair was done up in a very strange hair style, and she wore clothing that Lita could only dream of.

"Annie," the woman said, "if you're hearing this it means I'm not able to see you off in person. I just wanted to say that you're in my heart now and forever. Be safe my love." The hologram faded.

"Hay Anakin," Lita asked, "who is that?"

"That's Padme on the day I left for the Outer Rim Sieges," Anakin replied.

"Who's Padme," Lita added, "your older sister?"

"No," Anakin said, hesitantly, "She is, was my wife." Lita just about had a heart attack when Anakin said the word wife.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN MARRIED?" Lita asked, in shock.

"Three years," Anakin replied, "but you can calm down, she," Anakin froze, as he began thinking back to Mustafar, and how he'd treated her. The one chance he had to be happy, to raise his son and daughter, and he threw it away for more power. He remembered seizing her in order to silence her lying mouth. He remembered the soft feel of her skin on a moonless night on Naboo, her brown eyes glistening in the cool night air. He remembered what he said to her in that ally the day he became a Jedi Knight, "I'm tired of this, our love shouldn't be hidden like it's some kind of immoral thing." She had been his princess, the one thing that had kept him going through the blackest days of the Clone Wars.

"She died," Anakin finally said, shedding a tear, "a long time ago." Lita had never seen Anakin like this, it was the first time she'd ever seen him shed a tear, the first time she'd ever seen him act so human. Anakin was lost in thought, as he gazed out the window at the starlit sky.

"Some where," Anakin continued, "out there I have a son and a daughter I hardly know." He turned to face Lita, "I understand if you want to leave."

"No," Lita replied, "I'm sure your son and daughter would want you to move on."

"I can't," Anakin replied, "its true my son and daughter forgave me for my crimes, yet they'll never forget. Me, I'm the opposite, I try to forget but I'll never forgive myself," he turned to face Lita once again, "understand I won't lose you the way I lost Padme."

"Anakin," Lita said, "Obi-Wan said that it was the will of the Force that brought us together, as long as we have each other, there will always be a light." She fell into Anakins' arms, shedding tears of her own.

"All I've ever wanted was to know what true love was like," Lita said, "and I don't want to lose you either, I love you." Anakin smiled, even though he hadn't heard those three words in a long time.

"I know," Anakin replied, as he held her tightly, "I know."

Stay Tuned for Chapter XXVI: Fifth Crystal.

PS: Due to the length of this Chapter I decided to break it in half.

PSS: The scenes in the conventions I've had outlined for a long time, and decided to use them for this one to add a bit of realism and depth to the story


	27. Chapter XXVI: Fifth Crystal

Sailor Moon: Redemption

By Dragonfang33

Chapter XXVI

Fifth Crystal

Location: Palpatine's Throne Room, Negaverse

Darth Tyrus was lost deep in meditation, as he gazed upon his new hand, its golden finish reflected what little light the dark palace held within it. Deep within though his hatred for Anakin Skywalker had only grown, though he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was right about the Dark Side, was it possible he was following the same path that had led Anakin to destruction? That question remained in his mind even as he gazed upon his reflection in one of the dark crystals that made up the palace. A jagaged scar ran across his face, disfiguring his once good looks. His mechanical fist slammed into the crystal. First Skywalker dared to take his beloved Princess Serena from him, and now he had taken any chance of winning her back away from him.

High above, Palpatine glowed with pride, as a sinister smile crept across his face, though his plan to win Lita over had failed, the clone had preformed admirably, and his apprentice had all but bound himself to the Dark Side of the Force.

"MASTER," Tyrus snarled, as the Emperor made his way down the crumbling stairs.

"You did well Lord Tyrus," Palpatine said, "believe it or not the plan worked perfectly."

"Forgive me Master," Tyrus asked, confused, "but I failed, and Jupiter didn't turn against Skywalker."

"Indeed," Palpatine replied, "but we've taken a measure of Skywalker's resolve to protect her," a sinister smile crept across his face, "his feelings for her will be his undoing, just as feelings for his dear wife were so long ago."

"But what of the other Rainbow Crystals," Tyrus asked, "if the Sailor Scouts find the others, and some how reclaim the ones we have won't they be able to recreate the Imperium Silver Crystal?"

"Fear not," Palpatine replied, "Zoycite is already on the hunt for the next crystal."

"BUT MASTER," Tyrus protested, "You should have allowed me to," Palpatine cut Tyrus off before the Dark Lord could finish his statement.

"If that is your wish," Palpatine said, with a sinister grin to his face, "then feel free to accompany Zoycite."

"Thank you my Master," Tyrus replied, as he took his leave.

"I know you're there Lord Dracus," Palpatine said, turning to his back Darth Dracus emerged from the shadows.

"My Emperor," Dracus said, "is it wise to send him back into battle?"

"Fear not," Sidious replied, "I already know the outcome, with every success, and every confrontation with Skywalker, Prince Darien binds himself more and more to the Dark Side, and besides watching him fight the traitor amuses me to no end."

Location: Anakin's Apartment, the next day

The aroma of Lita's freshly baked dumplings filled the apartment's every corner with an aroma so sweet that it even made the birds who flew past the window pause, to smell it.

"Hay Anakin breakfast," Lita shouted. The sound of a lightsaber cutting through a training remote filled the living room, as Anakin slashed through the last training remote. Yet the smell of his girlfriend's cooking was enough to break even the Hero without Fear's concentration.

"Seems like you've created another masterpiece," Anakin said, as he entered kitchen Lita blushed, as she handed her boyfriend a platter full of smiling dumplings.

"I made them special," Lita replied, red in the face. Anakin simply smiled, as he took one of the dumplings.

"Another masterpiece," Anakin replied

"Thanks," Lita replied, "I live to cook, I've always dreamed of owning my own restraint, or flower shop," Lita smiled, as she gazed at Anakin, "what about you? What's your dream?" Anakin froze, at one time he had had a dream, yet to him it had died in a river of molten lava.

"I'm a Jedi," Anakin replied, "a soldier, from the day I first picked up a lightsaber my only dream has been to live up to my destiny," a sad twinkle came to his eye, as he remembered what he'd told his mother so long ago, "someday I'll set you free mom." A long time ago that had been his dream, but that was another life, another universe, at times he wondered could he have truly been that sad little boy?

"I'm sorry," Lita replied, "if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"It's okay," Anakin replied, as he cracked a smile, "funny now I sound like Obi-Wan." His mind raced back to an ancient poem Obi-Wan had taught him when he first became his apprentice.

"Red- Strong as the raging Fire," Anakin said to himself, "Blue- Swift as the raging Torrent, Silver- Quick as the roaring Winds, Green- Strong as the Raging Storm, Yellow- Strong as the Earth itself, White- Powerful as the Light itself. Six warriors chosen by the Force. Six warriors united by destiny."

"Excuse me?" Lita asked, confused, Anakin blushed; he didn't realize he had spoken out loud.

"It's an old poem well known in the Jedi Order," Anakin explained, "It's called Chosen Six."

"Why is it called that?" Lita inquired

"It was written in remembrance of the six warriors who defeated Darth Blood," Anakin replied, "when the War of Brother and Sister broke out six warriors were chosen for their skill and loyalty to face Darth Blood in battle. Though they were able to defeat Blood, he vowed to return."

"What happened to the six warriors?" Lita inquired

"It has been said that only one," Anakin replied, "has ever been reincarnated, the White Knight. Yet many believe that during the First Sith War the other five were reborn to deal with the threat of Darth Chaos. It is said that when all six are reborn, the chosen ones will receive a mark on their hand."

"What kind of mark?" Luna asked, breaking into the conversation. Luna had just entered the room, and had overheard the conversation. Anakin breathed in deeply.

"The Jedi Insignia," Anakin replied.

"Yet you don't have a mark on your hand," Luna asked, Anakin didn't answer, as he looked out the window. By now a storm had rolled in. Lita had wanted to continue the conversation, yet by now she was running late for school.

Location: Fairview Park, an hour later

Lita had wanted to take stroll through the park with Anakin for a very long time. Now her dream had all but come true. The rain only made it feel all the more perfect.

"Will you two get a grip," Luna shouted, ruining the moment, "Lita it is forbidden for a Sailor Scout whose destiny it is to defend the Moon Princess to fall in love."

"I've told you fifty times Luna," Anakin snarled, "as long as I'm in charge that rule will NOT be enforced."

"You're only in charge until we find the Moon Princess," Luna replied. By now Anakin was no longer listening, through the Force he braided a small chunk of Lita's hair. Lita suddenly stopped, and stroked the braid Anakin had placed in her hair.

"It's the symbol of a Padawaan," Anakin replied, "as of right now you're officially my apprentice." Lita simply smiled.

"It seems someone has finally found a girl," another familiar voice said, Anakin spun around to find Andrew standing behind him.

"What of it?" Anakin snapped

"Hay," Andrew replied, "it's just that you tend to have a heart of solid ice." A young woman, about the same age as Andrew, and dressed in a purple dress and white lab coat

appeared suddenly behind Andrew.

"Hay Andrew," the woman said, placing her hand on Andrew's shoulder, Andrew was caught off guard.

"Oh Rita," Andrew replied, before turning to face Lita and Anakin, "guys this is my girlfriend Rita."

"Hi," Anakin replied, Lita though just about had a heart attack.

"Never knew you had a girlfriend Andrew," Lita added

"Actually we've been dating for about a year," Andrew replied.

"So this is Anakin," Rita asked, "I've always wondered why he has the name of Star Wars main villain?" Rita's comment was something Anakin didn't want to hear, he had made that choice in order to save the life of the one person that mattered, and in the end it proved to be nothing but a lie.

"My father was obsessed with those movies," Anakin replied, angrily.

"It seems you were right Andrew," Rita replied, "he does have a temper, oh look at the time I've got to run." As Rita took off, Anakin could sense that she was hiding something.

Location: Juban Junior High School, later that day

Lita had spent most of the day on cloud nine. In fact neither Serena nor Amy had ever remembered seeing her so happy. Lita had decided to spend the afternoon resting under one of the many large Cherry Trees that lined the school grounds.

"Hay Lita," Serena said, breaking Lita out of her daydream.

"Hay Serena," Lita replied.

"Whoa," Serena added, "someone sure is happy?"

"I know," Lita replied, "Anakin wants to take me out tonight." Serena nearly passed out laughing, the only emotions she ever saw Anakin show, especially to her, were anger and depression.

"I don't get it," Serena replied, "Anakin sees you and he's suddenly Dr. Jekyll," her face suddenly turned sour, "yet when he sees me, he turns into Mr. Sour Pickle."

"You're just jealous," Lita replied, smiling, as she stroked the braid Anakin had placed in her hair.

"I AM NOT," Serena wailed, "besides I already have someone, though he's currently trying to kill me."

"And since when are you in love with our arch-enemy?" Lita asked.

"I don't know," Serena replied, "it's just that every time we face him, I think back to that dance we shared. I know Darien is still inside that monster somewhere," It didn't take Serena long to change the subject, "but let's get back to you, it sounds like you and Anakin are becoming quite the item." Lita couldn't help but laugh, one way or the other Serena always made her laugh.

Location: Near Fairview Park, that evening.

Love, was the one emotion Anakin had all but forgotten. For as long as he could remember the only thing he'd ever felt was anger, hatred, and regret. Ever since Mustafar, he'd forgotten what another living thing even felt like. Ever since Mustafar, the only thing Anakin Skywalker had been was alone. His pain and anguish served to fuel Palpatine's glee.

Yet every time he was with Lita he remembered what it was like to be in love, he remembered what it felt like to truly be a man, and not a machine. Tonight she looked even more stunning then when they had shared a dance in the rain. Lita wore a bright pink sleeveless dress, and silver pumps. She also wore a bright gold medallion around her neck, and her trade mark rose earrings. Lita rested her head on Anakin's arm, as a warm breeze blew past. She couldn't remember when she'd been so happy.

"You okay?" Anakin asked

"Fine," Lita replied, smiling. When Lita rested her head on Anakin's shoulder, Anakin was suddenly at a loss for words.

"You know," Anakin finally said, "you look really good in the dark." Lita began to blush. She stared into the eyes of the warrior who stood before her. Not too long ago she'd called him a murder, but now she could truly call him her boyfriend. They were just about to kiss, when Anakin suddenly felt a strong disturbance in the Force.

"Seems like Palpatine's up to something again," Anakin said, "come on." They raced as fast as the Force could carry them toward a near by construction site.

Location: Construction site, near Fairview Park

The site was ablaze with the energy of the Dark Side, as Zoycite gazed upon her pray with the eyes of a hawk gazing upon a fresh kill. A sinister smile crept across her face, as she closed in to take what rightfully belonged to the Sith Empire.

Andrew stood in front of Rita like a knight of old protecting his princess, a look of determination to his face. He wasn't about to let the Sith Knight have her way with Rita.

"Step aside Human," Zoycite snarled, Andrew wouldn't have it, he lunged at the Sith Knight, ready to slam his fist into her face, but before he could, he felt some kind of energy pull him away from Zoycite.

"I thought," Zoycite snarled, as Darth Tyrus emerged from the shadows, "I said I could handle this mission." Tyrus didn't reply, as he approached his former friend, his eyes ablaze with furry.

"Darien," Andrew asked, "what are you?" Andrew didn't have a chance to finish his statement, before he felt the searing heat of Tyrus's saber under his throat.

"Sorry friend," Tyrus replied, "but I've got a mission to finish." Tyrus raised his only remaining flesh hand, and discharged a bolt of Sith Lightning, which sent Andrew into one of the girder that lay across the site. Tyrus then turned his attention to Rita, who raced to her boyfriend's side.

"Darien," Rita asked, she'd known Darien for as long as she had dated Andrew, but she'd never seen him act like this, "what are you doing?" Tyrus didn't reply, but the icy look to his face told her that what ever he was planning, he was deadly serious about carrying it out. Tyrus raised his hand, and motioned for Zoycite to finish what he'd started.

Zoycite cringed at the chance to upstage Darth Tyrus, and maybe even win his place at the Emperor's side.

"What do you want?" Rita asked, frightened.

"Rita," Zoycite replied, coldly, "you're as much a Sith as we are, you just don't remember."

"What," Rita replied, with a look of confusion to her face, "what do you want with me?"

"You're about to find out," Zoycite produced the same crystal she'd used to capture the other Rainbow Crystals, but before she could use it, a bolt of Sith Lightning slammed into her, knocking her across the site.

"SKYWALKER," Tyrus snarled, as Anakin and Lita appeared on the scene.

"Up to you're old tricks again Tyrus," Anakin asked, sarcastically, "or are you just glad to see me?" Tyrus cracked a sinister smile, as he turned to faced Zoycite, "do it." Zoycite cringed at the thought of taking orders from Tyrus, but she knew better then to disobey him.

The Force flowed from Zoycite's crystal, and in the space of a few seconds, a bright blue crystal was ripped from Rita's body, and flew into Zoycite's hand. Without the Rainbow Crystal to keep the Sith Elite that inhabited her body in check, the Dark Side once again consumed the young scientist, and when the smoke cleared Rita had changed into a bright green creature, with hair that looked like a raging fire.

"At long last my powers are restored," Darth Thundra said.

"Time to get to work," Anakin ordered, "DARK ACCESS." Once again, Anakin was encased in the energy of the Force, and soon Darth Vader once again appeared.

"Jupiter Power," Lita shouted, and once again became Sailor Jupiter.

"Zoycite," Tyrus ordered, "take the crystal back to the Emperor; I've got a score to settle with Lord Vader." But before Zoycite could take her leave, Vader fired a Force Beam from his hand, striking Zoycite's arm, and knocking the crystal from her grasp.

"Deal with Thundra," Vader ordered, "I'll deal with them."

"Wait Anakin," Jupiter pleaded.

"I GAVE AN ORDER," Vader snapped, Jupiter wanted to protest, but by the before she could Vader and Tyrus had begun their battle. Jupiter faced Thundra a look of both fear and courage across her face.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH," Jupiter shouted, as she began gathering the Force into what had become her trademark attack. A bolt of pure lightning flew toward the Sith Elite.

"I'm impressed," Thundra said, sinisterly, "but you'll have to do better then that." She held her hand out, and just as Jupiter's attack came within range, Thundra absorbed the attack. As Jupiter looked on in shock, Thundra sent her own attack back at her only stronger.

Just before the blast struck Jupiter, it stopped in mid air. The Sith Elite tried to figure it out what was wrong, and then it dawned on her. Jupiter had used the Force to block her own attack. With all her might, Jupiter hurled the thunder ball back at her attacker. Thundra though managed to get out of the way just in the nick of time.

"It seems I've under estimated you Sailor," Thundra snarled, "it appears as though this contest won't be decided by our knowledge of the Force, but by our skills with a lightsaber." Thundra reached behind her back, and produced a black lightsaber hilt, and soon activated a crimson blade. Jupiter simply cracked a smile, as her own lightsaber snapped into her hand. The two warriors faced each other for a few seconds, in a few moments the sounds of a lightsaber duel echoed across the construction site.

Even though Jupiter's skill with a lightsaber had improved, the Sith Elite proved to be the better fighter. Almost from the beginning Thundra had back Jupiter into a corner, but the one thing Thundra didn't count on was the fact that Jupiter was an expert in hand to hand combat. Jupiter spun kicked Darth Thundra and managed to turn the tide. Jupiter leapt into the air, and soon locked blades with Darth Thundra.

"Impressive," Thundra said, "Most impressive."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Jupiter replied, angrily. She finally was able to break the stalemate and Force Pushed the Sith Elite against the wall.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE," Sailor Mars shouted, a ball of fire flew right past Jupiter's ear, and flew toward the Sith Warrior.

"Nice job Mars," Jupiter shouted, as the other Sailor Scouts made their entrance.

"Sheesh," Mars replied, "no gratitude." Jupiter and Mars barely had finished their argument when Sailor Moon launched into her trademark monologue.

"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice," Sailor Moon shouted, but just before she could finish it, Darth Thundra launched her attack, this time she reflected Mars's fireballs back at them. The Sailor Scouts were barely able to get out of the way just in the nick of time, and the Fireball exploded right behind them.

"No fair," Sailor Moon whined, "I never got to finish my speech."

"I'm sorry," Thundra replied, sarcastically, "did I heart the Moon Brat's feelings?"

"I'm so sick of you Sith Creeps calling me that," Sailor Moon shouted. Thundra cracked a sinister smile.

"It's okay," Thundra replied, "I'm not interested in hurting your feelings," she held her lightsaber to her face, "just the hurting part." Thundra lunged at the Sailor Scouts, her crimson lightsaber came down with the speed of a bullet, and it was all that was needed to throw the Sailor Scouts into confusion.

It was said that both Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader had no equal in the entire Galaxy, with the exception of his son, and Obi-Wan, but the two Sith he fought now, were not Luke or Obi-Wan. The sounds of three lightsabers crashing into each other filled the night sky, when the battle had begun Zoycite and Tyrus thought they had Vader beaten, yet like in every battle before, Vader had managed to turn the tide.

"ZOY," Zoycite shouted, and attempted to push the lumbering Dark Lord off the edge of the girder he was standing on, it failed. By now Vader's black eyes were alight with furry, the very same furry that had filled his mind and body when he attacked the Separatist Council so long ago, as he closed in for the kill, Force Griping Darth Tyrus, who attempted to come up behind him. The Dark Lord closed in for the kill, when suddenly he felt a tremor in the Force, and turned just in time to see Darth Thundra deliver another crippling blow to the Sailor Scouts.

"Decided Vader," Tyrus said, sinisterly, "do you want the crystal, or the life of your little girlfriend." Vader didn't reply, as he let go, Tyrus used the Force to float back on to the girder.

"This isn't over Sith Spit," Vader snarled, as he leapt from the girder.

"Tyrus," Zoycite said, "its best we leave."

"No," Tyrus replied the look to his face was one of determination, even if he didn't have a chance to kill Vader personally; he would cherish the Dark Lord's death anyway.

Darth Thundra delivered reflected Sailor Moon's own Moon Healing Activation attack back at the Sailor Scouts, only thing time; it had been charged the energy of the Dark Side. The attack slammed into the ground, on just in front of the Sailor Scouts, but it was powerful enough to blow them clear off their feet, and slam them into the wall.

"Once I'm done with you," Thundra said, "you'll be lower on the evolutionary ladder then even an ameba."

"But I hate bugs," Sailor Moon said, Thundra couldn't help but laugh.

"She really needs to brush up on her biology," Luna, who had been watching the battle from behind the fence, said to herself. Yet as long as she'd been there she hadn't once seen Anakin.

"WRONG SITH SPIT," Vader shouted, his menacing voice sending chills down Darth Thundra's spine. The Sith Elite looked to the sky, just in time to see Vader emerge from out of the night sky, like an angel of death arriving to claim its latest victim, his golden lightsaber adding to his nightmarish mystic. The only thing Thundra felt was Vader's robotic right hand slam into her face, sending her clear across the construction site. Thundra grunted, as she charged the Dark Lord, but to her surprise, the moment their lightsabers connected, her blade snapped in half. Then she noticed Vader's fist, it had begun to glow, and with all his might he fired a Force Beam right into Thundra's gut, sending her across the yard.

Vader approached the Sith Elite like a wolf approaching it's latest kill, by now his fist was surrounded with gold energy, the last thing Darth Thundra felt, was being torn free of her host body, and as she gazed into Vader's cold eyes Darth Thundra became one with the Force.

High above the battle, Tyrus grunted in frustration, once again Vader had bested him, and defeated one of the Sith Elites.

"Seems like you're losing your touch," Zoycite said, laughing, as she produced the Blue Rainbow Crystal, "it seems this time I got the spoils." Zoycite faded back into the Negaverse.

"We lost a battle," Tyrus said to himself, "but we haven't lost the war." Tyrus then returned to the Negaverse himself.

As Rita began to come too, Vader raced over to the Sailor Scouts.

"Lita," Vader said, "are you okay?"

"I think so," Jupiter replied, as Vader embraced her.

"I thought I lost you," Vader said, but before Jupiter could reply, the other Scouts were all over them.

"Give us the buzz," Mars asked, "you guys an item or what?"

"Come on Anakin," Moon added, smiling, "admit it, you've got a soft spot for Lita don't you?"

"Inquiring minds want to know," Mercury added. Vader deactivated his armor, and acted like their questions weren't even asked.

"I've got to admit," Luna replied, "I'm rather impressed with how you two handled that Sith Elite."

Yet Luna's complement went unheard, as Lita formed her reply to Anakin's statement.

"I know," Lita replied, "I know."

Location: Jedi Neither Realm

The Council of Force Guardians had been in session since the battle had begun, and though the results were satisfactory, the Council had yet to be impressed with Anakin's performance.

The Council of Force Guardians was made up of the spirits of the fallen Jedi who had sat on the Jedi High Council, so many years ago, and like the council of so long ago, many had misgivings about sending Anakin back.

"It is unthinkable," Ki-Adi-Mundi said, "he is once again taking the same path he did many years ago."

"True," Kit Fisto replied, "but it is the bond that has developed between Anakin and Sailor Jupiter that enabled him to prove victorious."

"And allow the Sith to claim another crystal," Mace Windu added.

"True," Yoda continued, "allowed another crystal to fall he did, but defeated Darth Thundra was."

"True," Mace replied, "but I can sense the Dark Side is still strong within Anakin."

"And strong the Dark Side wasn't," Yoda replied, "in your apprentice."

"Kyle Wolf was born that way," Mace replied, angrily, "I taught him every thing I know."

"Still fell to the Dark Side he did," Yoda added

"If a trace of Vader still exists within Anakin," Ki Adi Mundi added, "it means he could still turn back."

"True," Mace said, "it may mean we'll have to send another Jedi to keep Anakin in check." The room fell silent for a moment before Plo Koon spoke up.

"Serenity has been asking us to send a second Knight for days now," Plo Koon said, before Mace cut him off.

"A former Silver Millennium Queen has no voice in Jedi Matters," Mace snarled, before turning to the question at hand, "but who do we send?"

Stay tuned for Chapter XXVII: The Battle of Cherry Hill

PS: The Chosen Six poem is meant to explain the Mark on Kim, Ron, and Kyle's hands in Kyber Crystal. PSS: The colors mentioned, refer to suits of armor.


	28. Chapter XVII: Return of an Old Friend

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XXVII

Return of an Old Friend.

Location: Jedi Neither World

The warrior finished placing threw last pieces of his white armor, armor that hadn't been seen in the Galaxy since the Clone Wars. As he slid on a black glove, he covered a symbol that seemed to be etched right into his skin. The symbol he covered was a star surrounded by two wings from which a lightsaber emerged, the very insignia of the Jedi Order. The warrior looked at his reflection in the mirror the Force had restored his youth, slowly he placed the helmet of a Clone Trooper over his head, and then dawned a dark brown Jedi tunic. The final touch to his uniform was his lightsaber, a weapon he hadn't wielded since he was struck down.

The Council of Force Guardians continued their debate over the return of a second Jedi to Earth, though it was clear to all who should go.

"I still say we should send Master Qui-Gon," Kit Fisto shouted, "after all how do we know that he and Skywalker will be able to rekindle their friendship?"

"Know that we do not," Yoda replied, "But in this time of war assistance he needs."

"Unfortunately," Mace replied, "our choice turned from the path before him long ago, and as Master Fisto has suggested will Anakin be able to forgive him after what he did to him?"

"But he is one of the Chosen Six is he not?" Ki-Adi-Mundi added.

"The one we send is whether or not Skywalker is also one of the Chosen Six is yet to be determined," Mace added.

"True," Yoda replied, "a just debate this is, but the decision reached is final. Trust in the Force I do, reunited they will be."

"I hope we know what we're doing," Mace added, "and May the Force be with them all."

The warrior made his way toward a blinding portal. Standing near the gate way between the Galaxy and the Netherworld was a Sailor Scout. She was clad in a black mini skirt, and black knee high boots. Clenched in her hand was a large staff in the shape of a key, and at her side was a black hilted lightsaber with the insignia of Pluto inscribed on it.

"I have orders from the Council of the Force Guardians," the warrior said, "to be restored to life on Earth." Sailor Pluto gazed at the warrior who stood before her.

"I assume," Pluto replied, "you have proof." The warrior produced a small scroll, bearing the insignia of the Jedi. Pluto didn't even bother taking it, instead she trusted to her wisdom.

"Very well," Pluto said, "you may pass. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you as well Sailor Pluto," The warrior added, as he passed into the portal.

Location: Ancient Cave System, beneth the Temple of Cherry Hill

Anakin and Luna made their way through the maze of rocky tunnels, the light of Anakin's saber the first illumination to pierce the darkness of the cavern in 33,000 years.

"Anakin," Luna said, her voice echoing through out the cavern, "I wish you'd allow me to tell the scouts about this." It had been a few days since Anakin had accidentally found the entrance to the cavern system beneath the main shrine of Raye's temple, but at the moment he wasn't willing to share the discovery till he knew more about it.

"I told you before Luna," Anakin replied, "I'm waiting till we know more about this place, before I reveal it to the scouts." The tunnel they were in had just lead them into a large cavern, and the moment the light of Anakin's sword filled room, it reflected off something in the wall. Instantly the walls lit up every square inch of the wall was encrusted with a wide variety of crystals, the color of the rainbow.

"Are those Rainbow Crystals," Luna asked, curiously.

"No," Anakin replied, "they're Lightsaber Crystals." Anakin reached out to touch the wall, but no sooner had he done so, his sole remaining flesh hand felt as though it was on fire. Gazing at his hand, Anakin watched as a small flame carved an insignia into his hand, it was a small star surrounded by wings with a lightsaber emerging from the top. Anakin regarded his hand for a brief moment, before his communicator went off.

"Skywalker," Anakin said, as he switched the small device on.

"Anakin," Lita replied, though the picture was incredibly fuzzy thanks to the cavern's walls, "something weird just happened, I was baking."

"And the Jedi Insignia suddenly appeared on your hand," Anakin replied, cutting Lita off.

"Yeah," Lita inquired, "how did you know."

"The same thing just happened to me," Anakin replied, "and I have a good idea why it appeared."

"What do you mean?" Lita asked

"I'll fill you in when I get home," Anakin replied, he motioned for Luna to follow him. The duo quickly made their way toward the surface.

Location: Near the entrance of the Temple complex, Cherry Hill, outside of Tokyo Japan

The young man had long since fallen asleep on the granite stairs of the temple, he was dressed in weather beaten clothes, his brown hair was long, and looked and smelled like it hadn't been washed or cut in months. His head rested on a worn and beaten knapsack.

High above, on one of the Temple Gates sat Grandpa Hino. He was a short man dressed in the traditional robes of a Shinto Priest. He was bald, and was well known as some what of a play boy.

"Ah the moon looks so lovely tonight," Grandpa Hino said to himself, as he gazed upon the full moon, "it reminds me of the times I used to go camping with my grandpa." His daydream was interrupted by a loud sinister laugh. A swarm of rose petals suddenly began gathering in front of the old man, and soon after Zoycite appeared.

"Hay what are you doing up there?" Grandpa Hino asked, Zoycite didn't reply. Instead she held out her hand, and began drawing the Force toward the old man, in attempt to gain the Rainbow Crystal hidden within him.

"I feel Evil," Grandpa Hino said, as he felt Zoycite's Dark Side Aura grow even stronger, and before he could even flinch, Zoycite was trying to rip the crystal from the old man.

"Getting the crystal from this old man will be a piece of cake," Zoycite said to herself, "Emperor Palpatine will be thrilled."

Anakin and Luna had just emerged from the cave system. But no sooner had they done so, when Anakin spotted the attack.

"ZOYCITE," Anakin shouted.

"Anakin go help Raye's grandfather," Luna ordered, "I'll find Raye." Anakin normally hated when Luna told him what to do, but it was clear, even to him this wasn't the time to argue about it. Anakin raced as fast as the Force could carry him toward the attack, by now Grandpa Hino was slowly losing his battle with the Sith Knight.

"I must summon all my strength against this evil," Grandpa Hino said to himself, he drew on all his knowledge of the Shinto Arts, but just as his attack was about to begin, Anakin leapt from behind him, and slammed his fist into Zoycite's face, knocking her to the ground.

"SKYWALKER," Zoycite snarled, as Anakin landed in front of her, his lightsaber active and in his hand, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Recon," Anakin replied, as he assumed a fighting stance, "it seems as though I get to have some fun after all." Zoycite was about to draw her own lightsaber, when she heard the man sleeping on the steeps start to stir.

"You win this round Anakin," Zoycite said, "but I'll be back, and to make sure you don't follow me." She Force Pushed Grandpa Hino off the roof. Anakin leapt into the air, catching Grandpa Hino just in time, but as soon as he landed Zoycite was gone.

"Next time," Anakin snarled, he set Grandpa Hino on the ground just as Raye arrived at the site.

"GRANDPA," Raye shouted, as she cradled her grandfather, "Anakin what happened?"

"Zoycite," Anakin replied, suddenly the man who was sleeping on the steeps awoke.

"Hay what's with all the," the man suddenly froze, and as soon as he set his eyes on Raye, his eyes lit up with hearts.

"Who are you?" Raye asked, confused. It didn't take long for the man bow before the group.

"My name's Chad," Chad said, "I'm a struggling musician, I was wondering if I could spend the night here, please let me stay." Normally Raye was against allowing strangers to spend the night, but he was cute. Anakin didn't need the Force to tell him what Raye answer would be.

Location: Negaverse, soon after

Zoycite's screams filled the dark castle, as she was struck by yet another burst of Sith Lightning.

"You're excuses are beginning to bore me Zoycite," Palpatine snarled.

"Lord Sidious please," Zoycite pleaded.

"SILENCE," Palpatine shouted, as he hurled another blast at the young warrior. Tyrus though couldn't help but crack a smile.

"With all due respect Master," Tyrus said, with a sinister grin to his face, "maybe I should take recover this crystal." Palpatine gave the idea some thought.

"Very well then," The Dark Lord replied, "this time though, take a legion of my best troops with you." Tyrus looked at the Emperor with a look of confusion to his face.

"My Lord," Tyrus said, "I've recovered all the crystals we currently have with out the use of troops."

"I'm aware of this fact Lord Tyrus," Palpatine replied, "but I feel it's time for a change of strategy. If we can occupy the Temple of Cherry Hill, it will deny the Sailor Scouts their main base of operations. In addition I sense that there is more to that temple then meets the eye. Therefore your orders are to capture the crystal, and also secure the temple, am I clear?"

"As you wish Master," Tyrus replied, bowing.

"YOUR HIGHNESS," Zoycite protested, "let me this is suppose to be my mission." The Dark Emperor eyed Zoycite with a cold gaze, and balled his hand into a fist. It wasn't long before Zoycite felt her windpipe begin to constrict.

"I've tolerated your failures," Palpatine snarled, "and have allowed you to live, but question my orders again, and I will not be merciful." The Emperor let her go,

"GUARDS GET HER OUT OF MY SITE." Two red robed Imperial Guardsmen lead Zoycite out of the room.

Location: Temple of Cherry Hill, the Next Day

It had only been a day since Zoycite had attacked Grandpa Hino, but it was clear something was very wrong. He was now acting like a total nutcase, even more then usual, and it was clear that Raye was becoming very concerned.

"I don't know what to do?" Raye said, as the group made their way up the stairs.

"Have you considered taking him to the doctor?" Serena asked

"He refuses to go," Raye added. Anakin wasn't listening, but they could tell by the look on his face that he was indeed concerned.

The group had just reached the top of the stairs, when they heard a loud crash coming from the garden.

Chad and Grandpa Hino had spent the day training, but ever since the accident, training meant swinging from the tallest trees on the temple grounds, with table cloths tide to your back and acting like a total lunatic, while Chad hated the idea of swinging from trees, he liked the idea of slamming face first into sold cement even less.

"GET UP CHAD," Grandpa Hino shouted, as he dumped a bucket of water on Chad's head, "you can't be slacking off if you're going to be my apprentice."

"Uhh," Chad said, as he lifted himself from the concrete, "wise master am I a black belt yet?" he then fell back to the ground.

"GRANDPA," Raye shouted as she raced over to Chad's side, "What did you do to him?"

"He asked me to train him in the ways of the temple," Grandpa Hino roared, "and that's what I'm doing, at least he listens to me, not like some members of my own family." He suddenly burst into tears. Anakin couldn't help but be a little steamed at Grandpa Hino, not even Palpatine had ever asked him to do stuff the old man was asking of Chad.

"If you ask me," Anakin snapped, "you're quite the failure as a trainer." Grandpa Hino shot Anakin a cold glare.

"THIS IS MY TEMPLE AND I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WISH," Grandpa Hino shouted.

"AND I'M NOT GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO KILL THIS GUY SIMPLY BECAUSE YOU WANT TO GOOF AROUND," Anakin shouted. Grandpa Hino was about to reply, when Anakin grunted, and stormed toward the temple. But as soon as he reached for the door, the Temple Gong suddenly burst, dousing Anakin with water. Anakin didn't need the Force to tell him who was responsible for this trick.

"I got ya, I got ya," Grandpa Hino said, giggling like a school girl. But it was clear that Anakin wasn't laughing. By now Anakin was so enraged he could barely see straight, the Dark Side flowing from him like a blast furnace, and it was clear to all he wasn't amused.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLINATION OLD MAN," Anakin snarled.

"Sheesh Anakin lighten up it was just a joke," Lita said.

"IF I WERE YOU I'D BE QUIET," Anakin snarled, as long as she'd known him, she'd never seen him so angry. Serena though was couldn't help but laugh out loud at Anakin's miss fortune.

"You're a riot Grandpa," Serena said, laughing like a madman. Anakin shot her a very cold stare.

"Maybe I should take you on as my apprentice too," Grandpa Hino giggled.

"No maybe you should take Anakin as your apprentice," Serena wailed, "he could use the humor. I mean his wife was probably a fat ugly cow, and his kids are Mr. and Mrs. Ugly Losers as well." That was the last straw, Serena could insult him all she wanted, but if anyone insulted his family, they were just tired of living.

"I'VE FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT," Anakin snarled, his eyes burning with pure uncheck rage, "YOU'VE GOT MEATBALLS ON THE SIDE OF YOUR HEAD TO GO WITH THE SPEGETTI INSIDE." The next thing Serena felt was Anakin's gloved hand slamming into her face. Serena fell over, her nose broken by Anakin's metal hand. Instantly Serena began crying her eyes out.

"Did you see that," Serena said, "he punched me in the face."

"That's going to far Anakin," Amy said, "now apologize and she'll stop that awful wailing."

"Yeah you big bully," Serena added, but it was clear Anakin wasn't going to back down, instead he stormed off.

"I'll talk to him," Lita added, as she helped Serena up, "but you really hit a nerve Serena, I've never seen Anakin get that angry before."

Location: A small park, near Cherry Hill

Lita found Anakin standing near a pond, his mind drifting back to days long past, the days of the Republic, to Padme, to the last time he saw her, to Mustafar.

"You want to know how my wife died?" Anakin asked, after sensing Lita's presence. Lita didn't reply, she could sense the anger and grief in the Jedi's voice, "I killed her, my hands are red with her blood." Anakin faced her, his eyes burning with both grief and anger, "of all the crimes I committed I've never ever forgiven myself for her death." Lita didn't know how to reply to Anakin's confession; she began to wonder if by remaining with him, she could meat the same fate as Padme.

"Is that why you acted the way you did to Serena," Lita asked, finally forming the words to reply.

"I'm sorry about how I acted," Anakin added, "I've just been so frustrated with how she behaves, and her insulting Padme like that, I just couldn't stand it."

Serena and Luna had followed Lita, hoping to get Anakin to apologize, but the discussion they were overhearing, was just what Serena was hoping for.

"Serena you not planning what I think you're planning," Luna replied, "the last thing you need is to do more medaling into Anakin's life the way it is."

"I can't help it," Serena replied, pulling her Luna Pen from her pocket, "I have to make Skywalker answer for breaking my nose."

"No Serena," Luna said, "You promised not to use the Luna Pen for pranks anymore." It was too late; Serena had already used it to turn into a Fortune Teller.

"He'll never recognize me," Serena said, giggling, "and if I'm lucky, maybe I can get Mr. Minus zero to kiss Lita."

"Oh no," Luna said, to herself, "if she thought Anakin was mad at her before, he's going to go absolutely nuclear when he figures this one out."

Anakin and Lita had recently changed the subject from what had happened with Serena, to the cave system Anakin and Luna had found.

"So you think it runs the full length of the hill?" Lita asked

"Seems like it," Anakin replied, "But I feel there's more to it then meets the eye."

"What makes you think that?" Lita asked

"The Force is strong with it," Anakin replied, "besides that when we first explored it, Luna and I found a large room, it looked almost like a temple. But what struck the most was the fact that it was full of Sailor Scout Transformation Sticks." That news suddenly peaked Lita's curiosity.

"What do you mean Transformation Sticks?" Lita asked, in shock, "Are you saying there are more Sailor Scouts then just the four of us?"

"It looks like it," Anakin replied, "one stick for each planet in the Galaxy, Rodia, Corellia, Courscant, Naboo, Tatooine they're all there. But that wasn't all. We also found lightsabers similar to the one you have, except with the symbols of Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Moon. However we also noticed the ones for, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto were missing, along with the Transformation Sticks." Lita was about to reply when a strange woman, clad in a weather worn brown over coat appeared behind them.

"Oh good afternoon young lovers," Serena said, trying as best she could to cover he glee,

"I sense strong vibrations let me tell you you're fortune." Anakin wasn't buying a bit of it.

'Who does Serena think she's kidding?' Anakin thought to himself.

"You see these sticks," Serena continued, "When I throw them into the air, they're going to tell me your fortune." Serena hurled the handful of Chopsticks into the sky, and immediately grabbed the first two that fell past her.

"You see these sticks," Serena added, "how they are clasped in my hands, that means it's time for a little kissy face."

"Lita it may be best for you to avert your eyes," Anakin said.

"Why," Lita inquired.

"Because I'm going to skin this ditz alive," Anakin replied. Anakin stormed toward Serena, his eyes alight with fury.

"WHAT DO I OWE YOU FOR THE FORTUNE?" Anakin asked

"Ten Bucks would be fine young sir," Serena replied, smiling.

"Ten bucks would sure buy a heap of Sailor V. Comics now wouldn't it," Anakin replied, almost at once the tone and level of his voice echoed how enraged he was, "BUT YOU'RE NOT GETTING A SOLAR CENT OUT OF ME. NOW GET LOST SERENA AND IF I EVER CATCH YOU IN MY SIGHT AGIAN YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT MY LIGHTSABER CAN DO TO HUMAN FLESH." Serena nearly passed out that Anakin had guessed who she was.

"You know it's me?" Serena asked, as her plans fell apart. Anakin didn't reply, and the look to Lita's face told Serena that this time her friend didn't think her trick was funny.

"Anakin wait," Serena said, falling to her knees, and before long she was once again crying.

Location: Serena's Bedroom, later that day.

Serena had spent the bulk of the afternoon moping about her room.

"Serena you've got to quit moping around," Luna said, trying to cheer her up.

"I can't," Serena replied, "I totally embarrassed myself with Anakin, he hates me now."

"Anakin doesn't hate you," Luna added, "he's madder then a swarm of hornets at you yes, but he doesn't hate you."

"But he won't even let me apologize," Serena wailed, breaking into tears.

"I'm sure he will," Luna replied, taking a bite out of one of the cakes Serena's mom had brought up, "you know your mom's chocolate cakes are so yummy."

"How can you even think of food right now?" Serena asked, it was a reply that Serena normally didn't give, especially if there was food anywhere.

"You must be really upset," Luna replied, as she finished off one of the cakes. Though Serena was rather depressed, she couldn't help but try one of the chocolate cakes.

"Wow," Serena squealed, "these are really yummy," an idea suddenly crossed her mind,

"I know let's take these up to Anakin's apartment as a peace offering." Luna couldn't help but seem a little worried.

"Serena," Luna whined, "your mom brought those in for us."

"Haven't you and Anakin always told me discipline builds character," Serena said, as she skipped out of the room.

"Wait," Luna begged, "give me one more, I had to go and open my big mouth, I wanted those cupcakes all for me."

Location: Temple of Cherry Hill, that night

Anakin had volunteered to spend the night at the temple, at Raye's insistance, in order to keep an eye on Grandpa Hino. But at the moment, Anakin couldn't help but laugh silently as he watched Chad attempt yet another swing on the vine.

"I'M GOING TO DO IT THIS TIME," Chad screamed, as he grabbed hold of the vine, "THIS ONE'S FOR YOU RAYE." Chad flew threw the air for a brief three seconds.

"CHAD LOOK OUT," Anakin shouted, but it was too late, he slammed face first into one of the large oak trees, followed by a fall into one of the many rose bushes that dotted the main walk way.

"AHHHHHHH," Chad screamed, as he pulled himself out of the bushes, "ROSE BUSHES." Anakin leaned against the bath house, as Raye looked out the window, her raven hair wrapped in a red towel.

"I'm worried about Grandpa," Raye said, "I think he's getting to old to stay here." Anakin though was staring off into space.

"That's not what I'm concerned about," Anakin replied, in a tone Raye easily recognized.

"Anakin," Raye added, "That's your "I'm hiding something voice", spill it." Anakin grunted.

"The day your grandfather fell off the roof," Anakin replied, "Luna and I were exploring a cave system that runs under the temple which we found a few days ago. While we were exploring I sensed a strong disturbance in the Force, and when we returned to the surface we saw Zoycite attacking your grandfather." Raye's heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

"You don't think that grandpa has a crystal?" Raye asked.

"I wish I knew," Anakin replied, "my powers have limits and seeing into the future is one of them," he cracked a smile, "but if it makes you feel better, I'll keep watch over the old man." When Raye didn't reply, Anakin started for the main temple, but it took only a few seconds for Raye to rush out, dressed in her trade mark temple outfit.

Grandpa Hino was attempting to purge the Dark Side from the temple, in an effort to hold off the Sith that were hunting him.

"Spirits," Grandpa Hino said, as he prayed before the roaring sacred fire, which sat in the center of the room, and looked as though it was shooting right out of the floor, "I ask your protection from the evil that hunts me." Grandpa Hino turned around, "come on, try and take me you creepy witch." The door to the building blew in as though a storm was approaching. Darth Tyrus stood in door way like a dark conquer claiming his new kingdom.

"Sorry old man," Tyrus snarled, "but you'll need more then your little fire ball to stop me." Grandpa Hino attempted to throw a stream of fire at the Dark Lord, but Tyrus managed to block it.

"Nice try," Tyrus snarled, "but you're no match for the power of the Dark Side." Using the Force, Tyrus lifted Grandpa Hino right off the ground.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE," Anakin shouted, as he and Raye entered the site.

"I should have known you'd be here," Tyrus said, laughing maniacally.

"You're getting rusty Tyrus," Anakin replied.

"No," Tyrus replied, "this time I'm prepared." Anakin heard the sound of boots slamming in the hall way.

"FREZZE," an Imperial Officer shouted, holding his blaster pistol in Anakin and Raye's faces. Anakin didn't listen; instead he Force Pushed the Officer right through the Sacred Fire. The Officer emerged on the other side engulfed in flames, and screaming in pain, a few seconds later a shot rang out. A red streak flew across the room striking the burning Officer in the chest, killing him instantly, suddenly a small squad of Stormtroopers, and a second officer entered the room.

"You Rebel scum," the Officer shouted, holding his blaster right under Anakin's cheek. Raye reached for her transformation stick.

"Don't even think about it Sailor Girl," a Stormtrooper shouted, holding his E-11 Blaster Rifle right at her.

"Take them outside," Tyrus ordered. The troops led Anakin and Raye out into the main courtyard. Raye couldn't believe her eyes. The Temple of Cherry Hill was crawling with Imperial Troops, ranging from white armored Stormtroopers, to officers clad in jet black uniforms, with the only color being the rank badges on their chests.

"Move it traitor," one of the Stormtroopers shouted, shoving Anakin in the back. Anakin and Raye were led to a small circle in the center of the group, suddenly they heard a familiar sound, it was Chad.

"They have to be filming a new Star Wars movie," Chad kept saying to himself, "there's no way these guys are real." But the image of being caught by a Stormtrooper in the forest, and being shot at by a real blaster was too real to be a dream. The Imperials threw Chad to the ground, as Tyrus made his way through, holding Grandpa Hino by the collar of his robe.

"Captain," Tyrus said, motioning for one of the Stormtrooper officers.

"Yes my Lord," the officer replied.

"Take a squad of men, and see if you can find this cave Skywalker was talking about," Tyrus ordered

"As you wish my Lord," the Officer replied, before motioning for a small squad of Stormtroopers to follow him.

"Now," Tyrus said, turning his attention to Grandpa Hino, "I do believe you have something my Master wants." He was suddenly interrupted by two Stormtroopers.

"My Lord," one of the soldiers said, "we caught these two snooping around." They through Serena and Lita to the ground. Tyrus eyed the two soldiers with an evil stare, though she was his enemy he still had feelings for her, but still she was his enemy. Anakin though wasn't amused in the least, and if the Imperials hadn't bound his hands they'd be feeling his wrath.

"Put them with the others," Tyrus ordered, before turning his attention back to Grandpa Hino. He began focusing the Force to remove the Rainbow Crystal held within the old man. Instantly Grandpa Hino began scream in pain, as the Dark Side ripped at his very soul.

"LEAVE MY GRANDPA ALONE," Raye shouted, Tyrus though couldn't help but be amused.

"Your grandpa," Tyrus laughed, "if I'd known that, I would have taken the Rainbow Crystal from his heart by skinning him alive."

"TYRUS YOU'RE FIENDISHLY INHUMAN," Raye snarled

"Thank you," Tyrus replied, "I do try so hard." Suddenly an Indigo colored crystal leapt from Grandpa Hino's chest into Darth Tyrus's hand.

"Rise now," Tyrus shouted, "Darth Stratus." Grandpa Hino vanished in a blinding swirl of Dark Side Energy, and when it finally cleared, all the remained was a monkey like creature with a pitch black body, and a fiery red head with two large burning yellow eyes.

"Grandpa," Raye asked, eyeing the creature called Darth Stratus, before turning her gaze toward the Dark Lord standing over her.

"You," Raye said, barely able to hold her fury in, "YOU MONSTER." She lunged at Tyrus, only to be blocked by Stratus who Force Pushed her back into the group.

"Nice try," Tyrus said, " but as you can see Darth Stratus was Darth Chaos's Attack Dog," His next order was clear and to the point, "waist them." The troopers that surrounded the small group suddenly aimed their weapons at them. But just before the triggers could be pulled, the sound of a lightsaber suddenly filled the air, instantly a blue blade punched through the armor of one of the Stormtroopers, and instantly two more were Force Thrown against one of the trees. The sound of blaster fire echoed through the dark sky as the troops turned their weapons toward a lone figure standing on the steps, he was clad in white clone trooper armor, over the top of which he wore a brown battle worn tunic

"It seems you've gotten rusty Anakin," a familiar voice said, "good thing I showed up when I did." The Stormtroopers opened up on the warrior, but just before the blaster bolts struck the warrior leapt into the air, and quicker then anything they'd seen decapitated three more and Force Pushed five others clear of the group. The girls and Chad couldn't believe they're luck; here was a warrior who matched Anakin's skill perfectly. Even though Anakin hadn't seen it since that day on the Death Star I, he recognized that stance all to well.

"You can drop the act master," Anakin said, grinning, "or would you prefer I call you Obi-Wan Kenobi." The girls looked at Anakin with confused looks, Obi-Wan Kenobi was an old man, there was no way he could fight like this.

The warrior smiled from under his helmet, and slowly removed it. But the face that greeted the girls was far different from the old man they had seen as a Force Spirit. He was far younger with light brown hair that was about the same length as Anakin's, and a light brown beard. His eyes were blue gray, and seemed to reflect a sense of both joy and betrayal.

"Are you just going to sit there," Obi-Wan asked, "or are you going to help me out?"

Stay tuned for Chapter XXVIII: The Battle of Cherry Hill

PS: This isn't my best work, since I had to split this chapter apart due to length. PSS: We've planned on the second Jedi in this story to be Obi-Wan for awhile now, and this one also should reveal who the other three Chosen Six warriors are.


	29. Chapter XXVIII: Cherry Hill Battle

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XXVIII

The Battle of Cherry Hill

Location: The Temple of Cherry Hill, that night

A crowd of onlookers had gathered at the entrance to the Temple of Cherry Hill. The sky around the temple blazed with what looked to be tracer fire, and the sounds of gunfire echoed through the dark night.

"Keep back," a policeman shouted, as members of the crowd tried to get a better look at what was taking place.

"Captain," a second officer shouted, "any word yet from the officers you sent up to investigate this."

"Not yet," was the reply.

Up on the stair way, two Tokyo Metropolitan Police Officers made their way toward the main complex, their service revolvers held out in front. As they neared the top one of the officers felt something hot strike his stomach, he suddenly fell back, his chest ripped open by a gunshot wound. The second officer knelt beside his wounded comrade, and attempted to stop the bleeding. But the wound was unlike anything the officer had seen, it looked more like a burn then a gunshot wound. No sooner had the second officer begun administering first aid to his comrade, when his head suddenly erupted in an explosion of brain and blood, a blaster bolt having struck him in the back of the head.

Beyond the stairwell, The Temple of Cherry Hill was a light with war. The target, two Jedi Knights, and their allies.

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were the exact opposite of each other in every aspect. Obi-Wan was a fierce fighter who didn't want to fight. Anakin was one of the fiercest warriors the Jedi Order had ever produced, and battle was what he lived for. Separate they fought their battles they way they saw fit. But combined, they weren't humans but, an unstoppable force of nature, an unbreakable wall, a Jedi Hammer ready to smash all that stood in their way. Every blaster bolt that streaked toward them they deflected right back at the trooper who fired it, with almost flawless precision. One by one the two warriors inflicted huge casualties on the Imperial Assault Force.

Tyrus was far from amused by this display; his stormtroopers were falling like flies.

"Stratus," Tyrus snarled, "deal with them." Stratus snarled as the creature charged toward the two Jedi. Anakin and Obi-Wan held their lightsabers in fighting position.

"Just like old times," Obi-Wan said.

"In that case," Anakin replied, "here's where the fun begins," he turned to face the girls, "what are you guys waiting for an invitation, transform."

"But what about Chad," Raye shouted, as a blaster bolt came close to tearing into her shoulder.

"We don't have a choice, besides I gave an order didn't I?" Anakin replied, angrily, "Oh forget it, DARK ACCESS." Once again Anakin's form was encased in the black armor of Darth Vader.

"I hate that," Vader said, to himself, Obi-Wan though didn't know how to react to Anakin's suddenly transformation into the man he'd faced on the First Death Star. In many ways he'd forgiven Anakin for all his crimes, but regaining his trust and the trust of all the Jedi who had died at his hand so long ago was something Anakin would have to do himself.

"Frankly," Obi-Wan replied, as he deflected even more blaster bolts, "I always thought the Empire could have done a better job when they put you in that suit. I mean all black, with a face mask not exactly the scariest thing in the Galaxy nowadays." Vader simply smiled under his mask, it had been so long since he'd heard any of Obi-Wan's wisecracks he'd all but forgotten what they were like.

As the two Jedi assaulted Stratus, Chad couldn't believe what he'd just seen.

"No way," Chad shouted, "bad dream, Darth Vader can't be real. I mean there's no way that guy could be the real Anakin Skywalker."

"Believe it Chad," Raye replied, "and what you're about to see next," before she could finish her statement, she was interrupted by someone approaching from behind.

"Freeze," a squad of Stormtroopers emerged from the forest, "don't move." Chad was borderline on a panic attack, but he took notice that Lita was moving something down the sleeve of her teal sweater; a small cylinder suddenly appeared in her hand.

"What the," one of the troopers said, but before he could finish his statement, a green lightsaber blade took his head off. Though a rest of the troops managed to get off a few shots, they soon met the same fate as their commander. Lita turned to face her friends; a hint of confidence was reflected both in the grin that crept across her face, as well as her voice.

"What are you guys waiting for," Lita asked, "you don't want Anakin and Obi-Wan to have all the fun?" She pulled out her transformation stick.

"What about Chad?" Amy asked, "we can't transform in front of him." Another blaster bolt struck the ground near her.

"Tell that to them," Raye said, "Anakin's right, we have no choice." She too pulled out her transformation stick.

"JUPITER POWER"

"MARS POWER"

"MERCURY POWER"

"MOON PRISIM POWER" Chad couldn't believe his eyes, the Sailor Scouts were suppose to be just urban legends, yet they were standing in front of him, in many ways Sailor Mars had been right in front of him the entire time.

"Chad," Mars shouted, "get out of here." Chad didn't need anyone to tell him twice. But before he fled he grabbed Mars by the arm.

"Raye," Chad said, taking Mars's gloved hand in his own, "do what you have to." He suddenly lurched back, his shoulder shattered by a blaster bolt. Mars gazed at the Imperial Trooper who had fired the fatal shot, he wore a black uniform similar to the one worn by the Stormtrooper officers, instead of the standard Imperial officer cap, he wore a large black helmet, but his face was clearly visible. Though Mars had seen these kinds of Imperials mixed in with the Stormtroopers it was the first time she'd seen an Imperial up close, and to her shock, his face wasn't that of a monster but of a human being, a young man only slightly older then she was. The trooper did all he could to get his blaster pistol to fire at Mars, but it had jammed. Mars spun kicked the man's gun out of his hand. The blaster clattered to the ground, as Mars and the trooper exchanged glances.

"Get out of here," Mars said, "please." The trooper didn't reply, and tripped over his own feet as he raced toward the forest.

Mars looked behind her, the other Scouts had engaged and scattered various Stormtrooper squads, leaving her free to try and help her grandfather.

The sounds of smashing wood echoed through the night, as Vader and Obi-Wan slammed through the wall of Raye's Temple. The two warriors looked out into the night as Darth Stratus's bulky form rose out of the shadows like something emerging from childhood's infinite nightmares. Clenched in his over sized hands were two Great Lightsabers, each emitting a 3 meter long red blade. While Vader's gold saber had some effect on the blades, it was unable to cut them in half.

"Any ideas?" Vader asked, facing Obi-Wan.

"Just one," Obi-Wan replied, "I need you to distract him," Obi-Wan didn't have a chance to finish his statement before Stratus brought one of his great sabers around, Obi-Wan managed to get out of the way just as the massive lightsaber sliced a huge gash into the temple wall.

"Move aside Master," Vader added, "let me show you how I deal with Negs like this." Vader leapt into the air, and just as Stratus took notice of him, brought his saber right down on top of him, only to find that Stratus had blocked him. Stratus let out a deep laugh, as he Force Pushed the Dark Lord down the hallway.

"Good Job," Obi-Wan said, cracking a smile, "you sure showed me, Anakin."

"Very funny," Vader snarled, "I'm open to any suggestions as to how we beat this thing, after all I'm in all favor of just killing him."

"Your favorite," Obi-Wan replied, as memories of the Clone Wars began filling his mind, "as much as it pains me to say, I have to agree with you." By now Mars had arrived, and overheard everything Vader and Obi-Wan had said.

"You can't kill him," Mars shouted, "that monster's my grandfather." Vader couldn't believe what he was hearing, but Obi-Wan was quite confused.

"Excuse me," Obi-Wan added, "what do you mean this thing's your grandfather?" Vader simply grunted.

"This Elite is actually Raye's grandfather," Vader replied, "Tyrus took the Rainbow Crystal from his body, and unleashed this. For the record I still prefer the killing him option." Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"Still always believing that might makes right I see," Obi-Wan said, "something we'll discuss at greater extent later." By now Vader wasn't listening, he lunged at the creature, and just as he brought his Gold Lightsaber up, Stratus managed to block his attack with one of his Great Sabers. Then Stratus once again Force Pushed the Dark Lord down the hall way, causing him to slam into one of the walls.

"Good thing I'm wearing a helmet," Vader said, as he regained his footing. Stratus prepared to move in for the kill.

"I call upon the power of Mars," Mars said, as she pulled out one of her Temple Scrolls, "Fireballs charge." She slammed the scroll into Stratus's face. The Sith Elite let out a horrendous scream, as the scroll began feeding off his Dark Side Aura.

"Vader can you change him back?" Mars asked.

"I'll do what I can," Vader replied, as he began focusing the Force around his right hand, till it began glowing, and just as Stratus regained his composure, Vader lunged at him plowing his glowing hand right into the Sith Elite's chest, and with all his might ripped the Elite clear of his host body, leaving an exhausted Grandpa Hino collapsed on the floor.

"Grandpa," Mars said, as she raced to her grandfather's side. As Mars comforted her wounded grandfather, Vader held the specter that had once been Darth Stratus as tight as he could, until the Sith Elite faded, becoming one with the Force.

"Obi-Wan," Vader said, facing Obi-Wan, "head out and help the girls deal with the remaining Imperials."

"What are you going to do?" Obi-Wan asked

"I'm going after Tyrus," Vader replied, "I won't fail you master, not this time."

"Anakin wait," Obi-Wan shouted, "it could be a trap," Obi-Wan's warning fell on deaf ears, as Vader cut a hole in the roof, and Force Jumped to the roof of the Temple.

"I hate it when he does that," Obi-Wan said, to himself, before cracking a smile, "always on the move." Obi-Wan first ran over to check on Mars and her grandfather.

"How is he?" Obi-Wan asked

"He's just exhausted," Mars replied, "but I think he'll be fine."

"Good," Obi-Wan added, before taking his leave.

Darth Tyrus stood atop the roof of the main Temple, gazing over the battle that raged below like a dark god gazing upon his domain. Ever since that second Jedi had turned up, the tide of battle had turned against the Empire. Tyrus was about to take his leave when a dark shape stopped him in his tracks.

"I was wondering when you'd show up Skywalker," Tyrus snarled

"Sorry if I kept you waiting," Vader replied, "but I wouldn't miss a chance to settle our score," he engaged his golden blade, "and this time you won't escape." Tyrus responded by engaging his black saber.

"Good twice the pride," Tyrus added, "double the fall."

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met Tyrus," Vader replied, as he assumed his fighting stance.

"I've been looking forward to this," Tyrus replied, as he copied Vader's movements, "for a long time." The sound of two lightsabers crashing together filled the night air, as the two titans of the Dark Side once again clashed.

Obi-Wan emerged from the temple just in time to watch the duel between Vader and Tyrus get underway. As he watched the gold and black blades cross, break and re-cross, a blaster bolt slammed into the ground next to him.

"Obi-Wan look out," Sailor Moon shouted, "MOON TIARA MAGIC," Obi-Wan caught Sailor Moon's warning just in time, as he ducked, Sailor Moon's tiara sliced through the armor of an Imperial Stormtrooper, cleaving his head clear off.

"Good job," Obi-Wan replied, placing his hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. Suddenly he felt a disturbance in the Force, and managed to engage his lightsaber just in time to deflect a series of blaster bolts right back at an Imperial Officer, killing him instantly.

The Sailor Scouts had been able to hold their own against the Imperial onslaught fairly well. But what caught Obi-Wan's eye the most was Jupiter. Her skill with a lightsaber had drastically improved, to the point where she was able to hold her own against the Imperials. But more then that her fighting style reminded Obi-Wan of the only person who had ever won his heart, Siri Tachi.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash," Jupiter shouted, as she gathered the Force into her trademark attack, and hurled it at an attacking squad of Stormtroopers, most of the troopers were killed instantly, however a few managed to survive. Jupiter leapt over the survivors heads, and before they knew what hit them, Jupiter's lightsaber had found it's mark, and one by one they died, leaving a battle scared Jupiter standing over her prey like a hawk. Obi-Wan couldn't help but be impressed; Anakin had been teaching her well. He suddenly felt something, he spotted a scope reflecting the moon light, it was aiming right at Jupiter. Obi-Wan raced to Jupiter's side as fast as the Force could carry him. The only sound Jupiter heard was the sound of a rifle firing. She turned just in time to see Obi-Wan leap in front of her, and with one swing of his lightsaber, deflect the bolt back at the person who had fired it. An Imperial Scout Trooper fell from one of the large oak trees, his helmet smashed open by his own blaster bolt.

"Be more careful," Obi-Wan said, Jupiter didn't know how to reply.

The Sailor Scouts had managed to break the Imperial assault, and had forced them into complete retreat. By now Tyrus and Vader had fought each other to a stalemate. They had long since fallen off the roof, and had resumed their fight in the wooded area that surrounded the temple. The sounds of two lightsabers crashing together was only over shadowed by the anger that poured forth from the two warriors.

"You never know when to quit," Tyrus snarled

"Neither do you," Vader added, as their swords clashed again. The rivalry that had developed between Tyrus and Vader had lasted so long they were able to predict each other's moves almost perfectly. While Vader was far more skilled, Tyrus proved to be smarter, and was able to identify his opponent's greatest weakness, his ego.

"You win," Tyrus said, "I'm no match for the great Anakin Skywalker." He threw his black blade to the ground, and placed the Indigo Crystal on the ground.

"Seems like you've finally come to your senses," Vader replied, as he reached for the crystal. But just as his black gloved hand touched the Crystal, Tyrus Force Threw a large amount of dirt into the Dark Lord's face, and while Vader was distracted, he discharged a burst of Force Lightning at the Dark Lord, pinning him to a tree.

"I can't believe you fell for that," Tyrus said, laughing, "the great Darth Vader done in by his own ego." Tyrus raised his lightsaber over his head, but just before he brought it down, Vader's Gold Saber suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking his attack. Slowly the ghostly form of Anakin Starkiller manifested itself.

"Strange," Starkiller said, as he Force Pulled the Crystal from Tyrus's hand, "I expected your master not merely a servant." Tyrus snarled in pure rage, as he charged at Starkiller, but just before he reached the Force Ghost, he ran into an invisible shield.

"You've won this round Skywalker," Tyrus snarled, as he faded back to the Negaverse. Starkiller turned to face his apprentice.

"You're getting reckless," Starkiller said, as Vader removed his helmet.

"We got the Crystal didn't we?" Anakin replied

"True," Starkiller added, "but the enemy still possesses more, and should they recover the Crystals we have they will possess the Imperium Silver Crystal." Anakin wasn't listening, instead his eyes were focused behind Starkiller, Obi-Wan and the girls were standing behind him, and the look to Obi-Wan's face was cold.

"Excuse me," Anakin added, "I'm late for one of Obi-Wan's scoldings." Starkiller didn't reply, as he faded back into Anakin's saber. Anakin and Obi-Wan faced each other like two duelists; both had their hands on their lightsabers. Though Jupiter was still a novice when it came to the Force, she could feel the anger that pulsed between the two warriors.

At one time they had been the best of friends, but deep down Anakin had never forgiven Obi-Wan for leaving him in that molten pit, and Obi-Wan had never forgiven Anakin for his betrayal of the Jedi.

"You were right," Anakin said, breaking the eerie silence that had fallen over the temple, "I shouldn't have attempted to fight him," a smile of confidence crept over his face, "but I emerged victorious," Anakin produced the Indigo Crystal.

"Indeed," Obi-Wan replied, a hint of anger to his voice, "but that was a battle that shouldn't have been fought. The Scouts needed you to help hold the line, the Crystal could have always been recovered, and while you've proven yourself a capable leader, as long as I'm here you will head my wisdom." Anakin snarled in disgust, he'd heard all this before.

"You're right," Anakin snarled, "I am the leader here, AND AS FAR AS YOUR WISDOM GOES YOU'RE NO QUI-GON JINN." Obi-Wan backed off in shock, Anakin knew all to well that what he said had gone too far.

"Obi-Wan forgive me I didn't mean," Anakin said

"I know," Obi-Wan replied, placing his hand on Anakin's shoulder, "You've been through a lot, and you've mastered the Ancient Techniques faster then any other, and you've done a wonderful job training Jupiter," the look to his face suddenly became stern, "now I do believe you have something you'd like to mention."

"I don't know what you're talking about Obi-Wan," Anakin replied

"I believe you want to mention something about a cave system beneath this temple," Obi-Wan replied, the Sailor Scouts suddenly eyed Anakin with evil eyes.

"What's this about a cave beneath the temple Anakin?" Sailor Moon asked, Anakin grunted, and finally told them everything about the cave, and agreed to show the others what he and Luna had discovered.

"I think we'd better hurry," Obi-Wan replied, "I do believe we have company." The sounds of heavy boots slamming onto the concrete of the Temple's stairs filled the night air, as Anakin lead the group to a small opening at the back of the main Temple, just as the first units of the Tokyo SWAT Team reached the Temple.

Location: Cave System, beneath the Temple of Cherry Hill

"I can't believe," Mars said, "Grandpa never knew this was here." The only light came from Anakin and Obi-Wan's lightsabers, once they came to the main cavern, the crystals in the walls suddenly lit up, reflecting the light from the two lightsabers.

"What are they," Mercury asked, as she activated her visor, "Rainbow Crystals?"

"Funny," Anakin replied, "Luna asked me the same thing, and the answer was no, they're lightsaber crystals." Anakin motioned for the group to follow him. He led them into the second cavern he and Luna had found.

At first the Sailor Scouts were speechless; the cavern was filled to the brim with Sailor Scout Transformation Sticks, as well as lightsabers.

"Just how many of us are there?" Sailor Moon shouted.

"I don't know," Anakin replied, "but from what I've seen, there's one stick and lightsaber for each planet in the Galaxy, however, other then the ones you all have, we also noticed that at least four sticks and three lightsabers are missing."

"Are you saying that there are four more Sailor Scouts?" Sailor Mars asked

"It's possible," Obi-Wan added, "yet it's strange that Venus's lightsaber remains, and her stick is gone. But this is a matter best left for another time."

"I agree," Anakin replied, he eyed Obi-Wan angrily, "why did you even bother returning?" Obi-Wan didn't answer; he set his saber on the ground, and ripped off his glove, revealing the very same insignia that had burned itself onto Anakin's' hand.

"You know what this is?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No," Anakin replied, "But I had a feeling it had something to do with the Chosen Six."

"Didn't I teach you anything about that old legend," Obi-Wan snarled, "This is the Chosen Six Symbol, we know what it is but not what it does or what it is for? Strange though, the story said that the symbol would only appear when all six are reborn, yet there are only the two of us." Suddenly Anakin remembered the message Jupiter had sent him, Anakin didn't say anything as he walked over to Jupiter, and proceeded to remove her glove, revealing the same insignia that was inscribed on both Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Make that three," Anakin added. Obi-Wan walked over and looked at the insignia.

"If the three of us have it," Obi-Wan said, "that means there are three others out there somewhere, and that means," Obi-Wan didn't want to think of it.

"Right now," Anakin suggested, "we should focus on dealing with Palpatine, not some ghost from the past."

"Agreed," Obi-Wan replied, changing the subject, "after all the other Scouts will need a master."

"Now wait a minute," Sailor Moon shouted, "we're the Sailor Scouts, and I believe we can master these things no problem." Sailor Moon picked up the lightsaber that had her symbol on it.

"You're holding it backwards," Anakin said, noticing Sailor Moon was holding the saber's blade emitter toward her abdomen.

"No I'm not," Sailor Moon replied, "What do you think I am stupid?"

"I won't say it," Anakin replied, "it's too easy." Sailor Moon activated the saber, and when the blade emerged, it came within a hair of stabbing Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon screamed, and dropped the blade.

"I rest my case," Anakin added, "However I've got my hands full with Lita, and my own training." Obi-Wan cracked a smile.

"Very well then," Obi-Wan replied, "I'll train them," Obi-Wan approached the other Sailor Scouts, "if I do train you three, I want you all to understand one thing, I'm strict but fair."

"You're strict," Anakin replied, angrily, "the jury's still out on fair. For the record training Serena in anything, requires more luck then skill."

"In my experience there's no such thing as luck," Obi-Wan replied

"Then it is decided," Anakin replied, facing the three remaining Sailor Scouts, "as of right now Obi-Wan Kenobi will be your master." Sailor Moon was the only voice of protest, but all it took to silence her was Anakin's cold stare. As for Mercury and Mars, Mercury was always one for a challenge, as for Mars, well a chance to get to know the man who had saved her, was worth having to put up with Serena.

Location: Jubban, Junior High School, a week later

"Ow," Serena whined, "all that training I'll be maimed for weeks," Her fingers were bandaged, and like Amy she was covered with burses from the training sabers they had used, "that Kenobi is even harder on me then Anakin."

"Relax Serena," Amy replied, "you only have to put up with him every few weeks." The class fell silent as the principle entered.

"Students," the principle said, "as you were all informed Mrs. Haruna has been transferred to Advanced English," Serena couldn't believe her luck, she began thinking of all she could get away with anything she wanted, depending on who the new teacher was, "and now let me introduce your new teacher." The class stood up as the new teacher entered, however the silence of the room was soon broken by Serena's ear piercing scream.

"AMYYYYYYY," Serena whaled, "LOOK." The man standing at the chock board wrote out his name, though his hair had been cut shorter, and he was dressed in a light brown suit, Serena and Amy instantly recognized him once he turned around.

"

Mr. Kenobi," Obi-Wan replied, "and I'll be your new English Teacher."

Stay tuned for Chapter XXIX: Seventh Crystal

PS: Sorry this took so long to write, I've been very sick.


	30. Chapter XXIX: Seventh Crystal

Sailor Moon: Redemption

By Dragonfang33

Chapter XXIX

Seventh Crystal

Begin Dream 

Location: Crystal Tokyo, 2589 CE

The figure ran through the glistening streets. For those who dwelt in it Crystal Tokyo was a heaven on earth ruled over by a kind queen, and a firm yet just king. The massive silver Crystal Palace rose from the center of the great city, huge towers rose high into the moonlit sky, the people were prosperous and happy. Looks however could be deceiving, the figure that ran through the street knew the secret that the king and queen hid, as he escaped through the gates he came upon the part of the world the Neo-Queen and King made sure no one in their utopia could see. The remains of a devastated Earth, and humanity struggling to survive in the wasteland of a planet devastated by a massive nuclear war. The remains of a world divided between loyalty to the False Gods of the Goa'uld, and slavery to the Skrull Empire.

Scrawled on the wall that surrounded the city were signs of the hatred those who lived in the wastelands felt toward the King and Neo-Queen, "Death to Neo-Queen Serenity," "Avenge the Mother World," "Long Live the Resistance." The figured glanced behind him, three girls, each clad in Sailor Scout uniforms approached from behind.

"Give it up Skywalker," Sailor Mercury said, "there's no where to go." Anakin didn't reply.

"Is this what the Neo-Queen calls Utopia?" Anakin asked, "Innocent people condemned to a slow death in a poisoned landscape."

"The War of Fire was necessary to save our future Anakin," Sailor Mars said.

"The future is never written," Anakin replied, as Sailor Venus readied her attack.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH," Sailor Venus shouted, the beam tore into Anakin's chest, as he fell to the ground the images of his life flashed before him, the image of him kneeling before Princess Serena, and pledging unending loyalty to her on a bended knee, the image of him losing the one person he had cared about to the Queen's system. The feeling of a nuclear fire tearing into his flesh.

End Dream Sequence 

Location: Anakin's Apartment, 3:00 am

Anakin awoke in a cold sweat. He placed his bare feet onto the ice cold floor, and grabbed his robe and headed for the balcony.

"Anakin," Luna asked, stirring, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Anakin replied, "I just need some air." Luna could tell from the sound in Anakin's voice that something was wrong.

Anakin was standing on the balcony, his hair wafting in the cool night air. He was lost in thought when Lita joined him on the balcony.

"Luna woke me up saying something's bothering you Anakin," Lita said

"It was nothing," Anakin replied, "just a dream."

"Anakin that's your "I'm hiding something voice," Lita replied.

"It was a dream of the future," Anakin replied, "like the ones I used to have about my mother and my wife, just before they died," Anakin froze for a moment, "the Sailor Scouts betray me, not just me but the whole world." Lita nearly froze, at the accusation Anakin had just made.

"What do you mean by that?" Lita asked, Anakin told her everything, about the city he'd seen, about an Earth leveled by a nuclear war.

"The worst thing of all," Anakin concluded, "I loose you." Lita took his hand in hers.

"No matter what happens Anakin," Lita replied, "I'll never leave your side. I told you once I loved you, and I meant it." Anakin smiled, for a brief second before resuming a stern face.

"I won't let these visions come true," Anakin replied, "I won't let history repeat itself. I love you too much to allow it," Lita fell into his arms, "you have my word Lita, I won't allow this future to happen."

Location: Palpatine's Control Room, Negaverse Palace

Darth Sidious paced the floor of his communications room like a caged lion, yet the look to his face was one that he had never used before, fear. The memories of Tyrus informing him that a second Jedi had been revived were still fresh in his mind. He remembered his stunned silence when Tyrus revealed the name of the second Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, soon after he remembered the only sound that filled the room was that of his cane clattering down the stairs.

Palpatine's wrinkled hand reached for one of the buttons on the Hologram Projector. The hologram that appeared was incredibly fuzzy, and only the voice could be heard.

"Speak," the voice said.

"Master," Palpatine replied, "things have become far more complicated then we first anticipated."

"Explain," the voice demanded, sounding angrier then before.

"A second Jedi Knight has been revived my lord," Palpatine continued.

"This news changes nothing," the voice said, "all this means is the number of our enemies has grown by one. But, this also most troubling, we must accelerate our plans. Order your men on Mustafar to double their efforts."

"As you wish my lord," Palpatine replied, the hologram faded away.

Location: Palpatine's throne room, Negaverse

Darth Tyrus knelt before the Dark Lord's throne, as Palpatine's voice echoed through out the palace.

"You have failed yet again my apprentice," Sidious snarled.

"But Master I can explain," Tyrus said, but Palpatine would hear none of it.

"Worse," the Dark Emperor roared, "you allowed Skywalker to recover a second Rainbow Crystal."

"But Master," Tyrus said, attempting to explain his actions, "We have four and Skywalker and his followers only have two, I can recover the lost ones easily." The look to the Dark Lord's face clearly reflected that his faith in Darth Tyrus was nearing its end. Tryrus felt his throat begin to constrict, as Palpatine initiated a Force Choke.

"You've allowed your blood feud with Skywalker to cloud your mind Lord Tyrus," Palpatine snarled.

"Forgive me Master," Tyrus replied, "I never expected." Tyrus was cut off before he had a chance to finish his statement; Palpatine dropped him, fixing his cold dead eyes on Zoycite, who'd just entered the room.

"Lord Sidious," Zoycite said, smiling, "it's clear that Tyrus has gravely failed you this time. Allow me the honor of retrieving the last crystal." Tyrus gazed at Zoycite; his eyes were alight with hatred.

"Granted," Palpatine replied, "but fail me again Zoycite, and you won't live to see another sunset."

"Thank you my Lord," Zoycite said, kneeling before the Dark Lord, "you won't regret this."

Location: Tokyo Mall, later that day

The Tokyo Mall was one of the busiest places in the city. People, especially teenagers, bustled about the mammoth store looking for the latest and best buys from all over the world. But for the two men who made their way to the escalator something other then shopping was racing though their minds.

"If you're interested Anakin," Obi-Wan said, "the other girls are progressing well, except for," Anakin cut Obi-Wan off.

"Let me guess Serena?" Anakin replied, sarcastically.

"Indeed," Obi-Wan replied, "I don't understand it, I've only been teaching her for a few days and she's already driving me crazy. I don't understand how you can put up with her?"

"Simple Master," Anakin replied, "I try my best to ignore her."

"I mean," Obi-Wan continued, "just yesterday, she managed to knock out the Temple's cable TV, as well as hit a gas line."

"Call it youthful enthusiasm Master," Anakin replied

"The gas line was ten feet underground," Obi-Wan replied, "and her using the Force is more dangerous then confronting the Emperor himself." Obi-Wan went on describing how Serena was able to get half of the Temple's trees air borne, only to send them into the middle of rush hour traffic.

"I get the idea," Anakin replied, before changing the subject, "explain to me why we're here again?"

"We're here to find you a better disguise," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin looked over his wardrobe; he was wearing his trademark Jedi tunic, black vest, and knee high boots. Obi-Wan though was dressed in a light brown suit with a red lip on tie.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Anakin asked

"You stick out like a sore thumb," Obi-Wan replied, "how do you think Tyrus has been able to locate you so easily?" Anakin didn't reply. A few minutes later they came to a small store on the second floor. It was a typical clothing store, with the exception of a large banana shaped sign hanging above the entrance, and the words Club Banana written in bright green letters across the banana. Anakin and Obi-Wan and Anakin made their way into a large circular room filled with clothing of all different sorts, including the latest fashions from some of the top designers. Anakin spent his time looking over a collection of shirts from the Star Wars movies.

"Don't they have any of these in my size," Anakin asked himself.

"Can I help you," a saleswoman said, catching Anakin off guard.

"Not exactly," Anakin replied.

"Let me guess," The saleswoman added, "Star Wars Fan. Well if you're a Star Wars geek, you'll just love this new line. Just came in this morning." The saleswoman pulled Anakin into a near by dressing room, a few minutes later Anakin emerged dressed in all pink with a shirt that had a picture of none other then Sailor Moon on it, above which was written "Moon Prism Power," and a pink jacket with the words "In the Name of the Moon I Shall Punish You " written around another picture of Sailor Moon.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan said, barely able to keep his laughter in check, "it's a bit of an improvement."

"Master," Anakin said, humiliated, "you know I'm going to get you for this." Anakin silently counted to ten to keep from putting his fist through Obi-Wan's face, and then the salesgirl.

"So do you like?" the salesgirl asked, "I mean its all you."

"NO!" Anakin replied. It took about ten minutes for Anakin to finally convince the salesgirl that he didn't want what she'd selected. In the end he purchased a black jean jacket, blue jeans, and brown work boots, and a black long sleeved shirt with a picture of himself in a fighting stance.

Location: Bueno Nacho, Tokyo Mall, half hour later

Obi-Wan was sitting at a small red table near the entrance to the restraint waiting for Anakin to get back with their lunch. His mind was racing, the message he'd received from Lita just before they'd left was still troubling him.

"Hay Obi-Wan," Anakin said, snapping Obi-Wan out of his daydream, "lunch is served." Anakin unwrapped one of the bright yellow wrappers on the tray. Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was seeing; the food looked more like pre-chewed vomit then anything edible.

"What is that?" Obi-Wan asked, feeling disgusted.

"Taco meets Nacho," Anakin replied, "they call it the Naco," Anakin took a bite of his Naco, "besides Lita's cooking, these are this is the best food on the entire planet."

"How can you eat that?" Obi-Wan asked

"But Master," Anakin replied, "you're the one who always told me to feed off the Living Force."

"That's not even alive," Obi-Wan added, "I get the feeling you've been hanging around Serena far too long."

"Oh," Anakin replied, "here, I got you a Chimmerto Combo, Grande Sized."

"I'll pass," Obi-Wan said, calmly, "just watching you eat that made me lose my appetite," it didn't take him long to change the subject, "Lita told me about the dream you had last night." Anakin froze.

"I don't want to talk about it Master," Anakin replied, angrily.

"I feel that it's something we must discuss Anakin," Obi-Wan added, "after all remember what happened the last time you had visions like this." Anakin didn't reply, the visions he'd had in the past, the visions of Padme dying in childbirth, and of his mother slowly being tortured by Tusken Raiders, were memories he wanted nothing more to do with.

"I've learned to let go of those memories Obi-Wan," Anakin replied, "yet what's bothering me the most is I fear the Sailor Scouts mean to betray us," Anakin froze for a moment, "this food, this city, this entire planet I fear it may all be destroyed at their hands. If the events of that dream play out."

"That's a big if my friend," Obi-Wan replied, "the future of this planet, isn't written in stone. Like the rest of the Galaxy, the Force alone will decide this planet's fate."

"I won't let this vision come true master," Anakin snarled, "I won't lose Lita the way I lost Padme." Obi-Wan cut him off there.

"From what Lita told me," Obi-Wan added, "it seems you eventually pledging loyalty to the Moon Princess has something to do with setting the events that lead to this future in motion. But if the Sailor Scouts do mean to eventually betray us then its best we keep this information between the four of us."

"You mean Luna and Lita," Anakin replied.

"I know Luna may be hard on you at times Anakin," Obi-Wan said, "but believe it or not she is loyal to you. And Lita, you couldn't pry her from your side with a crowbar." The two men shared a laugh they hadn't shared with each other in a long time. Just as they were getting up to leave, the window of the restraint blew in; a massive toy bin flew through the sky dumping its contents all over Anakin, Obi-Wan and the other patrons.

"Sounds like we're needed," Anakin said, before catching something out of the corner of his eye, picking it up it was a Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi action figure.

"Hay Obi-Wan," Anakin said, tossing the toy to Obi-Wan, "seems like your popular enough to warrant your own toys."

"For the record," Obi-Wan said, "I was never that fat."

"Off hand Master," Anakin replied, "it's a rather good likeness." Obi-Wan didn't reply, as he picked up a Force Battlers action figure.

"Yeah," Obi-Wan replied, "and here's what they think of you." He tossed the toy right at Anakin, who managed to catch it.

"You've got to," Anakin said, barely able to form the words to speak, "I do not look like that."

"It's a rather good likeness," Obi-Wan said, "as much as I'd like to stay and compare toys, I do believe we've got a job to do."

The site of the disturbance was a small toy store across the hall from Beuno Nacho. The cause of the disturbance though was something unexpected. A massive creature, the size of a full grown bison, and the length of a centipede with the horns of bison, and the pincers and eyes of centipede stood in the door way of the toy store, throwing toys, and displays all over the mall.

"What the hell is that?" Obi-Wan asked, as they made their way through the crowds of panicked patrons.

"You got me Master," Anakin replied, "I've never seen anything like it before."

The Centi-Lo caught a glimpse of the two warriors with a loud grunt, the Centi-Lo charged at Anakin and Obi-Wan. The two warriors managed to dodge the creature's first attack, but Force Jumping out of the way. Gold and blue lightsaber blades came to life as the creature turned to make another attack, just as the Centi-Lo came within range, Anakin and Obi-Wan brought their lightsabers down on the creature's front legs, hacking them clean off. The wounded Centi-Lo skidded into the window of a near by store, where a shard of glass became lodged in its heart killing the creature instantly.

"What in the name of the Force was that all about?" Anakin asked

"I don't know," Obi-Wan replied, "but I sense the answers in the store. The two Jedi made their way into the store, their lightsabers still active. They could hear the sounds of a woman laughing her head off coming from the back of the store.

The girl clenched the small doll with all her might, as the woman tried to pry it from her hand. The woman was pudgy, with thick rimmed glasses and a gap between her teeth. She was dressed in a bright pink sweater, with a small purple doll attached to her collar; the doll itself looked like a combination of a purple river otter and a butterfly. She was surrounded by two guards, one with the head of a chicken, the other with the head of a pig.

"Now," the woman said, "I'm sure you'll be able to find another Limited Edition, Golden Panda-Roo, after all they only made 3 of them," the happy look to her face suddenly turned sour, "because this one is mine."

"No," the girl said, "my mom and dad bought it for me."

"Oh dear," the woman said, "What to do? Oh yeah I'm a super-villain." One of her henchmen grabbed the doll from the girl.

"FREEZE," Anakin shouted, arriving on the scene, with Obi-Wan not far behind, "I don't know what's going on here but its clear there's something wrong with you lady." The woman couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you two going to do to stop me," the woman laughed, "after all I'm DNAmy, bio-geneticist, and the greatest Cuddlier in the history of Cuddle Buddies." Anakin and Obi-Wan couldn't help but break out laughing.

"You mean to say you're only here for stuffed animals?" Obi-Wan asked.

"And this coming from two grown men playing with toy lightsabers," DNAmy said, she motioned for her two henchmen, "Get them." The two creatures raced toward Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"You've got to be kidding," Anakin said. He began focusing the Force around the ground the two creatures were standing on. The floor seemed to tear free of the ground, and levitate. Anakin proceeded to throw the slabs against one of the stores walls.

"Well Master," Anakin asked, "you want to finish these two off or should I take em?" Obi-Wan didn't reply, as the two creatures regained their composure, and charged at the two Jedi. Obi-Wan waited until the creatures were nearly on top of them, before brining his lightsaber around. In one clean cut, Obi-Wan decapitated both creatures.

The two warriors then turned their attention to DNAmy.

"Mutant Meanies," DNAmy shouted, as she turned to leave, Anakin spun kicked her in the face, knocking out two of her front teeth.

"You're not going anywhere," Anakin shouted. They could hear the sounds of footsteps running down the hallway, and the sounds of Mall Security and police attempting to get through the crowd that had formed outside of the toy store

"I think it would be a good idea if we left," Obi-Wan said.

"I agree," Anakin replied, just as they were about to leave the store, through the emergency exit, Anakin's communicator went off.

"Skywalker," Anakin said. Amy's image appeared in the small view screen.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan," Amy said, "We've got some information relating to the last Rainbow Crystal. Zoycite attacked a little girl this afternoon."

"Cut to the chase Amy," Anakin said, interrupting Amy, "what about the crystal?"

"We don't know," Amy replied, "the girl didn't have it, but we believe the cat she had with her does, and Zoycite's after it."

"Do you know where the cat went," Anakin asked, "or what it looks like?"

"It ran off," Amy replied, "Just before Zoycite attacked, but it's a large blue cat. For the record Luna's missing as well."

"Thank you," Anakin added, "we'll check it out, you guys just stay where you are, in case Zoycite returns. Skywalker out." He switched the communicator off.

"Sending us on a reconnaissance mission," Obi-Wan said, "This doesn't feel right."

"Don't think of it that way Master," Anakin added, "think of it as reconnaissance in force."

"Your favorite," Obi-Wan replied, the two men shared a laugh they hadn't shared in a long time.

Location: Streets of Tokyo

The streets of the city were alight with activity, most of it being news vans, or cop cars heading to cover the incident at the mall. Anakin and Obi-Wan had managed to sneak out of the mall through a near by emergency exit and into a near by alley.

"Nicely done," Obi-Wan said, "now how do you suppose we go about finding Luna and the next crystal?"

"Simple master," Anakin replied, "they're down there," he pointed to the ground.

"And how pray tell did you figure that out?" Obi-Wan asked

"I sensed the Crystal's presence, as well as Luna's," Anakin replied, "and there's our way in." He pointed to a man hole cover in the center of the street.

"So I assume the plan is to crawl through the sewers," Obi-Wan said, hesitantly, "find Luna and the other cat before Zoycite can, all the while fighting off hordes of Zoycite's demons, retrieve the crystal and be welcomed home as conquering heroes?"

"Yep," Anakin replied, "let's go." Obi-Wan didn't say anything in return, but the look to his face clearly conveyed his emotions. The last time he'd done something like this, was during the Clone Wars, and even then he'd wished he'd kept his big mouth shut.

"Not again," Obi-Wan said, to himself.

Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way to the man hole cover. Anakin held out his hand, and Force Pulled the manhole cover off. With out saying a word the two men leapt into the sewer system.

Location: Tokyo Sewers

"I think we lost her," Luna said, as she attempted to catch her breath, she looked at the massive blue cat that was with her. He didn't say anything; his narrow yellow eyes gazed at Luna, reflecting something that Luna couldn't put her finger on. Luna didn't say anything it was then she noticed that the cat had injured his leg; she then noticed the small red collar around his neck, written in gold letters was his name Hercules.

"You're hurt," Luna said, calmly, "you hurt your paw rescuing me from those alley cats." But before Luna could say anything else, she heard a familiar voice.

"What an incredible smell you've discovered," the voice said.

"Obi-Wan," Luna said, happily. It was then that a collection of flower petals appeared in front of them.

"Going some where kitties?" Zoycite said, appearing in front of them, "I'll take that Rainbow Crystal now." Luna looked at Hercules for a brief moment, before she realized what Zoycite had meant.

"Hercules," Luna replied, "you're the one with the Rainbow Crystal."

"Great Zoycite," Anakin said. The two warriors were hiding in one of the many large run offs, that dotted the sides of the sewer; Anakin instantly activated his lightsaber, and was eager to jump into action.

"Let's go," Anakin said, before Obi-Wan grabbed him.

"No wait," Obi-Wan replied, "there are alternatives to fighting." He pulled a set of small bombs from his pocket.

"That's no fun," Anakin replied, as Obi-Wan Force Pushed the small bombs into a large nest of Rats. The sound of the bombs detonating was enough to cause the Rats to stampede out of the tunnel.

As the Sith Knight closed in on her pray, the massive blue cat stepped in front of Luna.

"Giving yourself to me," Zoycite said, "this is going to be easier then I thought." Just as she neared the two cats, Zoycite heard the explosion of Obi-Wan's bombs, and then a sound that sounded almost like thunder. The Sith Knight looked behind her just in time to see a horde of gray Rats come pouring out of one of the run offs. Just before she could get out of the way, Zoycite was covered by the massive wave of Rats. The small rodents didn't stop with Zoycite, they poured right at Luna and Hercules.

"Those idiots," Luna said, to herself, as she grabbed Hercules by his tail, and attempted to shove his bulky form into a near by ventilation shaft. At almost the last minute Luna was able to get Hercules through the ventilation shaft.

"I can guess you don't like the D word," Luna said, as she forced Hercules through the narrow vent, with the rats on her tail, "but DIETING might not be such a bad idea."

Anakin and Obi-Wan crawled out of the run off pipe they were hiding in. The two warriors stood over the small air vent, and began to plan their next move.

"Good job," Anakin said, eyeing Obi-Wan angrily, "we lost them."

"On the contrary," Obi-Wan replied, "I believe they went through there." He pointed at the small air vent.

"How do you know that?" Anakin asked

"Because I heard Luna trying to get the fat cat through there," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well then I hope you don't mind getting dirty Master," Anakin said, "because we're going through it."

"I knew you were going to say that," Obi-Wan replied. The Jedi master got down on all fours and squeezed his way into the ventilation duct with Anakin not far behind.

Location: Bridge over Drainage Canal, Downtown Tokyo.

Raye was lost in thought, as the warm sun beamed down on her. Her mind was racing back to the previous battle, and the training she was undergoing under Obi-Wan's guidance. Ever since she was a little girl, she'd loved the Star Wars Saga, especially Obi-Wan, every night she'd dream that she was at the Jedi Master's side, fighting against the Confederacy or the Empire. Every so often she'd dream that she was at his side as something more. She leaned against the bridge railing, as she looked off in the distance she could see Luna and Hercules racing along the side of the channel.

"Luna?" Raye asked herself, almost at once a horde of gray rats poured from one of the storm drains.

"Ahh," Raye shouted, "what's going on?"

Luna and Hercules ran as fast as their paws could carry them; however they weren't fast enough to avoid the onslaught of Rats. The wave of tiny rodents knocked the two cats clear off their feet, sending them into the dry channel. As Luna and Hercules regained their footing a large pile of Rats appeared in front of them.

"Rats usually flee from a cat," Zoycite said, as the Rats began to disperse, "To bad the Queen Rat is back." Luna stepped in front of Hercules.

"You're not getting that crystal this time Zoycite," Luna shouted. Zoycite just smiled, as she locked Luna into a Force Grip. However just before she could finish her off, Zoycite was Force Pushed against the near by wall of the canal, realizing Luna from her Force Grip.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan said, as he engaged his blue lightsaber. Anakin Force Jumped over him, and landed on the opposite side of Zoycite.

"Lesson time Princess," Anakin shouted, his gold saber humming to life. Zoycite couldn't help but laugh.

"As much as I would like to stay and chat," Zoycite said, "I've got bigger fish to fry." She began to will the Force around Hercules to tear into his very soul, a few seconds later a purple Rainbow Crystal emerged from the overweight cat. The loss of his Rainbow Crystal unleashed the Sith Elite that was hidden within Hercules. He was encased in raw Dark Side energy, and by the time the storm disappeared he had tripled in size, and had a bright purple main that made him look more like a cross between a lion and a wolf. In his right hand he clenched a unique weapon, its hilt was similar to that of any lightsaber but when the creature activated it, the blade was long and flexible, the weapon was a Lightwhip. The creature that stood before the two Jedi Knights was far different from the Sith Elites they had faced in the past; he was Darth Sharus, the leader of the Sith Elites, and Darth Chaos's personal bodyguard.

"Okay," Obi-Wan said, "now we have a problem."

"In that case Master," Anakin replied, "DARK ACCESS." Anakin was instantly encased in his Darth Vader armor.

"I knew you were going to do that," Obi-Wan replied, "oh well, TROOPER TRANSFORM." Obi-Wan was suddenly encased in his Clone Wars era clone trooper armor. Zoycite couldn't help but laugh.

"This time," Zoycite said, Force Pulling the purple Rainbow Crystal into her hand, "I'm ready. Sharus kill them both." The monstrous Sith Lord simply growled, as he advanced toward the two Jedi. The monster's blazing yellow eyes were alight with a thirst he hadn't quenched in almost thirty three millennia, the thirst for Jedi blood.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE," a voice from behind shouted, Darth Sharus and Zoycite were immediately surrounded by a ring of raw fire.

"Who dares?" Zoycite shouted.

"How dare you interrupt the love between these two," Sailor Mars said, "In the name of the planet Mars I won't allow you to destroy true love."

"What the hell is she going on about," Obi-Wan asked

"You get use to it," Vader replied.

"The fires of love are burning," Mars continued, "the fire of justice is burning." She was cut off right there as Darth Sharus's Lightwhip emerged from the fire ring, slicing through the bridge support she was standing on, sending her careening toward the pavement. Just before she struck the pavement, Obi-Wan was able to catch her.

"You're lucky I was here," Obi-Wan said, placing Mars on the ground, Mars though didn't reply, for her being in Obi-Wan's arms was like being in a dream, which she didn't want to wake up from.

"Hay," Obi-Wan shouted, snapping Mars from her day dream, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Mars replied, "you actually saved me?"

"Hay," Obi-Wan added, "I'm a Jedi Knight, it's what I do."

Sharus threw Vader into the wall of the canal so hard, that he punched through the cement like it wasn't even there. Darth Sharus approached the disoriented Dark Lord like a raging storm. Vader managed to regain his footing, and was able to deflect some of the Sith Elite's attacks, but it wasn't enough. Darth Sharus began gathering Force Lightning into a massive ball, and hurled it at the Dark Lord. When the Force Storm slammed into Vader, it was as though he'd once again fallen into a pit of molten lava. Part of his face mask was blown clear away, and the force of the attack was enough to send him careening into the wall of the canal.

Dazed, the Dark Lord regained his footing, and just as he was about to charge at the Sith Elite again, Sharus used the Force to pick him up, and hurl him at the distracted Obi-Wan and Sailor Mars. Vader slammed into his friends, knocking them to the ground. Darth Sharus approached his quarry, his eyes burning with absolute fury, and his wolf like fangs dripping with blood.

"DIE JEDI," Darth Sharus snarled, as he locked Vader and Mars into a Force Grip. His razor sharp claws lengthened, and he prepared to deliver the final blow. But just as he was about to plow his claws into Vader and Mars, Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber, and plunged it into Sharus's thigh. The Sith Elite let out a scream of pain, and began thrashing about like a wild lion. As Obi-Wan Force pulled his lightsaber free of Sharus's leg, Zoycite appeared and Force Pushed him into one of the bridge pillars. Vader and Mars attempted to intercept Zoycite, but Sharus blocked their attempt.

"You guys deal with the Elite," Obi-Wan shouted, "I'll handle her." Vader didn't say anything.

"Mars," Vader said, "can you distract him long enough for me to separate the Elite from him?"

"I can try," Mars replied, she activated a red bladed lightsaber. She attempted to attack the Sith Elite, but she still had yet to master even the most basic lightsaber techniques. While she was able to counter some of the Elite's attacks, it was clear Sharus was far superior. Sharus's Lightwhip gave him the advantage, allowing him to throw Mars off balance. In the space of a few moments Mars had been knocked to the ground. The Sith Elite stood over the Sailor Scout like a vulture, he raised his clawed hand, and once again prepared to strike a final blow.

Vader was almost ready to separate Sharus from his host, but when Mars was knocked to the ground, it was clear she needed help. Of the Elemental Techniques, Vader had mastered Air, Water, and Fire with little or no problem, Earth though was proving far more difficult. The only clue Starkiller had given him was allow the Force to flow through the soul, then will the Earth to perform the desired attack. The Dark Lord breathed in heavily and placed his gloved hand to the ground, and began directing the Force through the rock. In the space of a few seconds a stream of Force Energy shot forth, from Vader's hand. The very ground began to tremble, as the Force Energy approached Darth Sharus, and the moment it arrived, Vader willed the Force to create a massive hill, which hurled the Sith Elite into the air.

Gathering the Force in the air around him, Vader Force Jumped higher then any Jedi that had come before. When he caught up with Darth Sharus, he charged his right hand and plunged it into the Sith Elite, and soon separated the Elite from its host. In a howl of pain Darth Sharus became one with the Force. When Vader landed, he caught the unconscious Hercules.

"Another happy landing," Vader said, handing the cat to Mars.

The sounds of Zoycite's and Obi-Wan's lightsabers slamming into each other was the only sound that broke the silence that had fallen over the canal. While Zoycite was good, Obi-Wan was proving to be far better. Every move the Sith Knight launched Obi-Wan managed to counter.

"You're good old man," Zoycite said, wiping some blood from her lip.

"I'll be taking that Crystal now," Obi-Wan added, Zoycite simply smiled.

"I said you were good," Zoycite replied, "but not good enough, ZOY." A swarm of flower petals flew into Obi-Wan's face, obscuring his view long enough for Zoycite to escape back to the Negaverse. However, before she faded away, Obi-Wan managed to Force Pull the Purple Rainbow Crystal from her hand.

"Are you alright," Vader said, deactivating his armor, as he approached Obi-Wan's side.

"Never better," Obi-Wan replied, holding out the Purple Rainbow Crystal, "this time you owe me one."

Location: Palpatine's Throne Room, soon after

Zoycite's ear splitting screams echoed through out the palace, as Palpatine struck her with yet another jolt of Sith Lightning. The look on Palpatine's face was one of pure rage, and it was clear to all that his tolerance of Zoycite's failures was nearly at its end.

"Lord Sidious please," Zoycite pleaded, "I had it in my hand, please give me another chance."

"You have failed me for the last time Zoycite," Sidious snarled, as he struck her with yet another jolt of Force Lightning, "however I still have use for you."

"Master," Tyrus said, with a sinister grin to his face, "allow me the honor of retrieving the Crystals we've lost."

"No my apprentice," the Dark Emperor said, "this time I'll deal with Anakin Skywalker, and his Sailor Scout friends personally."

Stay Tuned for Chapter XXX: The Fifth Sailor Scout: The Duel of the Dark Lords

PS: This chapter is a rare opportunity to show a little humor, so that is the reason why it may seem a little odd.

PSS: This chapter is meant to provide a little back ground for a later chapter


	31. Chapter XXX: Duel of the Dark Lords

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XXX

The Duel of the Dark Lords

Location: First National Bank, Downtown Tokyo

The man entered the bank silently. He was dressed in a tattered gray t-shirt, with his blonde hair done up in a mullet. On his right bicep was a tattoo spelling out ED. His real name was Edward "Eddy" Lipsky, but to most he was known simply as Motor-Ed.

Motor-Ed placed the bright blue duffle bag he had with him on the floor, and whipped out and fired a sawed off shot gun.

"EVERY BODY DOWN," Motor-Ed shouted, "SERIOUSLY, THIS IS LIKE A STICK UP." Every one in the bank suddenly dropped to the floor, as Motor-Ed picked up his bag and made his way to the front counter. The bank clerks had never been so frightened.

"Like put all the money in this bag," Motor-Ed ordered, as he pressed the shotgun into the clerk's face, "and don't try anything funny or I'll blow your head off, seriously." He fired another round into the ceiling of the bank. Motor-Ed was so caught up in the moment; he failed to notice the golden beam of light flying toward him. It was only when the beam cut off his mullet, and then sliced his shot gun in half did he finally take notice.

"Who dares cut off the Lion's Main while he roars?" Motor-Ed shouted, he pulled out a .45 Caliber Handgun, from his belt, "SPEAK UP, WHO DARES ATTACK THE LION'S MAIN."

"I dare," a familiar voice said from behind him. The voice was one Motor-Ed had feared since May 25 1977. Sweat was pouring down Motor-Ed's brow, as he turned around. He watched the golden beam that had cut his mullet off fly into the hand of the one person who Motor-Ed feared more then anyone, Darth Vader.

"Dude," Motor-Ed said, shaking, "my therapist said you're just a movie character. Seriously, ttttthere's no way you can be real." He fired at the Dark Lord, but Vader didn't even flinch, he held up his hand stopping the bullets in mid flight, before pulling the gun right out of Motor-Ed's hand.

"If I wasn't real could I do that?" Vader asked, before locking Motor-Ed in a Force Grip, and then throwing him into the counter. The Dark Lord made his way through the frightened crowd, grabbing Motor-Ed by his shirt.

"Now," Vader said, locking him into another Force Grip, "do you surrender?" Motor-Ed struggled to break Vader's iron grip around his neck.

"Yes," Motor-Ed shouted, "anything, I give up, seriously."

"Indeed," Vader replied, as he threw Motor-Ed into one of the pillars. Shortly before the police entered, Vader made his way into the alley, to deactivate his armor. Anakin made his way through the crowd, just as the police stormed the bank, and back to his apartment.

Location: Anakin's Apartment, a few moments later.

Luna was sunning herself on the sofa. It was one of those rare days when she had nothing to do. The Negaverse and the Sith had been quiet as of late. The only noise that broke the silence of the apartment was the TV. Luna stirred the moment she heard the local news come on.

"Once again," the reporter said, as Motor-Ed was led out of the bank in handcuffs, "an attempted bank robbery was foiled by what eyewitnesses describe as a man dressed in a Darth Vader costume," the screen cut to an image from a security camera showing a close of Vader's mask, "as you can see in this video the mask is exquisitely done," as the reporter continued, Luna recognized the face instantly.

"ANAKIN," Luna shouted, standing almost straight up, "CAN'T BE," it didn't take long for her to put two and two together, "Why do I even bother, this is the tenth time this week that ego driven lunatic has gotten himself on TV." She laid back down, as the reporter on the screen continued.

"I have here with me Sakurada Natsuna, Superintendent General of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department," the reporter continued. A young woman, with raven black hair, and bright blue eyes appeared on the screen.

"Mrs. Natsuna," the reporter asked, "do you believe this incident to be connected with the other Darth Vader sightings?"

"Of course," Natsuna replied, "and unlike the United States where such vigilante acts are tolerated, I fully intend to prosecute this vigilante with to the fullest extent of the law once he is apprehended."

"Is it possible," the reporter continued, "that this man could be the same one who broke into the Tokyo Space Center two years ago?"

"That case remains open," Natsuna replied, the tone of her voice suddenly changed to one of distrust, "but all information on that incident has been deemed classified by the United States Military. So far no we don't believe that this man is connected to that incident."

"Why are you intending to prosecute this man," the reporter asked, "and yet you refuse to press charges against Sailor V?" Mention of the very idea of pressing charges against the person who was like a little sister to her was enough to get her blood boiling.

"Sailor V. is a true heroine," Natsuna replied, "she works hand in hand with the Metropolitan Police and is an invaluable ally in the fight against crime."

"Okay," the reporter said, as he was handed a piece of paper, "this just in, the Government has today announced the deployment of SSDF sea and ground forces to the southern half of Sakhalin Island, to participate in a multi-national operation against the Neo-Nazi terrorist, the Red Skull. Current reports indicate the Superhero teams known as the Avengers and the Fantastic Four will be used in the." The TV suddenly turned off. Luna turned around to find Obi-Wan standing behind her.

"I was watching that," Luna said, angrily.

"He did it again didn't he?" Obi-Wan asked. Before Luna could reply, Anakin entered the apartment.

"Did what?" Anakin asked.

"You got yourself on TV again that's what," Luna snarled.

"Oh that," Anakin replied, "It was just a bit a fun. At least I'm not like this guy in New York City." He placed a copy of an English version of the Daily Bugle on the table, on the front page in big bold letters were the words: SPIDER-MAN: THE GREATEST THREAT TO OUR CITY.

"Spider-Man," Anakin added, "gets his picture in the paper every day, and that Peter Parker guy can't seem to get any good ones either." The conversation was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. Anakin went over to answer it, and was greeted by Lita hugging him.

"Sorry I'm late," Lita said, happily, "but I ran into someone I'd like you to meet." An elderly man, supporting himself entered the room. He was dressed in a bright green dress jacket, blue shirt, gray dress pants and tennis shoes. He had bright white hair, and kindly blue eyes. To Lita he was simply Mamarou Takeda, the man who had taught her everything she knew about martial arts, and cooking. But to Anakin and Obi-Wan he was known by a different name.

"YOU," Anakin snarled, Lita had never heard him sound so angry, his eyes were burning with rage, "HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE PALPATINE?" Lita then noticed out of the corner of her eye Obi-Wan reaching for his lightsaber.

"My boy," Mamarou replied, in the kindly uncle voice Anakin knew all too well, "you must be mistaken. I've never seen you in my life. It may also do you well to watch something other then Star Wars." He smiled at Anakin with the smile Anakin knew was nothing but a mask.

"Drop the act Palpatine," Anakin said, "or should I call you Darth Sidious?" He balled his hand into a fist. Anakin knew this man better then most, ever since his first encounter with the Emperor after they found Sailor Mars, he'd waited for a chance to exact his revenge. Lita was becoming concerned. Mamarou was in many ways like a father to her. In as long as she'd known Anakin she'd never seen him this angry before.

"Obi-Wan," Lita asked, she then notice Anakin's hand reaching for his lightsaber. Lita raced in front of Anakin.

"Anakin don't," Lita pleaded, "he's not Palpatine."

"The hell he isn't," Anakin snarled, "That face is nothing but a mask, now get out of my way."

"NO," Lita replied, "YOU'RE GOING TO FAR ANAKIN. YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DECIDE ONE DAY WHAT IS YOU WANT MORE, REDEMPTION OR REVENGE." Anakin didn't reply.

"Do me one favor Lita," Anakin said, "Decide now who's side you're on. Mine or his." Anakin stormed out of the apartment, and headed toward the roof. Lita attempted to rush out after him, but Obi-Wan grabbed her by the arm.

"Let him go," Obi-Wan replied, "this is something he needs to work out on his own."

"Don't worry Lita," Mamarou added, "I'll talk to him." Mamarou shot Obi-Wan a glance he hadn't seen in a long time, Obi-Wan stood their holding Lita in his arms, wondering if Anakin could possibly be right, but deep down he knew Anakin was right.

Location: Rooftop, a few hours later

Anakin had changed into his Jedi Tunic, and stood on the edge of the roof and gazed toward the setting sun.

"You're sure it was him," Starkiller's spirit said.

"I'd know that face and voice anywhere Master," Anakin replied, "more then that I'm worried about Lita. I can sense a lot of confusion in her."

"The very same confusion you had my young friend," a cold, yet familiar voice said from behind him.

"Palpatine," Anakin snarled, turning around to see the Dark Lord standing behind him, his black cane grasped in his hands. Anakin drew his lightsaber, and prepared to attack.

"I've waited a long time for this moment traitor," Anakin snarled.

"As have I," Palpatine replied, "patience my friend we'll have a chance to settle the fued begun so many years ago."

"You've got a lot of nerve," Anakin shouted, "you lied to Lita about what happened to her parents."

"And didn't you murder them in cold blood?" Palpatine asked, coldly.

"ON YOUR ORDERS," Anakin snarled, drawing his lightsaber.

"I see you're as impatient as ever Skywalker," Palpatine said, calmly, "very well, meet me at the harbor. We'll settle our score there."

"Very well," Anakin replied.

Lita ducked behind the stair well, she'd heard everything, though she didn't want to believe that the man who had been like a father to her, had ordered the murders of her mother and father she'd also ever heard everything the two men were planning. Lita raced down the stairs and headed back to the apartment, and grabbed the phone.

Location: Tokyo Harbor, later that night

It was a fight no one in the Galaxy thought would be possible. At one time the combatants who now faced each other on that roof top could have easily been mistaken for father and son. Now that friendship belonged to a past forged by a blind fool. The two men who faced each other across that roof, Darth Vader and Darth Sidious once ruled the Galaxy at each other's side. Now they were bitterest of enemies, one fighting to reestablish a long dead Empire, another fighting not only for revenge for what had been done to him, but revenge for the betrayal of an entire Galaxy. On that roof a pair of lightsabers activated, one gold the other black.

"It's a shame it has to be this way Anakin," Sidious said, "don't you remember what I taught you, all who gain power are afraid to lose it."

"Everything you ever told me was a lie," Vader snarled, "This time I'll do what I should have done a long time ago."

"I've waited a long time for this moment Lord Vader," Palpatine snarled, "once you're out of the way, I'll take those two Rainbow Crystals you have."

"You want the Crystals," Vader said, assuming a fighting stance, "COME AND CLAIM THEM." The two titans of the Dark Side charged at each other, crossing sabers the moment they came with in range. For a few seconds they stood there sizing each other up, before the stalemate broke. The two gladiators sized each other up, before they once again crossed sabers.

Sidious may have been older but his skill with a lightsaber hadn't diminished. He and Vader knew each other better then brothers, and their moves matched each others perfectly. Palpatine broke out into his trade mark laugh the moment he blocked one of Vader's attacks. Though Sidious was powerful, Vader was far younger, and more agile. When ever the Dark Emperor thought he had his former apprentice beaten, Vader was able to either dodge or block his blow.

Obi-Wan and the Sailor Scouts made their way through the harbor. Of all of them Lita was by far the most concerned.

"You're sure Anakin said he'd be here?" Raye asked.

"Personally," Serena piped in, "You and Anakin getting into a fight Lita is the last thing I'd expect." Lita's face turned deadly serious.

"Keep it up Serena," Lita replied, "and you'll find those Meatballs shoved down your throat."

"I still don't know what the big deal is," Raye added, "you got us out here because Anakin and your old mentor got into a fight?"

"That's not the reason," Lita added, "I've never seen Anakin so angry before. He couldn't stand to even look at Mamarou, and I'm worried he's going to do something crazy."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Obi-Wan replied, "but if you're right about this Lita, then we have to find Anakin before he kills your friend."

"I have to agree with Obi-Wan," Luna added, "if Anakin allows his anger and lust for revenge to take hold, he could become Darth Vader again." Amy spent the bulk of the time gazing at her computer; it didn't take long for it to home in on Anakin's signature.

"Over there," Amy said, but the moment the group turned, a blaster bolt struck the ground.

"Going somewhere little girls," a familiar voice said from above.

"Tyrus," Raye shouted. Darth Tyrus stood on the roof of a near by warehouse, gazing over the group like a hawk.

"This is private matter," Tyrus said, as he used the Force to guide down to the ground, "but if you want to fight someone, I'm more then willing to provide it." He ignited his black lightsaber and charged toward the group. Obi-Wan engaged his blade, and managed to block the Dark Lord's attack. But it wasn't long before Tyrus Force Pushed Obi-Wan into a near by wall. The girls reached for their transformation sticks, but it wasn't long before Tyrus discharged a burst of Force Lightning knocking the girls to the ground.

"What's wrong," Tyrus asked, "why don't you transform, I was so looking forward to a challenge."

"Lita go find Anakin," Serena said, "we'll deal with Tyrus." Lita tried to protest, but Obi-Wan intervened, voting her down. Lita made her way into an alley as her friends transformed into their Sailor Scout forms. The last thing she heard was the sounds of lightsabers crashing into each other.

Vader fell to the ground as Sidious loomed over him like a demon rising from the bowels of hell. The Dark Emperor was about to bring his lightsaber down, when Vader discharged a burst of Force Lightning, striking him in the face. As Sidious fell back the false face Anakin and Lita had been so familiar with melted away, revealing his true face. Sidious lunged at Vader like a ravenous lion attacking his pray. The two Dark Lords once again crossed sabers. As Vader gained the upper hand, Sidious discharged his own Force Lightning, striking Vader right in the eyes. Fortunately his helmet, while Vader was dazed, Palpatine made his next move, this time striking Vader in the face, and sending him careening over the ledge.

Using the Force, Vader was able to attract one of the large containers lining the edges of the harbor. Landing on top of the container he watched as Sidious used the Force to attract no more then five containers, some of them still attached to the tractor trailers they were on. One by one Palpaitne hurled the containers at Vader. Vader moved as fast as he could, using his Wind and Fire based Force Powers to deflect or melt the containers before they hit him. Before long Vader had managed to get to the ledge Sidious was standing on.

"Impressive most impressive Vader," Sidious said, cackling, "I've actually broken a sweet."

"I've learned much since Endor Palpatine," Vader snarled, "and for the record Darth Vader died on the second Death Star, my name is Anakin Skywalker."

"Foolish boy," Sidious snarled, as he produced yet another container, and hurled it at Vader. Vader managed to dodge the container and Force Jump to the ground. Sidious followed suit, emerging from the smoke of the fires Vader had started like the devil himself rising from the lowest depths of Hell. The two combatants once again crossed lightsabers, battling each other through the various alleyways that dotted the harbor. Sidious suddenly Force Jumped back to the roof with Vader not far behind.

"This is the end for you my master," Vader snarled.

"No," Sidious replied, "this is your end Vader." The Dark Emperor once again charged at his former apprentice. Vader attempted to block Sidious's attack, but before he could Sidious spun kicked him in the face, sending the Dark Lord careening over the edge.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST," Sailor Mercury shouted, creating a sheet of fog. But to the Sith Knight it was a minor inconvenience. The Dark Sider emerge from the fog and like it wasn't even there launched his attack, Mercury barely had time to engage her blue bladed lightsaber, to block the attack. All across the harbor Obi-Wan and the Sailor Scouts found themselves fending off attacks by dozens of Sith Knights.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE," Sailor Mars shouted, as she sent a stream of fire into the two Sith Acolytes in front of her, setting them both on fire. Of the three Sailor Scouts who were training under Obi-Wan Mars had mastered her lightsaber the quickest, in many ways she was Lita's equal in terms of both skill and dash. Another Sith Acolyte attempted to attack her from the side, the moment the Sith warrior attacked, Mars blocked his strike, and Force Pushed him into a near by wall.

"Nice try," Mars said, "better luck next time."

Of all the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon was having the most problems with her saber. Most of her kills had come from the fact that she was swinging the blue sword around like a madman. But for most of the fight the only saving her skin was her agility.

"Serena," Sailor Mercury asked, as she blocked another blow from her attacker, "haven't you been listening to anything Obi-Wan has been teaching us?"

"Yes," Sailor Moon replied, as she barely blocked another strike from a Sith Knight, "only when I'm not falling asleep during one of his lectures." Sailor Moon ducked just as the blade of the Sith Knight came within a hair of taking her head off, but instead nicked her left pigtail. Though the damage was minor, it was enough to set Sailor Moon off.

"No one touches my pigtails," Sailor Moon snarled, as she Force Threw a steel beam at the Sith Knight pinning him to a wall.

"Hay I finally got that right with out causing a five car pileup," Sailor Moon said to herself, but before she had a chance to celebrate a second Sith Knight attacked her.

Up on the roof over Obi-Wan and Darth Tyrus were locked in their own battle. Obi-Wan's lightsaber had long since given way under the onslaught of Darth Tyrus's black saber. Obi-Wan slowly regained his composure, as the Dark Prince discharged a burst of Force Lightning sending the Jedi over the side of the roof.

"So this is the great Obi-Wan Kenobi," Tyrus said, "I was expecting more of a challenge. But I guess I can settle for watching you die quickly." Tyrus held his black saber over his head, and prepared to strike the final blow.

"VENUS CRECENT BEAM SMASH," a voice shouted, a bright orange beam shot from the sky, striking Tyrus's robotic hand. Tyrus fell back, dropping his black saber.

"Who dares," Tyrus snarled, for a brief second, the Dark Prince sensed the presence of another Sailor Scout. With Tyrus distracted, Obi-Wan was able to get away, and quickly ordered the Sailor Scouts to fall back.

The sounds of two lightsabers crashing into each other echoed down the various alleyways as Lita attempted to find the duelists. The only thing she had to guide her was the Force. As she made her way further into the harbor's interior, she could sense a massive Dark Side signature. As Lita approached a small clearing, she watched as Palpatine flew out of the smoke, and slammed into one of the walls.

"MAMAROU," Lita shouted, as she raced over to the Dark Lord's side, she took her jacket off, and placed it over the cut in Palpatine's side.

"Lita," Palpatine said, "thank god. That Mutant friend of yours is completely out of his mind. I mean I was walking by and he suddenly attacked me." They were soon interrupted by the sounds of Vader's labored breathing. Lita caught a glimpse of Vader emerging from the fire and smoke, and though he was wearing a mask she could sense the Dark Side flowing from him like a blast furnace.

"Get out of my way," Vader roared. Lita hesitated for only a second before pulling out her transformation stick.

"JUPITER POWER." She shouted, and in the space of a few seconds had become Sailor Jupiter.

"No Anakin," Jupiter said, drawing her own lightsaber, "I won't let you kill him." Vader's hand began shaking; of all the people in the Galaxy Lita was the one he wouldn't fight even for all the power of the Force itself.

"You don't know him like I do," Vader shouted, "I may have killed your mother and father but he's the one who ordered it."

"I didn't," Palptine pleaded, "please don't kill me. I'm weak, I'm too weak."

"I've heard all this before," Vader continued, "he's lying to you he always has. The same way he lied to me." Vader could feel the conflict in Jupiter's mind.

"If your right," Jupiter said, "and if you kill him then you're no better then he is."

"You still don't understand," Vader snarled, "he's too dangerous to be left alive. Now get out of my way Lita or so help me I'll kill you along with him."

"No Anakin," Lita replied, assuming a fighting stance, memories of all the kindness Mamarou had shown her flowed through her mind, "If you want to kill Mamarou you'll have to go through me first." Vader didn't reply. His mind raced back to that horrible day on Mustafar, he remembered seizing Padme's throat and how he vowed never again, now he was watching history repeat itself. Though his mask the Dark Lord shed a tear, Lita meant more to him then his own life; she was the one being in all of the Galaxy he wouldn't fight, or sacrifice. With a heavy heart Vader raised his golden saber.

"VENUS CRECENT BEAM SMASH," a voice shouted. The next thing Vader felt was a beam of raw Force Energy slamming into his mechanical hand.

Vader screamed in pain as his mechanical hand was ripped in two. It was then he caught a glimpse of his attacker, it was a Sailor Scout dressed in an orange Sailor outfit, she was blonde, and extremely attractive with the only fault being the scar that ran diagonally across her face. Unlike the other Sailor Scouts she also wore a mask.

"I'm Sailor Venus," Venus shouted, "and if you think I'm going to allow you to harm this defenseless old man you've got another thing coming pal." She charged her Crescent Beam for another attack, this time striking Vader in the face, shattering his mask. Vader removed his helmet, he was already seriously wounded.

"What are you waiting for," Venus said, catching Jupiter's attention, "finish him off." Jupiter was hesitating.

"He's the enemy," Venus said, "if you're loyal to our princess finish him off." Jupiter still didn't answer.

Vader Force Pulled his lightsaber, but Venus's attack had drained most of his Force Energy. It was then Palpainte made his move.

"POWER," The Dark Lord shouted, as he discharged his Force Lightning at full strength,

"UNLIMITED POWER." Vader screamed as the blue energy tore into his body, draining what little strength he had left, before sending him crashing into a building. Jupiter and Venus stood there, silent. It was then that Jupiter broke the silence.

"So Anakin was right all along," she said, as feelings of betrayal ran through her mind, she turned and faced the Dark Emperor. Palpatine stood up cackling. Slowly every thing began to make sense, the kindly old man who had been like a father to her was a mask, not once had she seen this demon's true face, until now.

A look of confusion crept across Venus's face.

"Okay," Venus said, "if he's the bad guy then that means I just attacked." She could feel her throat begin to constrict.

"Foolish girl," Palpainte said, as he threw her into a near by building. He then turned his attention to Jupiter, "so you finally know who I really am. I'm giving you a choice, join me Jupiter and together we can rule the Galaxy." Jupiter's rage was now at the point she could barely see straight.

"VENUS," a bright white cat leapt at the Dark Emperor, cackling Sidous discharged a burst of Force Lightning at the creature, striking him dead center. The cat fell to the ground.

"You, you MONSTER," Jupiter charged at the Emperor. Her attack bearly lasted three seconds. Palpatine used the Force to jump behind her, and then struck her with a Force Beam. Jupiter fell to the ground, her shoulder torn open by the Emperor's attack.

"You always were an ungrateful brat," Palpatine snarled, "young fool, only now at the end do you understand the full power of the Dark Side." His black saber roared to life. He

raised his sword above his head and prepared to strike the final blow.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE," Sailor Mars shouted, as a stream of fire roared toward the Dark Emperor. Sidious barely got of the way just in time. He turned just in time to see Darth Tyrus stagger in, followed by Obi-Wan and the other Sailor Scouts.

"Hold it right there Palpatine," Obi-Wan shouted.

"Master Kenobi," Palpatine said, as Tyrus crawled to his master's side, "and the rest of the Sailor Brats."

"With all do respect Master," Tyrus said, "I feel it would be wise for us to retreat."

"No Lord Tyrus," Sidious replied, "leave them to me."

"Bring it on then pretty boy," Mars shouted, as she charged at the Dark Lord.

"RAYE NO," Obi-Wan shouted, it was too late, Darth Sidious discharged a burst of Force Lightning striking Mars down where she stood.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC," Sailor Moon shouted, as she threw her tiara at the Sith Lord. Palpatine merely smiled as he used the Force to stop it in mid flight.

"AHHH," Sailor Moon shouted, "you can't do that, it's suppose to work every time." Palpatine didn't say anything as Sailor Moon attacked him, with her lightsaber. To her surprise Palpatine countered every move she launched.

"Pathetic," Sidious snarled, as he Force Pushed Sailor Moon into the wall behind her. He then turned his attention to Obi-Wan and Sailor Mercury.

"We'll take him together," Obi-Wan said

"I was about to say that," Sailor Mercury replied, the two of them launched their attack, hoping the two of them would be enough catch the Sith Lord off guard. They couldn't have been more wrong. Sailor Mercury barely lasted five minutes before Sidious struck on the back with the hilt of his lightsaber. With Mercury down, he was free to direct all his power toward Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan prepared himself for the Dark Emperor's attack. Palpatine was the first to make a move, using the Force Sidious managed to get behind Obi-Wan and brought his lightsaber down on the Jedi. Fortunately Obi-Wan managed to block it, though not for long. It didn't take much for Palpatine to gain the upper hand.

Obi-Wan may have been good, but against one of the most powerful Sith Lords of all time, his skills were next to nothing. Obi-Wan was just about to slice the Emperor in half, when Sidious leapt into the air. Obi-Wan looked up just in time to see the Dark Emperor falling toward him, the tip of his lightsaber aiming right at the center of his forehead.

Mars slowly regained her composure, catching a glimpse of the Dark Emperor preparing to strike the final blow. With what little strength she had left Mars raced to Obi-Wan's side, and pushed him out of the way, however Mars wasn't able to get out of the way of Palpatine's blade, the next thing she felt was the black lightsaber slicing into her ankle. Obi-Wan didn't know what to say, as Mars landed on the ground, the hole in her ankle spilling blood.

"Why," Obi-Wan asked, as he tore off part of his brown tunic, and tied it around her ankle.

"Isn't it obvious," Mars replied, "get him for me." Obi-Wan didn't reply, he charged at the

Dark Emperor, only his attack proved to be in vain, Palptine dodged all of Obi-Wan's attacks, before striking him in both the arm and the leg, disabling him.

"Young fools," Palpatine snarled, "only now do you understand the full power of the Dark Side. Heed this lesson well, for the next time we meet I won't be merciful," he Force Pulled his cane back into his hand, and began limping away from the battlefield, "Come Lord Tyrus." Tyrus didn't say anything he looked at his beloved, lying broken and bludgeoned on the pavement.

"Come Lord Tyrus," Palpatine ordered.

"Yes Master," Tyrus replied, though it was small, a tear traveled down his cheek, before fading back into the Negaverse.

Location: Harbor, an hour later

Anakin stood over the ruins of the harbor, the battle had been a disaster. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Obi-Wan cradling the wounded Sailor Mars in his arms.

"You okay," Anakin asked.

"We're fine," Obi-Wan replied, Anakin couldn't help but laugh.

"You like her don't you?" Anakin asked, Obi-Wan began to blush.

"What do you mean," Obi-Wan replied, "she saved my life nothing more."

"Right," Anakin added. He then took notice of Luna tending to the wounded white cat.

"Easy Artemis," Luna said, "you took quite a beating." Atrimus didn't say anything as Anakin made his way past.

"What's wrong with you Luna," Artemis shouted, "he's the enemy."

"You haven't changed," Luna replied.

"Great," Anakin said, coldly, "another talking carpet." Most of the Sailor Scouts were around Sailor Venus. To them she was Sailor V. the greatest superhero of all time, though she was distracted, she could tell Anakin wasn't happy with her. His gaze was almost like ice, as was sending chills down her spine.

"That wound on your face," Anakin asked, "it was caused by a lightsaber wasn't it?"

"Yes," Sailor Venus replied, "a man with a black scarf around his face did this to me at the Tokyo Space Center a while back."

"I see," Anakin replied, as he walked away.

"What the hell's going on," Sailor Venus said, to herself, "this isn't how things are suppose to be."

"Are you the Moon Princess we're looking for?" Sailor Moon asked, getting Sailor Venus's attention. Sailor Venus lost her train of thought for a moment.

"I don't know," Sailor Venus replied, with a smile, "things right now are rather confusing. I thought it was supposed to be the five of us, you know the Sailor Scouts. Who the hell are the Clone Trooper and Darth Vader wanna bes?"

"Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi," Sailor Mars replied, leaning on Obi-Wan's arm, "and believe it or not they're the real thing."

The only sounds Anakin heard were the sounds of Sailors Mars and Venus arguing. At the moment he had other problems. He found Jupiter sitting against the wall, crying. She couldn't believe how foolish she'd been, in many ways she blamed herself for the defeat they had suffered.

"It wasn't your fault," Anakin said, placing Jupiter's jacket around her shoulders.

"How can you say that," Jupiter shouted, "you have no idea what I'm going through. I find out the man who was like a father to me is the leader of the Sith and Negaverse." Anakin cut her off right there. In many ways he knew what she was going through, because he had been there before.

"You think I don't know what you're going through," Anakin said, "I too refused to believe he was an evil man, and look what happened to me. Believe it or not he was like a father to me too. Also I blame myself for every victory he achieves, because I knew I had a chance to stop him a long time ago only I refused to take it."

"What do you mean?" Jupiter asked

"I had to make a choice a long time ago," Anakin said, turning away, "and you know what happened. I chose to help Palpatine, because like you I refused to believe he was evil. One of the ways I've been paying for my sins at the Jedi Temple, Alderraan, Falleen, and countless other planets is knowing I could have prevented them if I had acted differently." He wiped a tear from Jupiter's eye, as she fell into his arms.

"This is only one battle," Anakin said, as he held her tight, "with the Sailor Scouts together I promise we'll take down Palpatine's Empire once and for all, and when the day comes when we storm the Negaverse I want you at my side Jupiter." Jupiter looked at Anakin for a brief moment. The bond that had formed between them was now complete.

Stay Tuned for Chapter XXXI: Birth of the White Knight

PS: Where and how Venus got the scar on her face will be explained in another fanfic. PSS: Sakurada Natsuna is a character from the Sailor V. Manga


	32. Chapter XXXI: Redemption Part I

Sailor Moon: Redemption

By Dragonfang33

Chapter XXXI

Redemption Part I: Challenge

Location: Tokyo Harbor, that night

Anakin and Jupiter made their way back to the other Scouts. All of them were gathered around Sailor Venus as though she was some kind of pop superstar.

Of all of them Sailor Moon was the most interested, ever since she'd first heard of Sailor V. she'd idolized the mysterious Sailor Scout.

"Wow," Sailor Moon said, "Sailor V. in the flesh."

"It's wonderful to meet all of you guys," Venus said, as Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon continued talking to Sailor Venus, Obi-Wan and Sailor Mars made their way over to Anakin and Jupiter.

"What happened out there?" Mars asked, "I mean how could an old man clobber us so badly?"

"Right now," Obi-Wan added, "how he beat us isn't what's worrying me."

"Relax Master," Anakin added, "the two Rainbow Crystals are safe in my apartment," Obi-Wan shot Anakin his typical "I know you're lying" gaze, "you don't believe me."

"Not a bit," Obi-Wan replied, "now where are they?" Jupiter suddenly jumped in.

"He's telling the truth," Jupiter replied. Obi-Wan could sense the truth in Jupiter's words.

"Okay," Mars said, cutting in, "that answers one question. But that doesn't explain how we lost to an old man?"

"Darth Sidious isn't your typical Sith Lord," Anakin replied, "I know him better then anyone, and one thing he's famous for is always changing his techniques. But the one thing he does better then anyone is convincing you those who you care about the most have betrayed you." Luna and Artimus couldn't help but over hear what the quartet was talking about.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us?" Luna asked.

"Like namely explaining what is going on," Artimus added, "those two men you guys were fighting weren't Negaverse officers, and I've never seen anyone defeat all five Sailor Scouts so easily." Anakin and Obi-Wan remained silent.

"Just tell them," Luna said, "after all Sailor Venus is one of us and has a right to know what is really going on." Anakin began to explain every thing that had transpired over the past few months, the return of the Empire, his quest to redeem himself, the return of Darth Sidious and Darien's betrayal. Venus and Atrimus gave Anakin a cold gaze, to Venus he'd just described a Star Wars fan's dream, but she'd faced a Jedi before, and the scar on her face was proof of that.

"I don't know," Artimus finally said, "this just seems to far fetched."

"Trust me," Luna said, "it's all true, and you saw Darth Sidious defeat all five Sailor Scouts as well as the two most powerful Jedi of all time like they were nothing."

"That doesn't matter," Atrimus said, turning to face Anakin and Obi-Wan, "listen now that the Sailor Scouts are united, we can handle this Darth Sidious as well as Queen Beryl. I don't believe we'll be needing the two of you any more."

"Not so fast Artimus," Luna snapped, "Anakin's our leader, and combined Obi-Wan and Anakin know Palpatine and the inner workings of the Empire better then we do."

"Leader," Sailor Venus shouted, overhearing the conversation, "I thought the legends say Sailor Moon is destined to be the leader of the Sailor Scouts?"

"Well it seems history has changed," Anakin said, "and with Sidious's Empire growing in strength you should be thankful I'm here at all. After all, all I've seen of you Sailor V is an ego driven thrill seeker." Sailor Venus fell back in disgust.

"Excuse me," Venus replied, angrily, "I'm a certified superhero, and don't think I don't know about you. I've seen the entire Star Wars Saga a thousand times; I know full well what you're capable of Skywalker." Anakin balled his remaining hand into a fist; he silently counted to ten as memories of the assault on the Jedi Temple flowed back into his mind.

"Enough Anakin," Obi-Wan said, cutting in. Anakin lowered his fist, before turning away.

"I don't see the point in dredging up ancient history," Obi-Wan said, facing Venus, "in these past few months Anakin has proven himself twice the leader Sailor Moon could ever hope to be and if you must know I'd trust him with my life."

"That makes one of us," Artimus replied, "but you two shouldn't be interfering with what is meant to be."

"The future is never written in stone," Anakin replied.

"We'll continue this another time," Venus said, "right now I've got to get going," she turned to face the other Sailor Scouts, "it was great meeting all of you. See you around." She and Artimus leapt into the air and vanished into the night.

"That was just rude," Mars said.

"Yeah," Jupiter added, "she didn't even say good bye."

"I think she's marjorly cool," Sailor Moon added, with stars in her eyes.

"Typical," Anakin said, to himself.

Location: Palpatine's Palace, Negaverse

Darth Tyrus gazed at his master; his yellow eyes alight with fury.

"You promised Sailor Moon would be mine," Tyrus snarled.

"And she shall my apprentice," Sidious replied, calmly, "I merely delivered a demonstration of my powers."

"And yet the mission was a failure Master," Tyrus shouted, "We didn't recover the two crystals."

"It was merely a failure from your point of view Lord Tyrus," Palpatine replied, "in many ways it was a rousing success, I could sense the mistrust that exists between Skywalker and his followers."

"Then I believe it would be wise for us to strike now while they're divided," Darth Dracus said, entering the room. Zoycite clung to her master's arm like glue.

"Patience Lord Dracus," Palpatine said, "for now we'll allow events to take their course," the Dark Emperor suddenly changed the subject, "However, we must retrieve the Imperium Silver Crystal. Dracus, I want you, Zoycite and Lord Tyrus to recover the two Rainbow Crystals Skywalker has in his possession," his piercing yellow eyes centered on Zoycite, "I want Skywalker alive, no disintegrations, am I clear?"

"Crystal Lord Sidious," Zoycite replied.

"And to make sure you don't fail," Sidious snarled, "he will accompany you." A figure in a jet black cloak emerged from the shadows.

"You will go with them," Palpatine ordered, "you're mission is to draw Anakin Skywalker into battle, and get him to surrender the crystals he has."

"Yes Master," the figure said, bowing

Location: Roof of Anakin's Apartment building.

Lita Force Jumped into the air, and landed behind Anakin, she brought her green lightsaber around for the kill, only to find it blocked, the next thing she felt was a Force Beam striking her in the chest, sending her careening into the side of the stairwell.

"Control, control you must learn control," Anakin said, deactivating his lightsaber.

"That's easy for you to say Master," Lita replied, as she rubbed the lump on her head.

"You favor only the strong attacks," Anakin said, calmly, "the best strategy I can offer is to switch between weak, medium, and strong attacks that way you can keep the enemy off guard. Remember what I taught you Lita, to win against the best the Sith have to offer, you have to out think and out last them. You remember what happened at the harbor. The next time you guys will get far worse then some scrapes and burses."

"Excellent advice," Luna added, emerging from the stairwell, "but I think you might want to come down stairs Anakin." Anakin didn't say anything, but he could tell from Luna's voice that something was wrong. He raced down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him.

Location: Anakin's Apartment, a few minutes later

Anakin, Luna, and Lita burst into the apartment, to find the TV blazing; on it was the image of Zoycite.

"Nice place you got here Skywalker," Zoycite said, "or would you prefer I call you Darth Vader?" Anakin didn't say anything; he balled his gloved hand into a fist.

"What do you want Zoycite?" Anakin snarled

"Just a little wager," Zoycite said, "you face me in battle, one on one. The wager, the two Rainbow Crystals you hold, and the five we have. Winner takes all. Should you win, you get all the Crystals and the Emperor promises to leave Earth in peace. Should you lose the Emperor demands the surrender of not only you but your followers as well."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Anakin asked, concerned.

"I see you're a bright one Skywalker," Zoycite said, "Like you I too was once a member of the Knights of the Royal Guard, or as you call yourselves now, Jedi." Anakin had heard this story from Starkiller, in the aftermath of the First Sith War, two Knights of the Royal Guard were corrupted by the Dark Side and unleashed Queen Beryl. Now though, he had a face to one of the Knights.

"Just name the place," Anakin snarled, "traitor. But I hope this is a quick duel, I've got work to do."

"Very well," Zoycite replied, "Meet me at the Starlight Tower at 5:00, and come alone. Unless you're scared."

"Understand one thing Beryl and Palpatine may have everyone in the Negaverse afraid of them," Anakin replied, "However, I'm not afraid of them, you or anyone from your world. I'll be there." Zoycite cracked a sinister grin, as her image faded. Anakin turned to leave when Lita jumped in front of him.

"You can't trust her," Lita pleaded, "if you go," she could barely bring herself to finish her sentence, Anakin gazed into her tear-filled green eyes for only a second. The images of his nightmare filled his head, the thought of losing Lita the same way he lost Padme was almost too much to bare.

"This has to be done," a familiar voice said, from behind him, the ghostly image of Anakin Starkiller suddenly appeared behind him, clutching the Gold Lightsaber in his grasp.

"Why," Lita asked.

"It is his destiny," Starkiller replied, "as the Chosen One," he turned to face Anakin, "there is little more you can learn from me. In these past few months you have mastered the ancient techniques quicker then any student I've ever had," he held the saber out, and placed it in Anakin's hand, "this is your final challenge, confronting your greatest enemy. The time has come for you to shed the mantel of Darth Vader, become that which you were born to be." Anakin engaged his lightsaber.

"Palpatine has gone unchallenged long enough," Anakin said, he turned to face Lita, slowly he removed a small necklace from his pocket, and tied it around Lita' neck, at the end was a half of an emerald colored locket, inscribed with a Jedi saying from the time of the Old Sith Wars, "Darkness is eternal. But even the blackest night can be held back by a small candle. Love ignites that candle; love can hold back the gathering storm." On the back, written in bright gold letters were six simple words, "I love you, now and forever." Lita was speechless, for a brief moment she and Anakin kissed each other, and with a tear in her eye watched as the warrior made his way out of the apartment.

Location: Near the Starlight Tower

Anakin slowly made his way down the street; he was dressed in his Jedi robes, his black cape flowing in the breeze behind him. As he made his way toward the massive silver tower he felt like a prisoner marching toward his execution.

Serena raced down the street as fast as her legs could carry her. As usual she was running late for something, this time a meeting at the Temple. As she made her way down the street she could be heard talking to herself.

"Sorry Miss H," Serena said to herself, "I'll finish my detention tomorrow, I'm really late, even for me." She could hear Raye's threat of pounding her if she showed up late echoing over and over in her head. Out of the corner of her eye Serena spied Anakin walking down the street.

"Hay Anakin," Serena said, slapping Anakin on the back, "you've got a bee on your back." Anakin turned to face Serena.

"Thanks, Meatball head I hate bees," Anakin replied. Serena shot Anakin a cold gaze.

"Stop calling me that," Serena said, "All I've ever done is try to be nice to you and you always bite my head off." Anakin couldn't help but smile.

"Okay," Anakin replied, "I won't say it any more," he couldn't help but laugh, "you know in many ways you remind me a lot of myself at your age. As much as I'd like to stay and chat I've got an appointment to make, see you around Serena." As Anakin walked away, Serena looked on dumbfounded; as long as she'd known him the only emotions Anakin had ever shown her were anger and hatred. She could sense that something was wrong, and decided to follow him.

Location: Hino Temple

Raye and Obi-Wan were walking in the garden when they happened upon an old statue. The statue contained five figures, one looked like a boy with the ears of a dog, two others were a monk clutching a staff and a young woman clutching a giant boomerang. Another figure looked similar to Raye, and was clutching a saber similar to the one Anakin had broken in half a few months earlier. But the figure that attracted Obi-Wan's attention was a cloaked figure near the end. The lower portion of the figures face was concealed by a scarf, but clenched in his hand was a double bladed lightsaber similar to the one used by Darth Maul.

"They're known as the Five Heroes of the Genma Wars," Raye said, catching Obi-Wan's attention.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan replied, "I was thinking about something," for the first time he noticed how beautiful she looked with the warms sun reflecting on her raven hair.

"I said," Raye was interrupted by Chad running to find her.

"Hay Raye," Chad said, hesitantly, "I think you'd better get out here now." Raye and Obi-Wan made their way to the main yard to find Lita, and Amy waiting for them. Lita was nearly in hysterics as she told everyone what had transpired.

"You're sure he went there alone?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah," Lita replied, as she wiped a tear from her eye. Obi-Wan grunted.

"Typical," Obi-Wan said, like the other Sailor Scouts he too was sensing a trap.

"Is this the Sailor Scout Meeting?" a familiar voice said from behind, the group turned to find a young girl dressed in a school uniform similar to the others, and with blonde hair that would cause her to be easily mistaken for Serena. At her side was a familiar snow white cat.

"I am in the right place," the girl continued

"Who are you?" Amy inquired. The cat at her side suddenly began talking.

"Don't tell us you forgot a handsome cat like me?" Artimus asked.

"I'm Mina," Mina added, it was then they took notice of the scar that ran across her face, it was only then did they figure out who she was, this was Sailor Venus.

"Sailor Venus?" Amy shouted, "you look different?"

"Sorry for the shock guys," Mina replied, "but what's going on?"

"It's Anakin," Lita added, Mina didn't reply she began making her way down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked

"We past the Starlight Tower and got bad vibs," Mina replied, "we also saw your pal heading toward it."

"I know how you all feel about him," Artimus added, "but you must take in to account that he's going there to defect to the Negaverse." The others couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"Anakin would never do that," Raye said, "true he may have been a Sith, but that was a long time ago."

"How would you know," Mina said, "he used to be one of them. He has no right to interfere with our destiny; you all must except that he means to betray us."

"That's not true," Lita finally shouted, "I know Anakin, he'd never betray us."

"How can you be so sure," Mina replied, the other Sailor Scouts simply looked at Mina, as she and Artimus began running toward.

"We'd better follow her," Obi-Wan said, he could feel the mistrust Mina had for Jedi reaching a boiling point. Obi-Wan and the girls made their way down the stairs and followed Mina toward the Starlight Tower

Location: Starlight Tower, Downtown Tokyo, a few hours later

Darth Tyrus stood on the edge of the tower's top floor, gazing over the city before him like a god gazing over his greatest creation. An Imperial Officer slowly approached the Dark Lord from behind.

"My Lord," The Officer said

"This had better be good Captain," Tyrus snarled.

"I'm pleased to report that our forces are in position," the Officer replied, "and Skywalker has been spotted approaching the building."

"Excellent," Tyrus replied, "inform all troops, no one moves with out my permission."

"Yes my Lord," The Officer said, bowing. Tyrus returned to gazing out the window. He could sense the presence of another.

"My Love," Tyrus said, touching the glass.

Anakin approached the tower; he could sense a gigantic Dark Side presence flowing from the building. As Anakin neared the tower, he felt the presence of someone behind him, drawing his lightsaber; he came with in a hair of taking Serena's head off.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin snarled

"I was just going to ask you the same question," Serena replied, "Listen I sensed something wrong when you ran into me, and I want to know what's going on."

"Listen," Anakin replied, "this has nothing to do with you guys or Obi-Wan, this is something I have to do alone." Anakin turned and began making his way toward the tower.

"ALONE," Serena shouted, "LISTEN HERE MR. HERO WITH OUT FEAR, I MAY HAVE ONLY SEEN THOSE STAR WARS MOVIES ONCE, BUT I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU AND OBI-WAN WERE INSEPERABLE WHEN IT CAME TO FIGHTING A BATTLE."

"What are you getting at?" Anakin replied, confused.

"Give me a chance," Serena said, "I know I'm a whiner and a wimp. But I can help you."

"Why do you want to help me?" Anakin said

"Because you're Lita's boyfriend," Serena replied, calmly, "and you're my friend as well." Anakin didn't say anything, as he walked passed Serena, but the moment his hand touched the door, he paused and then faced Serena.

"Don't start crying for your mommy," Anakin snarled.

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN SKYWALKER?" Serena shouted

"It's high time you grew up Serena," Anakin said, sounding more like Obi-Wan then she was use too, "Being a Sailor Scout and a Jedi Knight is hard, and even if you succeed its a hard life. Believe me. And so far Serena you haven't done anything to make me believe that you're worthy of the name Sailor Moon." Serena was just about to burst into tears, when Anakin opened the door, and Force Pulled her into the main lobby. Standing in the center of the lobby was Zoycite.

Zoycite cracked a sinister smile, as she tossed the Empire's five Rainbow Crystals into the air.

"So you showed up," Zoycite said, "as we agreed I've brought all five of our Rainbow Crystals. I do hope you kept your end of our bargain; I can already see you didn't come alone."

"Try me Sith Spit," Serena shouted, but Anakin held her back. The Sith Knight set the five crystals onto the floor.

"This is between the two of us," Anakin snarled, as he set the two Rainbow Crystals with the others, he then drew his lightsaber and assumed a fighting stance, "when ever you're ready." Zoycite broke out laughing.

"Humans," Zoycite said, giggling, "You're so gullible," Darth Dracus suddenly appeared in the center and Force Pulled the Seven Rainbow Crystals into his hand.

"YOU LYING SCUM," Anakin snarled, "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU'D DOUBLE CROSS ME ZOYCITE."

"Relax," Dracus replied, "Someone has to hold the crystals during your duel," he turned to face Zoycite, "Remember the Emperor's orders."

"And what were those?" Anakin asked, as he pulled a small knife from his boot, and proceeded to throw it at Zoycite. Just before the knife reached him Darth Dracus faded back to the Negaverse, allowing the blade to reach its target. The blade just barely nicked Zoycite's face, leaving a small gash on her cheek.

"MY FACE," Zoycite shouted

"I want those crystals back here Zoycite," Anakin shouted, "winner take all remember." Zoycite didn't answer; she gazed at Anakin with eyes blazing with fury.

"You cut my beautiful face," Zoycite snarled, "If you want those crystals back, you'll have to find me first." Zoycite proceeded to fade away. It was then the sounds of heavy boots walking down the hallway echoed through out the lobby. A figure, dressed in a black cloak suddenly appeared on the far side of the room, it was only when the figure spoke did he recognize the figure, it was the same assassin who had attacked Lita in her apartment a few weeks ago.

"Hello Skywalker," the figure said, as he removed his hood. Anakin nearly fainted, the figure standing before him was an exact copy right down to his mechanical hand. Serena looked on in shock.

"Oh my god," Serena said, "he's a clone isn't he?"

"Yes," Anakin replied, as he drew his lightsaber. The clone mearly laughed.

"Permit me to introduce myself," the clone said, "I am Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, and servent to Emperor Palpatine."

Stay Tuned for Chapter XXXII: Redemption Part II: Power of the Chosen One

PS: Yes you read that line right, the clone is Darth Vader in the flesh. This chapter has been broken into two different parts.


	33. Chapter XXXII: Redemption Part II

Sailor Moon Redemption

By Dragonfang33

Chapter XXXII

Redemption Part II: Birth of the White Knight

Location: Main Lobby, Starlight Tower, that evening

The two warriors that faced each other in the gathering night were identical to each other in every asspect; one could easily mistake them for identical twins. In truth they represented two halves of one man's soul, Anakin Skywalker representing the light, and what he had at one time been, Darth Vader representing the darkness that had consumed him for so long.

"Anakin," Serena said, as she put her hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Stay out of this Serena," Anakin shouted, "this is my fight and my fight alone." He turned his attention back to the silent warrior standing in front of him. Darth Vader remained motionless as a black blade emerged from his drawn lightsaber. The two warriors assumed fighting stances, for a few moments they didn't move. Then like two caged lions, they attacked each other.

Their moves matched each others perfectly, when one made a move the other countered flawlessly. It was as if Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader had known each other their entire lives. For ten minutes the two titans of the Force attempted to break through each other's defenses, but to no avail.

"Impressive," Vader snarled, as their blades became locked, "most impressive. You've learned much Skywalker."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Anakin replied, as he Force Pushed Vader into the near by wall. Slowly Vader regained his composure.

"A lucky shot Anakin," Vader snarled, as he reengaged his lightsaber, "but not lucky enough." Vader Force Jumped over Anakin's head, but just as he brought his lightsaber around to strike the final blow, Anakin ducked, and with a quick spin blocked Vader's counter attack.

Location: Outside of Starlight Tower

The sun was just beginning to set when Obi-Wan and the other Sailor Scouts arrived at the Starlight Tower. On the surface it looked as if nothing was wrong, looks though can be deceiving.

Obi-Wan approached the building slowly, motioning for the Scouts to stay behind him. Obi-Wan placed his hand on the door, and was instantly over come by a surge in the Dark Side so strong that it nearly knocked him over.

"What happened," Sailor Mars said, racing to Obi-Wan's side.

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force," Obi-Wan said, "it was as if this building was constructed from the Dark Side itself."

"What does that mean?" Sailor Venus asked

"It means we're going to have to force our way in," Sailor Mercury replied.

"Just how do you propose we do that?" Luna inquired. Sailor Jupiter suddenly stepped up, and began gathering the Force into what had become her trademark attack.

"SUPREME THUNDER CRASH," she said, focusing the Force into one massive attack. Jupiter then hurled the massive Force Storm at the entrance, blowing the door open. The other Scouts just stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Nothing like the direct approach," Jupiter said

"Good Job," Obi-Wan replied, "you did know it was unlocked?"

"This isn't the time Obi-Wan," Jupiter said, as the group raced into the tower

Location: Main Lobby, Starlight Tower

"Serena," the group shouted, as they raced to their friend's aid. Serena didn't hear them approach, since she was too focused on the battle that was being waged to notice. At that exact moment, a young man fell into the group; though he was battered his face was easily recognizable.

"Anakin," Jupiter said, as she raced to her boyfriend's side. As she approached him she felt the Dark Side pouring out of him like a blast furnace, it was then she stopped in her tracks.

"Wrong choice girl," Darth Vader snarled, standing up. His flesh hand was glowing bright blue, charged with raw Force Energy. He then discharged his attack at full power, striking Jupiter in the chest, and sending her across the room.

"I KNEW HE COULDN'T BE TRUSTED," Sailor Venus shouted, "VENUS CRECENT," before Venus could finish her attack, Serena raced in front of her.

"No Venus," Serena shouted, "you don't understand he's NOT Anakin, he's a clone." Before Venus could reply, the real Anakin Force Jumped over them, and without saying a word, once again crossed swords with his dark clone. Obi-Wan ignited his blue lightsaber and prepared to join the fight, but once again Serena intervened saying that this was a fight Anakin had to win on his own.

After witnessing what Vader had done to Jupiter, Anakin unleashed his full fury on the clone. This time it was Vader who was put on the defensive. Anakin had forced his opponent into retreat but only briefly, eventually Vader regained the upper hand, forcing Anakin back. Vader balled his mechanical hand and proceeded to punch Anakin in the face, sending the Jedi careening into the wall.

Sailor Jupiter slowly regained her composure just as Anakin slammed into the wall.

"Anakin," Jupiter shouted, as she raced to his side. Anakin slowly came too, as Jupiter helped him up. As Anakin reached his feet he soon found himself staring down the barrel of an E11 Blaster Rifle, that Vader had concealed beneath his cloak.

"Surprise," Vader said, "and now young fool, you will die." To Anakin's shock the rifle suddenly veered away from him, and was suddenly pointing directly at Jupiter's heart.

What happened next would stay with Sailor Jupiter for the rest of her life.

"NO," Anakin shouted, as he shoved Jupiter out of the way, but just as he did, Vader fired point blank into Anakin's chest, the blaster bolt tearing right through his heart. Anakin fell into Jupiter's arms mortally wounded, his lightsaber clattering onto the floor.

He could scarcely hear Jupiter's pleas for him to stay with her; the only thing he could feel was her soft tears striking the side of his face, the last thing he saw was Obi-Wan and the other Sailor Scouts racing to his side.

Location: Top Floor of the Starlight Tower, a few minutes later

Zoycite gazed down the empty elevator shaft like a hawk, a sinister smile creeping across her face.

"Poor Skywalker," Zoycite said, cackling, "I'll just tell Lord Sidious the clone disobeyed his orders, I'm sure he won't mind with all seven crystals."

Darth Tyrus and Darth Dracus were too busy looking over their prize to pay much attention to Zoycite, over all the plan had worked perfectly they had recovered all seven Rainbow Crystals.

"What are you waiting for Tyrus?" Dracus snarled, "We've got the crystals we should retreat while we have the opportunity."

"No," Tyrus replied, "my master wants Skywalker brought before him alive. Besides we still have Skywalker's allies to deal with we don't withdraw until I have their heads at my feet, that's an order." Dracus silently counted to ten to try and keep himself from putting his hand through Tyrus's face.

"How dare you give me orders," Dracus snarled, "I was the commander in chief of Queen Beryl's armies when we destroyed the Moon Kingdom, and you were just a lowly Prince of Earth." Tyrus silently snickered.

"And is that the reason Anakin Starkiller and his Knights defeated your precious Queen Beryl?" Tyrus said, laughing, Dracus became even angrier, as his hands began being charged with Force Lightning.

"We only lost that day because of Beryl's over confidence and faith in that treacherous Darth Blood," Dracus snarled.

"This conversation is at an end," Tyrus replied, "you both have your orders."

"And would those include killing your precious Sailor Moon too?" Zoycite inquired. Tyrus froze in his tracks, though she was his enemy he still loved her, but he had his orders.

"Any feelings I had for Sailor Moon died a long time ago," Tyrus replied, "kill her on sight." Before Dracus or Zoycite could form their replies, a bright white light appeared, when it faded, the dark trio was shocked to find that all seven Rainbow Crystals were gone.

Begin Dream Sequence 

Location: Tomb of the White Knights, ruins of Lunarus, former capital of the Moon Kingdom

Anakin Skywalker awoke in an ancient mausoleum, surrounded by nearly three thousand ancient stone coffins. Upon each of them inscribed in runes not seen since the collapse of the Silver Millennium, spelling out the various names of every White Knight of the Valor Line, from Justin Valor to Akira Valor.

"Do you know where you are?" a kindly old voice said from behind, Anakin drew his lightsaber, and as he turned he came face to face with an old man clad in a weather beaten gray cloak. He wore a pointed gray hat, and clenched a wooden staff topped off by a white crystal. He had a kindly smile that Anakin knew all to well, which was enhanced by his ragged gray beard.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"I am known by many names," the old man replied, "to the Men of Rohan I am Stormcrow, to the Elves Mithrandir to the Dwarves I am Tharkun, but you may call me Gandalf the Gray. I'm an Istari Wizard from the Elysian realm of Middle-Earth, and I know much about you and your destiny Anakin Skywalker."

"How do you know my name?" Anakin shouted.

"Once I was an advisor to Queen Serenity, and was a close friend of Grand Master Yoda. It was I who convinced the Council to allow for your training to begin. I watched your rise, fall, and redemption from the tower of Isenguard, just like I've watched your battles now," Gandalf replied, Anakin suddenly lowered his lightsaber, though he didn't trust Gandalf, he could sense that he was telling the truth.

"What do you want from me?" Anakin asked

"Your training is complete," Gandalf replied, holding out his hand. Within his hand he held all seven Rainbow Crystals, "the hour of your redemption is at hand. But to defeat your greatest enemy you have to become that which you were meant to be." Something suddenly emerged from beneath Gandalf's cloak; it was a bright white Wolf. Anakin flinched as the Wolf approached, but to his shock, it licked his hand.

"Shadowhawk the White Wolf," Gandalf said, "Guardian of the Light, and the Guardian Animal of the White Knight. He has faithfully served and protected every White Knight from Justin Valor to Kane Starkiller." Anakin looked on as the Seven Rainbow Crystals suddenly flew out of the old man's hand, and one by one embedded themselves in the mark on Anakin's hand. When the last crystal entered the mark and bright silver crystal appeared where the star had once been. Raw Light Side energy began filling Anakin's body, as the mark on his hand became a bright white gauntlet, carved in the shape of a ravenous wolf.

"The Crystal is yours now," Gandalf said, "as is Shadowhawk. Use them both wisely."

End Dream Sequence 

Location: Floor level of the Starlight Tower

Anakin awoke just as Sailor Mercury was knocked into the wall. She was battered and beaten, and covered in blood she looked barely alive, the blade of her blue lightsaber was shattered.

"Amy," Anakin shouted, as he crawled over to her.

"Anakin," Mercury said, meekly, "you're alive," as Mercury lost conciseness, Anakin noticed his left arm, it was encased in the very same gauntlet that had appeared in his dream.

"You know what to do," a voice said from within his head.

"No I don't," Anakin said to himself, it was then a phrase suddenly appeared in his mind. He looked at the gauntlet on his arm, and then shouted the phrase to the heavens.

"SPIRIT OF THE WOLF." The only thing that was seen was a blinding flash of raw white light, the only sound that could be heard was the howling of a wolf. When the phenomenon ended a White Knight once again walked the Galaxy for the first time in more then twenty five millennia.

Anakin's body was encased in a black body glove similar to the one worn by Imperial Stormtroopers the armor that covered the body glove was blinding white, and with the exception of color, was similar to the armor worn by Darth Tyrus. The other major difference was the shoulders, knee plates, and gauntlets, all of which were carved in the image of a ravenous wolf. At his side was his lightsaber, the lower part of his face was wrapped in a black scarf, around which was a bright white face place. The helmet that covered his head was similar in most aspects to his Darth Vader helmet, with the exception of it being white, with ridges running down the back.

Vader had his pray right where he wanted him. Obi-Wan gazed into Vader's cold dead eyes, something he hadn't done since that horrible day on Mustafar.

"This time you won't escape," Vader snarled, as he held his lightsaber over his head, and prepared to strike the final blow.

"FORCE BEAM," A familiar voice shouted, a beam of pure white Force energy suddenly streaked across through the air, striking Vader in his hands, blowing both of them clear off.

"Who dares?" Vader snarled

"Me," The White Knight said, emerging from the smoke and rubble. Vader didn't say anything as the White Knight approached, though he could sense the presence of Anakin Skywalker emanating from his new opponent

"So," Vader said, "you're still alive." The White Knight didn't reply, as he began charging the crystal embedded in his left gauntlet. In the space of a few moments the White Knight's entire left arm glowed a blinding white.

"LIGHT STORM," The White Knight shouted, unleashing a blinding swirl of raw Light Side Energy. Vader attempted to Force jump out of the way, but it was too late, the raging swirl struck him dead center, completely consuming his body. By the time the White Knight's attack had subsided Vader's shattered body fell to the ground.

Vader was burned over 90 of his body, and was barely conscious when the White Knight approached.

"Go ahead," Vader said, laughing, "Finish it." The White Knight held his lightsaber over his head, as he brought it down; he suddenly stopped just inches from Vader's chest.

"No," White Knight replied, "Killing you would be like killing a part of myself. Every man, woman, and child has light and darkness within them, there destinies are decided by which half they allow to be in control." White Knight was silent as he extended his hand and took Vader's in his own. Surrounded by a radiant gold light Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker finally became one. When the light faded only one man stood where two had been.

Anakin removed his helmet and face scarf before turning his attention to his friends.

Location: Top Floor of the Starlight Tower

The surge in the Light Side was strong enough to knock Darth Tyrus off his feet.

"What happened?" Dracus inquired

"Trouble," Tyrus replied, as regained his composure, "find Zoycite, the mission is a failure." Dracus was about to protest, but Tyrus suddenly locked him in a Force Grip, and pinned him to the wall.

"DON'T EVER QUESTION MY ORDERS," Tyrus snarled, as the black blade of his lightsaber, "OR SO HELP ME I'LL SLICE YOU OPEN FROM NAIVAL TO FOREHEAD, AM I CLEAR?"

"Crystal," Dracus replied. Tyrus suddenly let him go.

"In that case," Tyrus replied, coldly, "prepare to retreat." As Dracus and Zoycite faded back to the Negaverse, Tyrus froze, he knew full well the fate that awaited him upon his return.

Location: Starlight Tower, Lobby

Sailor Jupiter finally came too, other then Obi-Wan she was the one who had taken the brunt of Darth Vader's attack. She was covered in gashes, all of which were oozing blood, and burses, her Sailor Suit looked like it had been run though a shredder, like all of the other Sailor Scouts, she was lucky to even be alive, the brade that held her hair in her trademark pony tail had been sliced in half.

"Anakin," Jupiter said, meekly, as she regained her composure, "It can't be, you died."

"Apparently so," Anakin replied, "but I got better," the blinding light that surrounded Anakin's hand suddenly faded, and in an instant Jupiter felt like she could take on the whole Empire herself.

Like the others Jupiter was surprised by Anakin's new uniform. While Obi-Wan had his own questions, the first came from Luna and Artimus who had taken note of the Crystal embedded in Anakin's hand.

"That Crystal," Luna said, in shock, "where did you get it Anakin?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you Luna," Anakin replied.

"Don't you even know what it is?" Artimus asked

"The Imperium Silver Crystal," Anakin replied, it was then the Crystal began to glow brightly, catching the attention of all in the room.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked

"I don't know," Luna replied, "maybe the Princess will be revealed." It was then that all their attention was focused on Sailor Moon.

Her tiara had changed to a bright yellow crescent moon, and slowly her Sailor Suit changed into a flowing silver gown.

"It's Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus blurted out in shock and disbelief.

"She's the Moon Princess," Sailor Mercury added. Of all gathered none were more surprised at the turn of events then Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Okay," Obi-Wan said, "didn't see that one coming."

"Excuse me," Anakin added, "I always thought it was kind of obvious."

Princess Serena focused her attention on Skywalker. With a simple smile, she approached the White Knight.

"I thank you for all you've done Anakin," the Princess said, "you have my eternal thanks," she held out her hand, "please return the Crystal to me." The look to Anakin's face suddenly became serious, as he and the Princess exchanged glances. Neither of them said anything. Anakin didn't even flinch, the memories of the dream that had plagued him for the past few days were still alive and well. After about a few moments, he finally formed a single word and with that one word Anakin forever changed the course of history.

"NEVER," was all Anakin said.

Stay Tuned For Chapter XXXIII: Dark Lady

PS: For those of you who are curious this story takes place fifty eight years after the events of the Hobbit on the LOTR timeline.

PSS: This may not have been our best work, but we intend to keep the White Knight's other powers under wraps.


	34. Chapter XXXIII: The Will of the Emperor

Sailor Moon Redemption

By Dragonfang33

Chapter XXXIII

The Will of the Emperor

Location: Jedi Council Chambers, Netherworld

One word had sent the Jedi Council into one of its most divisive debates. Nearly half of the council opposed what had just taken place on Earth barely a moment before.

"It's the Clone Wars all over again," Kit Fisto shouted.

"How can we be so sure?" Agen Kolar added

"He has clamed the Imperium Silver Crystal for his own," Oppo Rancus continued, "with out the consent of either Master Kenobi, the Queen or the Council. That is what concerns me, ever since Skywalker first came to the Jedi his thirst for power was nearly unquenchable, and now he has clamed our most sacred title for his own."

"That maybe the case," Adi Gallia added, "but I'm sure Skywalker has his reasons for this action." The debate in the Council Chambers could be over heard by the three Jedi Masters who stood on the balcony over looking the clear crisp waters.

"It is done then," Mace Windu said, "I can only hope our faith hasn't once again been misplaced."

"Difficult the coming days will be," Yoda said, "trust in the Force I do."

"We can only hope that Anakin is ready for this," Mace continued.

"I believe he is quite capable of carrying out his duties as the White Knight," Qui-Gon added, "He's come a long way since the Clone Wars."

"Either way the final decision in this matter will be left up to Queen Serenity," Mace replied, "yet I fear that against the gathering storm Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts will be no match." The council chamber suddenly fell silent, as Queen Serenity entered, flanked on the left by Gandalf and on the right by Sailor Pluto.

"It is time," Mace said, as the trio made their way back into the council chamber. One by one the members of the Council took their seats as Queen Serenity began to speak.

"I have listened," Serenity began, her voice heavy with emotion, "to both sides of the argument about what had just occurred on Earth, and based on that testimony have reached my decision. As of this moment, I have decided to support the decision of Anakin Skywalker." Cries of disapproval exploded from the audience, cries that the Istari had manipulated the Queen into supporting Anakin's blasphemous decision. It was only when Serenity began to speak again.

"Long ago," Serenity continued, "The Jedi were the closest thing Anakin had to a real family after his mother died, and yet when he needed you the most you all turned a blind eye to it, ignoring his cries and the cries of the people of the Galaxy for help, and instead choosing to serve a system that had long lost any meaning to him or those who you vowed to protect," a tear began to form in her eyes, "when I look at my daughter and the Sailor Scouts that have been awakened I can see that same folly in their eyes. The time will come when Jedi and Sailor Scout will have to reunite I just hope that when that time comes you will all see past Anakin's mistakes." It was then the council chambers fell as quiet as a tomb.

Location: Palpatine's Throne Room, Negaverse

Palpatine sat upon his dark throne eyeing the three Sith like a dark god gazing upon his followers. Though he didn't say anything all three could tell from the look to his face that he was furious.

"Excellent work," Palpatine snarled, "now the traitor and his followers have the Imperium Silver Crystal."

"My Lord," Tyrus said, kneeling before the Dark Emperor, "this turn of events was unforeseeable."

"This is true Lord Tyrus," Palpatine replied, "I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself," when he set his sights on Zoycite, his sickly yellow eyes burned with the rage of a ravenous wolf.

"As for you Zoycite," Palpatine snarled, "care to explain why you deliberatly disobeyed my orders?"

"My Lord please understand," Zoycite said, calmly.

"YOU SUPPLIED THE CLONE WITH A BLASTER," Palpatine snarled, "AND YOU DIRECTED HIM TO ASSASSINATE SKYWALKER WHEN I CLEARLY ORDERED YOU NOT TO."

"My Lord please," Zoycite's plea fell on deaf ears.

"YOU HAVE DEFIED ME FOR THE LAST TIME," Palpatine snarled, charging his trademark Force Lightning attack into a ball of solid energy.

"Lord Sidious please it's my fault I trained her," Dracus pleaded, "Please Lord Sidious." The Dark Lord would hear none of it; he discharged his attack, striking Zoycite right in the heart. The Force Lightning tore through her leaving a gapping hole in her chest, Zoycite's lifeless body fell into Darth Dracus's arms. He looked upon the Dark Emperor, his eyes alight with fury.

"Let her fate be a lesson to you Lord Dracus," Palpatine said, "there is no place in the Empire for bumbling ego driven idiots. You'll do well to meditate on that." Tyrus cracked a sinister smile as he followed his master out of the room, leaving Dracus sobbing over the body of his fallen love.

Location: Interdictor Class Cruiser, Will of the Emperor, Earth Orbit Sol System

The Will of the Emperor was similar to any of the other Interdictor class cruiser within the Imperial Fleet; on the surface it was similar to an Imperial Class Star Destroyer, with the exception of two bulbous gravity wells on either side of its superstructure. The only other feature that made the Will of the Emperor stand out from other Imperial vessels was its color; it had been painted bright red.

Those who crewed the vessel were primarily regular Imperial Navy personnel; however the ship's compliment of stormtroopers were far different. Each trooper wore blood red scout trooper armor, which was capable of altering its color to fit any background. Their primary weapons were modified DLT-20A Blaster Rifles, though they also carried a standard issued Imperial SR14R Light Blaster pistol, as well as a vibro blade sword slung around their backs. Their other trade mark was the desert brown cloaks they wore around their armor.

This unit was known through out the Galaxy as the Emperor's Will, but to most they were simply Imperial Enforcers. They were the elite of the elite, their skills surpassed only by the members of the Imperial Guard and the Jedi Order. Deployed before every major Imperial offensive the Enforcers were tasked with eliminating all high ranking government, religious, and military leaders. Following the conquest of a world, they over saw the enforcement of Imperial law, often times making examples of entire cities showing no mercy to either man woman or child. However their most heinous task was the pacification of rebellious worlds, these missions were often times ordered by the Emperor himself, even though they were ordered to subdue merely the rebels, they preferred to make an example of the entire planet, often times reducing it to a mound of ash.

The officer slowly approached the dark figure standing in the center of the bridge. The figure was clearly human, though she was human in name only. At one time she was known as Shira Brie, at one time she had friends and a family, but now she was a monster, a fusion of flesh and droid that showed no mercy to anyone who stood in her way of exacting her revenge upon the New Republic, and those who followed it. She was clad in a black and green uniform, with her red hair hidden beneath a green hood, her entire lower face, including her noise was concealed beneath a green face mask, clenched in her hands was her trade mark weapon, a lightwhip. The name she now used was the name given to her by her master, Darth Vader, Lumiya, Dark Lady of the Sith.

"What is it Captain?" Lumiya asked, as the officer approached.

"My Lady we've entered the Sol System," the officer replied, "Comscan has detected two Asgard vessels and one ship of unknown design in orbit around the Third Planet of the Sol System."

"Have we identified the Asgard ships?" Lumiya asked, coldly.

"Yes my lady," the officer replied, "both are Beliskner class mother ships, as I said the third vessel is of an unknown design, possibly a new Asgard vessel."

"Have they detected us?" Lumiya inquired

"No my Lady," the officer replied, "The new cloaking devices seem to be working like a charm."

"It seems the Alliance with that half-Ancient Anubis is finally paying off," Lumiya said, to herself before turning her attention back to the officer, "order all enforces to the shuttle bay, and prepare for deployment." The officer bowed as he made his way off the bridge. Lumiya's order was immediately broadcasted through out the ship, and as fast as their legs could carry them nearly 100 Imperial Enforcers made preparations for deployment to Earth.

Location: Anakin's Apartment, that night

Anakin stood on the balcony, the night's cool breeze blowing on his face. He gazed out over the city, and then caught a glimpse of the crystal embedded in his left hand, and he began to think back to the confrontation he'd had with the Scouts over the possession of the crystal.

Begin Flashback 

Location: Starlight Tower, an hour ago

Everyone in the room was silent, especially Princess Serena. Anakin's decision was something none of them, not even Obi-Wan had expected. Princess Serena simply smiled, and let out a soft laugh.

"Anakin," the Princess said, softly, "you've done your duty. It is time for me to fulfill my destiny."

"No," Anakin said, calmly, "I've seen the storm that will be unleashed if I give you this crystal. I won't allow that future to come to pass." The other Sailor Scouts looked at each other with confused looks to their faces.

"What is he talking about?" Sailor Venus asked, all of them suddenly turned toward Jupiter.

"What's he talking about?" Artimus asked, Jupiter remained silent, "Jupiter answer me."

"Anakin's doing what he thinks is right," Obi-Wan said, breaking the silence.

"What is right," Venus shouted, "he's denying our princess her birthright, he's interfering with our destiny."

"Enough," Anakin shouted, "You don't know what you're talking about Venus. The Age of the Sailor Scout ended thirty three thousand years ago with the fall of the Moon Kingdom. This is the Age of the Jedi."

"You have no right to deny our Princess her birth right," Artimus added, "that crystal belongs to Princess Serena and no other." Anakin didn't answer, as Venus, Mars and Mercury surrounded him.

"Wait," Luna shouted, "don't forget Anakin's our leader, and our friend."

"He's a traitor Luna," Artimus added.

"Am I?" Anakin replied, "Only fools attack before both sides of the story are heard." Anakin went on to explain the nightmare that had been plaguing him. For most of the Sailor Scouts the very idea that they would even consider starting a Nuclear War was offensive.

"You're lying," Venus shouted, refusing to believe what she had just heard, "we'd never do anything like that. VENUS CRECENT BEAM SMASH."

"MARS FIRE IGNITE." Sailor Mars added

"COSMIC MOON POWER." Princess Serena shouted, all three of their attacks streamed toward their target, Anakin Skywalker. However the moment before they struck a white wolf suddenly emerged from Anakin's cape, and absorbed all three attacks. Shadowhawk gazed at the three Sailor Scouts for only a brief second before speaking.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Shadowhawk snarled, "MY MASTER HAS GIVEN EVERYTHING HE HAS TO TRY AND WIN THIS WAR, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM BY TRYING TO KILL HIM?" Shadowhawk suddenly faded away, leaving the three Sailor Scouts stunned.

"I said this once before and I'll say it again," Anakin said, "If we forget why we're fighting this war and choose to use our powers against each other while the enemy marches his troops down these streets instead of facing him as one. Then we don't deserve the powers the Force has given us."

End Flashback 

Anakin stood there silently, his mind racing. It was only when Lita emerged from the shadows did he finally speak.

"I'm surprised you're still here," Anakin said

"Obi-Wan's been known to say I won't leave your side for anything," Lita replied, "You're still thinking about tonight aren't you?"

"Does it show?" Anakin replied

"Anakin," Lita said, taking her boyfriend's hand in her own, "you've proven yourself over and over, and I'm behind you're decision one hundred and fifty percent. The others just need some time."

"At times Lita," Anakin added, "I feel the only question my decision answered is the question of civil war amongst the Sailor Scouts. I fear that it's made civil war inevitable."

"Don't talk like that," Lita replied, "they may not show it but Raye, Serena and Amy all trust you. You just have to give Mina and Artimus some time." Anakin was about to reply when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Two streaks, similar to shooting stars, flew across the sky heading toward the beach.

Location: Takeda Family Memorial Beach, just outside of Tokyo, a few minutes later

The two Sentinal class landing craft landed near the main parking lot of the beach. The moment the boarding ramps came down, a hundred Imperial Enforcers emerged from the two ships. Emerging from the second transport was Lumiya. The Dark Lady looked around as the Enforcers formed a perimeter around the landing site.

"You're late," a voice said from behind, some of the Enforcers spun around just in time to watch a young man with thick black hair, and dressed in a black jacket and black pants and flanked by two Imperial Guardsmen emerge from the shadows.

"I'm assuming," Lumiya replied, "you're the one who demanded this little meeting."

"Indeed," Tyrus replied, "I carry a message from His Majesty Emperor Palpatine." The Enforcers looked at each other confused, for all they knew the Emperor had died when his last clone had dissolved.

"Impossible," Lumiya said, "everyone knows the Emperor is dead." Tyrus pulled a hologram projector from his pocket, and upon activating it a full sized image of Darth Sidious appeared.

"My Faithful Enforcers," the hologram said, as the Enforcers knelt before it, "I have summoned you for this mission because you are the best, the elite. The time as come for you to exact revenge on the traitor Darth Vader, your mission is to eliminate him and those who follow him." The hologram slowly faded. Tyrus pulled a series of photos out of his pocket.

"Don't underestimate them," Tyrus said, "one last thing," he held out of photo of Serena, "this one is to be brought to me alive."

"Our orders from His Majesty are to kill them," Lumiya replied, coldly. She suddenly felt her throat begin to cave in.

"And these orders are from me," Tyrus said, as he kicked the Dark Lady in the chest, "I want Sailor Moon alive, no questions asked."

"As you wish," Lumiya replied, angrily.

"Also," Tyrus added, "Anakin Skywalker carries something of great value to the Emperor, a crystal embedded in his left hand. The Emperor wants that crystal brought before him above all else, am I clear?"

"Crystal my Lord," Lumiya replied, angrily, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"One final thing," Tyrus said, "you'll find them primarily at the Cherry Hill Temple on the outskirts of the city."

Location: The Temple of Cherry Hill, a few hours later

It was going on midnight and still Raye couldn't fall asleep. Her mind kept drifting back to what had occurred at the Starlight Tower, most of the Scouts were sure of where they're loyalty was, but Raye had always been conflicted. For as long as she had been Sailor Mars she'd always desired to be the leader of the Sailor Scouts, but Anakin was more powerful then all five of them combined, and he'd earned the respect of most of them, he also knew how to spot suspected traitors.

Serena was far weaker and more trusting, if Raye was ever going to become the leader of the Sailor Scouts, Serena would be easier to overthrow then Anakin. But Obi-Wan, ever since she was a little girl Obi-Wan had been her idol, and the feelings she'd developed for him made her decision all the more hard to make.

"Penny for your thoughts Raye," Chad said, entering the room.

"Chad," Raye replied, startled, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know," Chad said, hesitantly, "just hanging around."

"I can see that," Raye replied, her comment was cut short by the sounds of her grandfather screaming. Raye grabbed Chad and as fast as her legs could carry her, made her way outside.

Grandpa Hino fell to the ground, as the five Imperial Enforcers continued to beat the living daylights out of him.

"I'm going to ask you one last time," the Enforcer Leader said, "where is your granddaughter?" Grandpa Hino didn't reply, this time the Enforcer Leader drew his sword, and decapitated the old man, sending a shower of blood into the air, and his severed head rolling onto the ground.

"All of you fan out and find her or you'll be answering to me," the Enforcer Leader shouted. The other Enforcers bowed, and instantly changed the color of their armor to blend in with their surroundings.

"GRANDPA," Raye shouted, as her grandfather's body hit the ground. Chad was too shocked for words.

"Sailor Mars," the Enforcer Leader said, sinisterly, "must be my lucky day." A small blaster suddenly shot out from the armor plating on his wrist, and instantly he fired. As the blood red blaster bolt streaked toward its target, Chad managed to push Raye out of the way; however he took the blaster bolt to the shoulder. The two managed to duck behind the bushes as the night seemed to erupt with the sounds of blasters.

"Chad are you okay?" Raye asked, taking a look at the wound in Chad's shoulder.

"I'm fine Raye," Chad replied, holding the gaping hole in his shoulder, "go do what you do best." Raye was about to pull her transformation stick out of her priestess robes, when she felt a vibro blade underneath her throat.

"Like I said must be my lucky day," the Enforcer Leader said, as the other members of his squad surrounded them.

"Take her stick," the Leader ordered.

"What about the other Scouts as well as Kenobi and Skywalker?" one of the Enforcers asked

"Relax Sergeant," the Leader replied, "Lady Lumiya said she'd deal with Skywalker personally. As for Kenobi, I believe we have the perfect bate to lure him into the trap."

Location: Anakin's Apartment, later

"Listen," Anakin said, into his communicator, "alert the other Scouts and have them rendezvous in the park, Lita and me will be there as soon as we can."

"We'll try Anakin," Amy replied, the communicator went dead just as the sounds of blaster fire echoed in the background. For the past half hour Anakin had been getting reports from all the Scouts about Imperial troops attacking them at their homes.

"What now?" Lita asked, concerned about the fate of her friends.

"We haven't heard from Raye," Anakin replied, "so I sent Obi-Wan to check it out, he should be checking in any moment, for now we'd better get to the park." Anakin no sooner finished his statement when the door blew in. A dark figure emerged from the shadows; a figure Anakin knew all too well, Lumiya.

"Shira!" Anakin said, in shock.

"You know this lady?" Lita asked, confused.

"Know her," Anakin replied, "I trained her."

"It's been a long time, master. You're still looking half-way decent since the last time I saw you." Lumiya replied, angrily.

"So you're still in league with that snake Palpatine." Anakin snarled

"Ah you mean Darth Sidious, yes I am," Lumiya said, with a sinister laugh, "He even named me to command his most elite unit." She drew her lightwhip, which Anakin countered with his lightsaber.

"You don't have to do this, turn away from that path Shira!" Anakin said, "Take a good look at yourself and what your devotion to the Dark Side has done to you."

"That's the second time you've called me 'Shira', Shira Elan Colla Brie is dead, I am Lady Lumiya, Dark Lady of the Sith!" Lumiya replied angrily, "It'll be my pleasure to kill you traitor, as well as your pretty little friend." The Dark Lady lunged toward the two of them, her lightwhip held over her head in preparation for the attack.

Stay Tuned for Chapter XXXIV: The Battle of the Rose Finishing School

PS: For those of you who don't know this, Lumiya was at one time Darth Vader's apprentice.


	35. Chapter XXXIV: Rose School

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XXXIV

The Battle of the Rose Finishing School

Location: Streets of Tokyo, a few minutes later

In five sections of the city the sounds of blaster fire echoed through out the streets. Three figures ran down the dimly lit streets as though they were trying to escape from something.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Sailor Venus asked, as a blaster bolt struck the wall next to her.

"I don't know," Sailor Moon replied, "but who ever they are they know everything about us." Sailor Moon ducked just as another blaster bolt came within a hair of striking her in the head. The two Sailor Scouts were so busy talking they failed to notice the wall behind them begin to fade away, revealing two Imperial Enforcers. The two Enforcers drew their vibroblades, and closed in for the kill. However just before the Enforcers could make their move, they felt the searing heat of a lightsaber punch through their armor. Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus were alerted by the sounds of bodies striking the pavement, turning to look behind them, they found Obi-Wan and Sailor Mars standing behind them over the bodies of the two Enforcers.

"Obi-Wan, Raye," Artimis shouted, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan replied, "I was on my way to the Temple, and I kept getting alerts on my communicator. It seems this ambush has happened everywhere."

"What about Amy, Ankain, and Lita?" Sailor Moon ventured.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan replied, "the last thing I've heard from Amy was an order from Anakin to meet in the park."

"What," Venus added, "and wait for him to kill us? Or haven't you guys figured out he's the one behind this?" Before any of the group could reply to Venus's statement, the sounds of blaster fire rang out, as a squad of Enforcers appeared from out of no where.

"RUN," Obi-Wan shouted, as he drew his lightsaber, and managed to deflect some of the blaster bolts back at the advancing Enforcers, unfortunately the Enforcers managed to duck out of the way just in the nick of time. However by the time they regained their footing, Obi-Wan and the Sailor Scouts had vanished into the darkness.

Location: Anakin's Apartment, a few minutes later

Lumiya let out a sinister laugh as she Force Threw Anakin through the window. Anakin came within a hair of going over the side. Lumiya emerged from the darkness, and with one swing wrapped her lightwhip around, though she had yet to engage it.

"You've grown rusty Lord Vader," Lumiya snarled, "you're miserable excuse for a son gave me more of a challenge."

"In your case Shira," Anakin replied, "I'm only sorry he didn't scar the rest of your face, it would be a drastic improvement." He engaged his Gold saber, and attempted to sever Lumiya's Lightwhip, but to his shock it had no effect.

"Surprise," Lumiya said, coldly, "my Lightwhip is constructed from Madalorian Iron and a shard of the Kaiburr Crystal." Anakin could feel the Lightwhip's begin to tear into his throat.

"And now traitor," Lumiya snarled, "you die." Just before she had a chance to strike the final blow, she felt a lightsaber tear into her cybernetic arm. The cyborg turned behind to find Lita behind her green lightsaber clenched in her right hand, and her transformation stick in her left.

"Brave of you girl," Lumiya said, as she removed her lightwhip from Skywalker, "but utterly foolish." She then engaged her lightwhip's blade, encasing the cold gray Mandalorian Iron that made up her whip's blade in bright yellow lightning.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Lita replied, holding her transformation stick up, "JUPITER POWER." Before the Dark Lady's eyes Lita transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"Impressive," Lumiya said, "most impressive. I was hoping I'd have a chance to confront at least one of you Sailor Scouts." The Dark Lady charged toward the young Sailor Scout.

Though Jupiter's skills were impressive, Lumiya's were far superior. At first Jupiter managed to block a few of Lumiya's strikes, but in the end the Dark Lady over powered her, Force Pulling her Lightsaber from her hand.

"You're beaten," Lumiya snarled.

"I don't think so," Jupiter replied, a small golden pole emerged from her tiara and began collecting Force Energy, "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH." Unfortunately Lumiya realized what Jupiter was doing, and managed to dodge the bulk of Jupiter's attack, which blew a gaping hole into the wall, however part of Jupiter's blast struck her in the face, shattering her helmet, and removing the scarf that covered her face. For the first time Jupiter caught a glimpse of the monstrous cyborg's true face.

The woman who stared back was human only in name; her green eyes glowed with fury in its purest form and a desire for only one thing, revenge. Her hair was long and fiery red. Her face looked like any other human being; the exception was a collection of a series of disfiguring burns that ran across her face.

Lumiya slowly regained her footing; she began charging her left hand with raw energy. Jupiter slowly fell back, desperately trying to use the Force to see if there was any trace of a human being left in the monster that was preparing to strike, yet all she could see was a heart darker then the darkest night. Yet the face that gazed back at her was still human, for Jupiter this was the first time in her life when she had to face the decision of killing another human being. Using the Force Jupiter managed to draw her lightsaber, and just as Lumiya released the energy she had gathered into a beam, Jupiter managed to activate her lightsaber, and deflect Lumiya's attack just in the nick of time. However, through the Force Lumiya managed to deflect the counter attack.

"You skills are impressive girl," Lumiya said, Jupiter could barely form a reply, as she felt her wind pipe begin to cave in, slowly Lumiya raised her lightwhip over her head and made ready to strike the final blow.

"SPIRIT OF THE WOLF," a familiar voice shouted from behind, Lumiya turned just in time to watch Anakin become encased in the armor of the White Knight.

"SHADOWHAWK ATTACK," Anakin shouted, before Lumiya could react, a bright white wolf leapt from beneath Anakin's cape, pinning her to the ground. Almost at once Shadowhawk began biting and clawing at Lumiya's face and body. With Lumiya distracted, White Knight made his way over to Jupiter.

"You okay," White Knight asked, helping his girlfriend to her feet.

"I'm fine," Jupiter replied, as the sounds of police sirens began echoing in the distance.

"I think we'd better get to the park," White Knight said, "before someone here gets hurt."

"That's something we both can agree on," Jupiter replied. White Knight didn't say anything as they made their way over to window.

"Are you crazy?" Jupiter said, once she realized what they were going to do.

"It's either this or we stay here and let that psycho kill us," White Knight replied, "or we get arrested by the cops," he took her hand, and together they leapt out the window.

Lumiya finally was able to blast Shadowhawk off of her, just in time to watch White Knight and Jupiter leap from the window.

"You've failed Dark Lady," Shadowhawk said, as he faded.

Outside, White Knight began drawing the Force into the Silver Crystal, creating an Air Current that allowed them to drift to the ground. Once on the ground, Jupiter and White Knight ducked into a near by alley, just as the first police cars arrived on the scene.

At least three Metropolitan Police cruisers arrived outside of the hotel. Emerging from one of them was a young man with thick blonde hair, and dressed in a dark brown business suit and brown trench coat. He was Captain Wakagi Toshio, head of the Metropolitan Police's Counter Mutant Force.

"What have we got?" Toshio asked one of the officers.

"Domestic Disturbance," the officer replied, "possibly one or two Mutants involved." No sooner had the officer delivered his reply, when a dark figure emerged from the building.

"HAY YOU FREEZE," Toshio shouted, drawing his gun and pointing it directly between the Dark Lady's eyes. Lumiya didn't say anything in return, instead she held out her mechanical arm, and proceeded to plow it right through Toshio's chest, crushing both his lungs and heart. She once again discharged an energy blast from her hand, which effectively sliced the young officer in half.

Jupiter struggled to break White Knight's grip to rush to the aid of the police.

"Let me go we've got to stop her," Jupiter pleaded.

"When it's over," White Knight replied.

"We can't just," Jupiter shouted.

"WHEN IT'S OVER," White Knight replied, cutting her off. The only sound that could be heard was the sounds of guns and blasters going off, and the screams of the dead and dying.

"An ambush," White Knight said, coldly, "Shira must have her troops sweeping the entire city," he turned to Jupiter, "time to retreat." Jupiter attempted to protest, but almost at that moment, she caught a glimpse of Lumiya's face. It should have been covered with scars, but it remained identical to what she'd seen before. Before Jupiter could inquire about it, White Knight grabbed her by the arm and fled into the darkness.

Lumiya paced about the carnage like a caged lion. The only sounds that could be heard where the sounds of blasters firing in the distance.

"Have we located the Scouts and their Jedi allies yet?" Lumiya snarled, as an Enforcer Officer emerged from one of the buildings.

"Not yet my Lady," the Officer replied, "we didn't count on encountering this city's law enforcement element," he was interrupted by another Enforcer emerging from the building.

"My Lady," the Enforcer said, "we've just received a priority signal from Delta Squad, they've sighted the Sailor Scouts and Master Kenobi entering a park in the business district," Lumiya was about to issue her orders when the Enforcer interrupted, "one more thing my Lady. Effective immediately His Imperial Highness Emperor Palpatine has placed us under the direct command of Lord Tyrus, we're to rendezvous with Lord Tyrus as soon as possible." Lumiya clenched her cybernetic fists in absolute fury. Ever since Endor she never answered to anyone, and now her unit was under the command of a second rate Sith Lord.

"Captain," Lumiya said, facing the Enforcer Officer, "have all our forces converge around the park, and have someone retrieve my helmet and scarf."

"As you wish my Lady," the Officer replied, before taking his leave.

Location: Fairview Park, Dawn

White Knight and Jupiter arrived at Fairview Park just as the sun was beginning to rise. At first they expected to rendezvous with the others, but to their surprise the others were no where to be found.

"Anakin, Lita," a familiar voice finally said, the two turned just in time to see Sailor Moon rush out and embrace them, "you're safe, what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing good," Venus added, emerging from the woods, with Obi-Wan and the other Scouts in tow, "why did you send those troops to kill us?"

"What are you talking about," White Knight replied, sitting down on a near by bench, "we were attacked as well."

"Those troops showed up shortly after you claimed the crystal for yourself," Venus replied, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you want us dead."

"Anakin didn't order this attack Mina," Jupiter said, "they tried to kill him as well."

"Care to explain," Luna asked

"There was a woman," Jupiter said, "I don't know how to explain it, I've never seen eyes so full of rage before, and her Force aura, it was almost as if she was pitch black on the inside."

"Shira's no different then another Sith," White Knight added, before he had a chance to finish his comment Mars interrupted him.

"How do you know her name?" Mars asked curiously.

"I know her name," White Knight replied, hesitantly, "because I'm the one who trained her." Everyone looked at White Knight coldly.

"If she's under the Dark Side's spell," Luna said, "then is it possible the Imperium Silver Crystal can heal her?"

"No," White Knight replied, "Shira's more machine then woman, twisted and evil."

"Don't underestimate the power of the Moon Anakin," Serena said.

"Moon Power may heal a corrupted mind," White Knight replied, "but it can't heal a corrupted soul. Only Shira herself can renounce the darkness within her, and I know she won't."

"Only because of you Skywalker," Venus snarled, "and now you're trying to condemn this entire planet to the same hell you brought upon the Galaxy." White Knight didn't say anything; though it was clear Venus had struck a nerve. Suddenly Venus began to feel her neck begin to cave in.

"You have no idea," White Knight snarled, as he began to strengthen the Force Grip he had Venus under, "of what hell is." Memories began to flow back into Anakin's mind, memories of twenty three years of being a prisoner within that accursed suit, twenty three years of living with the guilt of what he'd done to Padme, to Alderaan, Falleen, his children, the disgrace he'd brought to the Skywalker name. Memories of gazing upon a Galaxy he could see, but never touch, of gazing upon his son and daughter for the first time, but not knowing who they were and unable to look upon them with his own eyes, or hold them with his own hands. At one time he'd been cheered as the Hero without Fear, and then he was cursed as a murderer and demon. Through out those dark days many wished him dead, and there were times he wished one of those assassinations would succeed and end his suffering. Many times he wished he'd died at Bonta Eve, at Naboo, Geonosis, Mustafar any thing would have been preferable to the hell his foolish pride had condemned him to.

"Enough of this," Obi-Wan finally said, "Anakin release her." Reluctantly White Knight agreed, relaxing his Force Grip.

"This bickering is pointless," Obi-Wan added, "what's done is done, right now the most important thing is how we're going to deal with this threat before," he was interrupted by the sound of a blaster bolt tearing into his shoulder. Obi-Wan fell to the ground, his hand clenched over the wound in his shoulder, as the forest erupted in blaster fire, forcing the group into a steadfast retreat.

"Can you see them?" Mars shouted, as a blaster bolt struck the ground near her.

"No," Mercury replied. White Knight was trying to get a baring on where the assailants where when he heard a familiar voice.

"You surprise me Lord Vader," Lumiya said, as she emerged from the forest, with no fewer then twelve Imperial Enforcers at her side, "I expected you to be more of a challenge to locate." It was then Lumiya took notice of Sailor Moon.

"So you're the Moon brat who's been giving my Emperor so much trouble?" Lumiya asked.

"We can help you Shira," Sailor Moon replied, as if she'd ignored the question Lumiya had asked, "We can make you as you once were." Lumiya couldn't help but laugh.

"Why would I want to go back to the way I was?" Lumiya asked.

"Don't you miss your old life," Sailor Moon asked, with sympathetic eyes, "your friends, your family?"

"You don't get it," Lumiya replied, as she charged up her energy beam, "Shira Elan Colla Brie, doesn't exist anymore, my name is Lumyia Dark Lady of the Sith." She was about to discharge her attack, when a black rose came from out of no where.

"You're forgetting my orders," Darth Tyrus snarled, as he materialized before them, "I want Sailor Moon alive." Lumiya remained silent.

"This is the first time," White Knight said, breaking the silence, "I'm actually happy to see you."

"Unfortunately," Tyrus replied, engaging his lightsaber, "I only want Sailor Moon alive." He spun around and once again the two sworn enemies crossed swords.

"KILL THEM," Lumiya shouted, "KILL THEM ALL." Her Enforcers proceeded to open fire on the Sailor Scouts. Most of their shots missed, as the Scouts scattered into the forests.

"VENUS CRECENT BEAM SMASH," Sailor Venus shouted, as she hurled her trade mark orange beam at a pair of advancing Enforcers, punching right through his armor, and impaled the man behind him. As the bodies of the two Enforcers fell to the ground Venus let out a loud cheer of victory which was all that was needed to alert another group of Enforcers to her location. The other Sailor Scouts weren't having any better luck. The Enforcers were moving to quickly for any of their attacks to affect, a few even managed to land blows on the Scouts, but none managed to score the fatal blow.

Obi-Wan held the wound in his shoulder. He could sense the other Enforcers scattered through out the city begin to close in on the park. From the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan could see that the Sailor Scouts were barely holding on, it was at that moment he made his plea.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan shouted, "we have to retreat."

White Knight and Tyrus were locked in what could only be described as their most intense duel. The two gladiators had fought each other to a stalemate, with neither of them able to gain the upper hand. It wasn't until White Knight heard Obi-Wan's plea that the stalemate finally broke. Tyrus managed to knock White Knight off balance, and with a quick spin kick to his face, knock him to the ground.

"You are beaten," Tyrus snarled, holding his black saber under White Knight's throat, "it is useless to resist."

"I don't think so," White Knight replied, discharging a burst of Force Lightning which struck the Dark Lord in the chest, sending him careening into a near by tree. Regaining his footing, White Knight issued an order he never thought he would have to.

"SAILOR SCOUTS," White Knight shouted, "RETREAT." With those three words the battle became a rout, the Scouts fell back in complete disarray, as Enforcers continued to hound them, firing one or two bursts then vanishing into the foliage. Sailors Mars and Moon attempted to launch a counter attack but the Enforcers moved to fast for their Fireballs and Moon Beams to score any hits, instead all they succeeded in doing was igniting the leaves of the trees.

Tyrus and White Knight had resumed their duel, this time with little or no distractions. The two gladiators were completely focused on settling their score. The duel spilled over into the streets of Tokyo, as White Knight and Tyrus Force Jumped through the air, crossing lightsabers every so often. The two warriors Force Jumped through the streets, drawing the attention of nearly everyone on the streets, trying as hard as they could to gain the upper hand in the duel, but to no avail. They had been enemies for so long, and had dueled each other so often; that they memorized each other's moves, enabling them to counter each other perfectly.

"You've improved," Tyrus snarled, as the two gladiators landed on the roof of a near by store.

"And you're still the same self-absorbed snake you've always been," White Knight replied,

"and my lightsaber skills aren't the only things that have improved since I got this stupid Crystal stuck in my hand. SHADOWHAWK ATTACK." Shadowhawk once again emerged from within White Knight's cape, and lunged toward the Dark Lord, however before the white wolf could strike his target, Tyrus discharged a burst of Force Lightning, which knock the animal to the side, leaving him unconscious.

"I'm going to make you pay for that," White Knight said, as he assumed a fighting stance.

"You will try," Tyrus replied as he once again charged toward his adversary. White Knight managed to block Tyrus's attack, before Force Jumping to the next building with the Dark Lord not far behind

Location: Rose Finishing School, Business District

The Rose Finishing School was housed in a lovely mansion that dated back to the late 1800s, and was one of the few buildings to survive the American bombing raids of the Second World War. It was a two level mansion made out of light brown brick with a light purple roof and a collection of rose beds surrounding the grounds. The entire compound was surrounded by a large stone fence, through which the only entrance was an iron gate, located in the center of the fence. The school was owned by a young noble woman known only as Countess Rose.

The Countess was a young woman, in her late thirties, dressed in a floor length blue gown her shoulder length hair was light brown.

"Well, well," the Countess said, as she gazed out the window, watching Obi-Wan and the Sailor Scouts stumble through the gates, "it seems our pray has walked into the trap Master Dracus." Darth Dracus suddenly materialized behind her.

"Indeed," Dracus replied, "you know what to do, I want their heads, and the Imperium Silver Crystal in my hands before the day is out, and should Lord Tyrus end up among the casualties, well that's just how war is."

"As you command my Lord," Countess Rose said, bowing to the Dark Lord.

The Sailor Scouts forced their way into the mansion's main hallway, and quickly barricaded the door. The main hallway was a large room decorated with some of the finest rugs and sculptures from across the planet. The sounds of Beethoven's Third Symphony echoed through out the building.

The Sailor Scouts were bashed and exhausted, their bodies covered with cuts and burses from the Enforcers onslaught. Obi-Wan managed to limp over to the stairway, the Force had long since healed the wound in his arm, but during the retreat an Enforcer had gotten lucky, and his shot had struck Obi-Wan in the leg. As the other Scouts made sure the area was secure, Obi-Wan was surprised to find Mars at his side.

"What are you doing," Obi-Wan asked, as Mars tore off a piece of her skirt, and wrapped it around the wound in Obi-Wan's leg.

"Isn't it obvious," Mars replied, "I'm trying to help you." Before Obi-Wan could reply, Jupiter interrupted with a question of her own.

"Where's Anakin?" Jupiter asked, concerned.

"Don't worry about him," Obi-Wan replied, "he shouldn't be that hard to find, all we'll have to do is follow the trail of destruction." Every Scout except Venus couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I say leave the traitor to his fate," Venus said, causing the room to fall silent.

"You know Mina," Jupiter snarled, "ever since you joined us, I've never figured out why you hate Anakin so much."

"Excuse me," Venus replied, pointing to the scar that ran across her face, "A JEDI DID THIS TO ME. Everyone has seen those movies, how do you know he still isn't the same man he was?"

"I can see it in his eyes," was all Jupiter said in reply.

Outside, Lumiya and her Enforcers surrounded the school.

"My Lady," one of the Officers said, "we're in position, awaiting your command."

"Send a squad in," Lumiya ordered, much to the shock of the Officer, "have the others maintain a parameter around the building," the tone of her voice suddenly changed, "and Captain, if they escape again, you won't be able to move from where your standing with your head still attached, am I clear?"

"Crystal my Lady," the Officer replied, with a hint of fear to his voice, he motioned for four Enforcers to form up at the gate.

From the inside of the school, the Sailor Scouts watched as the squad made its way toward the door.

"We've got company," Sailor Mercury shouted, as the door exploded inward, sending smoke and debris pouring into the main hallway. The main hallway then erupted in blaster fire, as the Enforcers made their way into the school.

"Sailor Mercury," Sailor Jupiter said, as she tried to deflect that blaster fire that came at her, "can you get a lock on them?"

"I'm trying," Mercury replied, as she attempted to do the same, "but their moving to fast for me to lock on." It was then they both sensed something strange about one of the Enforcers as he raced paced.

"Did you feel that?" Jupiter asked

"Yes," Mercury replied, "it's almost as if they're part machine." But before Mercury could say anymore, a blaster bolt tore into her shoulder, knocking her to the ground.

"Amy," Jupiter shouted, as a blaster bolt tore into leg, knocking her to the ground as well.

"Jupiter," Luna shouted.

"You know," Venus added, "This is one of those times I wish Anakin was here." It was at that moment the sound of glass shattering echoed through out the building.

"That would be him now," Luna said, mockingly.

"How do you know?" Artimis asked

"Because priceless antiques are being destroyed," Luna replied, "as we speak."

Location: Ballroom, Rose Finishing School

The Ballroom had once been filled with the sounds of soft classical music, and would be princesses dancing the night away with their would be suitors. But the dancing came to an end the moment two men crashed through the window.

Darth Tyrus and White Knight were so caught up in their battle they scarcely noticed where they were, in fact they could've cared less. Every time the two gladiators crossed sabers, they could see the hatred from each other reflected in their eyes.

The two warriors moved so quickly that the crowd that had gathered around their battle could scarcely see them, but during the course of their duel, some of the crowd became victims of their feud.

"You never knew when to quit," Tyrus snarled, as he brought his saber around for another strike.

"Neither do you," White Knight replied, as he blocked Tyrus's attacks. It was then White Knight discharged a burst of Force Lightning which the Dark Lord merely deflected back at White Knight. The Jedi warrior managed to dodge the counter strike, though it had missed him, the attack struck one of the panicked bystanders, sending him careening across the room, where he was impaled on one of the flag poles. Despite this innocent's death, the duel between the two warriors continued.

The fight only came to an end with the sound of clapping. Emerging from a room at the far end of the ballroom was Countess Rose.

"Bravo," the Countess said, "you're both just as impressive as Lord Dracus told me."

"What's the meaning of this," Tyrus asked, "who are you?"

"Call me Polite Society," the Countess replied, it was then the Countess began to change, while she remained the same height, she became solid blue and was covered in bright white shells.

The students attempted to flee, but they had no sooner begun to run toward the door, when the shells on Polite Society's back flipped open, and sprayed them with green wax. Almost at once the students were frozen in place.

"It seems Dracus finally did something right," Tyrus said, "Polite Society finish him."

"Oh I do apologize Lord Tyrus," Polite Society replied, "but my orders from Lord Dracus are to kill you both." She held out her arms, revealing two shells grasped in her hands, and fired the same wax she had just used to imprison the students. Fortunately both warriors managed to dodge the attack, which splattered against the wall. White Knight and Tyrus ducked behind two of pillars.

"Come out, come out," Polite Society said, "I promise I won't hurt you, much."

"Any ideas on how to take her," White Knight asked.

"Yeah," Tyrus replied, "I'll distract her while you try to remove that Neg from her." White Knight was about to ask how Tyrus knew what to do, but the Dark Lord cut him off.

"Just do it," Tyrus shouted, "or we both end up in a wax museum." White Knight didn't say anything as Tyrus used the Force to levitate a pair of large urns that were sitting by the main entrance and hurled them at Polite Society, striking her in the back.

"How rude," Polite Society said, as she turned her shells toward Tyrus. She was this time so caught up in the idea of capturing the Dark Lord; she failed to notice White Knight emerging from his hiding place. With one quick strike, he plunged his glowing right hand into the Negamonster's back, and with one quick jerk he pulled Polite Society free of her host, where she faded into the light of the Force, leaving only an unconscious Countess Rose in her wake.

Once Polite Society was gone, those affected by her spell slowly began to return to normal. From the second floor, White Knight and Darth Tyrus looked on, like Kings watching over their subjects.

"I owe you my thanks," Tyrus said, "but this doesn't change anything between us." He then turned to leave.

"My thoughts exactly," White Knight replied, as Tyrus made his way through the double doors at the end of the hallway.

Location: Main Hallway, a few moments later

The battle between the Imperial Enforcers and the Sailor Scouts had only intensified; up to three more squads of Enforcers had stormed the school, after the Scouts had defeated the first squad. By now, all except Sailor Mars had been wounded, and incapacitated.

From his place on the stairs, Obi-Wan couldn't help but be come concerned, despite her own injuries, Mars stood her ground, he knew that the others, including himself were going to be captured or killed. His mind kept telling him to order Sailor Mars to retreat and save herself, but something told him to allow her to continue.

"I WON'T LET YOU HARM HIM," Sailor Mars shouted, as she brought her red lightsaber down onto the head of an Enforcer, taking it clear off, however the victory was short lived, a blaster bolt tore into her exposed ankle, knocking her off her feet. It was at that moment the blaster fire ceased, emerging from the smoke and debris was Lumiya, her lightwhip engaged, and ready to strike the finally blow.

"I expected you Sailor Scouts to be more of a challenge," Lumiya said, as she raised her lightwhip over her head, "this was all too easy."

"Lumiya stop," a familiar voice shouted, standing on top of the stairs was Darth Tyrus.

"What's the meaning of this?" Lumiya shouted

"The mission is a failure," Tyrus replied, "now order your men out of here and return to the Negaverse."

"Have you lost your mind," Lumiya snarled, but before she could finish her statement Tyrus discharged a burst of Force Lightning, which struck the Dark Lady dead center, nearly shorting out her life support system.

"I gave an order," Tyrus shouted, "and I expect you to carry it out." The look to Lumiya's face was one of pure rage.

"As you wish," Lumiya replied, enraged, "my Lord." She motioned for her Enforcers to being pulling out of the school.

"Darien," Sailor Moon said, emerging from her hiding place. Tyrus didn't even look at her.

"This doesn't change anything my love," Tyrus said, angrily, "We're enemies, now and forever. The Empire will have the Imeprium Silver Crystal." Before Sailor Moon could even form a sentence, he had vanished returning to the Negaverse.

Stay Tuned for Chapter XXXV: Ski Bunny Blues

PS: Sorry this took so long, and reads kind of funky, I had an on again off again case of writer's block. PSS: Wakagi Toshio is another character from the Sailor V. Manga


	36. Chapter XXXV: Ambush

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XXXV

Ambush

Location: Palpatine's throne room, Negaverse, a few days later

"I'm taking an awful risk Dracus," Lord Sidious snarled, "this plan of yours had better work."

"It will my Lord," Dracus replied, kneeling before the Dark Emperor. It was at that moment, the sound of laughing echoed through the room. Dracus turned to look behind him, just in time to see Tryus and Lumiya enter the room.

"You plan to trap them with a skiing competition," Tyrus asked, "Sailor Moon may be easily distracted but she's not stupid, and Skywalker and Kenobi wouldn't fall for such an obvious trap. So it would be wise to quit underestimating them."

"I know this plan will work," Dracus snarled.

"You've seen that combined Skywalker and Kenobi are all but unbeatable," Tyrus replied, "the only way you'll have any chance is to split them up."

"THIS IS MY MISSION," Dracus roared, reaching for his lightsaber, "AND I INTEND TO SUCCESSED WHERE YOU TWO FAILED."

"Enough," Sidious said, finally bringing the fight to an end, "you may proceeded Lord Dracus."

"Thank you Lord Sidious," Dracus replied, kneeling before the Dark Lord, before taking his leave.

"My Emperor," Lumiya finally said, breaking the silence that had fallen across the room, "why are you giving him permission to carry out such an obvious failure?"

"I understand your concern Lady Lumiya," Sidious replied, "but his constant attempts amuse me to no end." The Dark Emperor slid back into the darkness of the shadows of his skull throne.

Location: Temple of Cherry Hill, that afternoon.

Serena raced up the stairs, her eyes alight with joy. Clenched in her right hand was a crumbled up poster, advertising the so called Miss Moon Princess Pageant.

"Hay guys," Serena shouted, gaining the attention of the others, "check this out." She displayed the poster.

"The Miss Moon Princess Pageant?" Obi-Wan asked, with a hint of confusion to his voice.

"I've just got to enter this," Serena replied

"Excuse me," Anakin added, "you can barely walk and chew gum at the same time, and you want to enter a skiing competition?"

"For once we agree on something," Mina added, "Besides we don't have the money, and Luna and Artimus might not like the idea of us going off to have fun while the Empire is launching their raids on the planet."

"And besides," Lita added, "we don't even have a place to stay." It was at that moment Chad emerged from the main temple building, having over heard the conversation, he offered a solution.

"You guys can stay at my place," Chad said, catching the group off guard.

"You have place there Chad?" Raye asked, in shock.

"Sure," Chad replied, "it belongs to my parents but you're all welcome to it. I have to tend to the temple, and you guys deserve a break, I mean you guys spend more time saving the world, then you do studying."

"I mean we couldn't," Amy replied, "It's your place."

"I insist," Chad said, laughing, "it's no big."

"Still," Anakin added, "if the Empire decides to launch an." Serena cut him off right there and then.

"Oh Anakin," Serena replied, "you're such a party pooper; I mean even super villains take vacations."

"Oh very well," Anakin said, angrily, "but if anything happens, it'll be on your head Serena."

Location: Pine Cone Ski Resort, just outside of Sekigahara

"We've been shanghaied," Anakin said, as the baggage men finished unloading their luggage.

"Oh relax," Obi-Wan added, "a little time off will do you good."

The group made their way toward a large green mansion at the far end of the resort. The mansion itself was a large two floor palace, painted a soft forest green.

The room the group entered was meant to be the living room, but for it looked more like a room out of Buckingham palace, with a large fireplace at the far end, a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a sofa and love seat near the fireplace.

"Never knew Chad was rich," Obi-Wan finally said.

"You think you know a guy," Anakin added, before turning his attention to Raye, "so why does he work at the temple, when he has all this?"

"I don't know," Raye replied, "he never really talks about himself." Before Obi-Wan could even form his reply, Lita cut in.

"I don't know about the rest of you," Lita said, stretching, "but I'm ready to hit those slopes." Everyone in the room shouted in agreement, with the exception maybe of Anakin.

Location: Ski Area, Pine Cone Ski Resort, a few hours later

The warm afternoon sun cast its rays down upon the snow caped mountains, adding a brilliant shine to the crisp white snow. On the mountains people busied themselves about their daily lives, skiing the various slopes and preparing for the upcoming Miss Moon Princess Competition. For the Sailor Scouts, their first ski lesson had gone off with out a hitch, with the exception of Serena and Mina focusing more attention on their ski instructor's good looks then on his lesson.

"I'm skiing," Serena said, laughing happily, "I'm skiing."

"Well at least you are," Mina replied, behind them, Anakin was lucky to even be standing. Every five minutes though he would end up on his face.

"Don't say anything," Anakin grumbled, as he tried to pick himself up from another one of his spills. The girls though couldn't help but break out laughing at Anakin's misfortune.

"Cheer up Anakin," Mina said, snickering, "you're still the biggest jerk of all time." Anakin silently counted to ten to keep from putting his fist through Mina's face.

"Hay you guys check out Obi-Wan and Raye," Amy said. The group barely had time to look before Raye and Obi-Wan came screaming down the mountain. It was as if they were being guided by the Force itself. Every move they did was perfect, even their jumps were done perfectly.

"Hay you two no fair using the Force," Serena finally said, catching their attention.

"What are you talking about Serena?" Raye replied.

"The only way you guys could have done that was to use your powers," Serena shouted.

"Come off it Serena," Raye replied, "I've been skiing since I was a little girl."

"And what about you Obi-Wan," Serena shouted, turning her attack on Obi-Wan, "you haven't skied a day in your life, where did you get so good?"

"When you travel the universe with Qui-Gon Jinn," Obi-Wan said, calmly, "you tend to learn a few things."

"Hay guys," Raye said, changing the subject, "you have to go up there the powders excellent."

"No thanks," was the reply from almost all of them. It was then Obi-Wan took notice of Anakin, struggling to keep his balance.

"Well it looks like we finally found something the "White Knight" is unable to do," Obi-Wan said, with a snicker as Anakin once again fell on his face.

"Very funny," Anakin replied, as he used the Force to create a snow ball and hurl it at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan though managed to duck just before the ball of ice hit him in the face.

"So where's the bunny hill?" Serena asked, eager to begin skiing for the Miss Moon Princess Contest.

"Uh Serena," Obi-Wan said, "I've been reading the program for this contest, and if you want to compete in the contest you have to be able to do the toughest run: The Double Black Diamond." Obi-Wan pointed to a massive craggy mountain off in the distance.

"Way up there?" Serena replied, meekly.

"Hay if you don't want to go through with this," Raye said, with a snicker, "I'll be happy to take the title Miss Moon Princess in your place." Raye then let a loud laugh, as she continued her decent down the mountain.

"OH THAT RAYE," Serena snarled, "IF I HADN'T LEFT MY LIGHTSABER BACK AT THE HOUSE, I'D SHOW HER A THING OR TWO."

"Serena," Anakin replied, placing his arm around Serena's neck, "you with your lightsaber are a bigger threat to the Galaxy then the Sith." By now the other Scouts couldn't help but break out laughing.

Location: Top of the Double Black Diamond, shortly before the beginning of the Miss Moon Princess Contest

The contestants for the contest were just beginning to arrive at the top of the mountain. One in particular stood out, she was dressed in a pink over coat, white ski pants, and had a purple head band around her head.

"Is everything ready?" Dracus said, materializing behind the woman.

"Everything is in place Master Dracus," the woman replied, "Sailor Moon and her friends won't know what hit them."

"Don't forget your orders Blizzard," Dracus replied, "Lord Sidious wants the Green Sailor Scout alive, as well as the crystal in Anakin Skywalker's hand."

"Fear not Master," Blizzard replied, "the Emperor will have his prize."

"Excellent," Dracus said, as he faded back to the Negaverse, unawhere that they were being watched. Deep within the forest that dotted the mountain, Tyrus had been spying on Dracus's plan.

"Does he really think that this will work," Tyrus said to himself, as he lowered his binoculars, "Skywalker and his followers are mine to deal with, not that attle patted twits'," he turned to face Lumiya who was standing behind him.

"Your men know what to do?" Tyrus asked.

"Yes," Lumiya replied, angrily, "the moment they come with in range, my Enforcers will jump the contestants and eliminate them."

"Remember I want Serena alive," Tyrus said, "and also don't forget the Emperor wants Jupiter brought to him alive as well. As for Skywalker and Kenobi, have your clones deal with them as they see fit."

"It'll be my pleasure Lord Tyrus," Lumiya replied. Within the forest no fewer then twenty Imperial Enforcers rushed about preparing their 74-Z class Speeder Bikes for the upcoming assault.

Far below Serena, Raye and Obi-Wan boarded one of the ski lifts, which would take them up the mountain.

"Why are you coming with us," Serena asked, facing Obi-Wan, "This is the MISS. Moon Princess Contest?"

"Someone has to make sure you two don't kill each other," Obi-Wan replied. Slowly the ski lift started its accent to the summit of the massive run.

Location: Top of the Double Black Diamond Run.

The Miss Moon Princess contest was just about to begin, as Serena, Raye, and Obi-Wan reached the top of the mountain. The contestants gathered around a large wooden platform, just behind the contest's starting point.

"Hello and welcome to the twelfth annual Miss Moon Princess Competition," the announcer said, "I hope you all had a chance to look over the race course we designed for you. By popular demand we have added a few more jumps and turns," the mention of jumps and turns was enough to get Serena shaking in her boots, "and now to explain the rules, it is my pleasure to introduce last years princess Mrs. Stormy Kincaid." The very same woman Dracus had been speaking with an hour before suddenly appeared on the stand.

"First I would like to say good luck," Stormy said, "now remember you must finish the course in order to qualify for the rest of the contest. The winner will receive 50 points added to her score." One by one the contestants made their way to the starting line.

"On your mark," Stormy shouted, "get set, GO!" The contestants proceeded to start down the mountain, leaving Serena in their dust, back at the starting line.

"WAHHH," Serena whaled, bursting into tears, "no one waited for me." It was then, Serena accidentally slid off the starting and began heading down the mountain completely out of control.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh, as he watched Serena begin her decent down the mountain, but his laughter didn't last long. Shortly after Serena began her out of control decent, Stormy Kincaid suddenly appeared on the starting line, for brief second, she stood right next to Obi-Wan. In that brief second, Obi-Wan could sense the Dark Side pouring from the ski bunny, and as he watched her begin her decent down the mountain, Obi-Wan couldn't help but shake the bad feeling that he had.

Location: Half-Way Mark, Double Black Diamond Run

For the first half of the decent down the mountain was routine, with Raye leading the pack. However, it didn't take Serena, who was descending the mountain completely out of control, to over take her.

"No way," Raye said, to herself, as Serena went whizzing past.

"Raye help," Serena whined, "I can't stop." Raye couldn't help but crack a smile at her friend's misfortune.

Farther behind Obi-Wan was following Stormy Kincaid, a decision he reached after sensing a strong Dark Side aura emerging from the ski bunny. However as they passed a tree Obi-Wan heard a familiar sound, Speeder Bike engines revving, he turned just in time, narrowly missing being decapitated by the fins of a Speeder Bike, as Obi-Wan fell into the snow, no fewer then twenty Speeder Bikes flew past.

"What the," Stormy said, as she turned just in time to take a laser bolt to the face, knocking her over and sending her careening into a near by snow bank.

Farther down the mountain, Serena held onto the lead, though she was more interested in trying to stop, but Raye was slowly gaining on her. It was at that moment Raye heard the screams, of the other contestants. Behind them, the Enforcers had opened fire on the other contestants. Some managed to dodge the laser blasts, however the Speeder Bikes were too fast for most, some of the other contestants were shot in the back, others were decapitated by Speeder Bikes that rear ended. A few minutes after the attack had begun, Raye caught a glimpse of their attackers.

"SERENA LOOK OUT," Raye shouted, "ENFORCERS." By now laser blasts were streaking past the two, a few even came close to striking Raye.

"What are we going to do Raye," Serena whined, as she spiraled down the slope out of control, with laser blasts hitting all around her.

"Get to the bottom," Raye replied, "Find Anakin and the others; I'll hold them off as long as I can."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Serena cried, as she continued down the mountain.

Farther back, Obi-Wan hid behind a tree, as two Enforcers dismounted, each were clutching small blaster pistols, they made their way over to the wounded contestants, and one by one they executed them. Obi-Wan reached into his pack, and slowly drew his lightsaber, and as quietly as he could, however as he approved one of the troopers, he suddenly steeped on twig that was buried in the snow.

The Enforcer shot a look behind him, and was soon looking Obi-Wan in the face.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan said, as the Enforcer punched him in the face.

"Go for help GO," the Enforcer shouted to his comrade. The other trooper raced over to his Speeder as fast as his legs could carry him. Climbing on the Trooper engaged the engine and speed off. Obi-Wan looked on as the bike sped off, as it did, Obi-Wan began focusing the Force to try and block the escaping Enforcer's path. Slowly a large mound of snow suddenly appeared in front of the Enforcer, the Speeder Bike plowed into the snow, which entered flowed into the craft's engines and repulserlift, shorting them out, it was only by dumb luck that one of the sparks leapt into the fuel tank, igniting the bike's fuel supply, causing the bike to exploded and sending the Enforcer into a near by tree. Obi-Wan had little time to celebrate, before the other Enforcer charged toward him, however before the trooper could deliver his blow, Obi-Wan ducked and drew his lightsaber. Pressing the hilt of the saber against the Enforcer's red armor, Obi-Wan ignited his blade, impaling the Enforcer on it before the trooper had any chance to react.

Obi-Wan quickly deactivated his blade, and raced over to the trooper's Speeder Bike, climbing aboard and engaging the bike's engine Obi-Wan sped off down the mountain hoping to catch the remaining Enforcers.

Further down the mountain, Raye was having her own problems. Though Raye's skill with a lightsaber was impressive, she had her limits. She'd manage to knock out a few of the Enforcers, by deflecting their laser blasts back at them, and using the Force Raye had caused some of them to crash into each other. However, she had taken hits, mainly to her arms and legs, and one in the shoulder.

Raye was about to collapse, as another pair of Speeders began making their charge toward her, however before the Enforcers could open fire, Obi-Wan suddenly appeared from behind, firing a burst from his laser cannon, he managed to take down one of the bikes, pulling along side, Obi-Wan once again drew his lightsaber, and this time plunged it into the fuel tank of his opponents vehicle, igniting the fuel, and sending the Enforcer careening into the ground.

"Raye," Obi-Wan shouted, as he landed, "are you okay?" Raye didn't say anything; she simply smiled as she collapsed into Obi-Wan's arms. Obi-Wan was about to attempt to Force Heal her, when he sensed a surge in the Dark Side, his mind's eye began to cloud with the image of no fewer then six Negaverse Portals opening on various sides of the mountain. However, it was what was coming through that frightened Obi-Wan the most.

Stay Tuned for Chapter XXXVI: Brute

PS: Sorry it took so long to update, it's been a nightmare with my job and school work.


	37. Chapter XXXVI: Fire and Water

Sailor Moon Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XXXVI

Fire and Water

Location: Double Black Diamond Run, a few moments later

Obi-Wan and Raye made their way into the forest surrounding the run. It was clear that Raye's injuries were far more serious then he'd first thought. Setting the injured Sailor Scout down, against a tree, Obi-Wan took a look at the wounds on her arms and legs, clearly Raye was lucky to still be alive, she'd taken no less then 12 blaster bolt hits to both her arms and legs. Breathing in Obi-Wan held his hand out over the burns on her legs, and began focusing the Force around them. Slowly the wounds began to heal.

"Obi-Wan," Raye said, weakly.

"Hold still," Obi-Wan replied, as he focused his attention on the wounds on her arms, "you're lucky to be alive, if one of those bolts struck you in the heart, I." Obi-Wan froze, he began to blush as he focused the Force around the wounds in Raye's arms, like the wounds in her legs, the wounds on her arms began to heal slowly. At that moment he could hear the sounds of foot steeps in the snow, grabbing Raye he ducked behind a tree. Two Imperial Enforcers were making their way through the under growth tracking the trail of blood that had dripped out of Raye's wounds.

"Trail ends here," one of the Enforcers said, over his intercom.

"Well they can't have gone far," the other Enforcer replied, "come on we'd better get back to base camp, the Brutes will take care of the Jedi and the Sailor."

Location: Main Imperial Base Camp, near the summit of the mountain

From the moment he saw Obi-Wan and Raye defeat the Enforcers, Tyrus knew that his plan was beginning to fall apart.

"I'm taking an awful risk Lumiya," Tyrus said, as he inspected the two colossal Enforcers before him, "this had better work." The two Enforcers that stood in front of Tyrus were twice the size of a regular clone, they were nearly 7 feet tall and lined with muscles that were as hard as cortosses ore. They wore only the blood red chest plates of the Enforcer's trade mark scout trooper armor, as well as the helmet, which had been cut open to reveal a row of razor sharp teeth. Their weapons consisted of a rapid fire Gattling Blaster, and a massive vibroblade sword fixed to their backs.

"Trust me Lord Tyrus," Lumyia replied, "my Brutes will find them and eliminate them before Lord Dracus and his ski bunny do."

"For your sake they'd better," Tyrus snarled, as he stormed off, "If I know Skywalker, he won't allow any harm to come. Just remember I want Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter alive, as for the others have your Brutes skin them alive."

"As you wish my Lord," Lumiya motioned for the two Brutes to begin their search of the forest. The two monstrosities charged into the forest like lightning, tearing through the thick trees and undergrowth like it wasn't even there.

Location: A Cavern, a few moments later

The sun was beginning to set and the cold of the night was beginning to wash across the mountain. Obi-Wan and Raye had been hiking for the past few hours, trying they're best to avoid the Imperial patrols that Tyrus had sent out to hunt them down. It was just as the sun was beginning set that they had come upon the cavern in which they were now hiding. Raye was lying on the cold damp floor, when Obi-Wan finally returned with firewood.

"How are you feeling," Obi-Wan asked, as he begin making a fire pit.

"A lot better," Raye replied, "why did you save me?"

"Truth of the matter is I don't know myself," Obi-Wan said, before he changed the subject, "do you think you can transform and give me a light?" Raye simply smiled as she pulled out her red transformation stick.

"MARS POWER," Raye shouted, and once again, where a Shinto Priestess once stood Sailor Mars emerged.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that," Obi-Wan said to himself, "now how about that light before we freeze to death." Sailor Mars simply smiled at the Jedi.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE," Sailor Mars shouted, a stream of fire shot from her fingers, and ignited the wood. For the first time Obi-Wan noticed how beautiful Sailor Mars looked in the dim light. Feelings and memories Obi-Wan didn't want to think of, memories of the only woman to have ever won the devoted Jedi's heart, Siri Tachi, he remembered the promise they had made to never speak of their true feelings, and how that promise had cost him the love of his life.

"Just um," Obi-Wan said, hesitantly, as he tried to focus on something other then the past, "did you remember your communicator?"

"No," Sailor Mars said, "I lost it when those troops jumped me."

"Then I guess we can just hope that Serena made it back to Anakin and the others," Obi-Wan said, as he sat down by the fire.

"So in other words," Sailor Mars said, as she sat on the other side of the fire, "we're more likely to be found by the Empire then our friends."

"One thing has always puzzled me," Obi-Wan asked, "I understand why Anakin is tough on her, the fact that she can drive anyone crazy, why are you always so mean to her?"

"You just gave the answer," Sailor Mars replied, "she just is so spoiled and irritating, I just can't believe she's the Moon Princess. Okay now that I've answered that, tell me why you're siding with Anakin, after what he did to the Jedi?"

"That was a long time ago," Obi-Wan replied, "though Anakin may not realize it, I and the other Jedi forgave him a long time ago. In answer to your question, he's my best friend." Sailor Mars didn't answer, as she turned away. Obi-Wan simply smiled as he stood up and removed his ski jacket, and draped it on Sailor Mars's shoulders. Sailor Mars began to blush as she stroked the jacket.

"Thanks," Sailor Mars said, "but aren't you cold?"

"No," Obi-Wan said, as he gazed out the cave entrance at the star filled sky, as if he was searching for something in the infinite blackness of space.

"Tell me," Sailor Mars asked, "since none of the web sites or source books mention it, what was your home world like?" Obi-Wan froze, he had very little memories of his home world, he'd only been about 3 when the Jedi claimed him and took him to Coruscant to begin his training. For Obi-Wan the only memories he had were of playing with his brother amid the fields of golden wheat on the outskirts of a great city.

"To tell you the truth," Obi-Wan said, sadly, "I don't know much about my childhood before I joined the Jedi; my only real memories are of my time as a Youngling under Master Yoda. Why did you want to know?"

"Call it curiosity," Sailor Mars replied, "growing up my father and mother were never around, but every time I watched the Star Wars films I always dreamed of the kind of life you led, in fact though at the time I just thought of you as a character, I looked up to you as a father." Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile at Sailor Mars's compliment.

"I um," Obi-Wan said, trying to form a reply, "I don't know what to say."

"I think I know why," Sailor Mars said, as she walked over and sat down by Obi-Wan's side. She rested her head on Obi-Wan's shoulder. Smiling, Obi-wan ran his hand through her raven hair.

"Why don't you just say it?" Sailor Mars said, breaking the eerie silence that filled the cavern.

"I can't," Obi-Wan replied, standing up, "no matter how much I want to, it's against the Jedi Code." He could see a small tear forming in Sailor Mars's eye.

"What kind of code denies someone the right to fall in love?" Sailor Mars asked, coldly.

"That's not it," Obi-Wan replied, "The code forbids attachments, not compassion."

"There's more to life," Sailor Mars shouted, "then honor and the Jedi Obi-Wan. Just once in my life I want to hear those three words from someone I care about more then anything."

"What three words would those be?" Obi-Wan asked, hesitantly.

"I love you," Sailor Mars said, turning away from the Jedi. Obi-Wan didn't say anything; he simply turned away from Sailor Mars and began gazing up at the star filled sky again.

"Understand this," Obi-Wan finally said, "my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy, not to your Princess of the Moon, but I will do all I can to protect both you and her," he spotted a small white flower growing out of the snow, he waved his hand over the top of it allowing the Force to flow into the plant, causing it to bloom. With a heavy heart he picket the flower.

"But it would be the greatest honor," Obi-Wan continued as he placed the flower into Sailor Mars's long raven hair, "to have you at my side when we finally storm the Negaverse and end Palpatine's rule once and for all." For a few seconds the Jedi and the Sailor Scout stared at each other, then in the light of the full moon a Knight of the Republic and a Princess of Mars shared their first kiss.

"No," Obi-Wan said, pushing her back, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Done what," Sailor Mars asked, sadly, "Kiss me, falling in love doesn't make you any less a Jedi, it makes you Human." Obi-Wan didn't say anything, as he turned back to gazing upon the star filled sky.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan finally said, breaking the silence, "if I'm not what you think."

"No," Sailor Mars said, "it's not that, it's just that was the first kiss I've ever had, and I guess I owe you thanks for that."

"Raye," Obi-Wan said, "understand, despite what I may feel for you, I'm still a Jedi, and it's forbidden."

"Funny," Sailor Mars said, "Luna has told Anakin that a thousand times, and yet it hasn't stopped him and Lita from expressing how they feel."

"Anakin was always a bit of a rebel," Obi-Wan replied, calmly, "though at times I felt he was right about his criticism of the council and it's policies, and in many ways I was to proud to admit it."

"Then it's time you let go of the past," Sailor Mars said, as she took Obi-Wan's hand in her own, "it's time you start following your own heart as well as your code." Obi-Wan pushed her away, ever since the Jedi Order was born in the ashes of the Moon Kingdom, falling in love had been forbidden, maybe it was time to abandon the old ways, and start forging the future. However before Obi-Wan could even form a reply, he sensed a strong disturbance in the Force. Something was coming, something big. Almost as if on queue a tree from the forest came careening through the air.

"LOOK OUT," Obi-Wan shouted, as he pushed Sailor Mars out of the way of the tree, however, Obi-Wan weren't so fortunate, and the tree pinned him the wall of the cavern.

"OBI-WAN," Sailor Mars shouted, as she raced to the Jedi's aid.

"Don't worry about me," Obi-Wan shouted, but Sailor Mars didn't listen, she began tugging at the tree, trying to free the pinned Jedi. At that moment the two Brutes, who had been chasing them through the Forest suddenly appeared in the entrance to the cavern. The two cyborgs snarled in humanly as they slowly approached Sailor Mars and Obi-Wan.

"Run," Obi-Wan said, as he struggled to get his lightsaber. Once again Sailor Mars didn't listen. She held her hands out in front of her and began focusing the Force, and with all her strength she managed to cause the cavern to collapse, burying the two Brutes under no less then 50 pounds of ice.

"You fool," Obi-Wan said, as Sailor Mars drew her lightsaber.

"I'm not leaving with out you master," Sailor Mars said, as she brought her lightsaber down. She barely missed Obi-Wan, but she was able to cut him loose of the tree.

"Are you okay," Sailor Mars asked, as Obi-Wan fell into her arms.

"No," Obi-Wan replied, "I think my ribs are busted." With Obi-Wan slung over her shoulder, Sailor Mars carried her wounded mentor out of the cavern and into the darkness.

However as they left, the ice that Sailor Mars knocked down, began to vibrate, until at last the two Brutes broke free of their icy prison.

Location: The Forest, an hour later

Sailor Mars clawed her way through the forest, with Obi-Wan's broken body slung over her shoulder.

"Come on soldier," Sailor Mars said, as she helped Obi-Wan lean against a near by tree.

"Why," Obi-Wan asked, with a look of confusion to his face, "why are you risking your life for me?"

"I've said it once," Sailor Mars replied, as she fell into Obi-Wan's arms, "Isn't it obvious," a small tear began forming in her eye, "I know it's forbidden for a Jedi to fall in love, but I just wanted you to know, at least once, how much I love you Obi-Wan." Those three words struck the proud Jedi like an arrow, he couldn't believe what he had just heard Sailor Mars, the proudest of the Sailor Scouts, say to him. At first Obi-Wan was at a loss for words before he finally formed his reply.

"I know I can't be what you want," Obi-Wan replied, solemnly, "But that doesn't mean I won't try." He took her hand in his own.

"What a touching moment," a familiar voice said, from behind. Obi-Wan turned behind to look behind them just in time to find Darth Tyrus's Lightsaber under his throat. Suddenly the two Brutes who had attacked them early emerged from the darkened woods. Sailor Mars reached for her lightsaber, when she suddenly felt Lumiya's Lightwhip under her throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lumiya said, with a cold snicker from under her mask. Obi-Wan eyed Tyrus, with a cold gaze to his eye.

"Let her go," Obi-Wan said, coldly, "you're quarrel is with Anakin and me, not the Sailor Scouts."

"Quarrel," Tyrus said, laughing, "this is more then just a simple case of me wanting to settle my score with Skywalker. I intend to reclaim that which rightfully belongs to the Sith. Jedi, your order is a fading light in the dark, corrupt and arrogant. You will be punished for you sins, and this time the Jedi will fall." He raised his lightsaber high over his head and prepared to strike the final blow.

At that moment Sailor Mars grabbed Lumiya by the arm, and threw her against a near by tree. For Sailor Mars what happened next almost made time stand still, just as Tyrus's lightsaber prepared to strike the final blow on Obi-Wan, Sailor Mars jumped in the way, and Tyrus' blade sliced Sailor Mars down the back. Sailor Mars let out a loud, earsplitting scream, as Tyrus's blade sliced into her skin.

With Obi-Wan looking on in horror, Sailor Mars fell into his arms, the wound in her back gushing blood.

"I'm sorry," Sailor Mars said, as she stroked Obi-Wan's beard, "I know this is forbidden for a Jedi and a Sailor Scout, but please just once, I want you to kiss me again, this time do it because you love me. Obi-Wan's eyes were filled with tears as he cradled his injured comrade in his arms.

"Anything," Obi-Wan said, he couldn't believe it was happening again, he'd lost the love of his life once, and now he was about to lose it again, "JUST STAY WITH ME SAILOR MARS, PLEASE I LOVE YOU." Sailor Mars didn't reply. With tears in his eyes, and pure rage burning in his heart, Obi-Wan began focusing the Force into Sailor Mars's body.

"Love," Tyrus said, laughing, "another corrupted Jedi trait, though that blade was meant for you, a slain Sailor Scout will please Lord Sidious to no end." Suddenly Obi-wan stood up, and eyed Tyrus with pure hatred burning in his now yellow eyes.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE," Obi-Wan snarled, as his lightsaber snapped into his hand, and a bright blue blade shot out like lightning.

"Bring it on old man," Tyrus said, laughing, manically. Obi-Wan lunged at the Dark Lord like a maniac, swinging his lightsaber like crazy trying to break through the Dark Lord's defense, but Tyrus managed to block most of Obi-Wan's strikes.

"Is that all you've got," Tyrus said, trying to goad Obi-Wan into attacking him with every fiber of his being, he began probing the depths of the enraged warrior's mind, "yes, I see, this isn't the first time you lost someone you loved," he began to flood Obi-Wan's mind with memories the warrior thought he'd surprised, memories of Siri Tachi, and how he'd left her, the cold sting of his tears as he watched her die in his arms, the rage that he'd unleashed against Magus, the bounty hunter who had robed him of the love of his life. No, this time he would exact his revenge for what Tyrus had done, he would make the Dark Lord pay in blood.

Obi-Wan had never been so enraged in his life, as all the anger and hate he'd bottled up inside himself, the death of Qui-Gon, Siri, Anakin's betrayal overwhelmed him, pushing closer and closer to the edge of the dark abyss. Obi-Wan charged his hand with raw Force Lightning, and discharged it into Tyrus's abdomen, sending the Dark Lord careening into a near by tree.

"A lucky shot old man," Tyrus continued, smiling sinisterly, "Now you will experience the full power of the Dark Side." Tyrus began gathering the energy of the Force around him, creating a pair of whips, which he hurled at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan Force Jumped over the onrushing Force Rage attack, and once again drew his lightsaber, as he landed, Tyrus once again blocked his attack.

As Obi-Wan and Tyrus became locked in a stale mate, Sailor Mars slowly began to regain concusness, as Obi-Wan's Force Healing took affect. She slowly regained her footing, but no sooner had she done so when she felt the hilt of Lumiya's lightwhip pressing into her back.

"You're not going anywhere fire bug," Lumiya snarled.

"Who said I was leaving you reject from a junkyard," Sailor Mars said, cracking a smile, her lightsaber leapt to her hand, and a dark red blade emerged from the hilt.

"I see," Lumiya said, laughing, "So this little contest won't be settled by our knowledge of the Force, but by our skill with a Lightsaber." Her lightwhip roared to life, almost as if on queue Sailor Mars Force Jumped over the cyborg, and their weapons soon connected.

As the sounds of Sailor Mars and Lumiya's duel echoed through out the forest, the duel between Obi-Wan and Darth Tyrus had remained stalemated, the two warriors learned each other's moves quickly, and were soon able to counter each other. Before long the duel had degraded into an exchange of fists, first Obi-Wan then Tyrus.

"A lucky shot old man," Tyrus snarled, as he charged his hand with Force Lightning, "BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH." He discharged one of his strongest attacks, before Obi-Wan had a chance to counter, the lightning struck him dead center, sending him careening into a near by tree.

Obi-Wan grunted, as he regained his footing, and lunged at the Dark Lord like a wild tiger. Once again the two juggernaughts of the Force clashed. This time though, Tyrus soon had the upper hand and was soon beating Obi-Wan back. The sounds of their lightsabers crashing into each other echoed around the mountain like thunder. However, when Obi-Wan lunged at Tyrus a second time, hoping to plow his lightsaber into the Dark Lord's heart, Tyrus Froce Threw him into a second tree, this time slamming him head first into the tree, leaving the Jedi in a dazed state. Tyrus cracked a sinister smile as he slowly approached the dazed Jedi Knight, razing his lightsaber high over his head; he prepared to strike the final blow.

"YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN TO QUIT," Lumiya snarled, as she brought her lightwhip around, however before her whip could strike the Sailor Scout, Mars brought her lightsaber up, and managed to block Lumiya's various attacks however her luck soon ran out, and Lumiya's attack managed to get threw. Though Mars was able to dodge the bulk of Lumiya's strike, she caught the edge of the Lightwhip's tentacles, slicing a deep gash into her right cheek.

"MY FACE," Sailor Mars snarled, "WHY YOU SLIME, MARS FIRE IGNITE." She began gathering the Force around her forming and her trade mark fire ball shot from her hand. The Dark Lady managed to dodge Sailor Mars's attack, and retaliated with her own, she sent the Force into the very snow itself, casing it to rise, and form into solid blocks of ice, and hurled them at the Sailor Soldier in front of her. Sailor Mars managed to strike down a few of the ice balls, however most found their mark, knocking the Sailor Scout to the ground.

"All too easy," Lumiya said, however as she brought her lightwhip around to finish Mars off, the Sailor Scout struck, using the Force, she managed to cause the tree branch above Lumiya to snap off, and drop on the Cyborg, shattering her mechanical arm. With Lumiya distracted, Mars raced to Obi-Wan's aid.

Tyrus's lightsaber was about to strike the final blow, when Mars once again unleashed her trademark attack, this time setting Tyrus's cape on fire.

"YOU," Tyrus snarled, turning his attention, as he discharged a burst of Force Lightning right into Sailor Mars's chest, sending her careening into a tree, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU GIRL, BEFORE YOU STAY DEAD." He once again raised his lightsaber over his head and this time he was aiming for her neck.

Obi-Wan slowly came too, just in time to see Tyrus preparing to strike the final blow. At that moment the Force began flowing into the mark on Obi-Wan's hand, causing it to glow bright blue, as it glowed, the Force Energy it was radiating off began to travel into snow, causing it to return to its original state, water. As Obi-Wan stood up, the water seemed to follow him, obeying his every move. With one swift move Obi-Wan willed it to form a spear of solid ice, and with one quick move, he Force Threw the Ice at Tyrus. At first Tyrus couldn't believe what he'd seen, and failed to get out of the way. The spears of Ice tore into his armor, sending him careening into a near by tree, pinning him to it.

Obi-Wan regained his footing, and immediately activated his lightsaber. With pure rage glowing in his eyes, Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber over his head, preparing to strike the Dark Lord down.

"Go a head," Tyrus said, gloating Obi-Wan on, "finish me off, and complete your journey toward the Dark Side." Obi-Wan stood there for a brief moment, his hand shaking as his lightsaber came to a halt. His mind was racing, part of it wanted him to finish the Dark Lord off once and for all, but part of him was still a Jedi. What happened next, Obi-Wan would spend the rest of his life trying to figure out.

"No," Obi-Wan said, as he lowered his lightsaber, "I'll never kill an unarmed enemy, not even sadistic scum like you." At that moment the sounds of a distant explosion echoed through the forest, and a large cloud of black smoke could be seen rising in the distance.

"You're choice," Tyrus said, with a sinister smile to his face, "you can stay here and we can settle this, or you can help your friends." For Obi-Wan the choice was simple.

"I'll deal with you later," Obi-Wan said, as he helped Sailor Mars to her feet. The two warriors raced in the direction of the explosion as fast as their legs could carry them.

Location: Pine Cone Ski Resort, a few hours later

The Ski Resort was burning; panic stricken guests raced about trying to find cover, from the blood red blaster bolts that where streaking through the sky, one by one the guests were struck down by the bolts. The snow was awash with blood, and covered in dead bodies. Standing over the bodies were the very same Brutes that had attacked Sailor Mars and Obi-Wan in the forest. The collapsing cave wall had seriously damaged the mind stabilizers that had built into their helmets, in order to keep them under control. Now, with out them the two Brutes were effectively mindless monsters with a craving for blood.

"MOON TEARA MAGIC," Sailor Moon shouted, as she hurled her tiara at the two creatures, however to her shock the tiara ricocheted off the Brute's cortosis armor.

"Well that didn't work," Sailor Venus added, "Stand back and let the original Scout handle them, VENUS CRECENT BEAM SMASH." She began drawing the Force into her finger, and hurled the orange beam at the two creatures, only to find that the beam simply bounced off their armor.

"WELL THAT DIDN'T WORK," Sailor Moon shouted, as the two Sailor Scouts bolted from the cyborgs, as they unleashed another volley from their gattling cannons. The Scouts ducked behind a corner.

"Let me guess," White Knight said, catching the two Sailor Scouts off guard, "your attacks didn't work."

"Gee you think," Venus replied, angrily, "if that sword of yours is capable of cutting through anything, how come you're hiding back here."

"Those Cyborgs are covered in Cortosis ore," White Knight replied, "Lightsabers are useless."

"So how do you propose we take them out," Jupiter asked.

"Quite simple," White Knight replied, "we go to Plan B."

"And what pray tell," Sailor Moon said, snickering, "is plan B?"

"Plan B. is trying to figure out Plan C," White Knight replied.

"Sounds like you're getting rusty Anakin," Jupiter replied, nudging White Knight in the stomach. White Knight acted like he didn't hear Jupiter's joke, as he peered around the corner, he saw the two Brutes had split up, with one retreating into the forest. It was then he spotted something, a large chunk of the remaining Brute's Cortosis armor had been sliced off by something, leaving its massive heart exposed.

"I've got an idea," White Knight said, "Sailor Moon, I need you to try and get that thing's attention."

"WHY ME," Sailor Moon shouted, "I'm royalty, you should do this."

"Because coming up here was your idea," White Knight said, getting right up in Sailor Moon's face, "because you're small and insigifigent, AND BECAUSE I'LL PUMBLE YOU IF YOU DON'T."

"You know," Sailor Moon said, cracking a goofy smile, "you make a good argument when you're angry Anakin." Sailor Moon slowly made her way out into the open, she began focusing the Force around a set of crates in front of the Brute, and Force Threw them right into the creature's face. The Brute shot Sailor Moon the angriest gaze she'd ever seen in her life, and began to charge after her. Once again Sailor Moon ducked behind the building, and right at that moment White Knight lunged outward, and at point blank range, activated his lightsaber, plunging the golden blade into the Brute's exposed heart. The moment White Knight's blade touched the pulsating organ; it seemed to erupt, showering him with blood. The carcass flew over head, and impacted near the edge of the forest.

"Did I miss something," a familiar voice said, at that moment Obi-Wan and the injured Sailor Mars emerged form the forest.

"OBI-WAN, RAYE," the Scouts shouted, as they raced up to embrace their comrades. But the two of them pushed the others back.

"If you'll excuse us," Obi-Wan said, "Raye and I have had a busy day." As Obi-Wan and Sailor Mars made their way into the Main Lodge, the other Scouts couldn't help but begin snickering behind their backs, for them it was rather obvious what had been going on between the two.

"What's so funny," White Knight inquired.

"Isn't obvious," Venus replied, "Obi-Wan and Raye are in love." The very mention that Obi-Wan could have fallen in love was enough to get White Knight howling with laughter.

Within the lodge itself, Obi-Wan and Sailor Mars sat on the sofa, within each other's arms, and watched the roaring fire in the fire place burn. It didn't matter what the others said, or what the Jedi Code or the Laws of the Sailor Scouts said, they loved each other, and nothing in the Galaxy could change that.

Stay Tuned for Chapter XXXVII: The Battle of Lookout Point

PS: Sorry this took so long, but things have been murder at work and school. Also we have to make sure this sinks up with our overall storyline.


	38. Chapter XXXVII: Witchblade

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XXXVII

Witchblade

Location: Downtown Tokyo, a few days after the Battle of the Black Diamond

"You never know when to quit Skywalker," Tyrus snarled, as he brought his black saber around for another blow. But just like so many times before the White Knight managed to block it.

"Neither do you," White Knight shouted, as Tyrus Force Jumped up the side of a near by building, with White Knight in hot pursuit. Once White Knight appeared on the edge of the roof, Tyrus drew the Force around his sole remaining flesh hand, and discharged a burst of Force Lightning at White Knight, knocking him off the edge of the roof. As White Knight fell through the air, he used the Force to try and slow his decent, but to no avail, and he plowed head first through the roof of a passing ambulance.

The patient the ambulance was transporting let out an earsplitting scream as White Knight slowly regained his composure. As the paramedics approached, the sound of something landing on the roof of the vehicle echoed through out the tiny room. At that moment the roof seemed to peel away.

"Surprised," Tyrus shouted as he Force Pushed White Knight through the rear door, and onto the street. Tyrus leapt from the ambulance, igniting his pitch-black lightsaber, once again the sounds of two lightsabers clashing echoed through the city. The two titans of the Force were at a stalemate, as a crowd gathered on the sides of the streets, but to the two warriors that crowd, and the sounds of approaching police cars mattered little, the only thing that mattered to them was the death of the other. Faster and faster the two warriors swung their lightsabers, and every time they failed to brake the other's defense.

At that moment Tyrus used the Force to lift two cars, that had stopped in the center of a near by intersection to watch the fight, and with all his might he hurled the two cars at White Knight. At first White Knight tried to dodge them, but at that moment he saw that the cars still had occupants in them. Acting as fast as he could White Knight focused the Force into an invisible barrier around both himself and the occupants of the cars. A second later the two cars slammed into the barrier White Knight had set up around himself; though the cars were totaled their occupants had been spared.

As White Knight used his lightsaber to cut the occupants, Tyrus slowly approached from behind, and with one mighty swing prepared to strike the final blow.

"LOOK OUT," someone in one of the cars shouted, White Knight turned just in time to block Tyrus's saber.

"Attacking from behind," White Knight said, "I know you have no honor, but even that is low."

"If it means killing you Skywalker," Tyrus snarled, his eyes glowing a feral yellow, as he tried to press White Knight's saber into his neck, "there's an old saying on this planet in war there are no rules." That was a rule Anakin Skywalker knew all too well, he'd been to countless battlefields scattered from the Deep Core to the depths of the Outer Rim, he'd fought countless battles against Confederate Droids and rebels driven either by the desire for revenge or a chance to topple Palpatine's regime. He'd seen many crimes committed, and 90 of the time he'd been the one pulling the trigger.

But Tyrus, the young warrior he faced, though was something far different. In his flaming yellow eyes White Knight saw traces of himself; he was facing off against a warrior whose fall to the Dark Side was out of love, just like his own fall had been.

"It doesn't have to be this way," White Knight said, "I'm not your enemy Darien."

"Darien Shieds is no more," Tyrus snarled, "I am Darth Tyrus, and you, Sailor Moon, and those who follow you ARE MY ENEMY."

"Well then you are lost," White Knight shouted, for him it was strange having those words come from his mouth, the last time he'd heard them he was the one being told them. White Knight was finally able to break the stalemate he and Tyrus had fallen into, by discharging a burst of Force Lightning into the Dark Lord's chest, blasting him clear across the street, and through the window of a near by clothing shop. Tyrus emerged with fire in his eyes, as he used the Force to lift the shattered glass into the sky, he then willed the Force to move the glass up to the throats of the crowd that had gathered.

"If you value the lives of these people," Tyrus snarled, "you'll surrender." White Knight hesitated for a few seconds, and every second Tyrus didn't hear a reply, he slowly plunged the glass shards deeper and deeper into the throats of the crowd.

"Time's running out," Tyrus said, with a sinister smile creeping across his face, "surrender and I'll spare their lives, continue to fight, and I'll see to that they'll be dead before they hit the ground." White Knight hesitated for a few more seconds, before preparing to discard his lightsaber.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE," a familiar voice shouted, a stream of fire shot through the air, and came within a hair of striking Tyrus in the face, but it caused enough of a distraction that the Sith Lord dropped the fragments of glass. Just as Tyrus turned to try and make his get away, he felt the searing heat of a Lightwhip and a Lightsaber under his throat.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan said

"Leaving the party so soon Tyrus," Venus added, the Sith Lord turned to try and escape the other way only to find Sailors Jupiter and Mercury blocking his way.

"I guess it's time to retreat," Tyrus said, laughing, as he faded back to the Negaverse.

"Not again," Mercury snarled, punching one of the walls of a near by building.

"I know how you feel," Obi-Wan added, "look up the word uncatchable in the dictionary and you find Darth Tyrus's picture next to it," he turned his attention to White Knight.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked

"I was investigating a robbery," White Knight replied, "I saw on the news that the Edo-Tokyo Museum had been broken into, and when I arrived guess who I spotted leaving, with a scroll under his arm."

"Robbery's a job for local security not Jedi," Obi-Wan replied, angrily.

"Okay that's enough," White Knight added, "what's done is done; right now I think the best thing to do is figure out what Tyrus wanted with that scroll."

Location: Palpatine's throne room

"Did you recover the item," Palpatine asked, coldly.

"Yes my master," Tyrus replied, kneeling before the Dark Emperor, he placed a small weather worn scroll at Sidious's feet.

"Excellent," the Dark Lord replied.

"Oh please," Darth Dracus added, as he entered the throne room, with Lumiya in tow.

"You risk blowing our cover for a piece of paper," Lumiya asked, "and to top it off you allow your personal vendetta against Anakin Skywalker to cloud your judgment, and put the operation in danger."

"I recovered the scroll didn't I?" Tyrus asked

"Indeed," the Dark Emperor replied, as he picked up the scroll, "but you must learn to harness your anger, use it to your advantage, when caught in battle against the best of the Jedi it would be wise for you to retreat, only then will you be able to ensure victory and have your princess." Tyrus remained silent as Palpatine unrolled the scroll.

"Yes this is it," Palpatine said, with a sinister snicker to his face.

"Excuse me for inquiring," Lumyia asked, "but what is it master?"

"An old legend," Palaptine replied, "dating back 500 years on this planet. It was told to me by master, where he learned of it I know not. It's a story of an ancient battle fought during the War of Brother and Sister millennia ago, between the creatures the people of this world call Lycans and Nosferatu."

"Forgive me Lord Sidious," Dracus added, "but what does this have to do with anything?"

"There is an old legend amongst the Sith," Palpatine continued, "that says when the battle ended, the Lycans and Nosferatu who fell became cursed, embraced by the Dark Side's purest form, and one night every 33,000 years they rise again, and re-fight that battle. However, should a being strong in the Dark Side appear, the two armies will obey him."

Obey him, those two words echoed the most in Darth Tyrus's head, ever since he'd become a Sith Lord, he had something that love and friendship hadn't given him, even thirty three millennia ago, he had purpose and a goal. Once the Emperor was out of the way the whole of the Galactic Empire would be his for the taking, yes Palpatine's throne that was his ultimate goal in this war, he would be the new Emperor and rule with his princess at his side.

"My Lord," Tyrus said, breaking the silence that had fallen across the room, "please allow me the honor of this mission." As Dracus and Lumiya protested, Palpatine simply smiled as he gave his reply "do as you will my apprentice, but don't fail me again."

"Yes my master," Tyrus replied, bowing before the Dark Lord.

Location: Near Lookout Point Resort

The red mini van speed down the road, its destination was a small resort nestled deep within the mountains. However for Serena her reason for coming on this journey was far different from what she'd told her family. Originally she had told her mom, Ikuko, and dad, Kenji that she wanted to see the spot where they'd first met, but in reality she'd over heard Anakin and Lita talking about taking a trip to the mountains, and her real goal was to spy on them.

"Are you sure we have to go through with this?" Luna whispered

"Of course," Serena replied, "Lita defiantly needs watching."

"Oh great," Luna said, with an annoyed tone to her voice, "are you sure this is for Lita, and not for yourself because I see jealousy rearing it's ugly head."

"I'm not jealous," Serena replied, laughing, "I just want to make sure," before Serena had a chance to finish her comment the annoying sound of a handheld videogame echoed through the car.

"OH," Serena shouted, grabbing the PSP from her brother's hand, "I HATE THAT STUPID THING."

"HAY," Sammy shouted in reply, "GIVE IT BACK YOU," Sammy lunged at Serena and attempted to get his game system back, "Mom, Dad Serena took my game."

"Hay you two," Ikuko shouted, getting their attention, "Serena give Sammy his game back." But Serena wasn't listening; instead she was doing all she could to keep the game out of Sammy's hands. But Sammy eventually succeeded in prying the PSP from her hands.

Serena's father couldn't help but laugh.

"Say Serena," Kenji asked, laughing, "Why are you suddenly so interested in the spot your mom and I met?"

"Um," Serena replied, trying desperately to make up an excuse, "well, there's this guy I really like and he said he'd meet me there." For her dad the only time he ever wanted to hear the words guy and like in the same sentence was if the word don't was before them.

"WHAT," Kenji shouted, he was so angry that he could barely see straight. The mini van began careening out of control, crossing between the lanes and at times coming close to striking another car head on.

"YOU MEAN YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO SPEND TIME WITH YOUR FAMILY," Kenji snarled, "BUT YOU WANT TO ELOPE WITH SOME BOY THAT YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH AND HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD US ABOUT?"

"Dad watch the road," Sammy shouted, as he spotted a semi barreling toward them, "DAD TRUCK."

"No dad it's not what you think," Serena said, trying her best to come up with a better excuse.

"She's probably talking about Melvin," Ikuko added, trying to get her husband's attention.

"Oh Melvin," Kenji said, but before he had a chance to finish his statement, he spotted the same semi that Sammy had seen barreling toward them. Kenji turned the wheel as hard as he could, missing the truck by a centimeter.

"Oh Melvin," Kenji said, continuing his previous comment, "Well that's different, now there's a boy for you Serena." Serena didn't say anything as she peered out the window.

"Way to keep things secret," Luna whispered.

"Be quiet fur ball or else I'll tell Anakin not to give you anymore anchovies," Serena replied.

Location: Lookout Point Resort, sunset

Lita stood at the window, running a comb through her hair. Anakin stood in the door way smiling.

"A week away from everything," Lita said, smiling, as she gazed at Anakin, "no war, no crime."

"No Serena," Anakin added, laughing.

"Very funny," Lita added, "you know Serena's not as bad as you like to think Anakin."

"Excuse me," Anakin replied, with a serious tone to his voice, "what's that suppose to mean," it was at that moment Anakin spotted a strange bracelet on Lita's wrist. It was dark green, and almost organic in appearance, and set with a large red ruby in the center.

"Where did you get that?" Anakin asked, with a hint of curiosity to his voice.

"This," Lita replied, "I got it at the mall yesterday. Serena and I were at Molly's Jewelry store. I saw this bracelet on the counter. Oddly enough I don't like it; I only bought it because I can't seem to get it off my wrist."

"Nice try," Anakin replied, with his trade mark smile creeping across his face, but before he had a chance to finish his statement, he sensed a rather familiar presence arriving at the resort.

"Oh no," Anakin said, as he made his way out of the room. When he reached the bottom of the stairwell he spotted Serena and her family checking into the hotel.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin said, catching Serena off guard.

"Tell you the truth," Serena replied, after making sure her parents weren't listen in, "I'm here to."

"Spy," Anakin replied, smiling.

"I'm assuming the Force told you that?" Serena said, angrily.

"No that was a guess," Anakin replied, whispering into her ear, "and for the record, if I so much as feel your Force Aura within a mile of me you'll be answering to my saber, am I clear?"

"Crystal," Serena said, grumbling, "Sir."

Location: The forest around the Lookout Point Resort

Darth Tyrus stood on a stone over looking the battlefield before him. The battlefield was located deep within the forest that ran the full length of the resort, in an area that was off limits to the tourists who visited the resort. The field itself was covered with bodies, which had long been reduced to nothing more then skeletons, clad in rusted armor, and clutching weapons that had long lost their luster. Some of the bodies appeared Human, but instead had a skull that resembled a wolf's skull. Others were basically the same as a Human with the exception of their canine teeth, which were longer then a normal Human's. Others appeared to be some kind of cross between a large Human, a Krayt Dragon, and a Bat. Two of these creatures had names that were legendary on Earth, Nosferatu, Homonus Nocturna, Lycan, Homonus Lunarus, Vampire, Werewolf; the third was a species that had long since died out.

"Strange," Tyrus said, "Lord Sidious said nothing about a third participant in the battle."

"You're insight serves you well," Lumiya added, "but you didn't need to point out the obvious." She motioned for two of the Enforcers she had with her to backtrack and make sure they weren't followed.

"That's not the point," Tyrus replied, angrily, but before he had a chance to finish his statement, he felt a disturbance in the Force, as though they were being watched. He focused his attention on a near by wooded area, as he rested his hand on his lightsaber and prepared to draw it, he suddenly felt a different disturbance, one that was all too familiar.

"Lumiya," Tyrus ordered, "stay here and keep this area secured until I get back."

"As you wish," Lumiya replied, motioning for the other Enforcers she had with her to take up positions around the battle site.

Location: Near the Sulfur Baths, Lookout Point Resort, a few moments later

Anakin and Lita had spent much of the afternoon walking along the shore of the lake that made up the center of the resort, and were now making their way back toward their room.

"OH," Serena snarled, from her hiding place in the bushes, "WHAT DOES LITA SEE IN THAT ARRAGENT JERK? THEY HAVE ABSOLUTLY NOTHING IN COMMON, AND TO TOP IT OFF HE KILLED HER MOM AND DAD. I MEAN, WHEN LITA FIRST BECAME A SAILOR SCOUT SHE COULDN'T STAND TO EVEN LOOK AT ANAKIN, AND NOW SHE CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF HIM"

"Come on Serena," Luna said, stretching, "you've been spying on them all day, you know Anakin's going to go nuclear on you if he catches you out here. Can't we just go back and get some sleep?"

"No Luna," Serena replied, "First Anakin takes MY crystal, and now," the sounds of Serena's mother calling from the sulfur baths caused her to lose her train of thought.

"Just keep an eye on those two," Serena added, as she began making her way up the side of the mountain.

"Hello Serena," a familiar voice said from behind her, Serena turned just in time to feel the heat from Darth Tyrus's lightsaber under her throat. Luna attempted to lunge at the Sith Lord, but before she could even get off her feet, Tyrus locked her into a Force Grip.

"Darien," Serena said, she wanted to scream, to get anyone's attention. She gazed into the Dark Lord's eyes trying to find any trace of the man he'd once been, "please, let me help you. It's me Princess Serena, don't you remember?"

"That was a long time ago," Tyrus snarled, pressing his saber deeper into her neck.

"It doesn't have to be like this," Serena pleaded, "please let me help you."

"I don't need your help," Tyrus snarled, as he pressed his blade deeper into her neck, "and this time you won't escape." He raised his lightsaber high over his head and prepared to strike the final blow. However, just as his saber came within a hair of taking her head off, Tyrus suddenly stopped. He looked into her deep blue eyes for a few seconds, as memories came back to him. Memories of a shinning kingdom, of sharing that final dance with the one person he loved before charging into battle against the forces of the Nega Verse, and other memories, memories of a brother he didn't know he had. No, that was a different life, a different Galaxy.

"Darien please," Serena pleaded, "this isn't you; you're not a Sith Lord."

"Darien Shieds is no more," Tyrus snarled, "I am Darth Tyrus." He once again raised his lightsaber over his head and prepared to strike the final blow.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH," a familiar voice shouted, Darth Tyrus reeled in pain as Sailor Jupiter's trade mark attack slammed into the Dark Lord's side, blowing him clear across the field. As Tyrus regained his footing, he soon found Anakin's gold saber activated under his neck.

"You know," Anakin said, focusing his attention on Serena, "this is one time I'm glad you were spying," he then turned his attention to the Dark Lord, "what are you up to this time?" Tyrus didn't say anything as he Force Threw a collection of sand and rock into Anakin's face, before knocking him off his feet. While Anakin struggled to regain his footing, Tyrus managed to slip away.

"AFTER HIM," Anakin shouted, getting Jupiter and Serena's attention.

Location: The Forest surrounding Lookout Point, a half hour later

The sun was just about to set when Darth Tyrus stumbled out of the forest into the middle of the old battlefield.

"What happened," a familiar voice asked cynically.

"Dracus," Tyrus snarled, "what do you want?"

"Lord Sidious sent me," Dracus replied, after spotting the remains of the army, "so this is the great army the Emperor was talking of, rotting skeletons in rusted armor?" At that moment the last rays of sunlight drifted below the horizon, casting the blackness of night across the land. The three Sith suddenly felt the Dark Side in the area begin to increase, as it flowed into the bodies scattered across the field.

Their eyes began to glow blood red, and slowly they began to rise, as they rose their bony remains began to be covered by flesh, and muscle leaving only areas where they had been wounded visible. Some become covered in fur in a variety of colors, others retained their human appearance. The rust on their armor suddenly seemed to fade, and it became like it had been the day they were slain; their weapons became as sharp as the day they were last used. At first the two armies just stood their, then one of the Werewolves let out an ear splitting howl, and raised his saber to strike a fatal blow against one of the Vampires.

"HOLD," Tyrus shouted, gaining the attention of the two armies.

"Why should we obey you," one of the Vampires snarled, "Only a follower of Dark Side may command us." Tyrus didn't say anything as he drew and activated his lightsaber.

"For I am a follower of the Dark Side," Tyrus replied, "a Dark Lord of the Sith, the true followers of Darth Blood." He held his black lightsaber aloft for the gathered army to view.

"Serve me," Tyrus continued, as the Dark Side flowed from him like a wildfire, and fused with the auras of the army gathered at his feet. One by one the un-dead creatures knelt before their new master.

"I'm impressed," Dracus said, snickering, "tell me what's your plan?" Tyrus acted as though he didn't even hear Dracus comment.

"Go forth," Tyrus snarled; "kill all at the resort, after that you'll advance toward the capital city," Tyrus paused for a brief moment.

"BUT," Tyrus said, his voice becoming hard, and cold, "the man who calls himself Anakin Skywalker and the girl who calls herself Serena are MINE. Now go." The un-dead horde turned toward the resort and began its march toward the resort.

Location: Lookout Point Resort, that night

Their hunt for Tyrus had ended in failure, with no trace of the Dark Lord being found. As night fell Anakin had decided to call the search off until morning.

Lita tossed and turned, trying desperately to fall asleep but found her self unable to. Her mind was racing, as if the Force itself was trying to tear itself free from her. Her wrist felt as though it was on fire, she shot awake, screaming. Upon hearing Lita's scream, Anakin raced into the room from the balcony where'd he'd been meditating.

"What happened?" Anakin shouted

"They're coming," Lita said, trying to catch her breath, her wrist still felt as though it would explode, like her bracelet had some how caught on fire.

"Who," Anakin asked

"Tyrus," Lita replied, "I can feel it." Anakin turned his attention to the window, and scanned the horizon, he couldn't see anything, and he felt no disturbances in the Force.

"I don't sense anything," Anakin said, before changing the subject, "you were having a nightmare, just try and get some sleep." At that moment Anakin felt a strong surge in the Dark Side, except that it wasn't coming from the outside, it was coming from Lita. Her bracelet seemed to be expanding, covering her hand in what seemed to be some sort of organic gauntlet. The same organic substance seemed to travel up her arm, until it had encased her arm, knees and shoulders. Her eyes had turned a dull yellow, and her hair became as red as blood

Anakin rested his hand on his lightsaber, as Lita stood up. Breathing heavily Lita's eyes were alight with fury in its rawest form, Lita breathed in heavily, as if steering herself for an attack.

"This feeling," Lita said, to herself, it was then she spotted Anakin from the corner of her eye, "this feeling, Jedi, Jedi blood," a silver sword seemed to emerge from the gauntlet that encased her hand.

"I won't fight you," Anakin said, drawing his lightsaber, his voice suddenly became serious, "but I will defend myself."

'I can't explain this feeling,' Lita thought to herself, 'I want, I want to kill him, no I can't but I, I, I HAVE TO CRUSH HIM." Lita unleashed a swarm of razor sharp tendrils from her back, which tore into Anakin's body and knocked him through the window. Lita couldn't understand why she had done that, it was as though something else was controlling her, but the taste of Anakin's blood on her tendrils was enough to drive her into a nearly unstoppable frenzy, Lita charged toward the smashed window, and leapt through.

"What happened?" Starkiller inquired.

"I don't know," Anakin replied, regaining his composure, though his injuries were great, he managed to drag himself away from the window, "One minute I'm talking to Lita, the next thing I know," Anakin barely had a chance to finish, before he sensed a familiar presence, a few seconds later Lita slammed into the ground behind him, with a nightmarish smile to her face, upon looking at the gauntlet and armor lashed to Lita's body, Starkiller recognized it.

"It can't be," Starkiller said, "the Witchblade."

"The what," Anakin asked, as he drew his lightsaber.

"An ancient Sith relic," Starkiller said, "Darth Chaos himself forged it from his own blood, it was his greatest weapon, and his most prized treasure."

"Answer my question what is it," Anakin asked, as he deflected another of Lita's attacks, "and how do I get it off of her."

"It's a Dark Side weapon that feeds on the wielders Dark Side energies," Starkiller replied, "once it chooses it's wielder the only way to remove it is to kill the wielder." Those three words struck Anakin to the core, awakening memories the young warrior wanted to forget, he clenched his lightsaber tightly in his hand. Breathing in heavily, and with sharp pain racking his body, Anakin lunged at Lita.

Location: Near the Lake, a few minutes later

"SERENA LOOK OUT," Ikuko shouted, grabbing Serena. At that moment a rusted sword slammed into the tree where Serena had been standing. Clutching the blade was a creature with eyes as red as burning coal. The Vampire let out an ear splitting snarl as it brought it's blade around for another attack, once again it missed, as Ikuko grabbed her daughter and scurried into the forest.

"What was that thing mom?" Serena asked

"I don't know," Ikuko replied, "But we'd better find your father and brother and get out of here."

Further up the hill, Sammy and Kenji had run into the same creatures Ikuko and Serena were attempting to flee from. However they had run into more then they'd bargained for. They'd been out taking in the night air, when they'd been ambushed by no fewer then twelve Werewolves. They'd been lucky to escape with their lives, and had gone into the forest in hopes of finding Serena and Ikuko, but so far they'd been unsuccessful.

"SERENA," Kenji shouted, trying to get anyone's attention, "IKUKO, WHERE ARE YOU?" Almost as if on queue, Ikuko and Serena stumbled out of the forest, gasping for breath.

"Oh thank god," Kenji said, as he embraced his wife and daughter.

"We thought those things got you," Sammy added, at that moment they heard the sound of something rummaging in the bushes, and before long they were surrounded by the Dark Army.

"Well, well," a familiar voice said, catching Serena off guard, "it seems a little girl has lost her way." At that moment Tyrus and Lumiya appeared behind them.

"Oh," Tyrus continued, "I didn't know we'd be having company this time?"

"Let us go," Serena pleaded

"What and spool the fun," Tyrus added, at that moment a thought occurred to him,

"You've got to be kidding me, you brought your family along," Tyrus couldn't help but laugh out loud, before resuming a strong cold gaze.

"I'm also going to guess," Tyrus continued, as the black blade of his lightsaber hummed to life, "that they don't even know who you are?" Serena's family suddenly looked at her with confused looks to their faces.

"Serena what's he talking about?" Kenji asked, taking a sudden interest in what the Dark Lord had said.

"I," Serena replied, trying hard not to spill her secret, "I don't know, I've never seen this joker in my life." Serena wanted to transform into Sailor Moon, but she didn't want her family knowing it.

"So that's how it's going to be," Tyrus said, coldly, "Lumiya, kill them."

"With pleasure Lord Tyrus," Lumiya replied, drawing her trademark Lightwhip.

"No," Serena shouted, "if it's me you want," the monstrous cyborg didn't say anything, as she Force Threw Serena into the forest.

"Deal with her accordingly," Lumiya ordered, some of the creatures that surrounded Serena's family charged into the forest after her.

Location: The Forest around Lookout Point

It was a battle that many had expected, but thought was impossible. The two combatants who fought each other knew the other better then they knew themselves. For one it was a repeat of a duel that was fought a long time ago. For the other it was a chance for revenge for a mistake committed by the other, though this time she was under someone else's control.

Lita brought her blade down just a few centimeters from Anakin's head; it was only by the sheerest stroke of luck that it missed. Anakin managed to dodge Lita's next few attacks, before he managed to discharge a burst of Force Lightning into her abdomen, blasting her into a nearby cluster of trees.

Lita emerged from the shattered trees with a sinister grin streaking across her face, it was clear the Witchblade was enjoying the fight.

"Incredible," Lita said, snickering, "You're no ordinary Jedi."

"What ever you are," Anakin replied, assuming a fighting stance, "you don't miss much." Lita began to laugh sinisterly.

"I haven't had this kind of a challenge in over thirty three millennia," Lita said, "then again, other then my creator, I've never had a Wielder this powerful before," She extended the saber from her gauntlet, "I'm just sorry I have to end this little duel."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Anakin replied, as Lita charged toward him. As she brought her sword, Anakin brought his golden saber about and blocked it, before slamming his mechanical hand into her stomach sending her careening back into the pile of lumber. Lita slowly stood up, recovering from Anakin's blow, she may not have been enjoying the fight, but the Witchblade couldn't get enough. Lita simply laughed as she charged for another attack, this time unleashing her tendrils. This time though, Anakin managed to dodge the majority of Lita's attack, however one of her tendrils punched right through his leg, knocking him to the ground. Lita stood over the crippled Jedi holding her saber high over her head, with one quick strike she brought it down, to strike the final blow.

"SPIRIT OF THE WOLF," Anakin shouted, once again he was writhed in bright white energy, and once again the White Knight emerged from where Anakin once was.

"YOU," Lita snarled, it was something the Witchblade hadn't seen in more then thirty three millennia, the armor of the man who'd cut her from her creator's hand.

"Listen Lita," White Knight said, trying to appeal to her, "That thing on wrist is controlling you, you have to fight it." Lita simply smiled, as she once again charged toward him.

Location: The Forest, a few minutes later

Serena slowly regained her senses; she was covered in cuts and burses from her fall down the hill. She could hear the sounds of something coming down the hill after her. Serena ducked behind a tree as a small number of Werewolves appeared in the forest.

"Where is she?" One of the Werewolves snarled, attempting to pick up Serena's Force signature. From her hiding place Serena clenched her transformation broach, fearing what would happen if she transformed into Sailor Moon, but the thoughts of what Darth Tyrus was doing to her family took precedent over her own safety.

"MOON," Serena's call was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of gun fire.

Serena looked out from her hiding place just in time to watch one of the Werewolves suddenly erupt in flames, and slowly disintegrate, leaving behind nothing more then a pile of ashes. Standing in the middle of the forest was a tall man dressed in all black with a flowing black trench coat, clenched in his hand was a twelve gage pump action shot gun with what looked like a grenade launcher lashed to the under the barrel. On his back was a curved samurai style sword.

"Thanks," Serena said, emerging from her hiding place, before she even had a chance to finish her statement she found the man's shot gun pointing in her face.

"Who are you?" The man asked

"I'm Serena," Serena replied, "and would you get the gun out of my face."

"Wrong answer," the man replied, readying his weapon for another shot.

"Look pal," Serena continued, trying to convince the man to lower his weapon, "I'm not one of those things."

"How can I trust you," the man replied

"Do I look like a wolf," Serena asked, the man didn't say anything as he lowered his weapon.

"She's right, Blade." as another man dressed in black similar to Blade came out of the forest. Blade and Serena turned to face him "IRIS says that she is telling the truth." as he tapped his mini-computer that was installed in his Sunglasses. His name was Vampirus and like Blade, he was a hunter, tasked with hunting down Vampires and Werewolves.

Vampirus was a Mandalorian by birth, but he bore the marks of a Vampire, a small tattoo on the side of his neck. He rejected traditional Madalorian armor, in favor of his own style. His prized possession, behind only the IRIS computer system he'd taken from the Imperial Security Bureau on Naboo, was a lightsaber, attached to his belt that he'd claimed during while in the employment of Yasane Isard's Imperial Intelligence. For Vampirus, though he was a loyal brave fighter, money at time meant more then loyalty.

"What are you doing here?" Blade asked him

"Following you, after all that's what Whistler is paying me for." Vampirus stated, "It's already bad enough that we had to deal with Reapers before, Now its werewolves." He felt disgusted as he took out his Twin customized .50 CALIBER PISTOLS aka the "Desert Eagle" with a built in laser-aim system. Blade remained silent as he and

Vampirus pushed Serena aside, and began making their way up the hill.

"HAY," Serena shouted, "aren't you two going to help me, those things have my family."

"Not our problem," Blade replied, "and the name's Blade."

"Name's Vampirus," Vampirus shouted, "Vamp for short." Serena froze, she'd heard that names before, from American and European News Papers.

"The Blade and Vampirus," Serena said, in shock, "you mean the psychos the American police are always trying to catch?"

"Wrong," Blade replied, "We hunt and kill Vampires, and the occasional Werewolf or Demon, never Humans unless they're Familiars. Now if you'll excuse us, we've got some slaying to do, so stay here and stay out of our way." Serena simply grunted, as Blade and Vampirus made their way up the sloop of the hill.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS SEEM TO RUN INTO THE JERKS," Serena said to herself, "First Darien, then Anakin, and now these wackoes, well I'll show them, MOON PRISIM POWER." Once again Sailor Moon emerged from where Serena had once been standing, with all her might, Sailor Moon made her way up the side of the cliff right behind Blade and Vampirus.

"LOOK OUT," Kenji shouted, as he pushed Sammy out of the way, as a Werewolf prepared to bring his blade down upon the boy, while Kenji was able to knock his son out of harms way, he took the Werewolf's blade to his shin, which nearly severed his leg completely.

"Kenji," Ikuko shouted, as she raced to her husband's side, Kenji didn't say anything, as he screamed in pain.

"As much as I've enjoyed this," Tyrus said, "I've got a Galaxy to conquer," the Dark Lord turned is attention to one of the Vampires, "Execute them all."

"With pleasure Master," the Vampire replied, drawing his own blade, with a hint of pure hatred to his eyes, the Vampire approached clutching his blade tightly in his hand, and slowly raised it above his head. At that moment, a shot rang out; the Vampire's head seem to explode, causing his body to disintegrate. The other creatures in Tyrus's army turned their attention in the direction of where the shot came from.

"Catch you suck-heads at a bad time," Blade said, drawing his sword as Vampirus did the same, producing a crimson bladed lightsaber. The creatures let out an ear splitting scream, as they charged toward the hunters. Blade didn't say anything as he brought his sword around, slicing open first one and then another. Vampirus was having just as much luck, reducing at least four or five Vampires, and a handful of Werewolves to dust.

"That's 12," Vampirus said

"What," Blade snarled, as he took down yet another Vampire, "I'm not letting some ex-Familiar out score me." Despite their best efforts, they couldn't hold off the dark army, before long Blade and Vampirus were surrounded, yet despite the odds, Blade managed to crack a smile.

"This'll be fun," Blade said to Vampirus, as he steeled himself for another attack. Slowly the Vampires and Werewolves closed in for the kill.

"MOON TEARA MAGIC," Sailor Moon shouted, as she hurled her tiara at the creatures, though her tiara managed to do some damage to the Vampire-Werewolf ranks in terms of injury, it failed to stop the creatures from launching attack, in fact her Moon Magic only seemed to make the Werewolves stronger.

"What was that?" Blade snarled, as he deflected as many of the enemy swords as he could, but it was to no avail, sabers tore into his body, knocking his sword from his hands.

"IRIS had no luck analyzing it." Vampirus stated as he battle more of the Vampires and Werewolves.

"Why didn't it work?" Sailor Moon asked herself, "It's suppose to work all the time?"

"Well obviously it doesn't," Blade added, as he dodged another series of blows. Tyrus couldn't help but laugh.

"You surprise me Sailor Moon," Tyrus said, "don't you even bother reading folklore. The Moon may be a symbol of beauty but there are creatures of the Dark Side in this Galaxy to whom its energy is food," a small group of Werewolves suddenly surrounded her, "and Werewolves are a perfect example." Sailor Moon slowly fell back, as the Werewolves closed in for the kill. At that moment, Vampirus pointed on of his Desert Eagles at the advancing Werewolves, and emptied his magazine into the creatures, the silver laced bullets within the chamber, punched through their rusted armor. The moment the silver laced bullets entered their bodies, they seemed to erupt into balls of fire, and were soon reduced to nothing more then ash.

"Thanks," Sailor Moon said, but before Vampirus had a chance to reply, another Werewolf launched his attack, this time, Sailor Moon managed to push Vampirus out of the way, before the Werewolf struck the final blow, at that same moment Blade leapt over the heads of his assailants, and plunged his sword into the attacking creature.

"Isn't there an end to these things?" Sailor Moon asked.

"What do you think?" Blade replied, as he plunged his sword into yet another Vampire. Tyrus and Lumiya looked on as their army closed in for the kill, for every Vampire or Werewolf killed; another would take its place. However, Werewolf and Vampire had one fatal weakness. Slowly the first rays of sunlight crept over the hills, casting the first warm rays of the new day down upon the battlefield. One by one the creatures that formed the dark army began to burst into flames, and one by one they began to collapse.

Tyrus and Lumiya looked on as their army once again became nothing more then piles of bones.

"Seems like you over looked something," Sailor Moon said, "Vampires and Werewolves don't like sunlight." Blade and Vampirus began to close in to take the two Sith down, but before they could even lay a finger on them, the two Sith vanished, returning to the Negaverse.

Location: Forest near the Sulfur Springs

White Knight felt the sharp pain, of Lita's tendrils punch through his shoulder plates, pinning him to the wall of the building behind him. Lita stood over him like an angel of death, a sinister smile creeping across her face.

"I expected more," Lita said, laughing, "but then again," she ran the Witchblade across White Knight's face, "I haven't tasted Jedi blood in so long."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," White Knight replied, as he began gathering the Force for one final attack, "LIGHT STRIKE." His discharged a storm of Light Side energy in it's purest form, before Lita even had a chance to move, the wave struck her, blasting her against a near by tree. What ever he did, it was enough to cause the Witchblade to retract, returning Lita to normal.

"Anakin," Lita said, slowly regaining her composure, Anakin slowly deactivated his armor.

"You okay?" Anakin asked, keeping his hand on his lightsaber.

"I'm fine," Lita said, it was then she noticed her outfit, "Why are my clothes torn up like this, and what happened to you?"

"Why don't you ask that thing on your wrist," Anakin replied. Lita looked at her bracelet, it was at that moment her mind was filled with the memories of the battle that had just taken place. Lita couldn't believe that she had actually fought the one person she wouldn't fight even if her life depended on it. Lita struggled to try and get the Witchblade off her wrist, but it was to no avail, the ancient Sith weapon was stuck on her wrist, for good.

"Anakin," Lita said, "I still can't get it off." Anakin breathed in heavily.

"There's only one way to remove it," Anakin replied, "Starkiller said, the only way the Witchblade can be removed is if its wielder dies." Lita burst into tears, as Anakin recounted everything Starkiller had told him about the Witchblade, she could barely handle being Sailor Jupiter, and a Jedi Padawaan, and now she was some sort of living weapon.

Stay tuned for Chapter XXXVIII: Civil War

PS: Sorry this took so long, but things have been murder at school and work lately. PSS: You read that right, the main plot the next chapter is a Sailor Scout Civil War. PSSS: The character of Vampirus was created by Shadowhawk


	39. Chapter XXXVIII: Civil War

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XXXVIII

Civil War

Location: Palpatine's Meditation Chamber, Negaverse, a few weeks after the Battle of Lookout Point

"Lord Plaguies," Palpatine said, as he knelt before the bright blue hologram, "I am honored by your presence my master."

"What have you to report," Plaguies inquired.

"My troops are finishing mopping up the remaining Negaverse warriors," the Dark Emperor replied, "and the 181st and 601st TIE Fighter Squads are dealing with any stragglers that have escaped to Earth. However, our attempt to acquire Darth Blood's Vampire Followers met with an unforeseeable problem." the Dark Lord let out a low grumble.

"THE TRAITOR," Plaguies snarled.

"Yes," Palpatine replied, "and his Sailor Scout allies." Strangely though Darth Plaguies seemed anything but angry, his voice was calm and seemingly reassuring

"Leave the Sailor Brats to me," Plaguies ordered, "I'll take care of them myself."

"With all do respect Master," Palpatine replied, "You are clear across the Galaxy, how do you intend to deal with the Scouts and the Jedi?"

"You still have much to learn abut the true power of the Dark Side Lord Sidious," Plaguies said, "for now your forces will stand down until further notice."

"Very good my Lord," the Dark Emperor replied, as the hologram faded away, leaving only an eerie silence filling the room.

Location: Metal Shop, Jubaan Middle School, later that day

"We'll pick up on this tomorrow class," Anakin said, as the final bell rang, "oh Amy, Lita, Serena, can you three stay behind for a minute." Anakin waited until the other students had left before they began their conversation.

"So what did you find out about that attack yesterday," Anakin asked, focusing his attention on Amy.

"Nothing," Amy replied, "I mean the Empire's attacks have been becoming increasingly random, as well as bold," she slapped a news paper down on the table. In bold black letters across the top of page were the words ""TIE FIGHTERS" ATTACK JUBBAN DISTRICT, ASDF TO INCREASE PATROLS OVER CAPITAL," tell you the truth I don't know how much longer we can keep this war under wraps."

"I agree," Serena added, "Maybe it's time we tell someone, I mean who knows how much longer it will be before Sidous unleashes the full might of his army or the full power of the Negaverse."

"I know," Anakin replied.

"Then maybe it's time you give me back my crystal," Serena added. Anakin didn't say anything, and completly ignored Serena's comment.

"No," Amy added, "Anakin has proven himself time and again as leader."

"Traitor," Serena replied, "after all I am royalty, and the rightful leader of the Sailor Scouts."

"At times," Anakin added, "you're a royal pain in the neck. When are you going to realize you're a princess not a god." Serena simply grunted, as she made her way out of the room, with Amy not far behind.

"Wait Lita," Anakin said, getting Lita's attention, Lita suddenly stopped in her tracks, "So you haven't told them about that thing yet?" he pointed to the bracelet on Lita's wrist.

"No," Lita replied, with a hint of disgust to her voice, "and I'm not going to."

"Care to explain," Anakin asked.

"I still have no idea what this Witchblade is," Lita replied, "let alone how to control it, every time it activates it's like I become a totally different person."

"I figured that part out a few weeks ago," Anakin replied, "remember."

Begin Dream Sequence 

Location: Crystal Palace, Crystal Tokyo 2589 CE

The glistening city of Crystal Tokyo was exactly what it was, a beacon of hope in a wasteland devastated by ecological disaster. To those who dwelt within its walls, the city was the pinnacle of Humankind's greatest dreams, realized, ruled over by a kind and gentle royal family, and defended by the fearless Sailor Guardians.

Neo-Queen Serenity stood on the balcony over looking the glistening city, at her side was a young man dressed in a bright purple tuxedo and cape in front of them stood a small child with pink hair done up in a style similar to Serenity's.

"Look at it," Serenity said, as she stroked the little girl's hair, "our world, one day you will follow in my footsteps Small Lady." No sooner had that final word left the Queen's lips; the sky seemed to erupt in a ball of fire. The glistening image seemed to change to one of a rundown slum, presided over by a black fortress who's dark spirals reached to the heavens. Before the Queen paraded the largest army ever seen, Jedi, Sailor Scouts, Stormtroopers, Sith, Human, Alien all marched before a single figure, perched high above them. It was a figure wreathed in raw fire, from which seemed to emerge from a familiar suit of armor, the figure was none other than Darth Vader.

Vader turned his attention to the Queen, raising his flaming right hand, revealing the Silver Crystal still embedded within it, and unleashed a blinding flash of light.

"PRINCESS," a familiar voice said, "YOU MUST STOP SKYWALKER, YOU MUST RECLAIM THE CRYSTAL OR THE FUTURE WORLD IS DOOMED."

End Dream Sequence 

Location: Serena's Bedroom, a few moments later

Serena shot up like a rocket, panting. It had been the most vivid dream she'd ever experienced, she could even feel the heat radiating from Vader's armor. She sat there for a few minutes, trying to collect her thoughts. At first she didn't want to believe what she'd seen, but it seemed too real to be just a dream, it was as though the Force itself had just spoken to her. Suddenly a thought came to her mind, what if it hadn't been a dream, but a vision? What if the future really was in danger, from not just Anakin but from Obi-Wan as well. Serena grabbed the pink communicator that was sitting on her dresser, and switched it on.

"Mina," Serena said, "Amy, Raye, meet me at the temple, immediately."

Location: The Temple of Cherry Hill, an hour later

The only signs of life at the temple were the four Sailor Scouts, gathered in the moon light. Serena spent the better part of half an hour telling the other Scouts about the nightmare that had plagued her that night.

"Are you sure you're not just imagining things," Raye asked, half expecting this to be another one of Serena's bogus stories. But the more Serena spoke the more it became clear that she was being deadly serious.

"I know what I saw," Serena replied, "the voice said that if we don't get Anakin to give up the crystal, the future will be doomed."

"You don't have any proof of that," Amy added

"And what if Serena's right," Artimas asked, "Only our princess has claim on the Crystal, Skywalker does not."

"Speaking of things," Raye inquired, "How come Lita and Luna aren't here?"

"I think," Mina grunted, clenching her fists, "It's painfully obvious where Lita's true loyalties are, the same goes for Luna."

"She's still a Sailor Scout Mina," Artimus added, "Her real loyalty has to be to the Princess."

"You've seen how she acts," Mina replied, "She and Anakin are inseparable, Sailor Scout or not, her real loyalty is to Anakin and Anakin alone, not to our Princess."

"But you can't say the same for Luna," Artimus said.

"Oh yes I can," Mina replied, "She lives with Skywalker doesn't she?"

"Well if the future's at stake," Raye added, "then Anakin should be removed from command as well as have the crystal taken from him."

"It's not just Anakin," Serena replied, "I fear that Obi-Wan's presence here threatens the future as well." Raye suddenly fell silent, those words burned hotter then any amount of fire she could conjure. But this was the moment she'd been waiting for, against Anakin her bid for taking command of the Sailor Scouts didn't stand a chance, but against Serena.

"What do you propose," Amy inquired

"We have no choice," Serena replied, "Anakin won't give up the crystal by choice, we'll have to take it by force. Once we have the crystal in order to save our future and guarantee the peace and happiness this planet deserves, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi must be destroyed. As for Lita, Artimus is right, her loyalty is to Anakin and not to me, I'm afraid she's a traitor and will have to be dealt with." Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing, what her friends were talking about was out and out treason, no it was cold blooded murder.

"WE CAN'T DO THIS," Amy shouted, at the top of her lungs.

"Who says we can't," Mina replied, smiling, "if the future is at stake we have every right to kill them." It was then Amy turned her attention to Mina's comment.

"IS THIS FOR OUR FUTURE," Amy snarled, "OR FOR YOURSELF MINA?" Amy then turned her attention back to her friends, "IF YOU GUYS WANT TO DO THIS, THEN I'LL DO ALL I CAN TO STOP YOU." With those final words, Amy bolted off into the darkness. At first Serena wanted to follow her, but Mina held her back.

"Let the traitor go," Mina said, "all this means is the number of our enemies has grown by one," Mina turned her attention to Raye, "What about you Raye, is your allegiance to the Usurpers or to our Princess." Raye hesitated, her love for Obi-Wan was just as strong as Lita's was for Anakin, to her Obi-Wan was the one person she wouldn't fight, however her ego demanded that she and she alone, become leader of the Sailor Scouts.

"My loyalty," Raye said, with a hint of disgust to her voice, "is to Serena."

"Good," Mina replied, "Well what are we waiting for; we've got a crystal to reclaim."

Location: Obi-Wan and Anakin's apartment, a few minutes later

Obi-Wan sat at his desk, looking over a stack of exams from the day's class, and as usual most of the students hadn't heard a word he'd been saying, most of them had been more interest in reading about the latest exploits of the Sailor Scouts, Spider-Man, the Hulk, or any of the other wanna be Jedi Knights that populated this backwater rock. Obi-Wan was about to call it a night, when he heard the phone ring.

"Moshi, Moshi," Obi-Wan said, with a slight laugh, it was the only Japanese he really knew.

"Obi-Wan," Raye replied, "It's Raye." Obi-Wan could tell by the tone of her voice that something was wrong.

"What's wrong," Obi-Wan inquired.

"I," Raye continued, "I have a favor to ask you, please get out of town."

"Raye tell me what's wrong," Obi-Wan said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's Serena and Mina," Raye replied, "They're going to kill you and Anakin, please for my sake get out of town before they find you." At first Obi-Wan thought Raye was playing a practical joke, but the tone of Raye's voice told him that she was being deadly serious.

"Raye," Obi-Wan asked, with a hint of concern to his voice, "Where are you?" Raye remained silent for a few minutes.

"Obi-Wan, if you decided to stay," Raye replied, with a hint of sadness to her voice, "Tell Anakin and Lita I'm sorry."

"RAYE," Obi-Wan shouted, trying to get her back on the line, but it was too late, Raye hung up the phone a few seconds later. Obi-Wan grabbed his lightsaber, and bolted out the door, as fast as the Force could carry him, hoping he would find Anakin and Lita before Serena and Mina did.

Location: Jubaan Shopping district, later

It was the first time Anakin and Lita had been out on a date for a long time; however this time it wasn't a joyous occasion. For Lita it was the first time out in public since gaining the Witchblade.

"You have to get over this," Anakin said, as Lita sat down on one of the benches, "what's done is done." Lita didn't say anything, as she fingered with the Witchblade.

"Are you sure," Lita replied, breaking the silence that had fallen over the park, "There is no way to get this cursed thing off me?" Anakin simply shook his head. Lita looked away, and balled her fists. Anakin could make out the tell tail mark of a tear running down her cheek.

"I guess," Lita said, finding it hard to form the words, "after what happened at Lookout Point, you'll probably never want to see me again." Lita waited to hear the words that almost every boy she'd met had spoken to her.

"No," Anakin replied, taking Lita's hand, "I lost one person I loved that way, I won't allow that to happen again."

"But what about," Anakin cut Lita off before she had a chance to finish her statement.

"You wear the Witchblade," Anakin said, "The Witchblade doesn't wear you Lita. Maybe it's time you make your curse your power." Lita was about to reply to Anakin's comment, when they heard a familiar voice breaking the silence.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC," suddenly out of the darkness came Sailor Moon's tiara, which came within a millimeter of taking Anakin's head off.

"What the," Anakin said, as he felt the blade of Sailor Moon's lightsaber under his throat.

"Hello there," Sailor Venus said, emerging from the darkness.

"Mina," Lita said, as she reached for her transformation stick.

"Don't even try it traitor," Sailor Venus shouted, activating the orange lightwhip that she had on her belt.

"What's the meaning of this," Anakin snarled.

"You're in no position to talk Anakin," Sailor Moon replied, "just give me the crystal, and get off our planet." Anakin couldn't believe what he was hearing, but remained silent.

"What," Lita said, breaking the silence, she couldn't believe what Sailor Moon had just said, "Have you two gone crazy or something?"

"Give me the crystal Anakin," Sailor Moon said, ignoring Lita's comment entirely, "I won't allow you to destroy our future."

"What are you talking about," Anakin inquired, Sailor Moon once again called for Anakin to relinquish the crystal, and still Anakin remained silent.

"Just take it already," Venus shouted, it was at that moment Lita saw her chance, Lita began focusing the Force around, and with all her might unleashed a Force Wave, which knocked Venus off her feet. When Sailor Moon looked over to see what had happened, Anakin seized the opportunity, and unleashed a stream of Force Lightning at her, however, Sailor Moon caught sight of Anakin's attack and leapt out of the way before it had a chance to strike her.

Venus slowly regained her footing, just in time to watch Lita race into a near by alley.

"Can you handle Skywalker by yourself," Venus asked.

"I'll be fine," Sailor Moon replied, "just find Lita." Venus didn't say anything as she made her way into the alley. As Venus vanished into the darkness, Sailor Moon heard the tell tale sound of Anakin's lightsaber roaring to life. Sailor Moon turned to face her opponent, her crystal blue eyes filling with tears, as if trying to win Anakin's sympathy.

"Please Anakin," Sailor Moon said, "You're my friend, I don't want to fight you, just give me the crystal."

"Very well," Anakin replied, for a brief second Sailor Moon thought that maybe a fight could be avoided, but just as she reached out to claim the crystal, Anakin suddenly assumed a fighting stance.

"IF YOU WANT THE CRYSTAL SERENA," Anakin snarled, "COME AND CLAIM IT." It was clear from the look in his eyes that he was deadly serious, the only way Sailor Moon could reclaim what was hers was to fight.

"It doesn't have to be this way Anakin," Sailor Moon replied, "please, if you won't do this for me; do it for Lita and our beautiful planet." Anakin remained silent, as the images of his own nightmare began filling his mind. It was then clear to Sailor Moon that Anakin wasn't going to relinquish the crystal willingly.

"So be it," Sailor Moon said, as she unleashed her attack, the moment the two blades touched, the friendship that existed between Anakin and Serena evaporated, replaced instead by the desire to control the Silver Crystal.

Location: Jubaan Middle School

Obi-Wan made his way into the school courtyard, his hand resting firmly on his lightsaber hilt. The air seemed still, the proverbial calm before the storm. Suddenly Obi-Wan felt a tremor in the Force, engaging his lightsaber; he turned around and prepared to strike.

"OBI-WAN IT'S ME," Amy shouted, Obi-Wan managed to halt his attack mid way through, stopping only a few inches from her neck.

"What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Looking for you," Amy replied, "Where's Anakin and Lita they're in danger." Obi-Wan used the Force to probe Amy's mind, it was clear from the phone call he'd received from Raye earlier that something was terribly wrong.

"Care to explain," Obi-Wan said, reactivating his blade.

"It's Serena and Mina," Amy replied, panting, "They're trying to kill you guys they say your very presence here is destroying the future." Obi-Wan didn't know weather to laugh at Amy's comment, or to write it off as a joke, though the answer to that question came soon enough.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE," a familiar voice shouted, a few seconds later Obi-Wan and Amy found themselves surrounded on all sides by a wall of flames.

"I thought I asked for you to get out of town," the voice said again, it didn't take Obi-Wan long to figure out who was speaking.

"It can't be," Obi-Wan said, refusing to believe what he was seeing, to him it was the Jedi Temple all over again, and like the hologram of Anakin kneeling before the Emperor he would see this until the day he died. There on the opposite side of the fire, was the one woman in the entire Galaxy he wouldn't fight, Sailor Mars, her crimson lightsaber activated and clenched tightly in her gloved hand.

"Why didn't you take my advice," Sailor Mars asked. Obi-Wan didn't say anything, as he removed his cloak. Amy reached for her transformation stick, but Obi-Wan held her back, he'd been in this position once before, she hadn't, Obi-Wan simply stood there, as he willed the Force to probe into Mars's mind.

"Answer me this," Obi-Wan said, breaking the silence, "Was everything you said to me at the Ski Resort true?" Sailor Mars froze in her tracks.

"You won't take this chance to be leader from me Obi-Wan," Sailor Mars said, trying her best to avoid Obi-Wan's question.

"Stop it," Sailor Mars shouted, "I do love you, but I have to be leader, I'm far prettier then Serena, and I'm more qualified then Anakin." Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Answer me this then," Obi-Wan said, calmly, "when was the last time you cared about anyone besides yourself."

"If you're not with me," Sailor Mars said, assuming a fighting stance, "then you're my enemy." Obi-Wan didn't say anything, what he was about to do, he was all to prepared for because he'd done it before.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes," Obi-Wan said, as he drew his lightsaber, "I will do what I must." Sailor Mars didn't say anything as she Forced Jumped into the air, the moment her feet touched the ground, she and Obi-Wan crossed lightsabers.

Location: Alley Way, Jubban Shopping District, a few minutes later

"I know you're here somewhere Lita," Sailor Venus said, as she scanned the alley way,

"You can't hide." Lita crouched behind a nearby dumpster, hoping to conceal herself from Venus's gaze. Lita clenched her transformation stick tightly, as she gazed upon the Witchblade on her wrist.

"You know if you want to activate," Lita said, to herself, "this time you're more then welcome."

"VENUS CRECENT BEAM SMASH," Sailor Venus shouted, suddenly the dumpster Lita was hiding behind exploded, as Venus's beam slammed into, knocking Lita out into the open.

"You should really not talk to yourself Lita," Venus said, as her Lightwhip roared to life, Lita slowly regained her footing.

"Why are you doing this?" Lita inquired.

"To save our future," Venus replied, "don't you see how dangerous Anakin and Obi-Wan are they're denying our princess her birth right, we're loyal to her, not to the Jedi. After all," she pointed to the gash on her face, "a Jedi that did this to my face." Jupiter had heard about all she needed,

"Is this about serving our princess," Lita asked, "or is this more about you settling a personal vendetta against all Jedi, for the record, I've made my decision, I may ware the uniform of a Sailor Scout, but in my heart I'm a Jedi Knight." She held up her transformation pendent.

"JUPITER," Lita said, before Lita had a chance to finish her transformation, Venus unleashed another attack, this time striking her in her wrist, knocking the transformation stick from her grasp.

"Nice try," Venus said, laughing, "however I'll offer you one last chance to join us Lita."

"I don't make deals with traitors," Lita snarled, "I at least know where my loyalty lies."

"It should be to our princess," Venus replied, "not to a usurper." Lita suddenly felt a surge of Dark Side energy flow through her, she looked down at the Witchblade, and saw the jewel glowing red.

"Run Mina," Lita said, "Before I'm forced to unleash my secret weapon."

"And what would that be Lita," Venus inquired, laughing, "bad fashion advice."

"No," Lita replied, as streaks of red began to appear in her hair, "you're about to find out that this bracelet on my wrist isn't just a bad fashion accessory." Her face no longer even seemed Human, her eyes had once again turned bright yellow, almost machine like and her hair had once again turned blood red. Before Venus even had a chance to retaliate, she felt something tear into her shoulders, and legs. Venus looked up just in time to see four red tendrils shoot from Lita's back. A sinister smile crept across her face, as her bracelet once again extended into a gauntlet. Using the Force Lita pulled her transformation stick back into her hand.

"Jupiter Power," Lita said, with a strangely calm tone to her voice. This time the Sailor Jupiter that stood in her place was far different from the one her friends had been use to seeing. Her entire right arm was encased in an organic metal, which also seemed to cover her left wrist, legs and shoulders her hair had become blood red, similar to the tendrils that pinned Venus to the wall, and her eyes had become bright yellow.

"What the," Venus said, as she used her lightwhip to cut her self free, yet to her shock Jupiter acted like she didn't even feel it, as her tendrils retreated into her back. Venus slid to the ground, barely able to move, suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she saw a silver streak shoot out from Jupiter's gauntlet. Jupiter's eyes were alight with pleasure, as she advanced toward the crippled Sailor Scout; it was then Venus saw what had emerged from the gauntlet, a saber.

'Kill,' a voice in Jupiter's head shouted, as she pressed the saber under Venus's neck, as though she was ready to strike the final blow. No, Venus was her friend, though she was also a traitor, she was still her friend. Jupiter remained frozen, her blazing yellow eyes fixed on Venus.

"No," Jupiter continued, as she lowered her saber, "We won't kill her. She may be a traitor but she's still our friend." It was then Venus saw her opportunity, with one movement, she brought her lightwhip around, and caught Jupiter right the shoulder, knocking her to the ground.

"Nice try," Venus said, as she placed her foot on Jupiter's neck, "funny, I expected the Sailor Scout of Jupiter to be more of a challenge." Suddenly Jupiter's lightsaber leapt form her belt into her free hand, and just as Venus's whip came down to strike the final blow against the crippled Sailor Scout, Jupiter blocked it, the next thing Venus felt was the energy of the Force slamming into her stomach, pushing her to the other side of the alley, where she slammed into the door of a parked car. Slowly Jupiter made her way out of the alley, her green lightsaber clench tightly in her hand.

"Kill," the voice in her head said. Jupiter stopped in her tracks, and looked at the crippled scout before her.

"No," Jupiter said, "we will not."

"You are mine," the voice continued, "Your soul is mine."

"No," Jupiter replied, angrily, "you are MINE, and I say we will not kill her." She pulled her arm back, and deactivated her saber, "even if she is a traitor she's still a Sailor Scout."

"Big mistake," Venus said, "VENUS CRECENT BEAM SMASH," once again Venus unleashed her trademark attack, this time Venus's beam tore into Jupiter's stomach, blasting her clear across the alley, and into a near by brick wall.

"Good try tin hand," Venus said, as she regained her footing, "but not good enough, I'm offering you a chance Jupiter renounce your loyalty to Skywalker, and pledge it to our princess." After a few seconds of silence, Venus finally heard Jupiter's reply.

"Never," Jupiter replied, a sinister smile crept across her face, "and now let me show you the full power of the Dark Side." Venus could feel her throat begin to cave in, as Jupiter unleashed a Force Grip, which slowly grew tighter and tighter.

"ENOUGH," Jupiter shouted, as she released Venus from her grip, "WE WILL NOT KILL HER." Venus immediately reached for her saber, but before she could even another tendril shot out from the gauntlet on Jupiter's wrist, wrapping around the Lightwhip, and yanking it from Venus's grasp.

"Now," Jupiter continued, "where were we?" her gazed shot to Venus, "oh yes I believe you were surrendering." Venus didn't say anything, as she slammed her gloved hand onto the pavement.

Location: Jubaan Junior High School

The sounds of lightsaber crashing into each other echoed through the night, as the two opponents continued their battle, Jedi against Sailor Scout, for the Sailor Scout her ego would have it no other way, a chance to claim what she believed was rightfully hers, yet her opponent was the one person she would never fight, her eyes reflected the sadness knowing that she had betrayed that trust. The other showed no emotions, not betraying his feelings at all, why, because he'd fought this duel before. Though Obi-Wan had the most skill, Mars had determination, one way or the other she would be the leader of the Sailor Scouts.

"STOP IT MARS," Amy shouted, trying to get her friend's attention.

"I'll deal with you," Mars replied, "later Amy." She turned her attention back to Obi-Wan, who was standing ready to attack. Obi-Wan remained silent as Mars charged toward, him. Once again their sabers became locked. At first it seemed as though Obi-Wan had the upper hand, but it didn't last long.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE," Mars shouted, as she unleashed a stream of fire that Obi-Wan was barely able to dodge, though it scorched part of his outfit.

"Please," Amy pleaded, as she ran in front of the two combatants, "Stop it Raye."

"Decide now whose side you're on Amy," Mars shouted, "the side of our princess or the side of the Jedi."

"What about you," Amy replied, "is this for our princess or for yourself?" Mars only said one thing, and unleashed yet a powerful Force Wave, this time though Amy took the full brunt, and was knocked to the ground, and was covered in burses and blood.

Obi-Wan remained silent, his piercing gaze fixated on Mars, before finally speaking.

"I have failed you Raye," Obi-Wan said, "I have failed you."

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over," Mars replied, her eyes alight with fury.

"Mars can't you see," Obi-Wan shouted, "that what you're doing is evil."

"From our point of view the Jedi are evil," Mars replied, assuming a fighting stance.

"WELL THEN YOU ARE LOST," Obi-Wan shouted, as Mars lunged toward him, once again the sounds of lightsabers cashing into each other echoed through out the gathering darkness. At first Mars seemed to have the upper hand, driving Obi-Wan toward the school, it was then Amy decided that she had to do something. As Mars and Obi-Wan continued their battle, Amy pulled out her transformation stick.

"MERCURY POWER," Amy shouted, and once again she became Sailor Mercury.

"MERCURY BUBBLES," Mercury shouted, "BLAST." The two duelists suddenly became separated by a sheet of fog. Mars simply smiled as she sensed Mercury's presence through the Force.

"I have you now," Mars said. Mars turned just in time to block Mercury's lightsaber. Mars shot Mercury a cold glare, while she smiled.

"Brave of you Amy," Mars said, as she balled her right hand into a fist, and plowed it into Mercury's stomach, knocking the other Scout to the ground, she then turned her attention to Obi-Wan.

"This is the end for you my love," Mars said, with tears in her eyes, "I only wish it could have been otherwise."

"I've heard that before," Obi-Wan replied, as the memories of his duel with Anakin years ago came back to him, "I never expected to hear it from you Raye." Obi-Wan assumed a fighting stance, and steeled himself for the assault that was sure to come. It was then Mars made the biggest mistake anyone could make when fighting a Jedi, she hesitated. Despite what her destiny was, she couldn't shake her feelings for Obi-Wan. That brief moment, gave Obi-Wan all the time he needed to launch his attack, he charged toward Mars, and before the traitorous Sailor Scout had a chance to even defend herself, she felt Obi-Wan's fist plowing into her stomach, knocking her to the ground. The next thing Mars felt, was Obi-Wan's blade under her throat.

"It's over Raye," Obi-Wan said, Mars simply looked into his eyes.

"Kill me," she pleaded, realizing that the fight was lost. Half expecting to hear the sound of Obi-Wan's blade coming down on her neck, she was surprised to see Obi-Wan deactivate.

"No," Obi-Wan replied, "killing an unarmed prisoner, isn't the Jedi way," he placed his saber on back on his belt, "even traitors deserve a chance to redeem themselves," he extended his hand and took her gloved hand in his and helped her up. The two simply gazed into each other's eyes, before either of them had a chance to speak a surge in the Dark Side shot through the Force.

"Oh no," Obi-Wan finally said, as he dashed toward the area Anakin and Serena were fighting.

Location: Shopping District, a few minutes later

Sailor Moon stood frozen in place; her gloved hands grasped her lightsaber. For the past half hour she'd been trying to reason with Anakin, telling him that if he didn't surrender the future of Earth and her friends were doomed. It was then he asked her a question she didn't want to hear.

"Would you sacrifice this entire planet to guarantee that future," Anakin asked.

"Never," Sailor Moon replied, "I love this planet the way I love all my friends."

"What about me," Aankin asked again, "would you sacrifice me for that future?"

"We're not friends Anakin," Sailor Moon replied, "all you've ever done is ridicule and insult me since the day we met. The Sailor Scouts need a leader who shows kindness and compassion to her enemies, not someone who heeds to an Order that has long lost any meaning. You're a threat to the future and to my friends, and it's in their names and the Name of the Moon that I put an end to your life Skywalker." Sailor Moon unleashed a powerful Force was that was strong enough to knock Anakin through the window of the Arcade, however the moment she'd done so, she felt the Dark Side begin pouring out of Anakin like a blast furnace. She watched as his hand grasped holed of the window pane, and took notice of the Imperium Silver Crystal embedded in his hand, it had turned blood red. Sailor Moon resumed her fighting stance, and prepared to confront the Jedi.

Slowly Anakin turned to face her, the one eye she could see beneath his hood had turned bright yellow, and she could swear that tiny wisps of flame were emerging from the sides. Anakin remained silent, as he turned fully around, and began to advance toward Sailor Moon. His body seemed to be emitting raw fire, ever so often; Sailor Moon could swear that the fire emerging from his body seemed to take the shape of Darth Vader. But it wasn't so much Vader's image that frightened her. In her mind, a person's eyes should reflect love and happiness, but Anakin. She'd never seen eyes like his, instead of love they burned with hatred in its purest form, instead of happiness all she saw was raw unquenchable fury, and all of it was directed at her.

"Please Anakin," Sailor Moon pleaded, "just give me the crystal, let me build a happy future for this planet."

"NEVER," Anakin snarled, in a voice that didn't even sound Human. Suddenly Sailor Moon came to understand something, in Anakin's mind, she wasn't a princess, a Sailor Scout, or a savior, she was a traitor, and he would see to it that she met a traitor's fate. Sailor Moon removed her tiara, and prepared for another attack.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC," Sailor Moon shouted, as she hurled the tiara at the advancing Jedi. Anakin simply held his blazing hand out, and caught the tiara, which melted the moment it touched his glove.

"NO FAIR," Sailor Moon whined, "NO FAIR, I CALL CHEATSIES." Anakin didn't say anything, as his golden saber roared to life. Sailor Moon attempted to charge the dark soldier, but she barely brought her saber in for a strike, before Anakin knocked it from her grasp.

"Someone help," Sailor Moon pleaded, "I don't know how to beat him." Her eyes began to fill with tears, yet she could see no mercy in Anakin's eyes.

"ANAKIN STOP," Starkiller's voice shouted, as the gold saber flew from his hand, "THE BATTLE'S OVER, YOU'VE BEATEN HER."

"Stay out of this," Anakin snarled, "It's time I make an example to the others as to what happens to traitors."

"Go ahead," a familiar voice shouted from behind, Anakin turned to find Mace Windu and Yoda standing behind him, "kill her, prove that you haven't changed a bit." Anakin turned to look at Sailor Moon, she was so frightened, she was on the verge of breaking into tears.

"The decision yours alone to make it is," Yoda added, "decide you must, finish the path you've started do you, or start down the dark path once again." Just at that moment, the others returned from their respective battle fields, just in time to watch Anakin Force Pull Sailor Moon's lightsaber into his hand, and raised it over his head, and prepared to strike the final blow.

"ANAKIN STOP," Obi-Wan shouted, as he leapt in front of it, "Don't pull yourself down to her level."

"Stand aside Obi-Wan," Anakin replied

"COME TO YOUR SENSES," Obi-Wan shouted, "Kill her you'll just prove Venus, Mars, and her right, that you are a threat to the future of the Galaxy." Anakin once again looked at Sailor Moon, who by now was in tears. An eerie silence fell over the battlefield, the only sound was Anakin bringing his lightsaber around to strike Sailor Moon down, but just as he did, he suddenly plunged the saber into the ground.

"I hate it when you're right," Anakin replied, as he slowly returned to his natural state of mind, "Bring the other members of this forward." Jupiter pushed Venus forward, with Mars not far behind. Anakin remained silent before finally speaking.

"I should kill you three where you stand," Anakin finally said, "However it's not the Jedi way to kill unarmed prisoners. Understand this one thing, the future is never set, not even a Jedi, or a Sailor Scout knows what that future holds."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DENY OUR CHOSEN PRINCESS HER DESTINY ANAKIN," Venus shouted, as she turned her attention to Sailor Jupiter, "Jupiter look at yourself, you're a monster, with the Crystal Sailor Moon can get that thing off of you." Jupiter didn't say anything, she attempted to plead with Mercury but once again her plea fell on deaf ears, "what's wrong with you two, can't you see he's denying Sailor Moon her destiny."

"If you haven't noticed Mina," Anakin replied, "I just did," the tone of his voice suddenly changed, "so do you three think you can handle taking orders from a Jedi Knight instead of a Moon Princess?" The three rebels remained silent before Mars spoke.

"Yes," Mars said, followed shortly after by Sailor Moon. Venus couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What are you doing," Venus shouted, "Princess Serena what about our future."

"As much as I hate to say it," Sailor Moon said, "Anakin's right, the future isn't set."

"You can't be serious," Venus added, "what about the dream?" No one said anything; Venus looked around looking for any friendly face, but could find none.

"Well," Anakin said, "what's your answer?"

"Very well," Venus said, with a hint of disgust to her voice.

"Good," Anakin replied, "find Luna and Artimus, I think it's time we take this war to Palpatine's door step."

Location: Jedi Council Chamber, Netherworld

"His actions alone prove that he hasn't completely renounced the Dark Side," Ki-Adi said, "if it wasn't for Starkiller's or the others intervention he would have struck Sailor Moon down."

"True," Kit Fisto added, "but let's not forget it was Sailor Venus who inspired this mutiny."

"You're point is noted Master Fisto," Master Rancisis replied, "but it was the way he handled it, that concerns me."

"I agree," Shaak Ti added, "he was too aggressive, and Sailor Jupiter, she now bares the weapon of Darth Chaos, which means she could easily be control by the Sith."

"True," Agen Kolar replied, "but we are reaching the final phase of this war, maybe if the Ancients would."

"The Ancients wouldn't intervene even to save their own lives," Shaak Ti said.

"I have to agree," Qui-Gon said, "I fear we may have no choice but to intervene ourselves. However, even if we win the current war, I fear we may not be able to hold back the storm."

Location: Palpatine's Throne Room

"Your plan failed Master," Palpatine said, kneeling.

"Actually," Plagues replied, "Things worked perfectly, this was merely a test to measure the resolve of the enemy, and now that I know the full extent of their power I think the time has come to accelerate our plans. Has the process been successful?"

"The experiment was a complete success," Palpatine replied.

"Excellent," Plaguies said, "the Negaverse has outlived it's usefulness to our plans anyway. The time has come to begin focusing on phase III of our plan. I sense our occupation of this planet's 30th Century is in jeopardy, once you finish with the Jedi and the Sailor Scouts, you are to withdraw to Mustafar to over see the excavations."

"Very well my Lord," Palpatine said, kneeling before the hologram.

Stay Tuned for Chapter XXXIX: The First Sith War


	40. Chapter XXXIX: The First Sith War

Sailor Moon Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XXXIX

The First Sith War

Location: Temple of Cherry Hill, a few days later

"This isn't right," Serena cried, as Obi-Wan Force Threw her out of the ring.

"What's," Obi-Wan said, "wrong this time, no let me guess, you're late for another date at the arcade, no you have to see a movie with your friends?"

"No," Serena said, standing up, "it's all this non-stop training, beating us up isn't the way to make us stronger. Believing in the power of true love and friendship is the only way for any of us to grow stronger."

"No the only way to grow stronger is through intense physical training," Obi-Wan replied, "now once more from the top." With a hint of disgust to her voice, Serena once again lunged toward Obi-Wan, and like before Obi-Wan blocked almost all her attacks. From the side of the ring, Raye couldn't help but laugh as Obi-Wan once again knocked Serena out of the ring.

"Keep it up Serena," Raye said, snickering, "you almost had him that time."

"Very funny," Serena said, as she regained her footing, "I wonder if Lita's having as much fun as we are."

"What do you expect," Mina added, "Anakin's training Lita personally, so she gets special treatment."

"Hay ladies," Obi-Wan said, "less talk more training," he suddenly pointed to Mina, "you're next blondie."

On the opposite side of the Temple complex, the sounds of two lightsabers crashing into each other echoed through the day. However unlike the others the two combatants knew each other's moves perfectly. However despite Lita's improvements since she'd first became Anakin's Padawaan, she was still no where near Anakin's skill level in terms of a lightsaber, however she had finally begun to get the hang of her newest weapon: the Witchblade.

Lita once again lunged at Anakin, however like so many times before Anakin managed to deflect her blows, though this time she was able to hold her own against him.

"You've certainly improved," Anakin said, as he blocked yet another of Lita's attacks.

"I've been training non stop for the past two days," Lita replied, as she launched another attack, this time she managed to get through Anakin's defense, and she actually managed to get him on the ground.

"Never underestimate your opponent," Anakin replied, as he Force Pushed Lita off of him. Quickly Anakin regained his footing and lunged toward her again, this time she was unable to block his attack, and found her self pinned against the wall.

"But I have to give you an A for effort," Anakin said.

"Thanks," Lita replied, as she Force Pushed Anakin off her, "but as you said Master, never underestimate your opponent."

"I should have seen that coming," Anakin said, as he regained his footing, "I've got to admit you've really improved since we met." Lita deactivated her saber, and smiled, however her thoughts quickly turned to what they were training for, the final assault on the Emperor's stronghold in the Negaverse.

"Anakin," Lita asked, "when this war is over what's going to become of us?" Anakin couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you mean by that?" Anakin inquired

"I mean," Lita said, Anakin could swear that he saw a small tear begin moving down her cheek, "you and me, are you going to return to the Force and live out eternity with your wife?" Anakin remained silent for a few moments before forming his reply.

"No," Anakin said as he turned to face her, "the only future I want after this war is to be with you." Lita simply smiled, she'd wanted to hear those words from someone for so long.

"You mean it," Lita asked, Anakin didn't say anything as he took her in his arms.

"There is nothing in the Galaxy that would make me happier then to spend my life with you Lita," Anakin said, smiling, he was just about to kiss her, when he heard a familiar voice calling out from behind him.

"ANAKIN," the voice shouted. Anakin simply froze, a look of annoyance crept across his face.

"This had better be important Luna," Anakin finally said.

"It is," Luna replied, "we think we may have pinpointed the entrance to the Negaverse."

"This would be the twentieth time this week," Anakin said, crossing his arms.

"Anakin," Artimus added, "just because we had a few foul ups doesn't mean this one is the same."

"A few foul ups," Anakin replied, "we're still cleaning the raw sewage out of our boots from the last Negaverse entrance."

"This time is different Anakin," Luna added.

"Okay," Anakin replied, "we'll check it out, if you two are wrong again," a smile crept across his face, "trust me you don't want to know what will happen if you're wrong again."

Location: VR Arcade, a half hour later

The VR Arcade wasn't slated to be open for another few weeks, but it seemed the perfect place for the Empire to launch their assault on Earth, for like Emperor Palpatine nothing in it would be what it seemed. However sightseeing wasn't what the two Jedi and the Sailor Scouts had come to do, their objective was a large black vortex located just inside the main entrance of the building.

"What do you know," Obi-Wan said, "the cats actually got it right this time."

"So we're finally going to confront Palpatine," Venus inquired

"That's the idea," Sailor Mercury replied.

"Well then," Jupiter added, "what are we waiting for, I do believe we have a war to win," before Jupiter had a chance to advance, Obi-Wan held her back.

"Now's not the time to go off half cocked," Obi-Wan added, "a cornered enemy always fights the hardest."

"What's that suppose to mean," Mars inquired, "I mean we've defeated everything the Empire has thrown at us?"

"Not everything," Anakin replied, "you five have yet to encounter the Emperor's most elite unit."

"The Royal Guard," Mars replied, "have you forgotten who you're talking too, we're the Sailor Scouts and with you and Obi-Wan with us, we can take them easily. Besides I've seen the Star Wars saga 20,000 times, the Guard does nothing except stand around."

"This isn't the movies Mars," Anakin replied "The Imperial Royal Guard are some of the most powerful and dangerous warriors in the Galaxy, their skill, size, and loyalty is the reason they serve as Palaptine's personal bodyguards."

"Oh please Anakin," Venus added, "they're just regular troops, once they see us they'll break and run." Before either Anakin or Obi-Wan could form a reply, Venus made her way into the portal, with the others not far behind.

Location: Negaverse-Galaxy Border, a few minutes later

The group made their way through the winding catacombs. Every second drawing closer to their goal. Eventually they came to a set of tunnels that went off in two different directions.

"Now which way," Sailor Moon inquired.

"Maybe it would be best if we split up," Luna replied, "Artmius and I will check this passage, the rest of you check the other." Once Artimus and Luna vanished into the darkness of the tunnel, Anakin motioned for the others to follow him. The group were about half way into the tunnel when Venus suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait," Venus said, "I sense a very strong Dark Side presence."

"Same here," Mars replied. The group immediately rested their hands on their lightsabers.

"Well, well," a familiar voice said, the group turned behind them, just in time to watch Darth Dracus materialize in front of them, "it seems we have some uninvited company."

"What do you want Dracus," Anakin said, as he drew his saber.

"How about we make a deal Skywalker," Dracus replied, "you surrender that crystal to me and I won't toast your friends."

"Never," Anakin replied, as he assumed a fighting stance.

"Very well," Dracus replied, "The Sith Empire wasted Queen Serenity and we'll do the same to you." Those words struck Sailor Moon like molten lava.

"How do you know about Queen Serenity," Sailor Moon asked, with a confused look to her face.

"Because I was Darth Chaos's Apprentice," Dracus replied, "and I was the one who unleashed the Nega Force upon the Moon Kingdom, to exact the revenge my Master promised when your accursed mother sentenced him to death in the rivers of Mustafar."

"No way," Sailor Moon shouted, "she would never send someone like you into the future with us, YOU'RE LYING." Dracus didn't even bother forming a reply he began gathering the energy of the Dark Side into his hand, and unleashed a full scale Force Wave directed at Sailor Moon. Before the beam had a chance to plow into Sailor Moon Anakin pushed her out of the way, just in time for the beam to strike the Imperium Silver Crystal. The cavern instantly filled with a blinding light that seemed to cover every square inch of the cavern.

"By the Force," Dracus shouted, as he watched the group vanish before his eyes.

Location: Ruins of Lunarus, former capital of the Moon Kingdom, Sea of Serenity, Luna

At one time Lunarus was the grandest of cities, its skyline set against the once mighty Royal Palace that stood in its center. Now though it was nothing but ruins, the decayed remains of a golden age that had ended long ago, full of nothing but memories.

"Where are we," Sailor Moon asked, as the group slowly regained consciousness.

"It looks like," Obi-Wan added, "Earth's Moon."

"What," Mercury inquired, "you mean we're actually back on the Moon?" Their question was answered in a few short minutes, a small light appeared in the distance, and slowly it took the shape of a young woman with purple hair done up in a style identical to Sailor Moon's the only difference between them was the bright white gown the woman wore.

"Serena," the woman said, "my child." Sailor Moon turned behind her.

"Who are you," Sailor Moon inquired, reaching for her saber, "how do you know my name?" The woman simply smiled.

"Oh Serena, you haven't changed a bit," the woman replied, "still asking a million questions just as curious as a kitten, but I'm not surprised you don't remember me, that's how I wanted things to be. I'm your mother Queen Serenity."

"What," Sailor Moon replied, "you mean we really are back on the Moon, it's not some wongo dream?"

"Of course not," Serenity replied, she then turned her attention to Anakin, "It seems my trust hasn't been misplaced after all." Before Anakin had a chance to form a reply Venus cut him off.

"Wait," Venus asked, "you mean you're the one who revived him? This doesn't make sense, why would our Queen revive someone who would claim her throne for himself?"

"I had my reasons," Serenity replied, calmly "you girls could barely stop the Sith Empire the last time you faced them, and there was no reason to suspect you could stop them now."

"What do you mean?" Mars asked

"I'll take you back," Serenity replied, "to the final years of our Kingdom." she held her arms out and the cavern the area filled with a blinding white light.

begin flashback #1 

Location: Lunarus, Luna, Moon Kingdom 33,000 BBY

Lunarus was alight with the sounds of celebration. The city was the center of the powerful Moon Kingdom, which had stood for the better part of a millennium, bringing with it an age of unparalleled peace and prosperity with it, at least for the Sol System. Beyond the borders of the Sol Kingdoms life in the Galaxy had improved little beyond what it had been before the Conquest Wars united it under the Moon Kingdom's banner. Every king and queen from Altar I to Serenity had promised to improve their lives, so far they had yet to live up to their promises. The Sol System had become the Jewel of the Galaxy, for the rest of the Galaxy's inhabitants, life remained a bitter struggle merely to survive, beneath a seemingly happy vestige the Galaxy seethed with rage.

For many who lived beyond the Sol System, the promises of the Queen had lost any meaning, instead of turning their faith to the Moon, they were turning to a mysterious cult in hopes of a better life, the Sith.

For the past three years the Sith had been instigating revolt after revolt, in hopes of bringing down Queen Serenity's rule, and time and again the Royal Guard had prevented the rebellions from spreading beyond the planet they'd been instigated on.

The members of the Royal Guard, Jedi and Sailor Scout, snapped to attention at the stairs of the palace, in front of the gathered warriors was their leader Anakin Starkiller, the first White Knight of the newly founded Starkiller Line, at his side clad in suits of armor that mirrored the rainbow, and were carved in the images of a Dragon, a Tiger, a Serpent, an Eagle, and a Lion, and carved just above their gauntlets was the symbol of the Royal Guard, and the Jedi Order. One by one the Jedi fell to their knees as Queen Serenity and her guard emerged from the palace, clenched in her hand was a crescent moon shaped wand, in the center of which sat a bright gold crystal.

"News of your victory on Alderaan has spread through out the kingdom Master Starkiller," Serenity said, as she extended her hand for Starkiller to kiss, "you are of course to be commended."

"The credit for this victory isn't mine to take," Starkiller replied, he motioned for someone, a young man, suddenly steeped forward. He was about as tall as Starkiller, and had deep black hair, and hazel eyes, he was also clad in bright blue armor.

"With out my apprentice's plans, our defense of Aldera would have failed," Starkiller added.

"Ahh yes, the gallant Sieg Darklighter," Serenity replied, "I'm sure the Senate will reward you handsomely."

"Thank you your majesty," Darklighter replied, "like all the Jedi and Sailor Scouts gathered here, I am but merely your servant, and I'm sure that with this victory we are one step closer to ending this war."

"True," Serenity said, with a smile, "I'm sure that with this victory even the most ardent Sith will realize their cause is hopeless, we'll of course offer them a fair peace treaty." Before Darklighter could form a reply, he spotted the young Princess Serena.

"If you'll excuse me your Highness," Darklighter said, as he raced up the palace stares. The moment Princess Serena laid eyes on the young warrior, she immediately ran to embrace him.

"Sieg," Serena said, as she fell into his arms, "thank the Force you're alive, there were rumors that you'd fallen on Alderaan."

"It's okay," Darklighter said, as he hugged her closely, "I'm alright; if Alderaan hadn't been the victory it was I don't believe they'd ever have brought us back from the Core World Sieges." His embrace grew tighter.

"Sieg," Serena inquired, "do you think things will return to the way they were before the Sith came?"

"No," Darklighter replied, "but I do know one thing, no matter where this war may take me, I will always love you, now and forever." Serena's eyes lit up when Darklighter spoke those words.

"And I will always love you," Serena replied. Before she had a chance to finish her reply a young man with silvery hair suddenly appeared in the door way of the palace.

"If you'll excuse me my love," Darklighter added, "I have business to take care of."

Location: Royal Palace, a few minutes later

"This had better be worth my time old friend," Darklighter said, as he and Malachite made their way through the darkened corridor, "I have a very important meeting to get to."

"I'm sure you do," Malachite replied, "I've been pouring over all the records of your campaigns Sieg, and I've noticed something."

"What," Darklighter inquired, his hand reaching for his lightsaber.

"Every battle you've fought," Malachite continued, "you acted like you knew exactly where the Sith and their allies would strike, and how strong they were."

"True," Darklighter said, "The Force is indeed a wonders thing."

"That's not what I'm inquiring about," Malachite replied, "in every battle you've fought, you have not killed a single member of the Sith Cult."

"Killing isn't the Jedi Way," Darklighter replied, smiling, before changing the subject, "besides has it ever occurred to you that Darth Chaos may be right?" Malachite couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"What did you say," Malachite asked, his handing reaching toward his lightsaber.

"Queen Sernity is an outdated fool," Darklighter added, "the Sith are the future for the Moon Kingdom, one day I shall lead them to the very gates of Lunarus." Suddenly Darklighter felt the heat of a lightsaber upon the back of his neck.

"YOU," Malachite said, as his grip tightened, "IT'S BEEN YOU ALL ALONG, YOU'RE DARTH CHAOS." Chaos simply began laughing.

"Okay so you know who I am," Chaos replied, suddenly Malachite felt the Force flow from the Dark Lord, pinning him to the wall. Chaos didn't say anything, as he drew his lightsaber.

"I'm sorry old friend," Chaos continued, he was about to bring his blade down upon Malachite's neck when a loud voice began echoing through the corridor.

"NO," the voice said, stopping Chaos's hand in mid air.

"But Master he knows," Chaos said, angrily. Streaks of black energy began flowing from Chaos's body, which slowly took human form. The figure that stood behind him was human in shape, with a black cloak covering its body; however beneath that cloak the figure was nothing more then solid energy.

"It can't be," Malachite said, recognizing the figure from one of the many history scrolls in the library, "Darth Blood."

"Indeed mortal," Blood said, "as you can see your God's demise has been greatly exaggerated."

"What shall we do with him my lord," Chaos inquired.

"His skill with the Force," Blood said, with a hint of disgust to his voice, "is admirable; he could prove to be a powerful ally." A smile suddenly crept across Chaos's face.

"In light of our friendship," Chaos said, as Blood slowly faded back into his body, "I'm willing to offer you the chance to join my cause."

"Why should I want to traitor," Malachite replied, struggling to break Chaos's grip.

"I can sense it," Chaos said, "you have long sought power and glory, and yet Serenity and Starkiller won't recognize your accomplishments. In fact I've come to the conclusion that they're jealous of you."

"What do you mean," Malachite inquired

"They know how powerful you are," Chaos continued, "they're holding you back, have you ever wondered why you've never been allowed to leave Lunarus."

"Starkiller himself appointed me to protect the Queen," Malachite replied, as he continued to try and break the Dark Lord's grip on him.

"No," Chaos replied, "Starkiller fears you, he fears your power. He knows that should you ever see battle it will be you who claims the glory for it, why else would he see to it that you always remain here? Don't you see old friend, you're nothing but a tool for the Queen and for Starkiller." What happened next Malachite couldn't explain, yet there was something within Chaos's words that seemed to stir something deep within his mind. What if Chaos did speak the truth? What if he was nothing more then a tool for the Queen and Starkiller?

"If you're right," Malachite said, "what makes you any different?"

"Because I see the truth," Chaos replied, as he lowered his lightsaber, "look outside of the Moon Kingdom, what do you see, the Conquest Wars left the Galaxy in ruins, the Royal Family has become weak and decadent, they've become so focused on happiness, and play that they've allowed the Galaxy to fall into chaos. My only intent is to restore what the Galaxy once was, a place of peace, justice, and order. Agree to serve me, and there will be a place for you at my side in the New Order." Malachite just stood there, Chaos's words ringing in his ear. Suddenly Malachite dropped to his knees, he'd made his decision.

"I am yours to command, Lord Chaos," Malachite said.

"Excellent," Chaos replied, "From this moment forth you shall be known as Darth...Dracus."

"Thank you," Dracus replied, "my master."

"Rise my apprentice," Chaos added, "there is much we have yet to do, a transport is waiting in the hanger to take us to the Avalon System, there we will rendezvous with a rather unique moon. Be warned the master of that moon has little love for organic beings, yet he has something of great importance, so tread lightly my apprentice, am I clear?"

"Crystal My Lord," Dracus replied.

Location: Transport Sith's Storm, Kligson's Moon, in orbit around the planet Karova, Avalon System, Mid-Rim

The ship that entered the Avalon System was by far one of the strangest, if not most frightening vessels ever built. For all purpose the ship was meant to be an ore carrier, haling ore between the Stenness Node's mining planets and the various planets of the Galaxy, yet it was what the ship was made out of that was terrifying. The whole vessel was literally a giant wasp, over a kilometer in length, however unlike other Ithullian Ore Carriers this specific one had been modified as a military transport, instead of carrying the vessel's usual two Phaser batteries it bristled with upwards of twenty.

"Taking us out of Warp now sir," the ship's pilot said, "all hands report battle stations"

"What are those scientists back in Sol thinking," the ship's first officer added, "thanks to these blasted Warp Drives it took us two months to reach a system that takes a Stargate two seconds."

"Complain later," Chaos said, before turning to face Darth Dracus, "patch me through to the bridge of that moon."

"As you wish my Lord," Dracus replied, he made his way over to a near by control console, "With all due respect, Master Kligson, you are to power down your defenses and prepare to be boarded." Kligson was a battle scared veteran of the Conquest Wars that had brought the Moon Kingdom to power. During one of the final campaigns Kligson had been gravely injured by an air strike on Telos, and as a result he was now 90 machine. Ever since that day he'd spent his life drifting across the Galaxy in a moon like structure made from salvaged Droids and Starship hulls known as Kligson's Moon.

The image that appeared on the view screen barely even looked Human, almost all of Kligson's face was covered by machines, and the look to his face told Chaos that he wasn't at all happy that they were trespassing.

"I want nothing to do with Organics," Kligson said, with a very strong sense of disgust to his mechanical voice, "it would be wise for you to take your leave."

"Kligson in the name of the Sith Empire," Chaos replied, ignoring Kligson's comment, "you will power down your weapons and allow us to board. I've come to pick up something of great value to me."

"Never," Kligson added, "no organic has ever set foot on Droid World, and none will," he faced one of the Droids standing next to him, "Open fire." The sky around the transport suddenly erupted in blaster fire.

"Sir he's firing at us," one of the pilots said, Chaos remained silent, though his face was obscured by his hood, it was clear he was smiling.

From the bridge of Driod World, Kligson watched as the transport vanished in a blaze of light. He motioned for all the Droids to cease firing and stand down. What he saw next he would remember for the remainder of his days, the transport seemed to emerge from the smoke with out so much as a scratch on it.

"Impossible," Kligson said, with a look of fear to his eye.

"You seem surprised mortal," a dark voice replied, Kligson gazed into the view screen just in time to watch a dark figure appear behind Chaos.

"It can't be," Kligson said, "you were imprisoned millennia ago."

"As you can see Mortal," Darth Blood replied, "reports of your god's demise have been greatly exaggerated, you will power down your weapons and you will allow us to board your station." Kligson remained silent for a few brief seconds, he knew full well his Droids couldn't stand up to Darth Blood full power, however if he could destroy the transport before it had a chance to dock with the station, a few seconds later he formed his reply.

"NEVER," Kligson snarled, he then turned to face his Droids, "OPEN FIRE WITHE EVERYTHING WE HAVE, I WANT THAT SHIP BLOWN FROM THE FACE OF THE GALAXY." Once again the sounds of turbolasers firing echoed through the vacuum of space, and once again the green bolts streaked toward the transport. One by one the laser blasts scored their hits, until the ship had once again vanished behind a cloud of energy.

"Cease fire," Kligson ordered, and once again the turbo lasers fell silent. An eerie silence fell over the station, as the Driods awaited their master's next command. Suddenly what little remained of his human flesh suddenly turned pale white, it wasn't long before the Droids saw why, the transport once again emerged from the smoke of the assault unharmed.

"As you can see," Blood said, "my powers are far greater then your abominations, now let us board or so help me I tear your space station apart." At first Kligson wanted to refuse, he would rather die then allow a filthy organic to set foot on his moon, but the thought of losing it was to much to bear, and with absolute hatred in his voice, Kligson gave his next order.

"DR-124," Kligson ordered, snarling, "Open Landing Bay 327." The Droid couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Sir," the Droid replied, but before he had a chance to finish his statement, Kligson cut him off, and reissued his order, a few minutes later Kligson made his way toward the hanger bay.

Location: Kligson's Moon, Landing Bay 327, a few minutes later.

It was clear from the look on Kligson's face that he was not at all pleased with this turn of events; his eyes became alight with raw unquenchable fury the moment Darth Chaos's boots set foot on his battle station. The Dark Lord shot Kligson a cold glance, which was enough to get the Cyborg's attention.

"I believe you have something for me," Chaos said, Kligson didn't say anything as he led Chaos from the Landing Bay toward the center of his station.

The room Kligson led the Sith Lord to was massive, covering the entire deck, half finished, and broken Droids, in the center of the room was a massive forged, with flames shooting forth from various entrances. Slowly Kligson made his way over to one of the furnaces, and pulled out a bright green gauntlet. The gauntlet was almost organic in appearance, with a bright red crystal in the center.

"HERE," Kligson snarled, "just as you requested Lord Chaos, forged directly from a Vonduun Crab's shell, and infused with the raw energy of the Dark Side of the Force, all it requires to be completed is a sample of your blood." Darth Chaos didn't say anything as he pulled a small vibroblade from his boot, and with out even flinching sliced his hand a small trickle of blood began oozing from between his fingers.

"Just touch the jewel in the center," Kligson continued. Chaos held his gashed hand out and placed it on the jewel in the center, almost instantly streaks of red began flowing across the gauntlet. Suddenly tendrils began wrapping themselves around Darth Chaos's arm, till the entire gauntlet had wrapped itself around his lower arm. Chaos looked on with absolute pleasure as the organic substance the gauntlet was made from expanded across his body, covering his shoulders, wrist, and knees in armor similar to what the gauntlet was made from.

"Excellent," Chaos said, as he inspected the gauntlet, "better then I had hoped."

"Now go," Kligson said, "I've given you what you wanted." Chaos simply looked at Kligson, and cracked a sinister smile; suddenly Kligson felt a series of razor sharp spikes punch through his mechanical body, shredding his interior circuitry.

"You," Kligson said, as he felt his body begin to shut down, "you promised."

"I lied," Chaos replied, as the tendrils retreated into his body, "unfortunately Cyborgs have no place in Darth Blood's new order." As Kligson's body fell to the ground, the Dark Lord took his leave, his sinister laugh echoing trough the station.

End Flashback 1 

Location: Cavern System, Negaverse-Galaxy Border

Luna and Artimus had been running for what seemed like an eternity when they finally came to the exit of the tunnel. Before them was a wasteland, covered with snow, yet the scenery was the least of their worries. Just below them they could make out the faint image of movement. Luna and Artimus didn't need the Force to tell them who they were, Negaverse warriors and elements of the Imperial Army.

"This is bad," Luna said, as she gazed upon the advancing columns.

"Indeed," Artimus replied, "it looks like Sidious is preparing to launch an all out invasion."

"And from the looks of those soldiers," Luna added, "he's getting ready to launch his first attack."

"Luna we have to get back and warn everyone," Artimus replied, no sooner had those words left his mouth then he and Luna were beginning to make their way back into the tunnel. No sooner had their paws touched the cold stone, just then a surge of Dark Side energy appeared in front of them, revealing a familiar face.

"LUMIYA," Luna shouted, as the Dark Lady emerged from the dark tunnel.

"Well, well," Lumiya replied, as she began charging her left hand with raw energy, "it seems the kittens are out with out their mittens." In their minds they wanted to run, but Luna and Artimus were frozen in fear as Lumiya unleashed her blast right at them.

Begin Flashback 2 

Location: Lunarus, Moon Kingdom, a few weeks later

It was the celebration that many in the Moon Kingdom had been waiting for, at long last the news had come in from the front. The Sith and their followers had been driven from the Core Worlds, and were now left with only a few strongholds in the Mid and Outer Rims. To those who dwelt in the Moon Kingdom it seemed that soon the war would be over, and the rebels defeated. But for the two Guardsmen who watched the festivities, they felt this was something they didn't deserve. One wore bright red armor, which was carved in the shape of a dragon, the armor of the other was bright yellow, and carved in the shape of roaring lion.

"You still can't get what happened on Aldeeran out of your mind," the yellow Guardsmen asked

"Your intuition has improved much Rhone," the other Guardsman replied

"Dreams pass in time Cray," Rhone replied, "I mean I understand how you feel, we had Sailor Scouts and Jedi, what did the rebels have?"

"Nothing but rocks and a few pitchforks," Cray replied.

"Still it wasn't a fair fight," Cray snarled, as he slammed his glass onto the table.

"Most battles never are," Rhone replied, "still, you're not the only one who's been having second thoughts about this war."

"You mean you think the Sith maybe right," Cray replied, with a confused look to his face.

"All I know," Rhone replied, as clenching his fists, "is the Queen has no right to claim our crystal."

"Not again," Cray replied, slapping his face with his hand.

"The Jedi Crystal was ours centuries before that spoiled brat came to the throne," Rhone added, "She's the one that should bow to us."

"You've been saying that ever since you joined the Guard," Cray replied. Rhone didn't say anything as he made his way toward the dance floor.

At the throne over looking the room, Anakin Starkiller and Seig Darklighter knelt before Queen Serenity. The look to the Queen's face was one of absolute joy when she heard the news that the Guard had taken the final Sith stronghold in the Core Worlds.

"Our thanks for a battle well fought White Knight," Serenity said. Starkiller remained silent for a few seconds before finally forming a word.

"Once again you give me too much credit," Starkiller replied, but before he had a chance to finish his statement, his eyes gazed upon a young woman with chocolate brown hair done up in a pony tail, and dressed in a bright green one piece dress.

"If you'll excuse me your majesty," Starkiller said, as he raced into the woman's arms, "my wife is in need of my services."

"Anakin," the woman said, as she embraced her husband, "thank the Force you're alive."

"Kara," Starkiller replied, as he did the same.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Kara replied, "There were whispers that you'd been killed."

"Every thing's alright," Starkiller continued, "I'm fine," the tone of his voice began to change to one of seriousness, "unfortunately I don't know how much longer, the bulk of the fleet and the Guard is being mobilized for an offensive against the Sith Strongholds in the Mid-Rim."

"In that case," Kara replied, smiling, "maybe it's time for us to spend a lot more time together, after all Io Palace has been rather lonely with out my husband around." She pulled Starkiller toward the dance floor. As the soft music echoed through out the palace, Kara and Starkiller shared a simple waltz with countless other rulers from all across the Galaxy.

As the party continued, Princess Serena made her way onto the balcony, and gazed off into the eternal blackness of space, as though she was waiting for someone.

"Hello my love," a familiar voice said from behind.

"Sieg," Serena said, as she embraced her lover in her arms, "thank the Force, you're safe," the tone of her voice suddenly changed to one of deep concern, "how much longer can this war continue, don't the Sith see how much pain and suffering they're bringing to our Kingdom."

"Has it ever occurred to you my love," Darklighter inquired, "that maybe your mother is wrong about the Sith?" Serena looked at Darklighter for a few moments; she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"How can you say that," Serena asked, "haven't you seen what the Sith have done, they've destroyed the peace of our kingdom, they've resurrected Darth Blood's teachings, don't you see that Darth Chaos is seeking the destruction of everything the Moon Kingdom stands for, peace, justice, freedom."

"The word you're looking for," Darklighter replied, "is outdated. Maybe the Sith are the leaders this Kingdom needs. Your mother has chosen isolation, and ruling by pretty words, the Sith will one day bring peace and order to the Universe." Serena began backing away; she couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing," Serena said, "what's come over you Sieg, you never talked like that before?"

"Don't you see," Darklighter continued, grabbing her by the arm, "We shouldn't have to play second wind to your mother, her beliefs in love and justice, their outdated, what the Galaxy needs now is strength and order."

"Stop it Sieg," Serena pleaded, "you're scaring me." the more he talked the more frightened Serena became, she'd never heard anyone talk so hatefully about her mother.

"Can't you see," Darklighter continued, "I've become more powerful then Queen Serenity, one day I will overthrow her, and together you and I will rule the Galaxy, make things the way we want them to be." Serena backed up barely able to form a statement to reply to what Darklighter had just said.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing," Serena replied, suddenly a thought occurred to the Princess, a thought she didn't want to speak, "I can't believe it you're Darth Chaos aren't you?"

"Your insight serves you well my love," Chaos replied, as he took her hand in his. Serena could barely believe what she'd just heard, at that moment she wished that it was all just a dream, but dream or not she would be seeing this one scene for the rest of her life.

"How could you," Serena said, as if she was staring into the face of a complete stranger.

"Don't you see my love," Chaos replied, "I'm offering you the chance to rule the Galaxy by my side, your mother is an outdated relic, all you have to do is say yes."

"I don't know you anymore," Serena replied, with tears forming in her eyes, "Sieg you're breaking my heart, you're going down a path I can't follow." With that final statement she bolted toward the ballroom, with Chaos not far behind. But by the time he reached the ball room it was too late.

He wished he could tear his eyes out right there and then, but no matter what he did, he would see this sight for the rest of his life. There, before the astonished crowd was Princess Serena, the one person who'd won his heart, telling Queen Serenity, and Anakin Starkiller everything he'd just told her. He wanted to burst through that door, just to tell her that he didn't mean any of it, but he knew they would never believe.

Before long shock was replaced by one thing, fury. Chaos balled his hands into fists, as he stormed toward the hanger, he knew it was only a matter of time before the Royal Guard, and the regular Royal Army started looking for him. In his mind, Chaos had already made his plans, for this betrayal the entire Moon Kingdom would feel his wrath.

Location: The Dead Moon, Korriban Orbit, Horuset System

Once the Dead Moon was a vibrant kingdom, once it was considered one of the grandest Moons of the Moon Kingdom, and the planet it orbited was once a lush paradise, with thick forests, and meadows. Its grand cities reached toward the sky attracting people from across the Galaxy. Once the planet and the Dead Moon were ruled by the kind, yet vain, Queen Nehelania. Yet neither she nor any of the Dead Moon's original inhabitants had been seen since the beginning of the war against Darth Chaos.

Ever since the Queen and her people vanished, Korriban and the Dead Moon had crumbled, filled with the corrupting energy of the Dark Side.

Now Korriban was nothing more then a barren wasteland, devoid of all life, and what little remained had been driven insane by the evil of the new overlords.

The Dead Moon, once considered a New Lunarus, was today a nearly impregnable fortress. In the sky massive Dark Dragons flew through the blackness of space, joining what amounted to an armada of warships and various support vessels.

Upon the surface walked Rancors and Moon Trolls, massive creatures of pure stone, and Nightmares, Unicorn like horses writhed in pure fire. Within the pot marks and craters that dotted the Dead Moon's surface dwelt Space Slugs capable of devouring a starcruiser.

The Ithullian carrier emerged from warp just above the Dead Moon; a single shuttle emerged from one of the hanger bays and made its way toward the massive castle. For Darth Chaos the last time he'd set foot on his stronghold was when he corrupted Queen Nehelania, since then he'd spent most of his time at the battlefront, either leading or fighting with his forces. Within the hanger bay of the fortress Darth Dracus awaited his master's return. As the shuttle touched down, and it's gangway extended, Darth Dracus dropped to his knee as Darth Chaos made his way down the gang way.

"Master," Dracus said, as the Dark Lord made his way past, "we're honored by your visit, but I thought you were taking care of things in the capital." Chaos didn't say anything, the only thing he did was shoot Dracus a look that was enough to send Dracus's blood cold. It was then he gave a single order.

"Order every Dark Dragon, every ship, every solider, every Dark Sailor Scout, every Dark Jedi we have to set course for the Sol System," Chaos snarled, Dracus couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"Master don't you think that's a bit too rash," Dracus suggested, "I mean, half of the fleet would suffice to conquer the Moon Kingdom." But the look to Chaos's face told him that he had something different in mind.

"No," Chaos said, the tone to his voice was enough to send a chill through the normally fearless Dracus, "I'm not going to conquer the Moon Kingdom, there will be no mercy to anyone, who dwells with in that accursed System's borders, I'm going to wipe the Moon Kingdom and any trace of it's accursed history from the face of the Galaxy," he paused for a moment, to gaze upon Dracus's astonished face, "when we arrive we will show no mercy, we shall kill every last living thing with in the Sol System, every man, woman, and child none shall escape my wrath."

Location: Titan Palace, a few days later

"No my Queen," Sailor Saturn said, kneeling before the screen, "we've been searching all the outlying systems but there has been no trace of Darklighter." The Queen simply sighed, knowing once again the traitor had escaped her grasped.

"I understand," Serenity replied, "thank you."

"Thank you my Queen," Saturn replied, as the view screen faded. Saturn made her way back to her throne, and sat down. The silence of the room was broken, by the sounds of one of her guards storming in; the look to his face was clearly one of fear.

"PRINCESS YAMI," the soldier shouted, as the sounds of explosion could be heard echoing through out the palace, "WE'RE UNDER SIEGE, A MASSIVE FLEET JUST CAME OUT OF NO WHERE." Saturn could barely believe what she was hearing.

"Contact Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto tell them we need support," Saturn ordered

"We've already tried," the soldier replied, "we even sent an alert to Kinmoku, we've heard nothing. From what we've been able to tell this attack is affecting the entire Outer Solar System, as well as any planets along the border." Sailor Saturn remained silent, as the sounds of explosions continued to echo through the palace. Saturn fingered the Lightscythe hilt that was attached to her belt a few seconds later Saturn stood up and issued a single command, "prepare for battle."

Location: Titan, Saturn Orbit, Sol System

The skies of the moon blazed with war, Dark Dragons supported by duel wing XR-23 Repier class fighters. On the ground the Sith Army advanced across a burning field. In front of the Sith Army marched Fallen Jedi and Dark Sailor Scouts, from the towers of her palace Saturn could clearly identify some of the uniforms: Korriban, Ziost, Nemisis, Corascant, Corella, Roon, and many others. Behind the advancing forces were Leviathans, monstrosities created by the Dark Side, and Fambaas, fitted with massive siege cannons, and infused with raw Dark Side energy to the point where they'd been driven completely insane.

Raw energy erupted from the siege cannons, and streaked toward Titan Castle, most of the shots slammed into the crystal walls, showering the defenders with shattered crystal, which was sharp enough to punch through their armor. Broken and bludgeoned bodies littered Titan Castle's battlements, while far below the tide of battle was slowly beginning to turn against the Titan defenders.

The Sith front had held against most if not all of the attacks the Royal Guard, and Saturn Militias had launched, and was slowly advancing toward the palace. When ever a Guard or militia force large enough to pose a threat to the Sith advance, a Dark Dragon would swoop down and strafe the area, killing most if not all of the troopers gathered. In space attempts to lift the siege by the Royal Navy, including elements of the Uranus, and Neptune Fleets were halted or turned back by the overwhelming Sith blockade, though the Sith fleet suffered their own loss, their sheer number and combined fire power was enough to devastate the Royal Navy, and force what few ships remained into a general retreat back to Uranus, Neptune, or Pluto.

Location: Bridge of the Dark Kingdom,

From his command ship, a massive, kilometer long star cruiser known as the Dark Kingdom, Darth Chaos surveyed the battle, with approving eyes, so far every thing was going according to plan.

"My Lord," Darth Dracus said, kneeling before the Dark Lord, "field commanders report we've reached Titan Palace."

"Have them hold their positions," Chaos ordered, "I'll lead this assault personally." Dracus wanted to protest, saying that they had Princess Yami's forces cornered, and were ready to deliver the final blow to Saturn's defenders. But Chaos would hear none of it.

"You should think this through Apprentice," Darth Blood added, as he materialized in front of his apprentice, "we currently have the advantage, it isn't wise to throw it away."

"I'm the finest Lightsaber duelist in the Galaxy," Chaos snarled, "I think I can handle a bunch of wannabe Jedi and little girls in miniskirts."

"AND I AM YOUR GOD," Blood snarled, but Chaos wasn't listening, one way or the other he was going to storm Titan Castle himself.

"And I have this," Chaos replied, calmly as the Witchblade on his wrist extended into its true form.

"Don't be too proud of that abomination you constructed," Blood said, as he faded from view, "your confidence in that thing will be your undoing."

"Stubborn old fool," Chaos said, as he turned his attention back to Darth Dracus, "prepare my shuttle, it's time to end this."

"As you wish my lord," Dracus replied, as he bowed before the Dark Lord.

Location: Royal Palace, Titan a few hours later

Like all Sailor Scouts, in the Royal Guard, the members of Saturn's Sailor Corps wore the stander issue Sailor Fukas, except all were various shades of purple or gold. Most members of this Corps, like all Sailor Scouts in the Sol System were recruited from the moons that orbited the gas giant. Unlike Sailor Saturn herself, these Scouts were only armed with a single bladed lightsaber, in addition to their Sailor Scout powers, and Sailor Rhea was no exception. She wore a bright gold fuka, and had shoulder length blue hair. Rhea was Saturn's personal body guard and closest confidant, as well as head of Saturn's Sailor Corps.

"Princess Yami," Rhea said, as she entered the room, "The Sith Forces have broken through our northern line, and have taken the cities of Arcarus, and Serenity city." Saturn simply gazed out of her palace window, watching as her kingdom burned.

"Any word form the Queen," Saturn inquired.

"Just this," Rhea replied, as she began reading from a small scrap of paper, "Further attempts to relieve the Outer Planets suspended until further notice, unable to afford further damage to The Fleet. All ships are ordered to form a defensive line around Jupiter and the Asteroid Belt." Suddenly the whole palace shook, as a burst of raw energy slammed into the palace wall.

"SITH FORCES HAVE ENTERED THE PALACE," another Sailor Scout shouted.

"Princess," Rhea inquired. Before Rhea had a chance to finish her statement, Saturn issued her orders.

"Give the evacuation code signal," Saturn ordered, before placing her hand on Rhea's shoulder, "get to one of the transports, and get to the Moon."

"No," Rhea replied, "I want to die by your side Princess."

"I gave an order," Saturn said, angrily, "get to one of the transports."

"What are you going to do highness," Rhea inquired, however she didn't need the Force to tell her the answer.

"I'll hold the enemy off as long as I can," was all that Saturn said, before Rhea had a chance to form a reply Saturn motioned for two of her guards to grab the young Sailor Scout, and drag her to the evacuation ship. With that Saturn rested her hand on her Lightscythe hilt, and tightened her grip on her Silence Glavie, only one thought flowed through her mind, hold Darth Chaos's forces off long enough to allow her people to flee to the Inner Planets. Breathing in Saturn made her way out of the throne room.

Location: Courtyard, Titan Palace, a few minutes later

The crystal wall of the palace had given way under the pounding the advancing Sith Army had given it. The order to evacuate had echoed through out the battle field, and most of the militia, and Royal Guard units began abandoning their posts to reach the escape ships, only a few gallant soldiers, Jedi, and Sailor Scouts remained at their posts trying to hold the advancing Sith horde off, however these small pockets of resistance where soon over whelmed, allowing Sith troops to pour into the palace.

Of all the Sith warriors, none were more powerful then the Seven Warriors leading the attack, Darth Necro, Darth Vulturus, Darth Blade, Darth Verus, Darth Thundra, Darth Stratus and finally the cat like Darth Sharus, these were the Sith Elites, Darth Chaos's personal guard, just behind them came the Dark Lord himself.

"Fan out," Chaos said, "Find Sailor Saturn."

"What about survivors my lord," Sharus inquired. Chaos didn't say anything as he plunged his lightsaber into the chest of a dying Saturn militia Member.

"What survivors," Chaos replied, the Elites didn't say anything, as they made their way into the interior of the palace, leaving the Dark Lord to gaze over the slaughter before him.

"CHAOS," a loud voice shouted from behind him.

"Princess Yami," Darth Chaos replied, with a sinister grin creeping across his face, "I was wondering when we'd meet."

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi and Sailor Scouts you've killed Darklighter," Saturn said, she held her staff out and prepared to attack, "Silence Glaive Surprise." She brought her galve down, creating a ball of solid energy that she hurled at the Dark Lord, but to her shock Chaos simply held his hand out and absorbed the full impact of her attack.

"As you can see my powers," Chaos said, as he held his left hand out, "are far beyond yours Saturn." With that he discharged a stream of Force Lightning, directed at the young Sailor Scout.

"SILENCE WALL," Sailor Saturn shouted, holding her gavel out in front of her, which drew the Force around her creating a barrier, which absorbed Darth Chaos's attack.

"It seems Princess," Chaos said, "This little contest won't be resolved by our knowledge of the Force, but by our skill with a lightsaber." Sailor Saturn didn't say anything as a long pole shot out from the hilt, and a dark purple scythe blade emerged from the top. Immediately Chaos reached onto one of the bandoleers that were tied around his chest, and drew a single bladed lightsaber, like all of the lightsabers that adorned Chaos's chest this saber had once belonged to a Jedi Knight, however it was now scared beyond recognition, slash marks were carved into its hilt, and its crystal had been replaced by a synthetic crystal. Chaos didn't say anything as a crimson blade emerged from the hilt; he remained silent as he lunged toward Sailor Saturn.

The only thing that could be seen was Chaos's lightsaber crashing into Saturn's lightscythe. The two warriors simply gazed into each other's eyes, as Saturn began gathering the Force for yet another attack, but before she had the chance Chaos unleashed an attack of his own, a burst of raw Force Energy shot out of his hand, striking Sailor Saturn dead center, knocking her clear across the room.

"A lucky shot Darklighter," Saturn said, as she began gathering the Force for another attack, "SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE." Once again a stream of raw Force energy shot out of Saturn's Silence Glaive, this time though Chaos didn't have enough time to react, and the attack slammed into him at full force, about the only thing that saved his life, was the fact that Saturn rarely used her Silence Glaive Surprise attack at full force, many rumors stated that the attack at full strength was enough to tear a planet apart.

"Impressive," Chaos said, as he regained his composure, "most impressive, but not good enough." Chaos began gathering the energy of the Force around his Witchblade, which seemed to charge the energy to the point where it ignited. Once the energy had ignited, Chaos unleashed a stream of pure fire at Sailor Saturn. Once again Saturn held her Silence Glaive out, and prepared to once again summon forth her Silence Wall, but before she had a chance, Chaos's attack slammed into it, knocking her Silence Glaive from her hand, and setting it on fire, Saturn caste her Glaive aside, and lunged at Chaos, hoping to catch him off guard, but to her surprise, Chaos blocked her attack, and Force Pushed her across the palace floor.

"A lucky shot traitor," Saturn said, as she used the Force to pull her damaged Glaive back into her hand, once again she began to gather the Force into her glaive for yet another attack.

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE," Saturn shouted, as she once again unleashed her attack, but this time Darth Chaos simply leapt out of the way, and the raw energy exploded behind him, however this time the explosion was strong enough to cause one of the walls to collapse, burying Darth Chaos under the rubble.

"May Ashla have mercy on your soul Darklighter," Saturn said, as she deactivated her lightscythe. No sooner had Saturn turned her back on the mound of rubble, when a series of blood red tendrils shot out from the mound. Saturn had barely turned around then one by one the tendrils tore into her body, and pinned her to the wall. Saturn looked on as the rubble began to move, a few seconds later Darth Chaos broke through the rubble.

"PRINCESS YAMI," a familiar voice said, Saturn turned just in time to see Sailor Rhea, enter the room, a bright yellow lightsaber clasped tightly in her hand.

"Rhea," Saturn shouted, trying to get the young scout's attention, "what are you doing here."

"My job Princess," Rhea replied, as she lunged at the Dark Lord, Chaos didn't even bother flinching, as a long silver blade shot out from beneath his Witchblade.

"Foolish girl," Chaos said, as he brought his the blade around. The only thing Saturn saw was the bright flash of Chaos's blade. From the corner of her eye she could see that Rhea had landed on the opposite site. All in all she seemed to be well, but it was then Saturn laid her eyes on the silver blade that had emerged from Chaos's Witchblade, it was covered in blood. Rhea turned to face Saturn, and simply said "I'm sorry." It was then Saturn saw a small stream of blood emerging from around Rhea's waist.

"RHEA," Saturn said, but Rhea didn't say anything, the only thing she did was crack a simple smile, and with that she fell to ground, it was only then Saturn could see the true extent of Rhea's injury, Chaos's blade had slashed open her entire abdomen.

"You'll pay for that Darklighter," Saturn said, as she struggled to break free of the tendrils that pinned her to the wall. She began gathering the Force around her hands, and with one clear shot, she discharged a burst of raw Force Lightning directly into Chaos's face, breaking his concentration long enough, for her to break free of the tendril's grasp.

Saturn reignited her lightscythe, but it was clear the injuries she'd sustained were great, blood was oozing out of the wounds in her shoulders, legs and arms.

"Even if the Outer Planets Fall," Saturn said, "our Queen, our Princess will stop you Darklighter."

"What makes you so sure of that," Chaos replied, as his lightsaber roared to life.

"Because the people still have faith in them," Saturn replied, with that final statement, Saturn made her final charge toward the Dark Lord. Saturn was just about to bring her scythe down upon Chaos's shoulder, when he ducked below her, and when he brought his blade up, he caught Saturn just beneath her shoulder, and with one clear cut took off her arm. Before Saturn even had a chance to retaliate Chaos brought his blade around a second time. This time though Chaos was aiming for something far different. The only thing Saturn felt was the searing heat of Chaos's blade as it tore into her neck, severing her head completely from her body.

Chaos stood up, breathing heavily, and savoring his victory, one of the most powerful of the Princesses of the Moon Kingdom had fallen before him. He looked toward the highest tower of Titan Castle just in time to see the Flag of the Kingdom of Saturn be hauled down, and replaced by the standard of the Sith Empire.

"Master," Chaos turned to find Darth Dracus standing behind him.

"Speak," Chaos said, as he deactivated his Lightsaber's crimson blade.

"We've just finished mopping up the last of the resistance," Dracus replied, as he knelt before the Dark Lord, "the Outer Planets are ours."

"Excellent," Chaos said, "and what of the Siege of Kinmoku?"

"We just secured the surrender of the Kinmoku Garrison," Dracus replied, "however one Moon Kingdom cruiser got past our blockade, and jumped into Hyperspace before we could get a lock."

"No matter, right now we have bigger fish to fry," Chaos said, "what's the latest reports on the Royal Fleet?"

"With the exception of a few strikes against our front line they're still holding around Jupiter and the Asteroid Belt," Dracus replied, "what do you propose?"

"A diversion," Chaos said, "order our fleet commanders to make a series assaults against the Royal Fleet, try to draw enough of them into battle in order to allow my flagship and a small battle group to pass through unnoticed."

"My Lord with all due respect," Dracus said but Chaos would hear none of it.

"You have your orders apprentice," Chaos continued, "I expect them to be carried out."

"As you wish my lord," Dracus replied.

Location: Lunarus, a few days later

It had only been a few days since the Battle of Titan had ended in one of the Moon Kingdom's worst ever defeats. Lunarus, which usually hummed with activity and echoed with the laughter of a party was a ghost town, about half of the city's citizens had been evacuated to Venus, Earth, and Mercury the other half were forced to stay behind when all flights from the Moon to the Inner Planets were suspended. The Garrison on the Moon was made up almost entirely of Sailor Scouts, and a handful of Jedi. Most of the Royal Army soldiers had been deployed to Jupiter and the Asteroid Belt to shore up the defense lines, while others were dispatched to shore up the defense of Mars, which was believed to be Darth Chaos's next target once Jupiter had fallen.

The city was on the verge of total chaos, with civilians trying to find any means of escape, near riots were breaking out when ever a ship became available, as the few remaining troops and Sailor Scouts struggled to keep order. From her bedroom window, Princess Serena couldn't help but shed a tear as the riot below began spiraling out of control, she wanted to go down there, to tell the people not to lose faith that the tide could still be turned

"I can't believe this is happening," Serena said, as she folded her hands, yet one couldn't tell whether she was praying for her kingdom, or for the man who was leading the attack.

"Princess," Serena turned to find a handsome young man, with dark black hair standing behind her. The man was dressed in dark blue armor, with a single long sword tied to his waist.

"Endymion," Serena said, "Why are you here?" The man was Crown Prince Endymion Darklighter, eldest son of the Darklighter Dynasty and heir to the throne of the Earth Kingdom.

"Her Majesty the Queen asked me to come," Endymion replied, "she's worried about you, Princess."

"Not that I can blame her," Serena said, a small tear could be seen heading down her cheek, "it's just, I can't believe this is actually happening, that our beautiful kingdom could actually fall."

"I understand," Endymion replied, as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "many on our planet have been calling for my father to step down."

"How can they say that," Serena asked, barely able to believe what she had just heard, "your father has done nothing."

"It's because Sieg is my brother," Endymion replied, "and father has refused to renounce him, many have become suspicious of both my father and of me, they've even begun accusing us both of being in league with Darth Chaos."

"But they have no proof," Serena continued

"I know, I know," Endymion replied, as he took her hand in his, "your mother knows I'm loyal, and she agrees with me that my brother is still somewhere inside that monster."

"What are you going to do," Serena asked, it was clear from the tone of her voice that she was concerned for Sieg's safety.

"I don't know," Endymion said, as he embraced her, "but I just want you to know just how much you mean to me." He gazed into her sky blue eyes, and slowly they shared their first kiss.

Location: The Dark Kingdom Battle Group, Lunar Orbit

Chaos unleashed a stream of raw Force Energy at the view screen, unable to watch anymore.

"HOW CAN SHE BETRAY ME LIKE THIS," Chaos roared, barely able to contain his rage. At that moment any compassion he had left in his heart evaporated.

"My Lord," Darth Sharus said, kneeling before the Dark Lord, "Queen Serenity wishes to communicate with you; she wants to offer an armistice."

"NO," Chaos replied, unleashing a stream of raw fire at Sharus, "THERE WILL BE NO PEACE UNTIL EVERY LAST PERSON ON THE MOON, AND ON EARTH HAS FALLEN TO MY BLADE." Sharus could barely believe what he was hearing, yet the rage in Chaos's voice clearly pointed out that he was deadly serious.

"WHEN WE LAND," Chaos continued, barely losing any of the rage in his voice, "DESTROY EVERY BUILDING, KILL EVERY LIVING THING, RIGHT DOWN TO THE LITTLEST INFANT. WIPE THIS MISSERABLE KINGDOM FROM THE FACE OF THE GALAXY."

Location: Royal Palace Lunarus, Luna, a few minutes later

Anakin Starkiller had spent the bulk of the day gazing out over the large fountain that sat in the center of the Royal Palace, ever since the news that the Sith had invaded the Sol System reached him, Starkiller had been consumed by conflicting thoughts, manly regret and guilt. Regret that he'd been unable to stop Darklighter's decent to the Dark Side, guilt at being unable to see his friend's decent, and being unable to stop him during the failure that was the Battle of the Dark Moon.

"You seem troubled," the wolf at his side said.

"Nothing Shadowhawk," Starkiller replied, "just thinking."

"Darklighter's fall wasn't your doing Anakin," Shadowhawk said, "his fate was his own choice."

"But still," Starkiller added, crossing his arms, "If I'd just heard him out about that crystal he found on Elysium, maybe I could have," he paused for a moment as his thoughts turned to his wife, who was inside the palace charged with protecting the Princess along with the other Inner Sailor Scouts.

"Kara," Starkiller said, as he gazed toward the sky, lost in thought. The only thing that finally snapped Starkiller was the sound of a massive explosion.

"MASTER STARKILLER," a voice shouted, Starkiller turned just in time to see Rhone emerge from the Royal Palace, "SITH FORCES HAVE ENTERED THE CITY." Those six words struck Starkiller to the core, not since the Age of Warring States had an enemy army set foot in Lunarus, ever since the days of the Valor Line the Knights of the Royal Guard had been charged with defending the city.

"Sir," Rhone said, gaining Starkiller's attention, "what are your orders?" Starkiller hesitated for a moment, before forming a reply.

"Round up every Jedi and Sailor Scout we can spare," Starkiller ordered, "tell them to hold the line as long as they can," Rhone bowed low, and was about to take his leave when Starkiller issued one last order, "round up all members of the Chosen Six, have them meet me in the Palace, and double the guards around the Throne Room, we mustn't let the Jedi Crystal fall into Sith hands."

"Yes sir," Rhone replied, as he raced toward the palace.

Beyond the Palace gates, Lunarus blazed with the light and sounds of war, militia, army, and Royal Guard units were doing all they could to hold the line, but the Sith bombardment from the battle group was too great, and most of the Moon Kingdom line had collapsed due to the heavy casualties sustained by the defenders, allowing for Sith ground forces to capture most of the city's slum areas with out much resistance. High above the carnage Darth Chaos flanked by Darth Dracus and his Seven Sith Elites surveyed the battle raging below them.

"Impressive Apprentice," Darth Blood said, "you have managed to enter the city, I think it would be wise to press our advantage."

"For once we agree Blood," Chaos replied, as he motioned for one of the Elites, "Lord Sharus, take your elites, and break through their defense lines."

"As you command Lord Chaos," Sharus replied, as he motioned for his Sith Elites to follow him down the mountain side.

The Moon Kingdom forces had reformed their defense lines close to the palace, but like before the Sith managed to break through forcing the Royal forces into complete retreat through out the city, though a few Sailor Scouts chose to stay behind and hold the Sith off while their comrades retreated, while they were able to take down a few Sith Knights, they were soon over whelmed by the full might of the Sith Army. Once again the Moon Kingdom's Royal Army formed a defensive line, this time around the main palace complex.

"Lord Starkiller," Cray said, as he made his way through the clutter, "The Sith have taken most of the Northern city, in another hour that section will be overrun, and we estimate in another few hours Lunarus itself will fall."

"I understand," Starkiller replied, "thank you Cray," he turned his attention to a young female knight clad in silver armor, with a set of bright white wings emerging from her back, and fiery orange hair, "Kirath, how many Sith ships broke through the blockade?"

"A single Dark Kingdom class Battleship, with about nineteen support ships sir, and about a dozen or so large transports," Kirath replied, At first Starkiller wanted to laugh, but he couldn't bring himself to, suddenly the events of the past few days began making sense, the massive attacks on Jupiter, and the Asteroid Belt outposts and the threats against Mars were simply a ruse to allow a single battle group to slip through the blockade and strike at the heart of the Moon Kingdom, Luna itself.

"Double the guards protecting Princess Serena and Queen Serenity," Starkiller order, "above all we can't let the Jedi Crystal fall into Sieg's hands."

"What are you going to do," Kirath inqured.

"Sieg was my apprentice," Starkiller replied, "I know there is still good in him, if I can reach him maybe I can turn him back to the Light."

"So what's your plan Master," Kirath asked, with a hint of concern to her voice.

"Sieg has always had one weakness," Starkiller replied, "his overconfidence, if we can lure him into the palace we may stand a chance."

"And if he brings his forces with him," Kirath asked.

"Within the palace's corridors his army won't be much of a threat," Starkiller replied, "but Sieg is our ultimate objective."

Near the main gate of the palace the Sith bombardment continued, when ever one Sith Knight was struck down it seemed three would rise to take the place of the fallen. Streams of Force Lightning streaked toward the Moon Kingdom lines, those who were unlucky enough to be caught in the blasts, met their ends quickly.

In the shadow of the palace that battle degraded into a face to face slug fest Jedi vs. Sith, Sailor Scout vs. Dark Scout, Brother against brother, sister against sister winner take all. Lightsaber crashed into lightsaber, Force based attacks of all types lit up the eternal darkness of space. High on the ramparts archers fired as fast and frequently as they could, hoping to diminish the Sith ranks, but to no avail. Sith warriors began gathering the Force into balls of solid energy, and hurled them at the walls of the palace, blowing large portions of the wall away, and killing anyone who stood behind it.

"Stand your ground," Cray shouted, as the body of a Sailor Scout fell in front of him, her abdomen slashed open by a lightsaber. However it was clear the Moon Kingdom lines were beginning to falter, troops were beginning to fall back into the palace compound, only a few Sailor Scouts and Jedi remained, the rest had either been killed or were transferred to other parts of the besieged city.

"Sir," one of the soldiers said, "orders from Master Starkiller, we're ordered to fall back to the palace." At first Cray wanted to protest, it wasn't in a Tarsan blood to retreat in battle, but he also knew better then to question an order from Starkiller.

"BEGIN RETREAT," Cray shouted, "FALL BACK TO THE PALACE." What Cray had expected to be an orderly retreat, instead turned into a riot. The entire front seemed to cave in, as the militia and royal army troops raced toward the palace doors, only a few remained behind to try and buy some time but it wasn't enough the moment the last of the Royal forces entered the palace, the Sith forces poured into the Palace compound.

Location: Royal Palace Court Yard, a few hours later

Darth Chaos and Darth Dracus entered the courtyard, just as the siege of the palace was entering its fourth hour.

"Lord Chaos," a Dark Sailor Scout said, as she knelt before the Dark Lords, "the siege goes well, at the present rate we should be through their walls in a matter of hours." Chaos remained silent before issuing his orders.

"Focus all Force Attacks on the main door way," Chaos ordered, "Lord Dracus, take half of our forces and secure the rest of the city." Dracus simply nodded his head, as he motioned for the troops under his command to follow him, and they vanished into the darkness.

Within the palace the survivors of the Royal defenders stood ready, as the door began to buckle under the Sith onslaught, crossbowmen hid behind the columns of the place awaiting the inevitable onslaught, slowly the door began to bulge, and finally it exploded, showering the corridor with shrapnel. Emerging from the smoke were Orc Berserkers from Elysian's Middle-Earth territory poured through the open door, the moment the first Orc entered the Moon Kingdom soldiers opened fire, crystal tipped Crossbow bolts tore into the Orc ranks, yet the damage wasn't enough to turn back the tide, Orc archers returned fire, sending a stream of arrows down the corridor, striking any that were exposed, slowly the Moon Kingdom Forces began to fall back into the palace, with the surviving Orcs not far behind.

The sounds of marching echoed through the palace, as Darth Chaos lead his forces into the palace, the Dark Lord looked over the blood strun corridor, his face remained cold and emotionless as he issued his next order.

"No one kills Princess Serena but me," Chaos said, "Elites make sure Queen Serenity doesn't have a chance to use the Jedi Crystal," the Seven Elites bowed before the Dark Lord and then began making their way toward the Queen's personal chamber, "the rest of you take what ever you can find, leave nothing alive." With that final command the Dark Lord began his search for Princess Serena.

Location: Corridor, near Princess Serena's Chamber, an hour later

Princess Serena made her way through the darkened corridor, with one thought on her mind finding Darth Chaos before either her mother or Starkiller found him. Despite all that the Dark Lord had done, her love for him hadn't diminished.

"I've been waiting for you," a familiar voice said, Serena gazed down the hall way and there standing in the doorway was Darth Chaos.

"Sieg," Serena said, as a smile crept over her face, she raced toward the Dark Lord, but no sooner had she come within arms reach of him, she felt the searing heat of lightning passing through her body, as Darth Chaos unleashed a burst of Force Lightning at her.

"I've waited a long time for this moment," Chaos said, as his black lightsaber roared to life.

"Sieg," Serena replied, "Listen, it doesn't have to be like this, I love you."

"Love me," Chaos snarled, as he unleashed a stream of tendrils from his Witchblade, which tore into her shoulders and pinned Serena to the wall, "everything I have done, I have done for you."

"Sieg," Serena pleaded, "all I've ever wanted was your love."

"My love," Chaos snarled, barely able to contain his rage, "I offered you the Galaxy and you chose to betray me."

"Sieg please we can help you," Serena said, as the Witchblade's tendrils dug deeper into her shoulders.

"Help," Chaos replied, "I trusted you, I loved you, and you chose to betray me," another tendril emerged from Chaos's Witchblade, "and now Princess Serena, you will die." The tendril suddenly shot toward Serena's heart, the tendril's pointed edge came within a hair of piercing Serena's skin when he heard the unmistakable sound of another lightsaber activating.

"Well, well," Chaos said, "I was wondering when you'd show up Master."

"Let the Princess go Sieg," Starkiller said, as his Gold Saber activated.

"This has nothing to do with you Master," Chaos replied, "I'm asking you for old times sake, walk away."

"I can't do that Sieg," Starkiller said, "my mission; the mission of the Royal Guard is to protect the Queen and the Princess." With that statement, Chaos retracted his tendrils, allowing for Serena to slid off the wall.

"Don't lecture me Anakin," Chaos snarled, "I see through the lies of the Jedi, the lies of the Queen, why should we have to bow to her, and her outdated beliefs? I am the future; I will bring peace, freedom, justice, and order to my new Empire."

"Your new Empire," Starkiller replied, "Sieg our allegiance is to the Queen."

"Don't make me kill you," Chaos replied, his eyes suddenly erupted in pure unquenchable rage, as he watched Serena run down the hall and into the arms of his brother.

"MASTER," Chaos continued, "if you're not with me, then you're my enemy."

"Only a Disciple of Darth Blood would do what you've done Sieg," Starkiller replied, as he assumed a fighting stance, "I will do what I must."

"YOU WILL TRY," Chaos snarled, as he leapt into the air, and a few seconds later the sounds of two lightsabers crashing into each other echoed down the corridor.

Location: Throne Room, Royal Palace

Queen Serenity sat on the throne, clutching her wand tightly, she was alone in the room, having sent most of her Sailor Scout guards away to shore up the defense of the palace, the only protection she now had were the four Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. The blood in their veins began to run cold as the sounds of the throne room's door beginning to give echoed through the room.

"Remember," Venus said, "we're the Sailor Scouts, the guardians of the Royal Family, no mater what comes through that door we stand and fight." Slowly the door began giving, until it exploded, showering the defenders with shrapnel.

The Sith Elites stormed through the smoke filled corridor so quickly that the four Scouts barely had a chance to activate their lightsabers and block the enemy's attacks, however since there were only three of them, the Inner Sailor Scouts could do little to stop all seven Elites, and three of them including Darth Sharus managed to get past them.

"I must commend your courage," Serenity said, as the Elites made their way up the stairs toward the throne.

"That is not why we're here," Sharus replied, as he drew his black lightsaber, "I have my own reasons for wanting your head your highness."

"And what would they be," Serenity asked, as she clenched her wand.

"None of your concern," Sharus replied, he unleashed a Force Push that knocked her against the wall. When the other Sailor Scouts saw what had happened, Mercury and Venus both abandoned their duels and raced to the Queen's aid but before they had a chance the two Elites who were standing beside Sharus lunged at them, and before long the two Sailor Scouts were stopped in their tracks.

"I have to admit," Sharus said, as he gazed behind him at the on going duels, "I'm extremely impressed," he turned his gaze back to Queen Serenity, "unfortunately it won't save you." He reactivated his black saber.

"You underestimate me," Serenity said, as she held her wand out, "COSMIC MOON POWER." With those three words the golden crystal on the top of her wand began to glow brightly and just as Sharus was about to strike Serenity down, a stream of raw Force Energy filled the room, and slowly the Seven Sith Elites began to disintegrate, their ashes slowly being pulled into Jedi Crystal. By the time the attack ended the only thing that remained of the Seven Elites were their lightsaber hilts, however trapping the Elites within the Silver Crystal had taken a great toll on Queen Serenity, who fell to her knees.

"Queen Serenity," Jupiter shouted, as she and the other Inner Sailor Scouts raced to her side.

"I'm alright," Serenity said, as she slowly regained her footing, her thoughts quickly turned to her daughter, "Where's Serena?"

"She's in her chamber," Venus replied.

"Hurry," Serenity said, as she handed the wand to Venus, "Serena's in grave danger."

"But what about you?" Mars inquired

"I'll be fine," Serenity replied, "but help my daughter." The Scouts wanted to protest but the Queen soon silenced them, and with a final bow, the four Scouts made their way out of the throne room, and toward Princess Serena's chamber.

Location: Main Ballroom, an hour later

The two combatants knew each other inside and out, every move one of them made, the other successfully countered, locking the two combatants into a state of stalemate. When ever one of the warriors gained the upper hand, it would only last a few minutes before the other had deduced his plan, and the stalemate resumed.

Starkiller was quickly finding out the extent of Chaos's new Witchblade, when his lightsaber tried to penetrate the parts of his body that were covered with the Witchblade's armor, were nearly impervious to his lightsaber's attack, and advantage which Chaos was quick to exploited, a few times he came within a hair of defeating his former master, but every time Starkiller would launch a counter attack, and they were soon back at square one.

"It doesn't have to be this way Sieg," Starkiller said, as he gazed into the rage filled eyes of his former apprentice. But Chaos would hear none of it, and began gathering the Force around his Witchblade, and with all his might he unleashed a tidal wave of Dark Side energy that was enough to knock Starkiller through the wall of the ball room.

Slowly Starkiller regained his footing, only to find Darth Chaos emerging form the smoke, this time instead of one lightsaber, Chaos held two, one red and one black, tightly in both hands, and another four floating behind him. Steeling himself, Starkiller leapt toward the Dark Lord, the moment the White Knight came within range Chaos willed the four sabers hovering behind him to strike. One by one they flew towards Starkiller, who managed to block most of the strikes, a few though managed to get through, striking Starkiller in the shoulders and knees, till he fell to the floor.

"It's finished," Chaos said, as a series of knives emerged from his Witchblade, "you are beaten," he grabbed Starkiller by his throat, "and now old friend you will die."

"APPRENTICE BEHIND YOU," Darth Blood shouted, Chaos barely had enough time to look, before he felt Shadowhawk's teeth sinking into the flesh of his free hand.

"YOU ACCURSED," Chaos snarled, before discharging a burst of raw Force Energy from his Witchblade, which knocked the Wolf of his arm, and into the wall. The Dark Lord stormed toward the injured animal.

"I never like Lunarian Animals," Chaos said, as a sword emerged from the Witchblade, the Dark Lord was so focused on striking down Shadowhawk, that he failed to notice Starkiller Force Pulling his lightsaber back into his hand, nor the fact he'd exposed the one kink in his Witchblade's armor. With all his remaining strength Starkiller brought his saber around, striking Darth Chaos in the elbow, the one part of his arm not covered by the Witchblade's armor, with one clean cut Starkiller's saber severed Chaos's arm, and striped him of his Witchblade. Chaos let out an ear splitting howl, as his armor slowly began to break free of his body and make its way back to the Witchblade, as Chaos's screams subsided, he turned his attention back to Starkiller.

Chaos didn't say anything, as he lunged at Starkiller, unleashing his full fury at his former master, he clenched his black lightsaber tightly in his remaining hand, though the Dark Lord had lost one of his arms he was still more then capable of continuing the fight with his remaining arm. The only sound that could be heard in the room were the sounds of the two sabers crashing into each other, by now Chaos was in such a rage that he could barely see straight, yet he still had Starkiller, who was still recovering from the injuries he'd received earlier in the battle, on the edge. As Starkiller brought his saber around, Chaos ducked beneath him, and spun kicked him in the stomach.

"This is the end for you my master," Chaos said, as Starkiller fell to the ground, "I only wish it could have been other wise." With those final words, Chaos raised his lightsaber high over his head, and prepared to strike the final blow. The blade came within a hair of taking Starkiller's head off, however before the blade touched Starkiller's skin, he Force Pulled his lightsaber back into his hand, and just as Chaos's blade came within range, Starkiller brought his own saber around, catching Chaos's wrist, completely severing his hand, and in the process striping him of his Dark Crystal, as Chaos's hand slammed into the stone floor, two small fragments split off from the main crystal. As the Dark Lord fell back, Starkiller leapt to his feet, and spun kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

Starkiller regained his footing, and held his saber under his former apprentice's neck.

"It's over Sieg," Starkiller said, "Surrender, and I'll ask the Queen to grant you leniency." Almost as if on queue Queen Serenity and her aunterage entered the room, to find Starkiller standing over the bludgeoned Dark Lord.

"What's your answer Sieg," Starkiller continued, completely ignoring the Queen's presence. Chaos didn't say anything, instead he focused the Force around the single Lightsaber that was still clenched tightly in his severed hand slowly the fingers began to move, until the saber was freed. Suddenly, with what little energy he had left, Chaos hurled the jet black Lightsaber directly at Queen Serenity. It was only by the intervention of Sailor Mars, who pushed Serenity out of the way, that the Queen's life was spared, however the Lightsaber still struck the Jedi Crystal dead center, causing the jewel to break in half, one half turned bright silver, the other became as red as blood.

"Your answer Sieg," Starkiller said, once it became apparent that Chaos's final attack had failed.

"I," Chaos said, bearly able to conceal his hatred, "I surrender. But head my words, one day the Sith Empire will rise again, and your kingdom will be brought to its knees."

Location: Mustafar, Outer Rim, a few weeks later

A few weeks after the Battle of Luna had brought the three year war against the Sith to an end. Serenity and the Moon Kingdom's High Council passed it's judgment on the leader of the Sith uprising, guilty on the single charge of high treason, and numerous crimes against the free peoples of the Galaxy, his sentence was quick, for his crimes Darth Chaos was to be buried alive within the molten rivers of the planet Mustafar.

Among those who were gathered at the side of the molten lava, the only person who showed any signs of sadness was Princess Serena, as the stone sarcophaguses that contained Darth Chaos's body was hosted up and set into the molten lava, Serena raced to the coffin's side.

"Sieg I'm sorry," Serena said, with a tear in her eye, "I only wanted to help," as the lava began creeping up the side of the stone box, a small hole suddenly appeared in the side, and through that small hole Darth Chaos spoke his final words to the Princess he once loved more then life itself, "I HATE YOU!" and with those final words the sarcophagus vanished beneath the burning river.

Stay Tuned for Chapter XL: The Nega War. PS: Sorry this took so long, but I had to make sure things synced up.


	41. Chapter XL: The Nega War

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XL

Revenge of the Sith: The Nega War

Continue Flashback 2 

Location: The Naran Bar, New Atlantis, Earth Kingdom, two years after the First sith War

After nearly three years of constant blood shed, the guns of the First sith War had finally fallen silent. All across the Galaxy, it was the day the people had long waited for, members of the Royal Army, and the various militias were finally able to go home and see their families, and their homes.

The Naran Bar, was one of the most popular cantinas in New Atlantis, the bar itself was a one story building carved out of one of the massive crystals that grew on the island, most of the patrons were merchants, from the city, but the bar also played host to the many aliens that passed through the city's Stargate Port and Space Port. Most of the bar's patrons were talking about the rebuilding efforts, especially in the Core Worlds, which had been devastated by the Core World Sieges. Others though were swapping war stories, a Klingon and Aqualish in the back of the room were even bragging that they had been part of the Saturn militia that defended Titan.

For Darth Dracus, war stories were the last thing he wanted to hear. For the past year he'd been on the run, having escaped the disaster at the Battle of Luna by ordering a full retreat of all surviving Sith Forces once the announcement of Darth Chaos's surrender was broadcast, now he was the most wanted man in the Galaxy, even though he was Darth Chaos's apprentice, he was forced to watch as the once invincible Sith Empire crumbled into warring factions, more interested in fighting each other then in preserving Darth Chaos's dream of freedom and order in the Galaxy. Of all the surviving sith no one swore vengeance on Queen Serenity more then him.

However it was a story being told by two Cybertronian Head Masters, sitting across from him that had caught his interest.

"Yeah," one of the Head Masters said, "the Battle of Cybertron was long and hard, if not for Alpha Prime, those sith would have over run us."

"True Firebolt," the other Headmaster replied, "but have you forgotten about Queen Beryl?"

"That scullery maid who went crazy," Firebolt replied, "after the eldest Prince of Earth refused to marry her, yeah I heard of her Peacemaker, what's that got to do with the war?"

"I've been hearing rumors," Peacemaker continued, "mainly from pirates and smugglers that operate off the lanes, that Queen Beryl was never really defeated, the Royal Guard simply imprisoned her and her followers in another universe." Firebolt couldn't help but laugh; indeed others in the bar couldn't help but join in.

"You're crazy you know that," Firebolt said, stifling his laughter off to one side.

"I'm serious," Peacemaker replied, "they say the entrance to this so called Negaverse is underneath this planet's polar ice caps."

"Oh please," Firebolt said, bursting out laughing, "don't tell me you believe that old story."

"I know its true," Peacemaker replied, "I saw the Temple that marks the entrance myself."

"Peacemaker I think you've finally had a blow out in your memory circuits," Firebolt said, "now pay the tab and let's get going unless you want to spend a year getting back to Cybertron on one of those Warp Drive equipped Starships." Dracus watched as the two Headmasters made their way out of the cantina, as he turned his attention back to his drink, the story they had told began to run through his mind.

Location: Negaverse Temple, North Pole, Earth

Dracus and his small number of followers slowly made their way down the ice filled tunnel. The only source of light came from Dracus's red lightsaber reflecting off the ice.

The small group consisted only of the few sith in the Galaxy who were still loyal to Darth Chaos's ideals and vision of what the Galaxy could be, like Dracus they still burned with the desire for vengeance on the Moon Kingdom. At the bottom of the ice cavern was a massive temple, inscribed with a series of ancient runes. The temple itself was almost death black in appearance, and was carved in the shape of a fanged skull.

A cold smile crept across Dracus's face, as he motioned for his followers to follow him into the temple. Slowly the Sith made their way up the stairway, the room on the other side of the entrance, was covered with large black crystals, not that different to the crystal Darth Chaos had carried during the war. In the center of the massive room was a large swirling black energy field.

"My Lord," one of the sith said, "do you have any idea how to work that thing?" Dracus didn't say anything as he approached the energy portal.

"These Crystals are Ancient power sources," Dracus replied, as he held his hand out over one of the crystals, "meaning it's susceptible to the Force." Slowly he began infusing the Force into the Crystal, which began leaping from Crystal to Crystal, until at last the Force energy reached two crystals located on opposite sides of the entry portal. Two beams of Force Energy suddenly shot out of the two crystals, directly into the portal causing it to seemingly overload. Before long the image of a young red haired woman clad in a purple dress appeared before the sith.

"Who dares intrude on my solitude," Queen Beryl said, Dracus couldn't help but smile.

"A loyal follower of the Nega Force," Dracus replied, "With an offer you can't refuse." the mention of an offer suddenly caught Queen Beryl's interest.

"Speak," Beryl said

"If I agree to release you," Dracus said, "and allow you to take your revenge, you must give me the honor of leading an invasion of Luna, and allow my blade, and my blade alone to drink of Queen Serenity's blood." Beryl remained silent, for nearly a century Beryl had seethed with unquenchable hatred for the Moon Kingdom and its people. She remembered her motive for launching her war against the Moon Kingdom, love for the eldest Prince of Earth, and how the Sailor Scouts had ended her uprising soon after it had begun.

"Very well," Beryl replied, after giving the idea some thought, "and what do I call you."

"I am known as Malachite," Dracus replied, kneeling before Queen Beryl.

Location: Io Palace, Kingdom of Jupiter, a few days later

"Look at him Anakin," Kara said, as she held her newborn son her arms, "he has his father's eyes."

"And his mother's smile," Starkiller replied, at long last he had a son, an heir to continue the Starkiller line.

"Deak certainly is a ball of energy," Kara replied, as she looked her husband in the eye, "I can't keep him from jumping from my arms."

"Just like his dad," Starkiller replied, before Starkiller had a chance to finish his statement, a Royal Guardsman entered the room.

"What is it," Starkiller inquired

"Message from Lunarus sir," the Jedi replied, handing Starkiller a strip of parchment,

"The Queen requests your presence on Luna for a ball in honor of your victory over Darth Chaos sir." Starkiller fell silent it had been little over two years since he faced his former apprentice in battle. On the surface he felt absolutely proud to be honored by the Queen, but deep down he knew he didn't deserve it, Sieg had been his apprentice, his responsibility and he had let him down.

"Anakin," Kara said, taking his hand in her own, "you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened."

"I don't know," Starkiller replied, "I know the war is over, and the sith have been disbanded, but I can't help but sense that maybe the war was just the beginning." Kara couldn't believe what she was hearing from her husband, usually he was very optimistic about the future, yet ever since he'd defeated Darth Chaos bringing the First Sith War to an end he'd been unable to shake the feeling that the Sith were still out there, rebuilding their strength.

"Don't say things like that," Kara replied, "the Queen has every Sailor Scout and Royal Guardsmen out hunting for sith who haven't agreed to the peace treaty."

"Still," Starkiller said, "Sieg was my responsibility and I failed him."

"The war wasn't your fault," Kara replied, as she held Starkiller close, "you helped bring it to an end."

"I've been labeled a hero," Starkiller added, as he pulled himself away from Kara, "though I don't feel like one." the White Knight sat down, on the floor, next to the wall, his mind drifting back to the battle he'd fought two years previous

Kara slowly made her way over to her husband, and knelt beside him, it was then he spotted the emerald rose broach she always wore around her neck.

"I remember when I gave you that," Starkiller said, smiling.

"After we first met," Kara replied, smiling, "understand Anakin I married you not your apprentice, and I'll stand by you always, no mater what happens."

"Thanks my love," Starkiller replied, as he kissed his wife, and then his son.

Location: Main Ball Room, Royal Palace, Lunarus, Moon Kingdom the next day

The scars of war had long been removed from the Royal Palace, the city itself had come back to life, as the people tried to put the war behind them, looking forward to the peace they had fought so long and hard for.

The sounds of the party echoed through the palace, yet for Princess Serena, it was a sound she didn't want to hear. The music that she heard playing, the very same music she and Sieg used to dance too. She gazed at the Earth, the moment she set her eyes upon the bright blue orb that hung in the sky above Lunarus, her thoughts began to turn from Sieg to Endymion, she remembered how he had comforted her when it became apparent that the city was about to be attacked.

"Princess Serena," a familiar voice called from below, Serena looked down, just in time to see Endymion emerging from behind a bush.

"Oh Endymion," Serena said, "you were able to come after all."

"Indeed," Endymion replied, "but I can't stay long, terrible things are happening on Earth." Those words struck Serena like a spear, was it possible the Sith were reforming and preparing to strike the Moon yet again.

"What do you mean," Serena asked, with a hint of fear to her voice.

"Someone has released the sorceress Queen Beryl from her prison in the Arctic," Endymion replied, "her hordes are threatening El Dorado, and Shangri-La, worse Sith have been reported being among the ranks of her new army." Before Serena had a chance to form a reply, members of the Royal Army appeared in the distance.

"Stop him," one of the soldiers shouted, "he could be a spy." Endymion simply looked Serena in the eye, the same way Sieg had the day they had first met.

"Be careful my love," Endymion said, as he took his leave with the soldiers not far behind. This was the way life in the Moon Kingdom had been in the two years following the Battle of Luna, when Darth Chaos's identity as one of the Earth's crown princes all of the Moon Kingdom's nobles and citizens now looked upon all Terrans with deep suspicion, or outright hatred.

As Serena watched Endymion vanish into the Darkness, with the soldiers not far behind.

"They mustn't suspect everyone from Earth," Serena said, under her breath. She once again turned to the gaze upon the blue orb that hung in the sky, how was it possible that the once noble Moon Kingdom had fallen this much.

Location: Royal Palace, Royal Guard Stable

"Elysian Unicorns," Rhone said, as he finished feeding Starkiller's personal mount, a blinding white winged unicorn known only as Pegasus, "no finer mount in the entire Galaxy, Rowan"

"Yeah they aren't doing much good on Earth," Rowan replied, as he stroked his brown beard.

"Like I care Kenobi," Rhone said, as he placed the feed on the ground, and prepared to take his leave.

"Hay have you heard the latest from Earth," Rowan continued, Rhone suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"No," Rhone replied, trying to ignore his comrade's remarks.

"There are rumors they're evacuating New Atlantis," Rowan replied, "there are rumors that Mercury is shutting down it's light beacons, because many of the workers have fled to the Mid and Outer Rims to escape this Queen Beryl."

"If things are as bad as you say Rowan," Rhone said, as he once again prepared to take his leave, "then why pray tell hasn't the Queen, in all her glorious wisdom sent us in," before Rowen had a chance to reply, Rhone simply cut him off, "I'll tell you why, because of that ego driven Darklighter. The Queen has all but disbanded the Jedi, out of fear that another one of us will succumb to Darth Blood's teachings, and I know they never found that crystal but this is too much."

"Can you blame her," Rowen asked, "Sieg was one of us and he betrayed everyone," he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "for that matter can you blame anyone for hating us, Sieg was one of us and his armies reduced entire planets to ruins."

"Still the actions of one should not reflect on all," Rhone replied, "the Jedi pledged our allegiance to the Queen, we gave her our most sacred relic, and now it has been destroyed, sometimes I wonder if maybe we've chosen the wrong side."

Location: Royal Palace, Lunarus, a few hours later

Anakin Starkiller and Princess Kara made their way down the stairs. Starkiller was dressed in a suit of bright white armor, with a flowing black cape, at his side was his lightsaber hilt. Kara wore her trademark green ball gown. For Starkiller seeing his wife wearing that gown brought back the memory of when he'd first met her, the memory of seeing her on the stairs of Io Palace during one of his training sessions with his Master, Akira Valor. From the moment he saw her Starkiller knew that the Princess had to be his.

"Anakin," Kara said, snapping Starkiller out of his day dream, "is something wrong?"

"No," Starkiller replied, "just thinking." It was then he spotted Queen Serenity.

"Anakin," the Queen said, "Kara I'm so pleased the guests of honor could make it."

"Thank you highness," Starkiller replied, the Queen placed her hand on Starkiller's shoulder.

"You seemed troubled," Serenity inquired, "this should be a happy time for you, after all you have a family now, and you helped destroy the Sith."

"I only wish I shared your optimism Highness," Starkiller replied, "I've heard of the trouble on Earth, and many of my Knights are wondering why you have held us back." Serenity didn't reply, as she made her way through the crowd.

The sounds of trumpets began echoing through the palace, as the crowd turned their attention to the stairs, there standing at the top of the stairway was Princess Serena.

"Announcing Her Royal Highness, Princess Serena," one of the servants shouted, slowly the Moon Princess began making her way down the stairs, no sooner had she reached the last step, a gloved hand suddenly grabbed hers.

"Princess," the stranger said, "may I have this dance," she looked up and her eyes came face to face with Prince Endymion, only this time instead of his trademark blue armor, he was wearing a black tuxedo with his eyes covered by a white mask. At first Serena couldn't bring herself to dance with Endymion, but in the end she finally relented and took his hand in hers. Slowly the couple made their way out onto the dance floor, a slow waltz began playing.

"I couldn't leave without saying good bye," Endymion said, as he gazed into the Princess's eyes, "I fear that all this is going to change."

"What do you mean," Serena replied, as she looked into Endymion's eyes.

"The war left much of the Galaxy in ruins, one of the Moon Kingdom's Nine Princesses was slain," Endymion continued, "trust in both the Knights of the Royal Guard and the Sailor Scouts has dropped significantly."

"Why," Serena inquired

"One of my brother's enforcers was a Sailor Scout, Sailor Avalon," Endymion replied, "the Empress of the Avalon System, and like Darth Dracus she wasn't among the Sith who surrendered after the war ended. Rumors are saying she's building a new Dark Sailor Scout Army in the Avalon System." Yet Serena could tell from the tone of Endymion's voice that Sailor Avalon's Sith remnants weren't what was troubling him.

"Endymion tell me the truth what's bothering you," Serena said, as she pulled herself free of Endymion's grip. The Prince of Earth didn't say anything, instead he motioned for her to follow him. The two made their way out onto the balcony.

"I didn't want to say this inside," Endymion continued, "this Queen Beryl who's been attacking Earth, she's more powerful and dangerous then she was a century ago. I fear that this time the entire Galaxy could be in danger."

"Even the Moon," Serena asked, not wanting to believe what she'd just heard.

"Especially the Moon," Endymion replied, "Queen Beryl's relentless, she won't rest until she's conquered the entire Galaxy," his face seemed to turn ice cold, "there are rumors of Sith remnants among Beryl's new army." The very mention of the Sith was enough to make Serena's blood run cold.

"I've tried to warn the people of the Kingdom," Endymion said, "yet they won't listen," a smile crept over his face, "I often wonder if it's because Darth Chaos was my brother, or that our mother was one of the Original Sith," his face suddenly became more serious, "I heard the council was deploying the Knights of the Royal Guard to hunt out Sith remnants in the Avalon System."

"Indeed," Serena replied, "my mother approved the Council's decision just this morning." Endymion couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"The fools," Endymion said, "don't they see Queen Beryl's relentless, and she won't rest until the Moon Kingdom lies in ruins," his voice suddenly became softer, as he took the Princess's hand in his own, "you're mother knows the people of Earth are still loyal. I may not return from the battle, but I want you to know how much you mean to me."

Endymion removed a small star shaped locket from his pocket, and placed it into Serena's hand. The two lovers gazed into each other's eyes, and shared one final kiss. With one final bow before the Princess, and without even looking back Endymion took his leave.

Location: Io Palace, Kingdom of Jupiter, a few weeks later

The Avalon Campaign had ended in a resounding success, the Firestorm Dynasty on KO-35 had been restored to the throne of their home world, and Sailor Avalon and her followers, including the machine like Strogg, had fled into the mountains of KO-35.

The Royal fleet made its way back to the Moon Kingdom, on board the many ships that made up the fleet, most of the Knights of the Royal Guard were celebrating their triumph over the Sith remnants, others including Starkiller were just thankful to be returning home.

"You seem troubled," Rowen asked, as he approached their leader.

"It's nothing," Starkiller replied, as he took the cup from Rowen's hand, "I'm just glad to be home."

"True," Rowen said, "there where times I thought we may not make it back." Before Starkiller had a chance to form a reply a soldier suddenly burst into the room.

"MASTER STARKILLER COME QUICK," the soldier shouted.

"What's wrong Private," Starkiller asked, but the soldier didn't say anything, as he took off toward the bridge with Starkiller not far behind.

The site Starkiller beheld when they got to the bridge was one he could barely bring himself to look upon. Io City was no longer the beautiful emerald city he had left many weeks ago, instead it was a smoldering ruin, small flickers of flame could be seen still burning on the surface of the moon. Yet what made Starkiller's heart stop was when he gazed upon the palace, it had been reduced to a smoldering pile of ruins.

Starkiller didn't say anything as he raced to the hanger bay, the only thoughts going though his head were those of his wife and his son. Starkiller boarded the nearest shuttle, and as fast as the shuttle could go, Starkiller headed toward the burning city.

Location: Io Palace, a half hour later

Starkiller sifted through the ruins of the Io Palace, searching for any sign of life. He searched through the Force, trying to find any trace of his wife and son.

"KARA," Starkiller shouted, hoping his wife could hear him, it was then he sensed a very faint presence coming from behind a broken stone column. Starkiller willed the Force to surround the column; slowly Starkiller moved the column off his wife. The site was something Starkiller had never wanted to see. There sitting against the wall was Kara, her legs were shattered by the column's weight, her face was covered with burns that could only have come from one type of weapon: a lightsaber, yet it was the gaping hole that ran the full length of her back that was most troubling, it was painfully obvious that the

wound had been caused by a sword.

"Anakin," Kara said, as she fell into her husband's arms.

"It's okay Kara," Starkiller said, as he cradled his dying wife, "I'm here, what happened, where's Deak?"

"Deak," Kara replied, coughing up blood, "I sent him to Lunarus, but before I could join him they attacked us, Sith and Negaverse warriors," she looked at her husband for the final time, "I'm so happy I was able to see you one last time."

"Kara," Starkiller pleaded, as he felt his wife's life force slipping away, "Kara stay with me, we'll get you to the medical bay on the ship, you're going to be fine."

"I, love, you Anakin," Kara continued, "please watch over our son." With that final request Kara Starkiller, Princess of the Kingdom of Jupiter succumbed to her wounds. Starkiller could barely contain his sadness, as he cradled the body of his wife in his arms. Starkiller slowly laid her on the ground.

"I promise you my love," Starkiller said, as he made his way back to the shuttle, "I will find who did this, and when I do I will make them pay dearly for what they've done."

With one final look, Starkiller closed the door to the shuttle, and slowly lifted off to return to the orbiting ships.

The hanger bay of the flagship was filled with Jedi waiting for Starkiller to return. The moment the shuttle touched down, and Starkiller made his way down the boarding ramp, he was assaulted with thousands of questions from his troops wanting to know exactly what had happened, yet the moment they felt his Force Aura they knew full well that something was definitely wrong.

"Master Starkiller," one of the Knights said, "what happened." Starkiller remained silent. A few minutes later Starkiller issued his only order.

"Set course for Luna," Starkiller said, without even looking back, "and have the fleet go to battle stations." The other Knights wanted to say something, but before they had a chance to, Starkiller had made his way out of the hanger and back to the bridge.

Location: Lunarus, Luna, Moon Kingdom

For those who dwelt within Lunarus' walls the fate of their city was something that they had never thought possible. For a thousand years Lunarus was thought impregnable to all, protected by the full might of the Royal Guard, both Jedi and Sailor Scout. Great Dragons from Elysium flew in the sky, mounted by Dragon Riders, always on guard against any potential threat from within the Moon Kingdom or without. But on this day the Dragon Riders had been exterminated, and in a matter of hours the once grand capital of the Moon Kingdom had been reduced to a pile of smoldering ruins. Negaverse warriors and Sith Knights rampaged through the ruins of the once grand capital, killing any who dared to resist, both driven by a lust for vengeance upon those who had delivered to them their most humiliating defeats.

Hovering above the advancing horde was a woman with a gaze like ice. On the surface she had the appearance of a rotting corpse, with fiery red hair, and was clad in a dark purple dress. A sinister smile crept across Queen Beryl's face as she watched her hordes march through the once grand city.

"Very soon the Moon will be mine," Beryl said, smiling, "then the Universe."

Darth Dracus stood a top a fallen column, gazing out over the burning city. A sinister smile crept over his face, at long last he would be able to exact revenge for the Sith's humiliating defeat two years prior. He looked down upon the advancing Negaverse legions, as they charged into the city.

"At long last," Dracus said, laughing, "the revenge of the Sith has begun," he turned to his followers, "go destroy any and all who dare to defy us."

"As you command Lord Dracus," one of the Sith Knights replied, he turned to face the Sith warriors standing behind him.

"EARN THESE SABERS BOYS," the Knight shouted, as he charged forward with the other Sith in tow. Royal soldiers attempted to hold back the Sith onslaught, but it wasn't long before the Moon Kingdom line caved under the relentless Sith onslaught.

"Stand your ground," Sailor Mars shouted, trying to reform the broken Royal Line but to no avail, the surviving Moon Kingdom warriors fell into complete retreat, falling back toward the ruins of the Royal Palace.

Mars couldn't believe what she was seeing, the once invincible Royal Army of the Moon Kingdom, falling back in complete disarray. It was then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted two other figures emerging from the rubble of the once grand city.

"Mercury, Venus," Mars said, as she raced to her friends.

"The enemy has broken through on all sides," Mercury said, "I fear it's only a matter of time before the city falls."

"Don't say things like that Mercury," Venus shouted, "we can't lose faith in our Princess, nor the Force." At that moment the three Sailor Scouts heard the sound of laughter from behind them. The three Sailor Scouts turned just in time to see Queen Beryl materialize in front of them.

"Well it seems the little princesses are out all alone," Beryl said, with a sinister smile to her face. The Sailor Scouts didn't say anything as they began gathering the Force around them to form their trade mark attacks.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE," Sailor Mars shouted, as she unleashed her fireballs at the Dark Queen.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST," Sailor Mercury added as she unleashed a stream of bubbles.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH," Sailor Venus added, as she unleashed a beam of raw Force energy aimed directly at Beryl's heart. But to their shock, the Dark Queen simply absorbed their attack.

"What makes you think you're little attacks can do anything against the power of the Nega Force," Beryl said, laughing, as she gathered raw black and red energy into the ball on her staff, and with all her might, she hurled the ball of energy at the gathered Sailor Scouts. Before the Scouts had a chance to react the ball of energy slammed into them, draining them of most of their Living Force energy, and placing them in a comma.

Location: Royal Palace, Lunarus

Princess Serena looked upon the burning remains of the Royal Palace, watching as her greatest nightmare came true, all around her, her once peaceful kingdom was crumbling all around her, she'd heard the rumors from other fronts, Jupiter, Uranus, Saturn, Neptune, and Pluto had fallen to the Sith for the second time in two years, Sailors Uranus, Jupiter, Neptune and Pluto had been executed by the Sith Soldiers. From her perch on he balcony Princess Serena watched as the Royal Army disintegrated. She over heard some of the Moon Kingdom's top commanders reporting that panic was falling upon the space port, as soldiers and civilians tried to escape the Negaverse-Sith Onslaught, many tried to surrender to the advancing Sith hordes, only to find that Darth Dracus had no mercy to give. Others hoped to surrender to the Negaverse warriors, only to be cut down by Queen Beryl or her Generals before they had a chance to surrender.

Serena stood upon the balcony of the ruined palace, as Sith and Negaverse Warriors cut their way onto the palace grounds. She knew the end was near yet she couldn't bring herself to believe that it was actually happening that the Moon Kingdom that had stood for a millennium was actually crumbling. A small tear could be seen sliding down her cheek, one could only wonder if it was a tear being shed was for those who had already fallen in battle or for herself.

At that moment Queen Beryl suddenly materialized before the Princess.

"Well well if it isn't pitiful little Princess Serena," Beryl said, laughing, "all alone and with no place to go except oblivion." The Dark Queen lunged at Princess Serena, her clawed hand reaching out ready to strike the final blow against the daughter of her most hated enemy. Just before the Dark Queen's clawed hand reached Princess Serena, a blood red rose came out of no where, striking the Queen in the hand.

"Who are you," the Dark Queen snarled, as she looked up to see Prince Endymion emerge from the darkness.

"You should remember Beryl," Endymion said, as he leapt in front of the Princess, "I am Crown Prince Endymion Darklighter, protector of the Moon Kingdom." the very mention of Endymion's name was enough to awaken memories that Beryl had long thought she'd abandoned, memories of a poor scullery maid working in the New Atlantis Palace of Earth's Royal Family, she'd heard the rumors that the Queen was one of Darth Blood's original followers, yet of all that it was the eldest son of the Darklighter Family that had won her heart. However, he never noticed her, and gradually fell in love with the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, though, the very thought of losing the man she loved was all the motivation Beryl needed, to become the monster she now was.

"Why do you fight for her," Beryl asked, "why not come taste the joys of victory Endymion?"

"Never," Endymion replied, "If I wouldn't join my own brother in overthrowing the Moon Kingdom, why would I join forces with a snake like you, all twisted and full of bitterness?" That simple question struck Beryl like an arrow through her heart. At that moment Beryl decided that if she couldn't have Endymion's heart then no one would.

"NO ONE SPEAKS TO QUEEN BERYL LIKE THAT," Beryl roared, as she gathered the full might of the Nega Force into her staff, and with one swing unleashed it, the target of her gathered energy was simple, both Princess Serena and Prince Endymion. With all his strength Endymion pushed Serena out of the path of the incoming energy ball, and absorbed the full impact of Beryl's attack.

The force of the blast was strong enough to blow Endymion over the edge of the balcony. However before he hit the ground, Beryl held her staff out, using her magic she stopped the prince dead in his tracks, and began drawing him back toward her.

"You are mine Prince Endymion," Beryl said, laughing, "as you were always meant to be."

"Endymion," Serena shouted, as she ran toward her prince.

"Stay back Serena," Endymion pleaded, but it was no use, Serena leapt off the balcony, and grabbed his hand. The moment their hands touched, Serena too became trapped in Beryl's attack.

The Dark Queen couldn't believe her luck, in one single attack, she had captured not only the Crown Prince of Earth, but the Princess of the Moon.

"And now the Galaxy is mine," Beryl said laughing, "It seems as if the snake survives."

All across Lunarus the battle began entering it's final phase, it was clear by now that the Moon Kingdom had fallen. Sith and Negaverse warriors were simply mopping up the last remnants of Moon Kingdom resistance. By now most of the Moon Kingdom's inhabitants were either dead or had fled to other parts of the Galaxy. The survivors who remained on the Moon or in the Sol System came to a revelation, the Moon Kingdom, that beacon of peace and justice that had stood for nearly a thousand years was no more.

From the ruins of her palace, Queen Serenity stumbled into the open, finally able to gaze upon the devastation that had been wrought upon her kingdom. From her vantage point she watched as Queen Beryl drew both her daughter and Prince Endymion toward her. The twinkle in Beryl's eye made it clear what her intentions were, slowly she raised her staff and prepared to strike the final blow.

"NO," Sernety said, with tears in her eyes, "I can't let this happen," she clenched her wand, tightly in her grip, and slowly stood up. She knew full well the Jedi Crystal had lost most of its power once it had been broken in half, but she had to do something.

"Queen Serenity," a familiar voice said from behind, Serenity turned just in time to see two Lunarian cats emerge from the ruins of the palace.

"Luna," Serenity said, as the two cats ran to her side, "Artimus."

"You majesty," Artimus added, "if you use the crystal you won't have enough strength," Serentiy cut Artimus off right there.

"A single life isn't worth the trillions of lives in this Galaxy," Serentiy said, "to regain the peace this Galaxy deserves, I would gladly sacrifice my life." Queen Serenity slowly stood up holding her wand high over head.

"COSMIC MOON POWER," Queen Serenity shouted to the heavens, as she began gathering the Force into the crystal and with all her might, she unleashed the full power of the Imperium Silver Crystal, the target was none other then Queen Beryl herself. The Negaverse warriors that surrounded the Dark Queen became caught in the storm of Force Energy, and were completely disintegrated. But when the energy reached Queen Beryl the Dark Queen simply held out her staff, which absorbed the Force Energy

"You said you would sacrifice your life for this kingdom," Beryl said, with a sinister smile creeping across her face, "I'd be happy to honor your wish Serenity." With that she discharged the Force energy her staff had absorbed right back at Serenity ten fold. Serenity could only look on, her first attack had sapped almost all her strength, as the Force Energy slammed into her, though she wasn't disintegrated, the energy still caused enough damage to prove fatal.

"Mine at last," Beryl said, as she began laughing, "at long last the Galaxy is mine as it was always meant to be." Beryl slowly made her way into the ruins of the Royal Palace, and toward the throne room.

"My Queen," Jedite said, as he entered the room, clutching a small bundle, "one of my soldiers found this." A small cry could be heard coming from the bundle, it was clear what was within the bundle, a small child from the ruins of the Palace nursery. Normally Beryl would have put the child to death right there, yet Beryl saw potential within the child's eyes, an heir, though he would have to be trained in the ways of the Nega Force.

Beryl slowly reached out with her clawed hand to take the child from Jedite's arm. It was at that moment Beryl heard the unmistakable sounds of hoof beats, upon a cliff over looking the ruins of the once great city Beryl made out what could only be described a small group numbering just five. Beryl couldn't help but smile, the battle was going to be a Negaverse victory regardless of what few soldiers the Moon Kingdom had left.

From his vantage point, Starkiller gazed out over the ruins of the city, he watched as the Negaverse warriors began forming up in lines. It was then Starkiller saw Queen Serenity, lying blooded but still alive.

"Our Queen stands alone," Starkiller said

"Not alone," Rowen added, as he drew his lightsaber, "KNIGHTS OF THE ROYAL GUARD." It was then more horses appeared on the cliff side, beside the five Knights.

"Warriors of Alderaan, Warriors of Mandalore, of Earth, Mercruy, Kashyyyk, Rodia, Venus, Jupiter, and the countless other worlds that make up our beloved Galaxy, my brothers, my friends," Starkiller shouted, as he rode Pegasus from once side of the line to the other, "gaze upon the fate of our kingdom. True it now lies in ruins, but does that foreshadow the end of our peoples, the end of our worlds. NO this is merely the beginning, the beginning of a new age for the Galaxy. True the enemy before us outnumbers us three to one, but we have the one thing they don't have, the gift of Ashla herself. The day may come when the strength of our order will fail, but today is not that day. The day may come when the shadow of the Sith finally falls upon the Galaxy, but today is not that day. The day may come when the courage of a Jedi, when the courage of a warrior, will no longer matter, BUT TODAY IS NOT THAT DAY. THIS DAY WE FIGHT," the soldiers began cheering wildly, "There men, our enemy huddles, the cowardly Sith remembering the humiliating defeat they suffered at the hands of us before. The cowardly traitors of the Negaverse, blinded by their own arrogance. All knowing full well the horrors that await them at the end of our sabers. On this day we usher in a new age for our worlds, an age of peace, freedom, and equality for all. Not one step back men, don't not let these traitors set one more foot in our Galaxy. Humans, my brothers, my sisters, remember what you see here today, today we drive these cowards and traitors for the Mother World's sacred soil." The Jedi cheer became even louder, "FORWARD FOR THE FORCE, FOR OUR FAMILIES, FOR OUR PEOPLES, FOR OUR GALAXY." One by one the Jedi began to move, charging down the hill toward the Negaverse and Sith lines, until they were a tidal wave. Lightsabers of every color and design imaginable, including five gold sabers, roared to life, as the army continued their thunderous charge toward the enemy.

"What is this," Beryl said, as the Royal Guard charged directly at her. The archers within the Negaverse Army, raised their bows toward the sky and let loose a volley. The Jedi willed the Force around them to form a protective barrier that deflected most of the arrows, however a few managed to get through, striking down upwards of twenty Jedi or the horses they were mounted on, and sending them tumbling to the ground where they were trampled by their comrades. Despite the losses they had taken the Jedi lines didn't break, instead their charge became even faster.

"Do something," Beryl shouted, to Nephlite.

"Fire at will," Nephlite shouted, as arrows and streaks of Nega Energy began sailing toward the on rushing Jedi. This time their attacks simply bounced off the Force Protection the Jedi had put around them. A few seconds later the Jedi slammed into the Negaverse warriors at full gallop.

Sword crashed into lightsaber, as the Jedi fought their way through the Negaverse warriors, striking down as many of Beryl's horde as they could, but not with out taking losses themselves. For Starkiller, only one objective mattered, Beryl herself. Starkiller leapt from Pegasus, and began slashing his way through the Negaverse warriors. Before long he leapt onto the ruin where Beryl was standing.

"This ends now," Starkiller shouted, holding his golden blade under Beryl's throat.

"Who are you," Beryl inquired, as Starkiller pressed his lightsaber deeper into her skin.

"My name isn't any of your concern Beryl," Starkiller replied, "know only that I am the leader of Queen Serenity's Royal Guard."

"Ah yes the brave Knights dying for their Queen," Beryl said, laughing, "don't you see the Moon Kingdom is no more, why throw away your lives so recklessly?"

"That's a question you should ask yourself Beryl," Starkiller replied, as he gazed out over the battle that was raging below them.

"Why continue this foolish resistance," Beryl asked, "Why don't you join me and taste the joys of victory?" Starkiller remained silent.

"Choose your next words carefully," Beryl said, "for they could easily be your last." Starkiller suddenly assumed a fighting stance.

"You're mad," Beryl continued, she couldn't believe that Starkiller was actually willing to fight her, "I'm offering you the Galaxy, you can have the entire Galaxy obey your every command, make things they way you want them to be all you have to do is pledge yourself and your followers to me and the Nega Force."

"You dare to bring the crowns and heads of conquered worlds to MY kingdom's steeps," Starkiller shouted, "You murder my wife in cold blood, you threaten my son, my friends, and the people of OUR Galaxy with slavery and death. Oh I've chosen my next words carefully Beryl, perhaps you should have done the same, and as for your offer I've already made my decision, and it involves sending you and the traitors back to the abyss."

"HOW DARE YOU, INSOLENT DOG I'LL MAKE AN EXAMPLE OF YOU TO YOUR WORTHLESS FOLLOWERS THAT NO ONE DEFIES QUEEN BERYL" Beryl shouted.

"If you want the Galaxy so badly Beryl," Starkiller said, as he held his blade up, "COME AND TAKE IT." Beryl and Starkiller lunged at each other, hoping to catch the other off guard. The two warriors slammed into each other, lightsaber slamming into staff, the Force against the Nega Force. Though Beryl was powerful, Starkiller was far more skilled with both his lightsaber, and his powers, and soon had Queen Beryl on the ropes.

"You're beaten," Starkiller said, as he slammed his armored fist into Beryl's face.

"Never," Beryl replied, as she unleashed the full power of her crystal, which proceeded to knock Starkiller off the cliff they were fighting on. As Starkiller hit the ground, Beryl stood over him like and angel of death.

"Young fool," Beryl said, as she lunged at Starkiller, "only now at the end do you see how foolish your resistance is."

"As long as one Jedi lives, as long as one Sailor Scout still draws breath," Starkiller replied, as he reignited his lightsaber, "One of us shall stand Beryl, one shall fall."

"And it will be you who falls fool," Beryl shouted, as she began charging her crystal for yet another attack. Beryl unleashed yet another blast of Nega Energy directly at Starkiller, except this time Starkiller managed used the Force to block Beryl's attack. The White Knight lunged at the Dark Queen, plowing his lightsaber into Beryl's staff, nearly severing it. This time Starkiller managed to put Beryl on the defensive. For the first time since the invasion had begun it appeared that Beryl might actually be defeated. No, that was something she couldn't allow to happen, not after waiting all this time to exact her revenge.

"You will not stop me," Beryl shouted, as she unleashed a stream of Nega Energy at Starkiller, this time knocking him clear across the battle field.

Beryl resumed her stance on the cliff over looking the battle raging below. While Starkiller had been dueling Beryl the Jedi seemed to have the advantage, but now the Jedi lines seemed to give way, allowing the Nega Warriors and Sith Knights to swarm all over the trapped Jedi. Yet despite this the Jedi still fought on trying to hold off the advancing horde.

"What fools," Beryl said, as she watched her armies and their Sith Allies cut their way through the Jedi ranks, "Fighting for a dying cause and a fallen Queen. No matter I'll make examples of them for anyone in this Galaxy who would dare to question my rule."

Starkiller slowly began to regain consciousness, one way or the other he had to stop the Dark Queen. Starkiller was about to return to the battle when he felt something grab hold of his leg, looking down he saw that it was Queen Serenity.

"Anakin," Serenity said, with her last bit of strength, "take this, use it to defeat her." She slid the Imperium Silver Crystal into Starkiller's hand.

"My Queen I can't take the Crystal," Starkiller replied, returning the crystal to Serenity, "It's yours by right."

"It belonged to the Jedi before it was mine," Serenity said, "to guarantee the peace of the Galaxy I would gladly sacrifice my Kingdom for it, do what you have to do to see that it wasn't in vain." Starkiller breathed in as he grabbed the crystal from Serneity's outstretched hand.

From her vantage point Beryl watched as her army finally broke through the Jedi line, forcing the Guard into full retreat. It was glorious, it was her moment of triumph, at long last the Galaxy was hers.

"The Garden has fallen," Beryl said, laughing, "but the snake survives."

"Not on your life Beryl," a familiar voice said from behind.

"Impossible," Beryl said, as she turned to find Starkiller standing behind her.

"This ends now," Starkiller said, as he began focusing his remaining Force Energy into the crystal, "FORCE ABSORPTION." With those two words Starkiller unleashed a storm of raw Force energy that began to devourer the invading forces.

"What is this," Beryl said, as the Light Side energy began to envelop her.

"Your ticket back to oblivion," Starkiller replied, as he watched Beryl begin to be pulled into the crystal.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME," Beryl shouted, as she vanished into the crystal.

The Force Energy began spreading through out the Negaverse army pulling everyone it touched into the crystal. On the opposite side of the Moon, Darth Dracus and a large number of his Sith were mopping up the last traces of Moon Kingdom resistance.

"Pathetic fools," Dracus said, as he struck down another Sailor Scout. At that moment Dracus felt a sharp tremor in the Force, he turned just in time to see the massive wave of Force Energy careening right toward him. Before Dracus had a chance to give an order, the Sith line broke, and began falling back in complete disarray. But before Dracus had a chance to flee himself, he became caught in the wave, and drawn into the crystal.

Before long the last of the Negaverse warriors had been imprisoned within the white hot crystal. Starkiller quickly made his way back to the site where Queen Serenity was lying.

"Highness," Starkiller said, as he raced to her side.

"Is it over," Serenity asked, as other Jedi Knights began making their way to her side.

"Yes," Starkiller replied, "we've beaten them."

"No," Serenity said, "You've only trapped them, give me the crystal." A few cries of protest rose from the Jedi ranks, but Starkiller did as the Queen told him, slowly he placed the crystal in her hand.

The tone of the remaining Jedi began to turn somber as the Queen raised her Crescent Moon Wand to the sky.

"There on the Planet Earth," Serenity said, "we will hide," she turned to face Starkiller, "on this day the Age of the Sailor Scout ended, and the Age of the Jedi begins. This carnage must never be allowed to repeat, promise me that Earth will be allowed to grow in peace and freedom."

"You have my word," Starkiller said, with that the energy of the Force began flowing from the Crystal, and slowly enveloped the dead on all the planets of the Moon Kingdom. Before long the bodies were floating towards the Earth, encased in bright yellow orbs. For the final time all the Jedi gathered ignited their lightsabers, in a final show of respect to their fallen comrades. In his mind Starkiller prepared to carry out the Queen's final request, the Hyperspace Lane connecting Earth with the rest of the Galaxy would be sealed, and all records of Earth, the Sol System, and the Silver Millennium would be erased, unless Starkiller deemed otherwise.

Before the Jedi left the Moon for the last time, Starkiller selected his four best Knights, a Human, Rodian, Wookiee, and Kel-dor to hide the other half of the once powerful Jedi Crystal. Once they had been chose, the Jedi entered the Stargate for the final time, leaving behind the Sol System for the last time.

end Flashback 2 

Location: Cavern System, Present Day

The group slowly rematerialized in the cavern. The look to the Sailor Scouts faces was one of complete shock at what they had just learned.

"How could they," Sailor Moon asked, "how could anyone do that?"

"Why don't you ask our fearless leader," Venus replied, "after all he was once a Sith himself." Anakin didn't say anything.

"That's dead and buried Mina," Jupiter said, "right now we have to focus on getting out of here."

"And what about Sidious," Mars inquired, "that monster's definitely going down." Before anyone had a chance to reply the sounds of screams broke the cave's silence. From their vantage point the Scouts and Jedi could see that it was Luna and Artimus.

For Luna and Artimus surviving Lumiya's attack was one thing, but after they had shaken her and her Enforcers, they had run into even more trouble: Darth Dracus had been waiting in ambush for them and had attacked them. They had been fighting a running retreat ever since, and it had begun to take a toll on them.

"Your guardian days are over kitties," Dracus said, as he discharged a burst of Force Lightning from his fingers, which struck Luna and Artimus with full strength.

"LUNA," Anakin shouted, as his Gold Saber roared to life.

"ARTIMUS," Venus added, as she engaged her Lightwhip.

"No," Artimus pleaded, "Just get out of here."

"Venus," Anakin said, as he eyed Dracus, "get them out of here, I'll hold him off."

"ANAKIN YOU CAN'T," Jupiter shouted, from the group, but before she had a chance to finish her statement, Anakin made his way toward Dracus.

"Well, well," Dracus said, "so we finally meet on the field of battle Skywalker."

"You're going to pay for your betrayal Dracus," Anakin said, "SPIRIT OF THE WOLF." Once again Anakin became encased in his White Knight armor.

"Oh fancy armor I'm shaking," Dracus said, as he activated two Black Lightsabers, he lunged at the White Knight, and the two warriors crossed blades. For the first few minutes of the duel it appeared that the White Knight had Dracus on the ropes. But it didn't take much for Dracus to being to turn the tide of the duel. Dracus spun kicked the White Knight in the stomach forcing him back.

"You're beaten," Dracus said, as he held his black saber under White Knight's throat. The White Knight didn't say anything as he brought his own saber around, knocking Dracus's blade out form his hand. The White Knight regained his footing, and launched a counter attack, but once again the two combatants remained locked in a stalemated battle.

"You've grown weak Skywalker," Dracus taunted, "at one time you had strength, you had power, but look at you now, you're as weak as the other Jedi."

"At least I've regained something you've lost," White Knight replied.

"And what would that be?" Dracus inquired.

"My humanity," White Knight replied, as he unleashed a burst of Force Lightning at Dracus, but before the energy came into contact with Dracus's body, the Dark Lord Force Jumped over the White Knight's head, and before White Knight had a chance to react, he felt the searing heat of Dracus's lightsabers plunging into the abdomen. The last thing anyone remembered see was seeing was Anakin Skywalker lying there cold, and dead.

Stay Tuned for Chapter XLI: Fall of the Dark Queen

PS: Sorry this took so long, but things have been extremely hectic, I've also been trying to get back on my schedule of one chapter a month


	42. Chapter XLI: The Force Unleashed

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XLI

The Force Unleashed

Location: Cavern System, a few minutes later

It was the longest few seconds of Sailor Jupiter's life, a few seconds that she had never wanted to see. To watch Anakin's body hit the ground, was a moment she would never forget as long as she lived.

"ANAKIN," Jupiter shouted, as she fought to get through her friends, who were holding her back. She could feel the Witchblade beginning to activate, her eyes had begun to turn bright yellow.

"Get her out of here," Obi-Wan shouted, "I'll deal with him." The Sailor Scouts began dragging their friend out of the cavern, before her Witchblade activated, leaving Obi-Wan to face Dracus alone.

For Obi-Wan seeing his best friend fall, began to awaken memories that he had thought long forgotten, memories of seeing his mentor, Qui-Gon struck down on Naboo, the memory of seeing the one women he'd ever truly loved die in his arms.

For Dracus this was the moment he'd been waiting over thirty three millennia for, he had struck down one of the greatest Jedi Knights who had ever lived and now he seemed poised to finish the job.

"I've been waiting for this moment Kenobi," Dracus said, as he began pacing, "with your death, my ascension to Darth Sidious' side is all but assured."

"I don't think so," Obi-Wan replied, as he held his lightsaber out, "I'm putting an end to your evil once and for all." Dracus simply began laughing.

"Against the combined power of the Dark Side of the Force and the Nega Force," Dracus said, "you are no match. I will strike you down before you even have a chance to attack."

"You will try," Obi-Wan replied, as he launched his attack. The lightsabers slammed into each other as Dracus and Obi-Wan came face to face. The look to Obi-Wan's face was clear, it was the same face he had when he fought Darth Maul all those years ago. The two gladiators eventually broke their stalemate, with Dracus gaining the upper hand in their duel, forcing Obi-Wan back. But it didn't take much before Obi-Wan's experience turned the tide, putting Dracus on the defensive.

"I have to admit," Dracus replied, "You've got skills old man." He unleashed a burst of Force Rage at Obi-Wan, draining him of some of his Force Energy. The quick boost of strength Dracus got from drawing Obi-Wan's force energy was all that he needed to once again turn the tide of the battle in his favor, and put Obi-Wan back on the defensive. The two warriors continued to hammer away at each other. At first it seemed as though neither would eventually gain the upper hand in the duel, but then it happened. Dracus's black sabers had taken their toll on Obi-Wan's lightsaber, and as Obi-Wan tried to block Dracus's latest attack his saber blade finally snapped under Dracus's attack, and with one final Force Push Dracus knocked Obi-Wan to the ground.

"You are beaten old man," Dracus said, looming over Obi-Wan like a demon out of the blackest depths of hell. The Dark Side was pouring from the Sith Lord like a blast furnace, as he clutched his black sabers in his cold hands.

"This time," Dracus said, as he raised his sabers high over his head, and prepared to strike the final blow against his enemy, "you will not be coming back." It was at that moment, Obi-Wan spied Anakin's Gold Saber lying next to his friend's body, using the Force, Obi-Wan called the weapon to his hand, and activated it just as Dracus' blades came down. The two black blades came into contact with Obi-Wan's gold saber, the two became locked in a stalemate once again.

"That Gold Saber won't save you Kenobi," Dracus shouted, "THIS ONE'S FOR ZOYCITE." It was then Obi-Wan seized the opportunity, he used the Force, to rip off a stalactite from behind Dracus, and struck him in the back, knocking him off balance. It was at that moment Obi-Wan leapt to his feet, and brought his saber around to strike the final blow. The last thing Dracus saw was Obi-Wan's saber slicing into his neck. Obi-Wan stood watched as his adversary's decapitated corpse fell to the ground.

Location: Jedi Netherworld

To those who have set foot in the Netherworld they remember only the stillness of the fog that covers the entire width and length of the Netherworld. For those who have ascended to the next plain, this eternal fog would be all that they would see, until the ferryman came for them, once they passed beyond the gates, they were forbidden from ever returning. Only rarely were exceptions ever made.

For Anakin Skywalker, this was the second time he had crossed that accursed river, yet for some reason this crossing seemed even harder then the first time. He should have been happy, at long last he would be able to rest, he would finally be with his beloved Padme. Yet his mind kept drifting back to Obi-Wan, to his friends, but more then anything, his mind kept drifting back to Lita, he remembered why it was he had fallen in love with her, it wasn't her looks, her clothes, or even the fact she looked like Padme. No it was that fire of passion that burned in Lita's eyes when ever he looked into them.

When the ferry reached the other side of the river Styx Anakin was permitted to depart, once Anakin set foot on the shore, two Alterans were there to meet him. On the surface the Ascended Beings had a Human like appearance, except that they were concealed behind brown cloaks.

"Anakin Skywalker," one of the Alterans said, "You are to come with us." They led Anakin to a large structure in the middle of a vast city. The building itself was an almost exact replica of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, leading up to the entrance of the building were two rows of statues, carved in the shape of the greatest Jedi ever.

The two Alterans led Anakin toward the Jedi Council Chamber. Within the chamber, the glowing figures of the Jedi Council, the looks to almost all of their faces were ones of seriousness, yet Anakin could sense their anger at his betrayal from so long ago.

"I was told you were all expecting me," Anakin said

"Indeed," Mace Windu replied.

"Much to discuss we have," Yoda added

"We don't have time to talk," Anakin replied, his thoughts turning to his friends back on the Mortal Plain, "the Scouts and Obi-Wan can't take Palpatine alone."

"You've done your part Skywalker," Ki-Adi Mundi replied, "the Sailor Scouts can finish the job."

"The Council made its decision," Plo Koon added, "we will no longer interfere in the war on Earth." Anakin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What," Anakin said, in shock, "How can you do this? Jedi once fought along side Sailor Scouts, how can we abandon them like this?"

"It's forbidden for all who have ascended to intervene in the affairs of mortals," Ki-Adi replied.

"How can you say that," Anakin added, "how can we have all this power and not do something to stop this war, it's not fair."

"Propose something you want," Yoda said

"Yes," Anakin replied, "we should do something, we once protected the Galaxy, this is as much our war as it is theirs."

"How do we know you have really changed Anakin," Mace inquired, as he summoned a small globe into the center of the chamber. The moment the globe had reached it's highest point it began showing how Anakin had been treating Serena.

"You have threatened," Mace continued, "beaten, and humiliated this young girl. You have constantly taken all of the credit for her victories, how do we know you will not do the same to us?"

"Listen," Anakin said, "I didn't learn from one mistake and I made others, but why should everyone have to pay for it?" Almost every Jedi in the chamber looked at Anakin, the room fell dead silent, until Qui-Gon began to speak.

"Anakin has a point," Qui-Gon said, "he still has much to learn, but his mistakes are no excuse to turn our backs on those who need our help the most."

"You may leave young Skywalker," Mace replied, completely ignoring Qui-Gon's comments. Anakin didn't say anything, as he made his way out of the room, he'd already made his mind up, the Alterans could do all they wanted to him after words, but he wouldn't allow Obi-Wan and the Sailor Scouts to face the Emperor's wrath alone.

As Anakin made his way out of the council chamber, he was greeted by a familiar sight, there standing on the balcony was Padme.

"Hello Anakin," Padme said, "I've been waiting for you to return." Anakin didn't say anything, all he could think of was that day on Mustafar, the day he betrayed not only her but the entire Galaxy.

"Hello Padme," Anakin replied, coldly, as he walked by.

"Anakin wait," Padme shouted, grabbing Anakin by his arm, and embracing him.

Location: Temple of Cherry Hill, a few weeks later

The Witchblade's tendrils tore through the target like it wasn't even there, before tearing into the temple wall behind it.

When the Witchblade activated, Lita was always terrifying to look upon, but when she was angry she was a nightmare. Her armor was spiked, and her normally brown eyes had become as red as her hair. The moment another target appeared, Lita drew her lightsaber and threw it at the target with such force that it embedded itself in the wall of the temple.

"Sheesh Lita," Raye said, "will you calm down, I would like to have a house left." Witchblade simply shot her a cold glare, before grabbing her by the collar.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN," Witchblade snarled, "AND IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I'M NOT LITA."

'Let her go' a voice said from within her mind.

"You always take the fun out of life," Witchblade said, as she dropped Raye, "either way I've had my fun." The Witchblade slowly deactivated, returning Lita to her normal form.

"You know Lita," Raye said, as her friend fell into her arms, "you really should let us find a way to get that thing off of you."

"No," Lita said, she found it odd that she would even say that, "it's funny Raye, I've actually grown to like having this thing." At that moment Obi-Wan and the other Sailor Scouts emerged from the temple.

"What's going on out here," Obi-Wan inquired

"Lita's bracelet once again activated," Raye replied, "so what did Luna and Artimus find out?"

"Apparently they said that Palpatine's main base is some where beneath the ice cap," Obi-Wan said, "however they're too badly banged up to help us on this one." Lita simply slammed her fist into one of the sport beams, her eyes began to glow yellow and streaks of red once again began to appear in her hair.

"Well," Lita said, as her Witchblade extended into a gauntlet, "I don't know what Sidious is planning, but he's going to have to deal with me first."

"Sure thing Lita," Raye added, "just don't knock down my house."

"So where actually at the North Pole is Palpatine's base anyway?" Serena asked.

"That we don't know," Obi-Wan replied, "which is why we're going to the North Pole to find out. So transform and move out."

"MOON PRISIM POWER," Serena shouted

"MERCURY POWER."

"MARS POWER."

"JUPITER POWER."

"VENUS POWER." One by one each of the Sailor Scouts transformed into their Scout forms.

"TROOPER TRANSFORM," Obi-Wan shouted, and once again became encased in his clone trooper armor. Once their transformations were complete, they each took hold of their friend's hands, and slowly willed the Force around them to take them to their destination.

Location: North Pole, a few minutes latter

Of all places on Earth, few were as bleak as the North Pole; its ice covered stretches were swept by cold unforgiving winds. At night the temperatures would drop to some of the coldest on the entire planet. It was here that the Emperor had chosen to make his main base; it was here that the barrier between the Negaverse and the Galaxy was at its weakest.

"MMMAYYY BEEEE," Sailor Moon said, shivering, "WEEE BEEELONG SOME PLACE WWWWARRRMMER, LIKE TAHITI." The others couldn't help but laugh. Obi-Wan though was beginning to have second thoughts about this mission. This time the enemy they were facing wasn't a single Sith Lord, but Darth Sidious, the Emperor of the Galactic Empire himself, Obi-Wan was afraid that this time they were out matched.

Location: Palpatine's throne room, Negaverse

The Dark Lord's eyes were fixated on the glowing sphere in front of him. His knarred hands clenched tightly around the arm rests of his throne.

"So," Palaptine said, under his breath, "our Sailor Scout friends are deciding to pay us a little visit," he gazed upon the gathered Stormtroopers and Negaverse Soldiers who filled his throne room.

"How much longer before the project is complete," Palpatine asked an Imperial Scientist standing next to him.

"Another two hours," the scientist replied, "but my Lord, I don't think."

"You've studied my master's journal haven't you," Palpatine inquired

"Yes Majesty," The scientist replied, "but we don't think her body can stand the strain." The Emperor had stopped listening the moment the scientist had said that he had studied Plaguies' journal.

"So," Palpaitine said, motioning for the Scientist to be removed, "Who wants to earn a place in the history of the Galactic Empire?"

"My Emperor," a voice said from behind, Palpatine turned to find seven members of the Royal Guard, knelling before him, "Please allow us the honor of defeating these Sailor Scouts, and their Jedi allies."

"Ah the Royal Guard," Palpatine said, "the finest warriors in the entire Empire. Those who have sacrificed everything in the name of their Emperor and for the peace and order of our Galaxy. Very well the honor of confronting the traitors shall be yours." Palpatine simply smiled.

"But," Palpatine continued, "I want the Sailor Scouts alive." The Guards couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"My Lord," the Guard Officer said, "they are traitors surely you'll allow our swords to drink of their traitorous blood." From his vantage point at the Emperor's side, Darth Tyrus couldn't help but feel a little disgust, he had been promised that Sailor Moon would be his once the war had been won, yet so far his master had failed to live up to that promise, yet he had learned to keep silent.

Location: North Pole, Galaxy-Negaverse Border, a few minutes later

The group made its way across the frozen tundra. For the most part Sailor Scouts had remained silent, though some were beginning to feel as though they were walking into a trap. It was at that moment Sailor Mercury sensed something.

"What is it," Obi-Wan asked, noticing Mercury stopping in her tracks.

"I sense something," Mercury replied, she pointed off in the direction of a small mountain of ice. It was at that moment a figure appeared in the fog, it was Darth Tyrus. He was lashed to a stake, and looked as though he'd been tortured beyond recognition.

"Sailor Moon," Tyrus pleaded, "please help me."

"It's Darien," Sailor Moon shouted, as she ran to her friend's aid, completely ignoring the surge in Dark Side energy as she neared.

"HOLD HER BACK," Obi-Wan ordered, almost at once the other Sailor Scouts jumped on Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon begged and pleaded to be let go.

"IT'S A TRAP," Sailor Mercury shouted. At that moment blaster fire erupted from within Darth Tyrus, revealing the man to be nothing more then a hologram. Suddenly six red armored soldiers leapt from the snow, and surrounded the group.

"Imperial Guards," Obi-Wan said, one by one he and the Sailor Scouts activated their lightsabers.

"Hay Jupiter," the leader shouted, as he faded back into the fog bank, "there's someone here who would like to speak with you," at that moment the image of Anakin appeared in front of her.

"No way," Jupiter said, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. She wanted to run to help him, but something told her to stand her ground. Usually Jupiter would listen to her gut feelings but this time she didn't. Jupiter charged toward the image of her boyfriend. At that moment a crimson lightsaber pike erupted through the image revealing what the image was, an Imperial Guardsman. Jupiter barely had time to activate her lightsaber, blocking the Guardsman's initial attack. While Jupiter's skills with her lightsaber were impressive, the Guardsman's skills were far superior to hers and he eventually put her on the defensive.

"Hang on Jupiter," Sailor Mars shouted, as she motioned for the other Scouts to follow her.

"Stay out of this," Jupiter replied, as she blocked the Gaurdsman's next attack, "you guys have to find Sidious." The Scouts couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Jupiter you can't mean that," Venus said. Yet the look to Jupiter's face clearly said that she was deadly serious.

"Fall back," Obi-Wan ordered, the look to his face told the other Scouts that he was dead set on carrying out Jupiter's wish.

"You can't mean that," Sailor Moon pleaded, "she's our friend we can't just leave her to die."

"And billions will die if we stay," Obi-Wan replied, as he motioned for Venus and Mars to hold Sailor Moon back.

"JUPITER," Jupiter said, as she began gathering the Force into what had become her trade mark attack,"THUNDER CRASH." With that she unleashed a stream of raw Force Lightning directly at the Guardsman. The lightning tore through the Guardsman's uniform like it wasn't even there, killing him almost instantly. However that attack had also drained her of most of her energy. Jupiter fell to one knee, as more Guardsmen surrounded her. At first they wanted to strike the final blow, avenging the death of their fallen brother, but their leader held them back reminding them that the Emperor wanted the Sailor Scouts alive.

"Take her back to the palace," the leader ordered, as he gazed off into the distance at the retreating group.

Sailor Moon struggled to break free of her friends grips. She wanted to help Jupiter with all her heart but Obi-Wan wouldn't allow it.

"How can you be so heartless," Sailor Moon shouted, trying to get Obi-Wan's attention.

"You're attachment to your friends and family is your weakness Serena," Obi-Wan said, "it will be that attachment that the Emperor will use against you." It was at that moment the Guard Leader appeared on the cliff over looking them.

"GIVE JUPITER BACK," Sailor Moon shouted, as she ran toward the Guardsman.

"She belongs to the Emperor," the leader replied, "and soon all of you and your miserable planet will as well." With that statement the Guardsman retreated.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS," Sailor Moon shouted, trying to break through her friends, "let's just give them the crystal it's not worth it."

"Jupiter wouldn't want that," Sailor Mars replied. It was at that moment Sailor Mercury heard a faint cry in the distance, a few seconds later the cry grew louder, getting the attention of the others. At first the group wanted to go together but Mercury held them back.

"No wait," Mercury said, "It's possibly a trap, I'll investigate this." Against Sailor Moon's protests, Mercury made her way into the fog bank.

At first Mercury couldn't find anything, it was then her computer began picking up a signal, as she made her way toward the source of the signal, she began to sense a very strong Force signature. Fearing that she was walking into a trap, Mercury drew her lightsaber. It was then that she saw what was in the distance, it was Greg, the boy she had helped free from the Sith months earlier.

"It can't be," Mercury said, she could sense that his Force signature was all wrong. She activated her visor and began to scan the figure, almost instantly the computer confirmed what her instincts had already told her.

"It's a hologram," Mercury said, as her blue saber came to life. No sooner had she said that final word, when a Guardsman leapt through the hologram.

"MERCURY BUBBLES," Sailor Mercury shouted, as she unleashed her trademark attack creating an even thicker blanket of fog. However it did little to halt the Guardsman, he eventually fought his way through the fog, and slammed his Force Pike into her lightsaber. While Mercury skill with her lightsaber, like the other Sailor Scouts, had grown under Obi-Wan's tutelage the Guardsman was far more skilled. Mercury was able to hold her own against the Guardsman, blocking most of his attacks, but eventually one got through. The tip of his Force Pike plunged into Mercury's stomach, sending a surge of raw electricity through her body. While it wasn't enough to kill her, the blast was strong enough to knock Mercury to the ground. The Guardsman slammed his armored boot onto her neck.

"WHERE ARE YOUR FRIENDS," The Guardsman shouted, "TALK OR YOU'RE DEAD."

"Scared away," Mercury replied, the Guardsman didn't need the Force to tell him that she was lying, the tone of her voice told him all he needed to hear, it was then he spotted her computer, still clenched in her hand.

"Seems I have a bonus," the Guardsman said, as he picked up the computer, "You Sails are so lucky His Majesty wants you alive, personally I would love to kill you where you stand, especially after all the Imperials you and your Jedi allies have slain."

The remainder of the group continued to make their way toward the Imperial Base. Suddenly they felt Sailor Mercury's Force Signature slowly begin to fade.

"No," Sailor Moon said, falling to her knees, "now Mercury's gone too," she turned to face her friends, the look to her face was one of almost complete hysteria, "we shouldn't have come we're not ready. Obi-Wan, you didn't train us right." Sailor Moon broke down. While the other Sailor Scouts and Obi-Wan were gathered around her.

From the corner of her eye, Venus saw the sunlight reflecting off of something. It took her a few seconds to piece together exactly what it was.

"SAILOR MOON WATCH OUT," Venus shouted, as she pushed her friend out of the way, just as a blaster bolt tore into her shoulder.

"Sniper," Obi-Wan shouted, as another shot rang out. Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber, and managed to deflect the blaster bolt before it struck Sailor Mars. The deflected bolt streamed back to it's point of origin, shattering the helmet of the Royal Guardsman who had fired it, his lifeless body fell from the cliff face, and landed right on top of Sailor Moon.

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF," Sailor Moon shouted, as she tried to get the body off of her.

"Go," Sailor Venus shouted, holding the wound in her shoulder, "I'll hold them off." Sailor Moon wanted to protest, but Sailor Mars and Obi-Wan drug her away. Venus simply smiled as she watched the Guardsmen pursuing them gather in front of her. She knew that she only had enough Force Energy left to launch one attack.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH," Venus shouted, as she unleashed a stream of energy at the Guardsmen. The beam tore through the lead Guardsman, killing him almost instantly, but faded before it could strike another. The remaining Guardsmen prepared to charge forward, ready to strike the final blow and avenge the deaths of their brothers, but their leader held them back reminding them that the Emperor wanted the Sailor Scouts alive.

Sailor Mars, Sailor Moon, and Obi-Wan made their way across the frozen tundra as fast as their legs could carry them. Sailor Moon kept pleading to be allowed to go back and assist Sailor Venus, yet her companions refused to listen. It was at that moment Mars stopped in her tracks.

"Sailor Moon," Mars said, "I think maybe you're suppose to face the Emperor alone." She looked behind her to see the surviving members of the Royal Guard gather in front of her.

"Obi-Wan," Sailor Mars said, taking the Jedi's hand in her own, "Watch over her." Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No Raye," Obi-Wan said, grabbing her by the arm. Sailor Mars remained silent.

"I know what you're going to say," Sailor Mars said, as she pulled herself free, "this is something I have to do on my own." Her mind began to drift back to why she had fallen in love with the Jedi to begin with his kindness. When ever she looked into his eyes, when ever she watched one of the Star Wars films, even after meeting him for the first time, she saw in him the kindness and love her father had denied her.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE," Mars shouted, as she unleashed a stream of raw flames at the advancing Guardsmen. The lead Guardsmen were incinerated, however the survivors lept over their fallen comrades, and lunged right at Sailor Mars.

A single tear made its way down Mars's cheek, as she reached for her lightsaber. With one swing, Mars cleaved one Guardsman in half, and brought her saber around, striking down another. Eventually though the Guardsmen's numbers overwhelmed her, and one of them struck her in the back with a Force Pike, knocking her to the ground.

"Inform the Emperor that the prize is ours," the commander said.

Location: Jedi Council Chambers, the Netherworld.

Anakin was led back into the Council Chamber, with Padme at his side. The looks to the faces of the Jedi Council were ones of ice, it was as if the entire hatred of the council was directed right at him.

"We must act," Anakin said, even though he hadn't been there he had sensed that the Sailor Scouts were in trouble.

"No," Mace replied, calmly. Anakin still couldn't believe what he was hearing, he balled his hands into fists.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Forbidden it is," Yoda replied, with a heavy heart, "act we want to. Trust you we don't."

"How can you just stand by and let the Empire march across the Earth?" Anakin snarled.

"I would rather die then live with the knowledge that I will never see my friends again. It's not fair." The Council remained silent.

"FINE THEN," Anakin continued, "I'LL DO IT MYSELF." It was then Padme took Anakin's hand.

"Ani please," Padme pleaded, a tear made its' way down her cheek. "Just let it go. We're together again, that's all that matters now." Anakin wasn't listening, his mind was fixed on Sailor Jupiter, she meant more to him then life itself, and if anything happened to her. It was at that moment Anakin made a choice he'd hoped he would never have to make.

"No Padme," Anakin said, with a heavy heart, "I can't stay with you." In that one instant Padme felt her world begin to collapse.

"Ani," Padme said, "you can't mean that. You loved me once, and I know that deep down you still love me." Anakin simply turned his back on her.

"You belong to the past Padme," Anakin said, "a past I want nothing more to do with."

"Ani," he could see she was on the verge of tears. "Please don't do this to me, not again." Anakin turned to face her one final time.

"I'm sorry," Anakin said, taking her hand one final time, "good bye Padme." With out even looking back Anakin took his leave, leaving Padme standing there in tears. Most members of the council couldn't believe what they had just seen. Ever since the Clone Wars, Anakin had dedicated his life to Padme, everything he had done, had been for her.

"Maybe," Ki-Adi said, "He has changed after all."

"Either way we still can't intervene," Mace replied, "If the Alterans got word."

"They would banish you all to the void," a familiar voice said. It was at that moment Queen Serenity made her way into the Council Chamber.

"Please," Serenity pleaded, "reconsider. They can't win this war on their own. If you won't fight for Anakin, fight for the allegiance the Jedi and Sailor Scouts once shared."

"We all know the penalty for interfering with the Mortal plain." Plo-Koon said. It was then Serenity made a decision that she had hoped never to make.

"I will take responsibility for your actions," Serenity replied, "all I ask is that you save my daughter." The council remained silent, they didn't know how to respond.

Location: Cell Block AA1138, Negaverse.

The Royal Guardsmen shoved Sailor Mars into the cell block, along with the other Sailor Scouts. It was then they saw the Guardsmen snap to attention, they suddenly felt the Dark Side grow even stronger then it already was as the Emperor made his way into the cell block. For the Sailor Scouts, the moment the Emperor came within a hair of them, it felt like a hurricane of raw Dark Side energy slammed into them at full force, it was though they were gazing upon a man who was pitch black within.

Of all the Sailor Scouts, none was more enraged at the sight of the Emperor then Sailor Jupiter. At one time she thought of him as the closest thing to a father she had. But now she could barely stand to look at him, for Palpatine her hatred only served to fuel his power.

"How dare you show your face," Jupiter snarled. She could feel her Witchblade begin to take control. The Emepror simply smiled as he drew a small dagger, and with one simple prick drew a small amount of her blood.

"Next," The Emperor said, as he motioned for the next Sailor Scout to be brought to him. Just like before he drew a small amount of her blood. The Emperor repeated the process until he had drawn blood from all of the Sailor Scouts. With a sinister smile the Emperor turned and began making his way out of the room.

"Not so fast traitor," Jupiter snarled, as she fought her way out of the cell, "you're not going anywhere." The Royal Guards protecting the Emperor immediately assumed fighting stances.

"No," Palpatine said, "I'll deal with her myself." The Guardsmen slowly steeped aside. Jupiter simply gazed at the Emperor, until recently he had been the closest thing to a father she had, but now she realized the kindly old man who had always been there had been nothing more then a mask, the figure of darkness that stood before her was that kindly old man's true face.

"Was there ever a time you loved me," Jupiter asked, "or was it all a lie?" The Emperor didn't say anything. Jupiter couldn't take any more, and lunged at him. The Emperor simply smiled, as he unleashed a stream of raw Force Lightning at her. For Jupiter to be struck by the Emperor's trademark attack was like being struck by raw unquenchable evil itself, she felt as though the energy itself would simply pull her apart. With all his might, he hurled Jupiter into a wall.

"You were always an ungrateful brat," Palaptine said, as he made his way back to his throne room.

Location: Palpatine's Throne Room, a few minutes later

Tyrus paced the floor of the palace, he could sense that Sailor Moon, and Obi-Wan were drawing closer. He knew that the final battle of this war was drawing near. It was the battle he'd been training for ever since he first assumed the mantel of Dark Lord of the Sith. Yet it was also the battle he had been dreading, it meant he would have to fight the one person in the universe he vowed never to fight, Sailor Moon.

"Master," Tyrus said, as he knelt before the Emperor, "our enemies are approaching."

"Yes I know," Palapatine replied, "all is proceeding as I have foreseen."

"My Lord I beg you send me to kill Kenobi," Tyrus said.

"No," Palpatine replied, "I have another plan for our guests." He waved his hand and a large cylinder emerged from the palace floor. Within the cylinder was Queen Beryl. However this Beryl was far different then the ego driven Queen Sidious had met three years prior. For the past few months, ever since he'd disposed of her, Sidious had been conducting a series of experiments, in hopes of infusing the True Dark Side, the very energy that the Dark God Darth Blood himself was made of, into a living host. So far the experiments of his master and his own had resulted in a series of total failures.

Papatine beamed with joy, he knew this time he would succeed, yet the memory of the latest failure, a girl named Hotaru Tomoe, was still fresh in his mind.

"What makes you think it will work this time," Tyrus asked, "if having someone implant a shard of Blood's crystal into a Human host didn't?" Sidious remained silent as he watched the cylinder being ejected into the frozen wastes.

Location: North Pole, Negavese-Galaxy Border, a few minutes

Sailor Moon and Obi-Wan made their way through the snow storm. Their objective was a massive black structure, carved entirely out of crystal, that emerged directly over the north pole. In front of the palace were legions of Negaverse soldiers, just behind them was a massive cylinder. Slowly the sides of the cylinder began to peal away revealing the contents. It was Queen Beryl, yet this Beryl was far different from the Negaverse ruler they had fought months earlier. She was almost twice her normal size, her skin had been bleached light green, and her black dress had turned bright red.

Obi-Wan scanned the gathered army, it was then that he made a decision.

"Sailor Moon," Obi-Wan said, "Go ahead with out me."

"What?" Sailor Moon asked, in shock, "You can't mean that."

"I said go ahead with out me," Obi-Wan replied, "I'll keep them busy."

"That's suicide," Sailor Moon said, "I won't let you."

"I gave an order," Obi-Wan replied, "Even if I only kill one, it'll reduce their numbers.

Besides what would happen if we both get struck down?" Obi-Wan turned his attention to the army that stood before him.

"Obi-Wan," Sailor Moon said, as she jumped in front of him, "You can't. I won't let you."

"You're destiny lies on a different path from mine," Obi-Wan said, he watched as Sailor Moon was suddenly encased in bright red energy. Slowly Sailor Moon began to rise into the air, and in the space of a few seconds vanished into the palace.

"The Force will be with you," Obi-Wan said, "Always." With that he turned his attention back to his own objective, Queen Beryl.

Location: Imperial Palace, Negaverse

The bubble of energy containing Sailor Moon landed in the middle of Palpatine's throne room. With the exception of four Royal Guardsmen, the room was all but deserted.

"Welcome Sailor Moon," a voice said, calmly. Slowly the throne began to turn, revealing the Emperor.

"We've been expecting you," Palpatine continued, "Guards leave us." The Guardsmen bowed and took their leave.

"We've been expecting you," Sidious continued, as he stood up.

"You," Sailor Moon said, "You're Darth Sidious, the Emperor." She reached for her lightsaber, she had never sensed anything like this before, as the Emepror's menacing figure drew closer to her, her fear only increased. There was no light, no love reflected in Darth Sidious's soul, it was as though on the inside he was blacker then the blackest night, it was as if his pure heart crystal, no his very soul was pure unquenchable evil.

"Where are my friends?" Sailor Moon shouted, "Where's Darien?"

"Lord Tyrus is right here," Sidous waved his arm, a small beam of light illuminated the area next to the Emperor. There, kneeling before the Dark Emperor, was Darth Tyrus.

"Lord Tyrus," Palpatine said, "eliminate her, and prove yourself worthy of the title Dark Lord of the Sith." Tryus slowly stood up.

"As you command Master," Tyrus said, as he stood up. His black lightsaber roared to life, as he turned to face Sailor Moon.

"It's been fun Sailor Moon," Tyrus said, "but now this ends." He lunged at Sailor Moon, their lightsabers connected. While Sailor Moon's skill with a lightsaber and the Force were impressive, the Dark Lord was far more powerful. He unleashed a stream of raw Force Lightning at his opponent, knocking her to the ground.

"Stop Darien please," Sailor Moon pleaded, but Tyrus wouldn't listen. He lunged at Sailor Moon, yet again. This time though Sailor Moon used the Force to create a barrier around herself. The Dark Lord's aura was so strong that he was able to use it to punch through Sailor Moon's defenses, and once again the sounds of two lightsabers crashing into each other echoed through out the place.

From his throne, the Emperor's glowed with glee, as he watched the gladiators continue their battle. For Palaptine, this duel had less to do with a personal vendetta; it was more for his personal enjoyment.

For Darth Tyrus this duel was a moment he had both longed for and had feared. Should he defeat Sailor Moon his journey to the Dark Side would be complete,and the Galaxy would be his for the taking. Yet, even as he brought his saber around for another strike he found himself gazing into Sailor Moon's blue eyes, the love he saw reflected in them began to reawaken the memories of the Silver Millennium, how he had comforted her when Darth Chaos betrayed her, how they had shared one last dance with each other before he left for the front in the war against Queen Beryl. No, that was in the past. Sailor Moon had betrayed him once before, and he would see to it that she would never betray him again.

"Please Darien," Sailor Moon pleaded, as she blocked another attack, "it doesn't have to be this way." Tyrus didn't want to hear it.

"You made sure this is how it would end," Tyrus replied. His yellow eyes burned with raw fury, as he unleashed a Force Rage attack. While Sailor Moon was able to dodge the attack, it had drained her of some of her power, and knocked her lightsaber out of her hand. Tyrus leapt at Sailor Moon, ready to strike the final blow.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC," Sailor Moon shouted, just as Tyrus's blade came within a hair of striking her in the heart, she hurled her tiara into his chest, knocking him to the floor.

'Please let this work,' Sailor Moon said, to herself. Tyrus fell to the floor, it was clear that her attack had done quite a bit of damage to her opponent.

The Emperor stood up, his yellow eyes beamed with joy, as Tyrus slowly regained his footing, and resumed the fight. For Palpatine, the outcome of the duel didn't matter, what mattered to him was the joy he was getting out of watching two people who loved each other with all their hearts fight. He already had plans laid for the victor, they would face Lumiya in one final battle, which would decide who would be at his side when the final phase of the Sith's ultimate plan began.

Tyrus by now had forced Sailor Moon onto the defensive, his anger and his hatred only seemed to magnify his power. Sailor moon had retreated into the shadows, hoping to buy herself some time. She could hear the Dark Lord's footsteps approaching her position.

"What's the matter Sailor Moon," Tyrus asked, laughing, "I thought you were brave and courageous, or are you still the same cowardly crybaby brat you always have been?"

"I will not fight you," Sailor Moon replied. Tyrus continued to probe her mind.

"It's all so clear to me," Tyrus continued, "you're only brave when you have your friends to back you up. Yet when you have to fight on your own, you're still a coward," He probed even deeper, "yes your feelings for them are strong. With Anakin dead, and Obi-Wan about to parish, who is left to lead them? I can sense it, they cry out for the strong leadership Anakin and Obi-Wan gave them, to them you're nothing but a joke," he could sense her rage growing stronger, "If you will not embrace the Dark Side, perhaps your friends will." That was the final straw.

"TRAITOR," Sailor Moon roared, as her blue saber roared to life. She attacked the Dark Lord with all her might, forcing Tyrus onto the defensive. She forced him back into a corner, before spin kicking him in the chest. Tyrus fell back to the wall, Sailor Moon steered herself to strike the final blow. Yet before she had a chance, Tyrus unleashed a stream of Force Lightning, which slammed her into a wall on the far end of the room.

A sinister smile crept across, Tyrus's face as he slowly approached Sailor Moon.

"Good Lord Tyrus," Palpatine said, laughing, "Good. Kill her, kill her now."

"With pleasure Master," Tyrus replied. He gazed upon Sailor Moon, his attack had hurt her badly, and had left her unable to defend herself.

"GOOD BYE SAILOR MOON," Tyrus snarled, as he raised his lightsaber over his head, and steered himself to strike the final blow.

"Darien please stop," Sailor Moon pleaded, "The Sith may have your mind, but your heart belongs to me." She looked at him with the eyes that only someone who saw past the darkness within him could, it was that look that stayed his hand.

"Please Darien remember," Sailor Moon pleaded, "all those happy times on the moon. Don't let the Sith take them away again." Tyrus's mind became torn, between his love for Sailor Moon, and his loyalty to his master.

"Do it," Palpatine ordered. Tyrus looked at Sailor Moon for a brief second before making his decision.

"Never," Tyrus said, as he faced his master, "You promised that she would be mine. If this is how the Sith operate then I no longer wish to be part of it." The Emperor's face suddenly grew cold, his piercing yellow eyes became alight with fury in it's purest and rawest form.

"So be it," Sidious snarled, in disgust, "Jedi." Tyrus stood his ground.

"If you will not serve me," the Emperor snarled. "You will be destroyed." He fired a stream of Force Lightning at Tyrus, knocking him to the ground. Slowly Tyrus tried to regain his footing, but Palpatine struck him with yet another blast. Once Palpatine was sure Tyrus was no longer a threat, he turned his attention to Sailor Moon, who was still on the ground.

"You have been a thorn in my side for far too long." Palpatine snarled. With absolute glee, he unleashed a stream of raw Force Lightning at her. Sailor Moon felt as though her entire body was being torn apart, as the Emperor unleashed more raw lightning into her, all the while he seemed to relish the pain he was putting her through.

Sailor Moon was in tears from the pain the attack had caused. By the time the Emperor stopped, her body was covered by open wounds, and burns. Sailor Moon tried to stand up. The Emperor's eyes glowed with absolute pleasure as he unleashed more lightning at her.

"And now Sailor Moon," Palpatine said. "You will die." A sinister smile crept over Palaptine's face, as he discharged his Force Lightning at full strength. Yet the moment the attack would have struck Sailor Moon, Tyrus used the last bit of strength he had to push her out of the way and in the process he took the full force of Palaptine's attack. Tyrus's screams echoed through out the palace, as the lightning tore into his body. Sailor Moon summoned the last amount of her strength, yet before she had a chance to do anything Palaptine unleashed a stream of lighting at her. Eventually both Tyrus and Sailor Moon fell to the ground. The Emperor smiled, as he watched Sailor moon crawled to his former apprentice.

"He took the attack meant for you," Palaptine snarled, "but you and your worthless friends are too late to stop me." With that final statement the Emperor made his way out of the room. Leaving Sailor Moon cradling the injured Tyrus in her arms.

Tyrus looked upon Sailor Moon for the first time with his true eyes. It was as though the shadow had been lifted, and he was gazing upon the world for the first time after centuries of living in the shadow.

"Thank you," Darien said, as he took Sailor Moon's hand. "I'm free."

"Hay you can call me meatball head if you want," Sailor Moon said, as she cradled the former Sith Lord in her arms.

"Find your friends," Darien pleaded, "leave me."

"No Darien," Sailor Moon said, "I won't leave you." Darien simply smiled, after everything he had done, she was still willing to forgive him.

Location: The Negaverse Battlefield.

"Why don't you surrender?" Beryl asked. Obi-Wan didn't reply, the memories of what the Dark Queen had done centuries ago were still fresh in his mind. Obi-Wan dropped to his knees, his mind drifted into meditation. He knew what his fate was if he carried out his plan to fight back, though he would probably be able to strike down numerous Negaverse warriors, he knew sooner or later he would be struck down. Yet he knew what would happen if he didn't make his stand.

"Seems you're having problems master?" a familiar voice said from behind. At first Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It can't be," Obi-Wan said.

"So how many do you think we can take down Master?" Anakin asked, as he stepped up to Obi-Wan's side. For the first time since he had parted ways with Sailor Moon, Obi-Wan smiled.

"Oh I say about a hundred, three hundred tops." Obi-Wan replied. Anakin couldn't help but laugh.

"You're getting rusty Master," Anakin replied, "we used to take down armies twice this size in our sleep." Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh. A few seconds later two lightsabers roared to life.

"Just like old times," Obi-Wan said, as he assumed a fighting stance. Anakin and Obi-Wan gazed at the army before them, and the Dark Queen in the distance.

"At the end of this day Master," Anakin said, "One shall stand one shall fall," he looked at Obi-Wan, "for the Galaxy."

"For the Galaxy," Obi-Wan added. With that the two Jedi charged toward their enemies. Those in the Negaverse ranks hadn't expected this, two against an army of thousand the one thought that ran through their minds was that these Jedi were mad. It was only when the two Jedi began cutting into their ranks did they realize just what they were up against.

Separate, Obi-Wan and Anakin were formidable opponents in their own rights but combined they were all but unstoppable, the tip of the spear that was the Jedi Order, the sword and shield that had defended 25,000 years of the light of civilization against the evil that was the Dark Side of the Force.

The Negaverse warriors who challenged the two Jedi warriors soon discovered why the names Skywalker and Kenobi were always spoken as one word, the moment any Negaverse warrior came close to striking down one, the other would block him and the one he was trying to kill would finish the enemy off. Anakin and Obi-Wan knew each other better then brothers, they had mastered warfare in all of its forms, the Negaverse warriors though, they had spent all of their lives fighting amongst each other to gain stronger powers from either Queen Beryl and had spent thirty three millennia training to re-fight the last war.

Though the fight was long and harsh the two Jedi began to take a toll on the Negaverse warriors. Yet despite all of the Negaverse warriors he and Obi-Wan took down Anakin remained fixated on his one true goal, not the Negaverse warriors they were fighting, not even Queen Beryl, but the dark figure that was watching them.

Palpatine gazed upon the battle that waged below him. He could sense the True Dark Side he had infused into Beryl beginning to eat away at her body, it was only a matter of time until the energy consumed her.

"Another failure," Palpatine said, himself. It was at that moment he felt something under his neck, gazing down he saw what it was, a lightsaber writhed in the energy of the Force.

"Master Windu," Palpatine said, as he gazed upon the face of Mace Windu, "I'm surprised the Ancients let you return to this plane."

"This party's over," Mace replied. Palpatine began to laugh.

"You can not stop me," Palaptine replied, "This is merely the beginning." A lightsaber hilt shot out from the sleeve of his robe, and a black blade roared to life.

"Faith in your ally misplaced maybe," another familiar voice said, Palpatine snarled as he gazed behind him. Slowly another Force Ghost began to appear, it was Yoda, "as is your faith in the Dark Side of the Force."

"Master Yoda," Palpatine said, a sinister smile crept over the Dark Lord's face.

"Surprised?" Yoda replied, as he drew his lightsaber.

"I have waited a long time to settle our old score Master Yoda," Palpatine replied, "and this time I will show no mercy."

"Many Sith have said that," Mace replied, as he stood beside Yoda. With that the Dark Lord lunged at his opponents, a few seconds later the sounds of lightsabers crashing into each other echoed across the mountain.

Location: Imperial Palace.

Sailor Venus's lightwhip sliced through the Stormtrooper's rifle like it wasn't even there. The other Imperial and Negaverse solders began to fall back, as the Sailor Scouts cut deeper into their ranks. The few Stormtroopers that stayed behind to cover their comrades retreat were quickly dispatched by either a lightsaber or one of the Sailor Scouts attacks.

While the other Scouts fought their way through the Imperial and Negaverse ranks Sailor Moon continued to drag Darien's injured form through the palace.

"Leave me," Darien said, "Save yourself my love." Sailor Moon simply smiled.

"Not on your life Darien," Sailor Moon replied. With all her strength she continued to pull Darien through the corridor. The Scouts had just finished dispatching the last the Imperial troops when one of the blaster bolts tore into Sailor Jupiter's shoulder.

"SNIPERS," Sailor Venus shouted, as more shots rained down on the group. High above them a small group of StormCommandoes had taken up position on a catwalk, well out of range of the Sailor Scouts ability to throw their lightsabers, but not out of range of their standard attacks.

"Hay Mars," Jupiter shouted, as she ducked behind a near by support column, "Think you can give them a hot foot?"

"It'd be my pleasure," Mars shouted, she began to draw the Force around her into her trademark attack, "MARS FIRE IGNITE." A stream of raw fire shot out from her hand, and screamed its way toward the sniper nest.

"INCOMING," one of the commandos shouted, but before the commandos had a chance to get out of the way, the fireball slammed into the catwalk they were standing on. The fire storm quickly incinerated the troopers that were standing directly under where the fire ball struck the catwalk were quickly incinerated, while the others were blown over the edge by the resulting firestorm.

"Nothing but net," Sailor Mars said, as she blew the smoke off her finger.

"Most impressive Mars," Mercury replied, "Now I suggest we high tale it out of her before more," before she had a chance to finish her sentence a blaster bolt slammed into the wall beside her. The sounds of more Stormtroopers approaching echoed through out the corridor.

"Great more company," Venus said, it was then she saw Sailor Moon still attempting to carry Darien, "Leave him Sailor Moon."

"Never," Sailor Moon replied.

"He's an enemy," Venus said.

"And how does leaving him to die make us any different from the Empire Venus?" Sailor Moon asked. Venus didn't know how to reply.

"In that case Venus help me," Sailor Moon ordered. Sailor Venus remained silent as she made her way over to help her friend. Together they managed to lift Darien's injured body, and slowly they pulled him down the corridor.

The entrance to the Imperial Palace wasn't much further, however the burden of carrying the wounded Darien had slowed them down enough that more Imperial troops had managed to catch up to them. Sailors Jupiter and Mercury covered the others, holding off the advancing Imperial Stromtroopers as long as they could. Though the two Sailor Scouts were able to inflict a few casualties on the Imperial forces, the sheer numbers the Imperial posed were enough to force them into retreat, however the few minutes Jupiter and Mercury had bought them was a few minutes they needed.

As Jupiter and Mercury continued to fight a running battle with the Imperials, the other

Scouts continued their way toward the entrance.

"There it is," Venus said, as the first rays of sunlight touched her skin. As they made their way toward the entrance, the Scouts were soon over come by a strong surge in the Dark Side, a few seconds later the source of the surge could be seen standing right in front of them.

"Lumiya," Mars said.

"You seem surprised," Lumiya replied, as her lightwhip roared to life.

"Let us pass," Mars said, "We're not going to fight you." Though Lumiya's face was obscured by her scarf, Mars sensed that she was laughing. It was then Mars noticed the energy swirling around Lumiya's metallic hand, before Mars had a chance to react Lumiya unleashed a stream of raw energy. To Mars's surprise the beam barely missed her face, leaving only a small cut.

"You're getting rusty Lumiya," Mars said, smiling. It was then she heard the sounds of moaning.

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Lumiya replied. Mars slowly turned and saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus cradling Darien, his abdomen shattered by the force of Lumiya's blast. Mars couldn't believe what she had just seen.

"How could you," Mars asked. "He was defenseless?"

"There's no room in the New Order for cowards and traitors," Lumiya replied, "In order for peace and justice to reign the Galaxy must be cleansed of those who lack the strength and vision to preserve it."

"How can you say that," Mars asked. "Have you ever cared for anyone?" Lumiya remained silent, her memories began drifting back to Luke, she remembered the kiss they had shared when they had infiltrated the armada protecting the Teezl, and how those feelings of love became unrelenting hatred, the memories of being consumed by fire as her TIE Fighter disintegrated around her because of Luke's rash decision.

"Just once," Lumiya replied, "AND I HATE HIM MORE THEN ANYTHING IN THE GALAXY." Her lightwhip roared to life, and before Mars had a chance to react, Lumiya used the Force to dash behind her. It was only the fact that Mars was able to sense Lumiya's presence that she was able to dodge the cyborgs attack. Mars brought her lightsaber around for her counter attack, but Lumiya managed to block it, stalemating the two combatants. Lumiya simply smiled as she Force Pushed Mars, who slammed into the wall.

Sailor Mars slowly regained her footing, as Sailor Moon raced to her aid.

"Stop it Raye," Sailor Moon pleaded, "You can't beat her." Mars couldn't believe what she had just heard. She tried to push Sailor Moon aside, but her friend continued to try and hold her back.

"Do you have that little faith in me?" Mars asked, as she continued to try and break Sailor Moon's grip.

"I'm afraid you're going to get hurt," Sailor Moon replied. Mars remained silent for a few seconds; it made her smile, knowing that her friend cared that much about her.

"Thank you Serena and I'm sorry," Mars said, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder, the very next thing Sailor Moon felt was a fist slamming into her stomach. The last thing Sailor Moon saw before she fell to the ground saw was a small tear making its way down her friend's cheek.

"What are you doing Mars," Venus shouted. "She's your princess?"

"Not anymore," Mars replied. She charged toward Lumiya, and once again the two combatants became locked in battle. Lightsaber and Lightwhip, light against dark winner take all. For what seemed like an eternity the two warriors were unable to break through the others defenses. Of all the Scouts, Mars had listened the most to Obi-Wan's lessons, especially when it came to Lightsaber combat during the past few months Mars had put every free moment she had fine tuning her skills with both the Force and her Lightsaber.

"I have to admit I'm impressed," Lumiya said, as Mars blocked yet another of her lightwhip's strikes, "you've lasted longer then many of my opponents."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Mars replied, with that she used Force Push, throwing Lumiya toward the iron door of the palace, but before Lumiya slammed into it she used the Force to stop herself in midair. Lumiya didn't say anything as she discharged another energy blast at Sailor Mars. Mars barely had a chance to react, the only reason she was able to dodge most of the blast was thanks to a quick burst of Force Speed. However she was still knocked to the ground by the force of the blast. Before Mars had a chance to recover, she felt Lumiya's boot on her neck.

"Going somewhere," Lumiya asked, she began drawing energy into her clawed hand, a few seconds later she was ready to unleash a blast at point blank range. Before Lumiya had a chance to fire, one of Venus's crescent beams slammed into her hand, destroying it. Lumiya staggered back, as Sailor Venus raced to her friend's side.

"If you want Sailor Mars," Venus said. "You'll have to go through me first metal mouth." Lumiya stood there, clutching her damaged arm.

"We'll meet again," Lumiya snarled, as she faded into the Force.

"Can't the Sith ever stay around long enough to finish their fights?" Venus asked herself.

"Very funny," Mars said, as she slowly stood up. The two Scouts made their way over to help Darien and Sailor Moon.

"Leave him," Sailor Mars shouted. She could sense more Imperial Troops approaching.

"Never," Sailor Moon replied, "We're not leaving him, nor Jupiter and Mercury." It was at that moment Jupiter and Mercury appeared in the distance with a look of absolute fear to their faces. It was then what they were running from came into view, three squads of Imperial Brutes were right behind them.

"Never mind let's go," Sailor Moon said, the tone of her voice had changed to one of absolute fear. The Scouts raced toward the exit; however Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus were slowed down by the weight of Darien's body, but eventually they managed to escape from the palace.

Location: The Negaverse Battlefield

The body of yet another Negaverse warrior hit the frozen tundra, his head taken off by Obi-Wan's lightsaber. Before another Negaverse warrior had a chance to counter attack Obi-Wan plunged his lightsaber into the Neg's chest.

"That's 240," Obi-Wan said, as the soldier fell to the ground.

"Very impressive Master," Anakin replied, as he decapitated two more Negaverse Soldiers, "I'm up to 355." Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh.

"You're exaggerating again old friend," Obi-Wan said, "But either way I'm not letting a wannabe out score me." The two warriors shared a simple laugh. The Negaverse still outnumbered the two Jedi more then 10,000 to 1, yet they had been able to inflict a large amount of damage on the Negaverse Army, and still they wouldn't back down. For every ten Negaverse Warriors who attempted to challenge them, they killed or wounded more then half of them.

Towering above the battle, a Queen who for more then thirty three millennium saw herself as a god began to feel a very human chill creep up her spine. Yet despite Beryl's presence the two Jedi continued to fight their way through Beryl's army.

Despite their skill, the shear number of Negaverse Soldiers began to take its toll on the two Jedi. It was only when Anakin and Obi-Wan began to tire did a cold smile creep across Beryl's face.

"So even the mighty Jedi Knights aren't invincible," Beryl said, laughing. "Why do you risk your lives for planets that have never once shown you any thanks?"

"Because all we ever wanted was to do what was right," Obi-Wan replied, as he took down another Negaverse Warrior.

"Yet even though you're risking your lives for a world that doesn't care," Beryl continued, "A world that is corrupted and dead."

"A world that is not beyond saving," Anakin replied.

"Still why not join the side of winning," Beryl asked, "Serve me and you both can be reunited with those you love."

"Never," Anakin replied. The look to Beryl's face became hard and cold.

"Fine then," Beryl snarled, "I'll crush you both the way I crushed the Royal Guard." She began to draw the Dark Side into her, forming it into a ball of raw energy, before hurling it at the two Jedi. Yet still the two warriors didn't turn and run. Beryl watched with absolute joy, as the energy slammed into it's target, and slowly expanded, swallowing up a large number of her own soldiers. A cold smile crept across Beryl's face as the energy slowly began to dissipate revealing the charred remains of the soldiers that had been caught in the blast, before long only a small cloud of dust remained where Anakin and Obi-Wan had been standing. For a brief moment it seemed as though Beryl had emerged victorious.

"Fools," Beryl said, under her breath. It was at that moment that something began to emerge from the smoke and dust. It was clad in blinding white armor carved in the shape of a wolf, clutched in his hand was a single golden lightsaber.

"Look familiar Beryl?" White Knight said. The very sight of that armor was all that was needed to awaken the memories of her defeat and her imprisonment at the hands of Anakin Starkiller so long ago.

"YOU," Beryl snarled, her eyes became alight with fury.

"Beryl," White Knight said. "This is your last chance, surrender or die." Beryl couldn't help but laugh.

"Surrender," Beryl asked, bearly able to containe her laughter, "In my moment of triumph, you two over estimate your chances." Slowly her soldiers began to form up around her.

"Now you've gone and done it Anakin," Obi-Wan replied. White Knight didn't say anything, causing an eerie silence to fall over the battlefield. Though his face was obscured, the look to White Knight's eyes told Obi-Wan that he had something on his mind.

"Care to let me in on the secret," Obi-Wan asked.

"There's something about Beryl," White Knight replied, "It's like every time she uses her powers, something eats away at her."

"What are you saying," Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm saying this fight is just about over," White Knight replied.

Location: Cliff above the Battlefield

Palpatine staggered back, as Yoda and Mace closed in for another strike. The Sith Lord managed to block first Yoda and then Mace's strike, usually the advanced age of Yoda and Palaptine would have been a great limiting factor, their lightsaber styles more the compensated, allowing them to fight each other to a stalemate. Long ago Palpatine had been able to best both of the warriors he was now engaged in battle with, however each time he had faced them alone. Combined, they had nearly bested him countless times during the battle. Yet still the Dark Lord refused to back down. He launched a furious counter attack, forcing the two Force Ghosts onto the defensive. This time he was able to hold own against the two warriors.

"You're beaten," Palpatine said, as he forced Mace to the ground. "It is useless to resist."

"Not this time," Mace said, before Palpatine had a chance to deliver a final strike against the Force Ghost, Yoda spun kicked him in the face, knocking him off balance.

"At an end your rule is," Yoda said. "And not short enough it was."

"You said that before," Plapatine said, "and even then you couldn't stop me. This time I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago." He lunged at the elderly Jedi, the sounds of two lightsabers crashing into each other could be heard echoing across the frozen wasteland. A few minutes later Mace regained his footing, and joined in the duel. Though Palpatine was distracted by his duel with Yoda, he felt Mace's presence through the Force. Just as Mace's saber was about to strike him down, Palpatine brought his saber around, and blocked Mace's attack. A few seconds later he discharged a burst of Force Lighting at Yoda, yet his attack passed through the Force Ghost. Yoda launch yet another attack, it was only by sheer luck that Palpatine was able to dodge Yoda's strike. The three warriors simply stood there, waiting for the other to make his move.

The only thing that broke the silence was the sounds of the battle that had begun below the cliff face. Palpatine couldn't help but smile, he could sense that both Anakin and Obi-Wan were nearing their breaking points, and that they wouldn't be able to last much longer. Mace and Yoda were about to launch yet another assault on the Dark Lord, yet it was the smile that had crept across Palpatine's face that halted their advance.

"Afraid you are not?" Yoda asked.

"This war is all but over Master Yoda," Sidious replied.

"What do you mean?" Mace added.

"Can't you sense it," Palpatine replied. It was only then did Mace and Yoda feel Anakin and Obi-Wan's presences.

"It seems you have a choice," Palpatine said. "You can destroy me or help your friends." A cold smile crept across Palpatine's face; he could sense the confusion in his opponents minds. Both Yoda and Mace's faces grew hard and cold, they had made their choice.

"Over this is not," Yoda said, as he deactivated his lightsaber, "finish this another time we will." Mace tried to protest but Yoda wouldn't hear it.

"Let Skywalker and Kenobi die we won't," Yoda replied. Mace clenched his fists, as he deactivated his saber.

Below them, Anakin and Obi-Wan continued to hold off the Negaverse horde, but ever so slowly their strength began to fade they knew that they couldn't keep going much longer with out reinforcements. For every Negaverse warrior they killed, it would seem like ten or twenty would take the fallen one's place. Yet still the two Jedi continued to fight on.

But before long even the unbreakable warrior spirit of Anakin Skywalker caved to exhaustion.

"Enough," Beryl said. No sooner had that word left Beryl's mouth, then Negaverse warriors stopped in their tracks. The two Jedi Knights simply gazed at the Dark Queen, their defiance burning hotter then anything. Beryl couldn't help but laugh and once again offered them a chance to join her.

"You Jedi are so fascinating," Beryl said, "even now in the face of annihilation you are defiant. Why not join me and taste the joys of victory?" It only took Obi-Wan a few seconds to form an answer.

"We will never join you Beryl," Obi-Wan replied. Once again Beryl couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you really so blind," Beryl said, "I'm offering you both power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. I will make you Generals of my army. You will carry my battle standard to the very heart of Elysian, I will make you the Lords of this world and the Jedi will rule the Galaxy as they were always meant to."

"The Jedi never wanted to rule Beryl," Obi-Wan replied, "and no Jedi would ever join you." Still Beryl couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't you see," Beryl continued, "You're outnumbered, why do you resist so much when I would gladly sacrifice my entire kingdom to see the Sailor Scouts destroyed, and your Galaxy destroyed." It was then White Knight spoke.

"And we would gladly die for any one of them," White Knight said, "and had things been different, the same way we would gladly die for any one of those you've sent against us."

"Why would you sacrifice yourselves for such a worthless idea," Beryl asked, "the Moon Kingdom turned it's back on the Jedi before, why would the Scouts be any different now, they will see to it that you will die for nothing this day."

"If the people of this world, no our Galaxy can play in the sun for one more day," White Knight replied, "If the people of our Universe can sleep peacefully for one more night our deaths will not have been in vain." By now Beryl was no longer laughing.

"Don't you see," Beryl continued, "the Galaxy will never know you existed, my armies will lay waste to every city, every library, destroy every copy of any Human movie that features the Jedi and kill anyone who has any knowledge of you or the Jedi Order, I will lay waste to your world's beauty, I will make it a crime punishable by death to even speak the word Jedi." Still neither warrior flinched.

"What they will know," White Knight said, "is that free men stood against a tyrant. That the few stood against the many. That a man, who plunged the Galaxy into darkness, tried to set things right. That a man who swore to never fall in love, gave his life for the woman he fell in love with. You call yourself a Queen but you have no Kingdom. You send an army against this Galaxy, but it has no warriors nor soldiers only slaves." For Beryl that was the final straw.

"NO ONE SPEAKS TO QUEEN BERYL LIKE THAT," Beryl began to draw the Force into her hands, and before long unleashed the full force of her attack against the two Jedi. Still the two warriors didn't flinch; they waited for the energy to strike them down.

"VENUS CRECENT BEAM SMASH," a familiar voice shouted. Just before the energy blast struck the two Jedi a bright yellow beam slammed into it, the moment the beam struck it, the energy blast seemed to break up.

"It can't be," Beryl snarled, it was then five figures began to emerge from the blinding snow.

"Oh yes it can Beryl," Sailor Moon said. "I am Sailor Moon. the Champion of Justice."

"And we are the Sailor Scouts," the other Scouts said, in unison.

"It's about time," Obi-Wan said, laughing.

"Late as usual Sailor Moon," White Knight added. The moment that final word left his mouth, Sailor Jupiter suddenly stopped in her tracks, at first she thought her eyes were just playing tricks on her, she and the others had watched as Darth Dracus struck Anakin down hadn't they?

"I," Jupiter said, the look to her face was almost as if she was looking into the face of a ghost, "It can't be, I saw you slain." White Knight slowly removed his helmet, to allow Jupiter to gaze upon his face.

"That's a feeling I know all too well," White Knight said, a smile crept across Jupiter's face.

"Anakin," Jupiter shouted, as she raced into her knight's arms. Just before the two warriors could embrace each other, another burst of Force Energy slammed into the ground around them, knocking everyone to the ground.

"That's so sweet," Beryl snarled, her clawed hand smoking from her latest attack, "I'm getting cavities." Beryl began drawing the Force into her hand, for yet another attack. This time she would make sure that her enemies wouldn't escape. Once she was sure that her attack was at the level where it could do the most damage, Beryl hurled the energy ball at its target. Yet just as the energy was about to strike it's target, the ball seemed to disintegrate.

"What," Beryl said, in complete shock, it was then that she gazed upon two figures standing in front of her enemies, they wore the robes of Jedi Knights, though were surrounded by a bright blue aura.

"Much to learn you still have," Yoda said, as he lowered his hand.

"Master Yoda," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Master Windu," Mars added, "Why are you here?" White Knight remained silent for a few moments.

"I thought the council had decided not to interfere," White Knight asked. Both Yoda and Mace remained silent, a few minutes later Mace spoke.

"Long ago," Mace said. "An alliance existed between the Jedi Order and the Sailor Scouts." It was then that Qui-Gon appeared.

"We've come to honor that allegiance," Qui-Gon added.

"Live in the past too long we have," Yoda added, "The time to end this war it is." Each warrior nodded, one by one the Jedi and the Sailor Scouts formed a single battle line. Just as Sailor Moon was about to take her place in the line, she felt someone tugging at her skirt, it was Darien. She and Venus had set him by a ice sheath, to allow him time to recover from his injuries.

"You're not going any where," Darien said, as he slowly began to climb to his feet, he still clenched the wound in his stomach.

"Darien what are you doing?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm setting things right," Darien replied, as he tried to push her aside.

"No Darien," Sailor Moon said, trying her best to hold him back. "You're too badly hurt, you need to rest or you're going to get yourself killed." Darien shot her a cold glance.

"I have to do this Serena," Darien replied, "I'm as much to blame for this war as Beryl and Palpatine, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try to put things right," with that he did something he'd wanted to do for so long, he kissed Sailor Moon, "I want you to know that no matter what happens, I have always loved you, and I always will." With that Darien made his way to the battle line. Beryl couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her.

"You're all mad," Beryl said, her face suddenly grew hard and cold, "I'll destroy all of you with a single attack." With that Beryl once again began to gather the Force into her hand, before long she had gathered enough energy and she prepared to unleash her full power at the battle line.

It was then something happened that Beryl hadn't anticipated, her hand suddenly began to disintegrate.

"What is this?" Beryl said, no sooner had that final word, she felt something erupt from her back and her abdomen, looking down, she saw a spear of raw energy had exploded from within her. Before long a second spear, running from her shoulder to her side, had erupted from within her. Beryl could feel her body beginning to weaken, as the True Dark Side energy she'd been infused with began do devourer her.

"What's happening to me?" Beryl asked, as the energy continued to eat away at her. It was then White Knight gave an order that hadn't been given in more then thirty three millennia.

"KNIGHTS OF THE ROYAL GUARD," White Knight shouted, "ATTACK." The battle line began to advance toward the awaiting Negaverse army, but it was what materialized behind them that sent chills down Beryl's spine. An army of Force Ghosts, the spirits of Jedi Knights spanning thirty three millennia, had materialized behind them.

"IT CAN'T BE," Beryl shouted. Her cold heart became solid ice as the Jedi and Sailor Scouts charged toward her. Beryl's army formed up around their Queen as their enemies slammed into them with full force. Lightsaber against sword, the Force against the Nega Force. Despite the stand her forces were making, they were proving all but in effected. Their swords passed through the Force Ghosts as though they weren't there, while the Force Ghost's lightsabers inflicted great losses on the Negaverse Army, and eventually broke the back of the Negaverse forces.

It was then Beryl began to realize the mistake that many had tried to tell her for millennia, where her forces fought only for rank, wealth, and power, the Jedi and Sailor Scouts fought for a cause. Where her forces were divided amongst themselves, competing with each other for Beryl's favor and to advance their own ranks, the Jedi and Sailor Scouts were united, they weren't just friends; they were each part of a single warrior. The fighting styles of the Sailor Scouts, and their Jedi masters, complemented each other perfectly. Beryl's anger only grew as she began to relized that her dream of vengeance was crumbling around her.

She finally realized that for thirty three thousand years, her forces had trained to re-fight the last war, they had trained to re-fight the Sailor Scouts and Jedi of the Silver Millennium. But the Jedi she now faced were different from the Royal Guardsmen she'd fought on the Moon so long ago. They had evolved, changing over the course of thirty three millennia; they had studied the arts of diplomacy as well as the art of war and nearly had seen battle in one form or another.

But it was the Sailor Scouts that had changed the most, where Beryl had expected to fight the same weak girls of the Silver Millennium she soon learned that these Sailor Scouts, like their Jedi brethren were not the same, during the course of the war they had been changing, instead of facing Beryl's monsters they had faced the Galactic Empire's most elite forces and though they had suffered their fair share of defeats, those defeats had only made them stronger and united them even more.

"Enough of this," Beryl snarled, as she watched more of her troops get cut down, she once again began gathering the Force around her into a single ball. This time though, the more Force energy she drew in, the faster the Dark Side consumed her. Though Beryl slowly grew weaker with each passing second, she succeeded in gathering enough Force Energy to launch her attack.

The Force Energy slammed into the ground, with enough force that it broke the Jedi and Sailor Scout line.

"Now my warriors," Beryl shouted, "Finish them." The Negaverse lines had reformed around Queen Beryl, upon seeing the Jedi and Sailor Scout battle line break the moral of the Negaverse army suddenly rose, and once again they charged toward the Jedi Forces.

"Seems like she still has some fight in her," Obi-Wan said, as he regained his footing,

"Is everyone alright?" White Knight asked.

"We're fine," Sailor Venus replied, as she dug herself out of a snow drift, slowly the other Scouts, with the exception of Jupiter managed to dig themselves out of the snow drifts as well.

"Where's Jupiter," White Knight asked,

"I can't sense her," Obi-Wan replied. The moment that last word left Obi-Wan's mouth, White Knight felt his heart sink. It was at that moment a Negaverse warrior appeared behind Obi-Wan, but before either the warrior or White Knight had a chance to react, a series of bright red tendrils tore through the Neg's abdomen. The Tendrils returned to their place of origin, a near by snow drift. Slowly a figure emerged from beneath the snow.

"Too easy," Jupiter said, as she licked the blood off the gauntlet that now encased her hand. White Knight simply slapped himself on the head.

"Not again," White Knight said to himself. A cold smile crept across Witchblade's face, as the other Force Ghosts formed up around her.

"It seems," Witchblade said, as she spotted the advancing Negaverse Army, "they've amassed a few troops," her green lightsaber roared to life, and a sword extended from her gauntlet. Her yellow eyes became fixed on the advancing enemy, a cold smile crept across her face, "this is going to be fun." The last word had no sooner left her mouth when she charged toward the advancing Negaverse Soldiers. Jupiter's blazing yellow eyes were alight with absolute pleasure as her saber impaled the first soldier, and then another. A cold smile crept across her face as she brought her lightsaber around, decapitating a near by Negaverse officer.

"What is she doing?" Sailor Moon asked.

"What else," Mercury replied, "you know how Lita gets when ever that Witchblade of hers activates." The other Scouts activated their lightsabers and soon charged toward the advancing Negaverse army. A few seconds later the Negaverse Forces, the Sailor Scouts and the Jedi collided with each other, and the battle degraded into a brawl. At first it seemed as though the Negaverse forces would punch through, however the only thing holding them back was the fact that their weapons were ineffective against the Force Ghosts.

The sky glowed as a variety of Light Side, Dark Side, and Sailor Scout attacks began cutting deep into the Negaverse ranks despite the victories the Scouts and Jedi were scoring, they had taken their own share of casualties. Both Mars and Venus had taken hits in their shoulders and legs, which had knocked them to the ground, the wounds they had sustained would have been fatal had it not been for Obi-Wan's training, especially in using the Force to heal themselves, though it took a while, Mars and Venus were able to rejoin the battle. The two Sailor Scouts, and a small number of Force Ghosts attacked a small group of Negaverse Soldiers, while the Negaverse soldiers were skilled enough to hold their own against the Sailor Scouts, the Force Ghosts were able to provide the deciding factor, the Negaverse swords had little or no effect on the attacking ghosts. Eventually the combination of lightsaber and Force based attacks broke through the Negaverse Lines, opening a small path that would allow for a strike directly at Queen Beryl herself.

Before any of the advancing Jedi had a chance to exploit the opening, the path was soon blocked by more Negaverse troopers. The battle soon became stalemated, for every Negaverse soldier the Jedi and Sailor Scouts struck down, fifty would take their place, though the Force Ghosts had given the Scouts and their allies the advantage against the Negaverse forces, even they had their limits. The longer they fought the more their Force Energy was drained and many by this point had faded back to the Netherworld of the Force.

"I don't know how much longer we can hold out," Mace shouted, as he struck down another Negaverse Officer.

"Keep fighting," Obi-Wan replied, "We have to hold them off as long as possible."

Beryl's last attack had only served to speed up the process that had been eating away at her body. The Dark Queen watched as the black energy that had been consuming her ate away more and more of her body. Beryl could feel her power weakening with each passing second.

"How can this be," Beryl asked herself, "I was supposed to be invincible." As the True Dark Side consumed Beryl even faster, White Knight made his move.

"SHADOWHAWK," White Knight shouted, at that moment the wolf once again emerged from White Knight's cape, and immediately lunged at the nearest Negaverse soldier, pinning him to the ground, before the soldier had a chance to draw his sword, the wolf tore his throat out, yet just like other spots on the battlefield, the death of one soldier saw fifty more take his place.

"Go," Shadowhawk shouted, "I'll hold them off." White Knight simply nodded, he clutched his lightsaber with all his might, and breathed heavily, he gazed across the battlefield, the blood of the fallen Negaverse soldiers had turned the snow red, the Sailor Scouts and Prince Darien were doing all they could to fight on, but even they were still human, still capable of succumbing to exhaustion, and the stresses of battle. White Knight looked to his side, and saw the body of a slain Nega Monster, a small necklace, with the picture of a young boy was lying by its side. White Knight couldn't help but wonder, who that child was, was the child a friend, maybe a brother, or even a son who had just lost his father. White Knight Force Pulled the small necklace to his hand.

"I'm sorry," White Knight said, as he placed the necklace on the body. He turned his attention back to the battle that continued to rage around him, with one final breath, he charged into the Negaverse ranks. One by one, his lightsaber tore through the armor and flesh of the advancing Negaverse soldiers, for the soldiers it was over in a matter of seconds, but for White Knight it felt like an eternity. Slowly he continued his advance, never once taking his eyes off of his objective, Queen Beryl. White Knight could feel the Dark Queen slowly growing weaker with each passing second, it was now or never. He leapt onto the back of one of the Negaverse Warriors charging at him, and with all his might launched himself into the air, with all his remaining strengthen, he hurled his lightsaber directly at Beryl.

Beryl clenched her body, as the True Dark Side devoured her even more, by now nearly 2/3rds of her body had been consumed by the gathering darkness within her. At first she thought the small speak coming toward her was nothing, it was only when she saw the familiar sight of a golden saber did she realize what it was.

"No," Beryl shouted, "Not again, I won't let you defeat me again." She unleashed as stream of Force Energy in hopes of deflecting the attack.

"No Beryl," Starkiller said, as he dodged the attack, "your tyranny ends now." Before Beryl had a chance to launch a counter attack, the golden saber tore through her heart. The moment the saber emerged from Beryl's body, the True Dark Side slowly consumed her, and in the space of a few seconds, Beryl Queen of the Negaverse was no more.

The moment their queen fell, Beryl's army began to disintegrate; some remained to fight until they were struck down by either a Sailor Scout or a Force Ghost, most simply threw down their weapons and fled into the frozen tundra.

One by one the Sailor Scouts, Obi-Wan, and the remaining Force Ghosts emerged from the battle, and like the White Knight their eyes were fixated upon a single dark figure standing upon a frozen cliff face. For decades this man had fancied himself a God, but for the first time in his life of absolute power, he felt a very human chill crawl up his spine.

"It's over Sidious," Sailor Moon shouted, "Surrender and your life will be spared." The Dark Lord remained silent.

"Please," Jupiter said, as her Witchblade retracted, "if you ever cared about me, or Anakin surrender."

"You have won this battle," Sidious replied, as he slowly faded from view. His voice continued to echo even after he had faded into the void, "But this is just the beginning." With that final statement the bloodied, body struined battlefield fell eerily quiet.

Stay Tuned for: Epilogue: The Beginning.


	43. Epilogue: Darkness Rising

Sailor Moon: Redemption

BY Dragonfang33

Epilogue

Darkness Rising

Location: North Pole, a few moments after the battle

The battlefield had fallen eerily silent, where once the sounds of battle echoed across the frozen tundra, there was now only silence, bodies of Negaverse warriors lay scattered and broken for as far as the eye could see, broken weapons lay at their sides. Though the Negaverse now lay broken at their feet, the Scouts had taken a beating, their own bodies were bloodied and broken, and yet they had still emerged from the battle victorious. Most of the surviving Negaverse Warriors had retreated into the frozen tundra, or back to the Negaverse. The eerie feel to the field was only enhanced by the arrival of a thick fog bank.

The Sailor Scouts finally had a chance to catch their breath, for the past six months they had known nothing but war, they had challenged the finest soldiers of both the Imperial Army and the forces of the Negaverse, and had emerged victorious, but for Sailor Moon, her greatest victory was the lonely figure that emerged from the fog bank.

"Darien," Sailor Moon said, her eyes filled with tears of joy, as she raced to her prince's arms. The moment she touched him, he pushed her back.

"Easy Serena," Darien said, as he clenched the wound in his stomach.

"I'm so sorry," Sailor Moon said, wiped her tears away, "I'm just so happy to have you back." Darien simply smiled, as he took her hand into his.

"It's good to be back meatball head," Darien said, Sailor Moon simply smiled, for a few moments neither did anything, for the first time in more then thirty three millennia, they shared their first kiss.

High above the ruined battlefield, a lone figure stood gazing at the rising sun, slowly he removed the white helmet that covered his face. For the Sailor Scout who stood behind him, it was as though she was looking into the face of a ghost.

For a few moments, Sailor Jupiter couldn't speak the only thing she could do was simply smile. A single tear ran down her cheek, as she gazed into Anakin's eyes.

"I, I thought you were dead," Jupiter said, barely able to contain her joy. Anakin didn't know how to reply, he simply approached her, the next thing Jupiter felt was Anakin embracing her, a smile crept across his face. Jupiter felt a small tear land on her shoulder. The two warriors turned to face the rising sun, for a few minutes they both remained silent.

"Do you think we finally will have a chance for peace Anakin?" Jupiter asked.

"Wars are defined by the periods of peace that exist between them," Anakin replied, "I fear we've just earned a brief rest, the war has only just begun."

"Even if it's just a week," Jupiter replied, "As long as I have you by my side, I could take on the whole Empire single handedly." Anakin remained silent.

"She speaks the truth Anakin," a voice said from behind them. Anakin turned to find a Force Ghost standing behind them. The ghost was clad from head to toe in the robes of the Jedi Order from the days of the Jedi Civil War, with an ancient Madalorian mask obscuring his face, "the two of you have a bond that very Jedi or Sailor Scouts have ever forged."

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"Just know this," the Ghost said, "My name is Revan and I'm very proud of you." With that the ghost took his leave, leaving Anakin and Jupiter to ponder its message.

Location: The Netherworld

Queen Serenity didn't flinch, as she was lead in chains before the Altearn Council. All across the circular room stood a group of no more then six Altearns. The room itself was all but silent, as Serenity was lead to the center of the room.

"You know why you're here Serenity," one of the Altearns said, stepping forward.

"Yes," Serenity replied.

"You stand before us accused of the greatest of all crimes," the Altearn Leader said, "interference with lives of non-ascended beings," the Altearn leader fell silent, "yet for your accomplishments during the Silver Millennium, the council is prepared to show you mercy, if you tell us the names of the Jedi who committed this heresy."

"The Jedi were not to blame," Serenity said, "I am the one who ordered them to interfere, I alone am the one to blame." Cries of ranging from heretic to spare her began to echo through out the chambers.

"Silence," one of the Altearns said, "we will have order in this council."

"Explain why you would violate our most sacred law not to interfere with those who have yet to learn of Ascension?" the Council Leader asked. Serenity remained silent.

"Have you any idea what you have done?" another Altearn shouted, "These barbarians, who conquer and destroy entire worlds are now closer to learning ascension then ever before." Finally Serenity spoke.

"Were we so different?" Serenity asked. The room fell silent.

"We're different because we are honorable and just, as we have always been," the Altearn Leader shouted.

"No," Serenity replied, "Long ago we Ancients were honorable and just, and yet we still crushed and enslaved entire worlds, you chose to sit here believing yourselves gods, and turning your backs to those who need you the most. When the Silver Millennium was born, it wasn't to spread Ascension, it was to try and atone for the sins we had committed, and to show the people of the Galaxy, we weren't all the same, and to once again look like a worth while people, in our own eyes."

"How dare you speak such blasphemy," one of the Altearns shouted.

"Because it's the truth," Serenity said, "Ascension robbed us of our very humanity," a tear began flowing down her cheek, "My ancestors chose to stay behind because all we wanted was to put things right, to hold on to what made us Human. The greatest lesson every King and Queen of the Silver Millennium learned was there can be no ascension without living, there can be no love without honor, no justice without freedom, and peace can't exist with out either."

"SILENCE," the Altearn leader shouted, "For this blasphemy, you shall not be descended, the punishment for your crimes is death, you will be cast into the Void and your name expunged form our records." The room fell silent, never in the history of Altearn Society had anyone been sentenced to death, upon hearing that many couldn't help but wonder if Serenity did speak the truth.

"Have you anything left to say?" the Altearn leader asked. Serenity didn't say anything, she turned to face Sailor Pluto, who had entered the chamber.

"Watch over my daughter," Serenity said, "and her friends, but more then anything show Serena the truth about the future she wishes."

"As you command my Queen," Pluto said. Pluto watched as two Altearn guards took Serenity away, the room was deadly silent the only sound that broke the silence came little more then thirty minutes later, it was a single ear piercing scream, and then once again nothing but silence, the only emotion in the room was the single tear that trickled down Pluto's cheek.

Location: Mustafar, Mustafar System, Outer Rim Territories.

Until the Clone Wars, the red orb known as Mustafar was of little importance to anyone outside of the Techno Union, but it was during the Clone Wars and the Civil War that had left the Galaxy beyond Earth in ruins that Mustafar would become infamous, for it was upon it's molten surface that the final shots of the Clone Wars, and some of the first shots of the Galactic Civil War were fired, but more then anything it was upon it's burning surface that the nightmare known as Darth Vader was truly born, and a legendary friendship crumbled.

Within it's orbit, the remains of the Battle of Mustafar formed an artificial ring, among the smashed TIE and Droid Fighters, one would occasionally encounter the body of a dead Imperial or non-Droid Seperatist pilot, an eerie reminder of the price paid for the "peace and order" promised by Lord Sidious.

Yet the Imperial Super Star Destroyer, and the Order of the Shadow Imperial-II Star Destroyer that were in orbit above Mustafar, had a different mission, one that lay on the surface.

Before it had become infamous as Prince Valarium's personal army after the destruction of Taurus, the unit known as the Black Guard had one mission, locate any surviving Sith Artifacts and return them to Courscant.

Imperial Hazard Troopers, supported by Mustafaran slaves and Imperial Magma Troopers scoured the planet's molten surface. Their mission for the past six months had been locate and recover the sarcophagus of Darth Chaos.

Palpatine's personal shuttle touched down on the landing pad, and the Dark Lord quickly disembarked, flanked by two Imperial Royal Guards, he made his way into the main control room, it was there he was greeted by two members of the Order of the Shadow's Imperial Guard, two shadow troopers clad in red shadow trooper armor, in between the two Guardsmen stood a figure clad in all black, with his face concealed behind an ancient Mandalorian helmet.

"What have you to report," the dark figure standing in front of Palpatine said.

"My Lord," Palpatine said, kneeling before Darth Plaguies, "the experiment was a failure."

"And Beryl," Plaguies asked.

"Dead," Palpatine replied, "Forgive me Master, for this failure."

"Actually," Plaguies said, "This failure has worked to our advantage, you have confirmed that my theory was flawed, and the Negaverse has been removed as a serious threat to our plans," it was at that moment a Magma Trooper entered the room.

"My Lords," The Trooper said, kneeling before the Dark Lords, "We've found him."

The two Sith Lords made their way down to the river banks, just as two Hazard Troopers emerged from the molten river, carrying a large stone sarcophagus. No sooner had the sarcophagus touched the burned ash, the side of the sarcophagus exploded, a charred hand, burned right down to the muscles and tendrils punched its way through the thick armor of one of the Hazard Troopers, a few seconds later the Hazard Trooper was torn apart by a wave of raw Force Energy. Slowly the sarcophagus began to bulge, a few seconds later the sarcophagus exploded, in the center was a human shaped figure clad in burned and tattered clothing. His skin had been completely burned off, leaving nothing more then small clumps of blood covered flesh scattered across his body. His body was a mesh of charred muscles, organs, and blood vessels. About the only thing holding his body together was the Force itself.

"SERENA," the monstrous figure roared, the holes where's his eyes should have been burned redder then the rawest flame, the hatred that flowed from his body was strong enough to nearly knock the two Sith Lords to the ground.

"After all this time," Palpatine said, "He is still alive." A group of Magma Troopers attempted to subdue the rampaging Sith Lord, only to be struck down one by one.

"Excellent," Plaguies added, "the centuries haven't decreased his hatred."

The last Magma Trooper fell to the ground, his head completely shattered by the force of the dark figure's blow. The figure stood in the center of the bodies, breathing heavily as more Magma Troopers surrounded him.

"Enough," Plaguies said, the two Dark Lords made their way through the gathered Imperial Troopers.

"You are the one called Darth Chaos," Plaguies asked.

"Yes," Darth Chaos replied, barely able to contain his rage.

"Excellent," Plaguies said.

"What do you want with me," Chaos asked, "Speak?"

"I have an offer for you," Plaguies replied, "one that will allow you to exact the vengeance you crave on those who betrayed you." Darth Chaos's decayed face grew cold, for so long he had craved one thing: revenge on Princess Serena and his brother, the very thought of being able to exact that revenge was all that was needed.

"What do you wish," was all that Darth Chaos said.

To Be Continued in Sailor Moon: Return of the Sith


End file.
